Chocolate Brown and Leather Whips
by LeiliPattz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - O mulherengo, Edward Cullen, muda para sempre quando ele conhece Bella Swan. Quando ela o ignora incansavelmente, ele descobre uma maneira possível de conseguir sua atenção. Ele pode ser o sub que esta Dominadora vai querer manter? - EPDV - Domella/subward
1. Prólogo

**CHOCOLATE BROWN AND LEATHER WHIPS**

**Título:** Chocolate Brown and Leather Whips/Marrom Chocolate e Chicotes de Couro  
**Autora:** Krazyk85  
**Tradutoras:** LeiliPattz, Ju Martinhão, Ingrid Andrade, Mili YLJJ, Nai Robsten e Carol Capelari  
**Beta:** Lary Reeden  
**Shipper:** Bella/Edward  
**Gênero:** Dor/Conforto/Romance  
**Sinopse:** O mulherengo, Edward Cullen, muda para sempre quando ele conhece Bella Swan. Quando ela o ignora incansavelmente, ele descobre uma maneira possível de conseguir sua atenção. Ele pode ser o sub que esta Dominadora vai querer manter? - EPDV

**Disclaimer da Krazyk85:** Stephenie Meyer possui esses personagens, e iria corar se ela soubesse o que eu estava fazendo com eles... Eu não planejo vender essa história para ganho pessoal, mas é apenas diversão.

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **Krazyk85**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução. Aviso que a fic contém cenas de **BDSM**, se você não gosta desse tipo de leitura, pare por aqui.

* * *

**Prólogo**

_(Traduzido por LeiliPattz)_

~Minha Senhora~

* * *

Minha carne nunca tinha estado tão esfolada, nem meu desejo tão forte. Meus dedos apertaram quando outra picada forte veio do meu traseiro, fazendo meu pau já duro ficar impossivelmente ainda mais duro. O fogo que provocou em mim quando minha senhora entregou sua dor era como nada que eu nunca tinha experimentado antes. Ela era implacável, mas eu ansiava por isso.

_Pancada!_

"Ugh", um pequeno, gemido calmo escapou dos meus lábios, mas não passou despercebido.

Meus olhos se fecharam enquanto eu esperava a minha senhora me punir. Não importa o quanto à dor pulsava por todo o meu corpo, não importa o quanto isso me fez gemer de prazer, eu não era permitido sob quaisquer circunstâncias fazer qualquer ruído... a repercussão seria forte.

O clique de suas botas de cano alto me alertou de sua aproximação. Meus olhos permaneceram fechados, mas a memória viva de este ser divino estava queimando em meu cérebro, em meu corpo, e, lentamente, em minha alma. As mechas marrons que ela usava em ondas mal cobriam os mamilos duros, e eu queria tanto chupa-los, mas isso era contra as regras minha senhora. Ela me tocou, dolorosamente lento, torturando em suas ministrações, a sensação tanto de seus chicotes, correntes, e qualquer brinquedo que ela usava, geralmente me fazia gozar em minutos, mas nunca me era permitido tocá-la.

_Ah, como eu desejava tocá-la..._

Esse era o prazer agridoce que minha senhora me dava. Isso era uma sobrecarga sensorial quando ela me amarrava à cama de ferro forjado, expondo a si mesma, os lábios molhados entre suas coxas, seu reluzente corpo curvilíneo, enquanto seus gloriosos perfeitos montes redondos, estariam alçados de prazer quando ela se faz gozar de plena realização enquanto eu assisto... amarrado, e completamente em seu capricho.

Essa era a maior tortura de todas. Vê-la fazer algo que eu só sonhava em fazer. Como eu imaginava cada vez que eram os meus dedos que se enroscaram-se dentro dela, bombeando furiosamente enquanto meu polegar massageava seu clitóris... sim, minha senhora me levava a explosão de cada vez, e ela não tem sequer me tocava.

"O que foi isso que eu ouvi Edward? Isso foi um gemido?" ela ronronou enquanto acariciava minhas coxas nuas.

Eu estremeci.

"Sim, senhora", eu admiti.

Uma mentira seria muito pior do que a verdade; eu não tenho nada escondido da minha senhora.

"Hmm, bem, você sabe o que isso significa, não é?" ela trouxe os pequenos dedos para a cabeça do meu pênis e bateu nele. "Abra seus olhos quando eu estou falando com você!"

Meus olhos imediatamente se abriram e viram que seus grandes olhos castanhos estavam na altura dos meus, um sorriso tímido nos lábios cheios e sedutores. Minha senhora era linda. Ela me chamou a atenção imediatamente, há dois meses no café, e eu não sabia até então, mas sempre a deixei me dominar.

Eu era o seu submisso. Tudo o que ela mandava, eu fazia, sem perguntas. O prazer erótico desta mulher tinha mudado a minha vida mais do que eu poderia ter imaginado...

_Pancada!_

Ela começou seu ataque brutal, mas intenso em mim, e eu senti meu corpo se aproximando da minha libertação. Era muito cedo. Minha senhora não me deu permissão para gozar, e eu tentei empurrá-lo de volta fortemente, mas seu pequeno dedo entrou no meu ânus, e eu perdi isso.

A força do meu orgasmo foi insano, meu corpo estremeceu descontroladamente enquanto liberei meu sêmen em todo chão de madeira de cerejeira da minha senhora.

_Ela não vai ficar feliz..._

Quando meu corpo finalmente desceu do meu efeito eufórico, eu abri os olhos e vi minha senhora descontente diante de mim... Eu sabia que a punição seria severa...

"Eu lhe disse para gozar?" ela perguntou, irritada.

"Não, senhora", eu ofegava.

"Qual é o castigo por desobedecer-me?" ela perguntou, quase tortuosamente.

"Trinta chicotadas, e sem jogos por uma semana", respondi, tristemente.

As chicotadas eu faria uma centena de vezes, mas os jogos é o que me pegava. Isso significava que eu teria que ir para casa para minha mundana vida de Edward Cullen, e ela iria continuar dominando algum sortudo filho da puta...

"Errado, meu querido Edward, desde que você me desobedeceu duas vezes esta noite, é o dobro das chicotada e dobro de semanas", ela disse enquanto estendeu a mão e acariciou minhas bolas murchas.

Entrei em pânico. "Duas semanas, senhora? Eu não posso vir em duas semanas!"

Ela deu um passo para trás de mim, enquanto meu corpo pendia inerte no teto. Meus braços estavam atados sobre a minha cabeça, amarrados a um gancho que ela instalou para noites como estas... quando os jogos eram em sessão plena. Eu não poderia ficar sem isso por _duas semanas!_

Minha senhora estava em visão completa para os meus olhos famintos verem, percorrendo todo o seu corpo. Suas botas de cano alto mostravam suas pernas tonificadas, a camisola que ela usava dificilmente poderia ser considerada lingerie, porque o seus ondulados pelos púbicos castanho chocolate estavam me chamando em voz alta, e seios firmes caçoavam de mim interminavelmente. Ela era uma deusa, e agora seria punido sem ficar com por 14 dias.

"Da próxima vez você vai fazer o que eu digo então, agora, você não vai?" ela cuspiu em mim quando se virou para ir embora.

Mas eu não podia deixá-la ir, eu precisava muito dela. "Não, Bella, não me deixe."

Ela congelou instantaneamente, ficando tensa com as minhas palavras, ela se virou e me encarou com um olhar de desprezo, mas seus olhos nunca me enganaram. Aqueles olhos castanhos quentes me diziam coisas que ela nunca iria dizer, e mesmo quando ela se aproximou de mim, dando um tapa no meu rosto, eu nunca quebrei meu contato com os olhos dela.

"É senhora para você, escravo... isso faz disso três semanas!"

Minha senhora saiu da sala, deixando-me impotente enquanto ela foi para encontrar um de seus estimados chicotes. Minha punição estava prestes a começar... com sessenta chicotadas.

* * *

**Uma Bella Dominante e um Edward submisso é diferente né? Espero que vocês amem essa fic tanto quanto eu já amo.**

**E mais uma fic maravilhosa para vocês. Essa fic eu achei nas minhas pesquisadas, comecei a ler e me apaixonei. Necessitava traduzir, quase corri pela casa de alegria quando a autora deixou. Graças a ajuda das meninas que estão listadas no 'tradutoras' será possível ter essa fic uma vez por semana. **

**Postei hoje o prólogo e _SÁBADO_ eu posto o Capítulo 1, ela vai ficar todo o sábado. A fic tem 49 capítulos (contando o prólogo e epílogo).  
**

**Agora me contém o que vocês acharam da fic através das reviews.  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	2. Teoria da Relatividade

**************CHOCOLATE BROWN AND LEATHER WHIPS**

Disclaimer:

A história pertence a******Krazyk85**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

******Sinopse: **O mulherengo, Edward Cullen, muda para sempre quando ele conhece Bella Swan. Quando ela o ignora incansavelmente, ele descobre uma maneira possível de conseguir sua atenção. Ele pode ser o sub que esta Dominadora vai querer manter? - EPDV

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Teoria da Relatividade**

_(Traduzido por LeiliPattz)_

"Sim, dane-se", eu murmurei enquanto bati a porta atrás de mim.

Deus, o professor Grady era um total imbecil. Esse idiota teve a audácia de me dizer que _eu_ estava fora da linha? Será que ele mesmo sabe quem foi Albert Einstein? Sentei e escutei por tempo suficiente sua asneira antes que eu simplesmente explodisse de irritação. Era óbvio para qualquer um com metade de um cérebro que ele não tinha ideia do que diabos estava falando, e, francamente, essa merda foi embaraçosa.

_"Sr. Cullen, você por acaso leu a minha sinopse? Porque como monitor arrogante e sabe tudo, eu acho que essa aula não é para você. Você pode tanto aceitar o que eu ensino ou sair. A escolha é sua."_

_Ugh, fodido idiota._

É claro que eu me levantei e sai. Como ele se atreve sentar lá e me chamar de arrogante. Foda-se ele, eu prefiro ser arrogante do que um idiota ignorante como ele. Quer dizer, os professores da Universidade Northwestern, eram todos de segunda categoria, na melhor das hipóteses. Eu tive um tempo difícil em ver por que esta escola era tão bem falada... alguém, em algum ponto no tempo, deixou a fodida bola cair. Eles devem disparar cada um desses perdedores e começar com uma ardósia limpa, porque o que eles têm agora é qualidade acomodada.

_Foda-se, eu preciso de um cigarro._

Se eu ia ter de ficar mais cinco horas nessa faculdade, eu com certeza precisaria de um café e um cigarro forte. Era à única maneira de eu manter minha sanidade. Era apenas uma questão de tempo antes de meu temperamento colocar a minha bunda em apuros, mais duas destas pequenas pirraças comigo, e meus pais iam ter de intervir. Eu sabia muito bem que eu era um idiota arrogante, mas eu não dou à mínima. Não era minha culpa que eu era um cara legal, que veio de uma família rica. A oportunidade foi dada a mim, e eu iria usá-la com as suas vantagens completas.

"Bom dia, Edward," um ronronar suave veio atrás de mim.

Falando nisso...

Mulheres. Essa era uma das muitas coisas que eu não tinha que dar duro para ter. Estas cadelas se esfregavam contra mim o tempo todo, e tudo que eu tinha a fazer era dar-lhes um pequeno sorriso. Ha! Às vezes, nem isso. No caso em questão, a menina começou a ronronar meu nome e enrolar-se em cima de mim como um conjunto barato. Lauren Mallory. A primeira vez que cruzei com ela foi, em uma festa voltando do ano de calouro. Eu estava tomando alguma cerveja qualquer, e nos primeiros cinco minutos, a menina ficou de joelhos e me deu o melhor boquete que eu já tive. E como um bônus, ela engoliu essa merda. A menina era louca. Ela nunca deixava de me surpreender com toda a merda bizarra que ela pensava.

Como agora, por exemplo, ela praticamente tinha as mãos praticament das minhas calças, e ela não se importava que estivéssemos no meio da área comum dos estudantes ou se centenas de pessoas iram ficar abertamente chocados com a gente. Ela desceu sobre mim. Ela sempre ia para baixo por algum acaso, como uma surpresa, e eu nunca reclamei.

Por que eu iria? Eu estava vivendo a vida que a maioria dos homens daria sua bola esquerda para ter.

"Lauren", eu disse com indiferença, quando me virei para olhá-la.

"O que você quer, bonito?" Ela perguntou em voz baixa e sensual.

"Mmm", eu cantarolei em seu ouvido, "você".

Ela soltou uma risadinha pequena, o que me fez sorrir para mim mesmo. Não demoraria muito e eu a teria, curvada em algum lugar.

"Bem, eu tenho um pouco de tempo antes da minha aula de Religiões do Mundo... você quer ir... em algum lugar?" Ela perguntou, esperançosa quando olhou para mim com seus grandes olhos azuis, pressionando seu peito amplo em mim, e mordendo o lábio inferior.

Era tudo tão artificial, mas eu não me importava. Ela era sexy da sua própria maneira. O corpo dela era incrível. Ela tinha uma bunda que eu poderia foder, e seus seios eram grandes, mas muitos falsos, mas é claro, isso nunca me impediu de embarcar nisso. A única coisa que faltava era... personalidade, mas eu não mantenho sua bunda por aí, porque ela era uma pessoa sociável. Na verdade, a maioria das mulheres que eu me deparei nunca teve a habilidade para me manter mentalmente encantado. Era apenas isso.

Emmett disse que era porque eu me cerquei de vadias, mas eu discordava, elas só não davam a mínima para nada além de celebridades e moda. Quem era eu para julgá-las?

"Isso soa..." Fiz uma pausa enquanto eu pensava sobre a minha agenda da tarde.

Merda, isso é um dilema do caralho. Eu a levaria para a boa foda rápida que ela estava oferecendo? Ou posso manter meus planos com Emmett no café?

_Foda-se!_

Bunda ou café? Café ou bunda? Café preto com dois açúcares ou uma molhada boceta apertada? Como diabos se esperava que eu tomasse uma decisão como esta? Quem era eu... Sócrates? Duvido que os merdas antigos saberiam o que fazer. Felizmente, a vibração repentina do meu telefone distraiu-me de meus pensamentos.

Insensivelmente, eu empurrei Lauren para longe de mim colocando a mão no bolso e atendi meu telefone, mas antes que eu pudesse dizer olá, eu tinha uma voz maior que a vida reclamando em voz alta para mim. "Que merda, vadia, não marcamos às 10:30? Eu juro por Deus, se você me abandonou para um de suas putinhas, eu vou foder você."

Olhei para o relógio e vi que era apenas 10:32. Emmett sempre foi um exagerando de merda, e ele sabia muito bem que eu não estava tão atrasado, mas ele odiava ter que esperar por mim. Aparentemente, eu tinha o mau hábito de aparecer 20 minutos – bem, talvez uma hora, às vezes –mais tarde para onde eu deveria estar. E agora, Emmett só estava me dando um período de dois minutos antes de ele me ligar. Foda-se, ele poderia ser uma vadia às vezes.

"Cara, você é uma rainha do drama", eu falei rapidamente, puxando um cigarro do meu bolso. "Eu estarei ai em um minuto."

Eu desliguei meu telefone e me virei para olhar para Lauren. Ela estava olhando para mim.

"Desculpe, podemos adiar?" Eu perguntei, sorrindo.

Ela tinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito, olhando para mim como se quisesse me matar.

"Claro, fazer o que, Edward. Faça o que você quiser. Você sempre faz isso", ela fez beicinho.

"Awe, não seja assim, baby", eu disse enquanto beijava castamente sua bochecha.

Eu dei um tapa com força na bunda dela, deixando ela saber que eu estaria acertando essa merda mais tarde, e, claro, o momento em que dei um dos meus sorrisos Cullen, tudo estava perdoado.

"Ligue-me mais tarde, idiota", ela murmurou, enquanto me empurrou para longe dela.

Como eu disse, essa merda era fodidamente fácil.

Eu dei-lhe uma piscadela enquanto me afastava. Acendendo o cigarro, dei uma longa tragada. Era definitivamente o que eu precisava. O sexo teria sido incrível, mas Emmett nunca teria me perdoado, e eu realmente estava desejando um fodido café.

"Desculpe, cara, eu fui pego por um minuto", eu o cumprimentei enquanto sentei ao lado dele.

"Sim, sim... então quem foi dessa vez?" Emmett perguntou, empurrando meu café para mim.

"Você colocou açúcar nisso?" Eu perguntei. Ele balançou a cabeça enquanto eu rapidamente peguei dois açúcares, puxando a tampa do café, e deixei a minha bebida simplesmente perfeita. Eu olhei de volta para ele, e ele tinha a sobrancelha levantada para mim. Eu ri. "Quem diz que foi alguém e não alguma coisa?"

"Porque eu conheço você porra, e eu sei que a única coisa que sempre te distrai é uma loura burra com grandes seios e saia curta. Cara, quando é que você vai soltar as vadias e ficar com alguém real?" Emmett perguntou todo sério pra caralho.

Ótimo, essa merda de novo não.

Eu gemi, "Eu estou tendo um bom tempo, o que há de mal nisso? Pare de tentar me casar! Tenho apenas 21 anos pelo amor de Deus."

"É melhor concluir essa merda, homem, você não sabe o que as meninas estão carregando estes dias," Emmett avisou.

Revirei os olhos para ele, porque ele estava começando a soar como um disco quebrado. Desde o momento em que ele começou a ficar com sua atual namorada, Rosalie, ele está neste caminho de relacionamento justo, e tem tentado recrutar meu primo Jasper e eu desde então. Ele era mais extremo comigo, porém, eu era o único condenado à danação eterna com todas as minhas escapadas sexuais. Com toda a honestidade, eu só tinha duas meninas que eu estava vendo em uma base regular. No entanto, eu nunca fui o único a ter um caso de uma noite.

Parecia que eu estava desperdiçando comida ou algo assim.

"É por isso que você me convidou para tomar um café? Para me certificar de que estou praticando o sexo seguro?" Eu perguntei, cinicamente.

"Não, não realmente, eu só fico na esperança de que um dia desses, você vai realmente me ouvir pela primeira vez."

"Bem, devidamente anotado. Agora, você quer me dizer sobre o que_ é_ essa visita social?" Eu questionei desconfiado.

Recentemente não temos saído tanto. Ele estava com a sua mulher o tempo todo e eu tinha as provas finais chegando. Tudo estava ficando agitado, e eu sabia que alguma coisa tinha de ser importante para ele sugerir que nos encontrássemos no meio do dia. A realidade da situação me deixou nervoso.

Prendi a respiração.

"Eu estou sendo expulso do meu dormitório em um par de dias, e eu preciso de um lugar para dormir", disse ele em uma voz apressada.

"É isso?" Eu perguntei, aliviado.

"Sim, é isso. O que você quer dizer com _é isso_?" Emmett perguntou ofendido.

"Bem, cara, você poderia ter me pedido essa merda por telefone," eu ri. Eu tomei um gole do meu café. "No entanto, eu preciso disso."

Ele estreitou os olhos para mim: "Então você está bem comigo indo para a sua casa?"

"Claro que eu estou. Você é meu melhor amigo, por que não estaria?"

"Honestamente?" ele perguntou hesitante, "Eu achei que você iria querer o seu lugar para você e sua coleção de vadias."

Eu joguei as minhas mãos em frustração. "Você está brincando comigo? Primeiro de tudo, eles não são vadias, idiota, e segundo, não é como se elas ficassem toda a maldita noite. Me de algum crédito."

"Desculpe, eu não tive a intenção de ofendê-lo", Emmett disse desculpando-se.

"Além disso, não é como se eu não pudesse foder na casa delas", eu disse, piscando.

Ele balançou a cabeça para mim, dando-me um pequeno sorriso. "Esse é o Edward que eu conheço e amo."

Eu sorri ao vê-lo saborear o seu espumante latte de baunilha. Ele lançou um olhar para mim, dando um olhar interrogativo, e eu comecei a rir.

"O que?" ele lamentou.

"Você... O que há com você e essa merda de latte de baunilha? É uma bebida vagabunda, Em," Eu ri.

"Não é uma bebida vagabunda. É deliciosa pra caralho e eu sugiro que você experimente..." Ele parou, olhando de volta para mim.

"O que?" Eu perguntei curiosamente, girando na minha cadeira.

Tudo o que eu vi foi um mar de gente e eu estava confuso com o que exatamente nós estávamos olhando. Virando novamente, vi que Emmett tinha terminado seu latte, inclinando-se para perto de mim, como se estivesse formando um pequeno amontoado. Inclinei-me mais perto dele, só para agradá-lo.

"O que está acontecendo?" Sussurrei.

"Agora, essa é a mulher para você", Emmett sussurrou de volta. Eu virei com à menção de mulher, e ele agarrou meu braço com força. "Não olhe agora, filho da puta... merda, ela está vindo para cá. Não olhe. Vamos ser pegos."

Mantendo a cabeça virada para ele, eu senti minha excitação borbulhando por esta mulher dita perfeita para mim. Não que eu pudesse prometer nada de especial para Emmett, mas o seu gosto por mulheres foi sempre refinado. Ele viu enquanto fiquei colado ao meu assento, incapaz de fazer qualquer outra coisa. Eu estava perdendo a minha pouca paciência.

"Você deveria ir falar com ela," Emmett me encorajou.

"Quem? Eu não sei quem ela é porra. Pelo que eu sei que ela poderia se parecer como sua tia Claire," Eu zombei.

"Foda-se, minha tia Claire é quente e muito boa para você", Emmett defendeu sua tia de 60 anos de idade com o enorme problema de crescimento de cabelo.

"Você está certo, bigodes não são comigo", disse brincando.

Ele empurrou minhas costas, cruzando os braços sobre o peito como uma criança fazendo biquinho. "Tudo bem, eu não estou te ajudando. Você pode encontrar a Sra. Correta sozinho!"

"Eu estava brincando, Em, vamos não seja assim. Onde ela está? Eu prometo me comportar", eu jurei. "Palavra de escoteiro."

Ele zombou, "Você nunca foi um escoteiro, idiota."

"É verdade, mas como você sabe que quem criou essa frase era um escoteiro de verdade?" Eu perguntei.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Então, relaxe um pouco comigo, cara. Onde ela está?" Eu perguntei, olhando atrás de mim, e não vendo ninguém.

"Ela está no café, mas eu não vou apontar para você. Quero que você a encontre por si mesmo", afirmou com firmeza.

"Soa como um desafio", eu disse, intrigado.

"Será que você vai passar neste?" ele respondeu.

Eu estava em pé e em movimento antes mesmo que eu dissesse que sim. Os dias regulares de apontar uma garota quente foram há muito tempo, e agora havia um jogo de achar e buscar. Bem, eu decidi que era o que estávamos fazendo. Entrando na loja de café, eu percorri os muitos rostos, procurando pela minha mulher perfeita. No entanto, o que encontrei foi decepcionante. Claro que havia meninas quentes lá, mas nenhum que realmente me fizesse cair. Era a mesma velha merda. Loira, magra, seios grandes... etc, etc.

Era inútil, e quando me virei para voltar, eu notei que Emmett estava franzindo a testa para mim. Ele ficou desapontado, bem, não tanto quanto eu estava. Desistindo de minha procura, eu comecei a andar em direção à porta e eu vi que ele estava implorando-me com seus olhos para tentar mais uma vez. Eu quase não o fiz, porque o que começou como brincadeira foi se tornando tedioso.

_Mas _cedi e levei a minha bunda de volta ao redor para procurar a deusa desconhecida. Como antes, eu vi as mesmas pessoas. O café estava tão cheio, que tornava difícil andar ou realmente ver alguém. Então, eu decidi ir para a parte traseira, onde os banheiros estavam. Se eu não encontrasse a minha mulher perfeita no caminho até lá, eu poderia pelo menos utilizar as instalações. O café estava começando a empurrar minha bexiga.

Me espremendo no meio da multidão, eu caminhei lentamente em volta dos banheiros. De repente, eu esbarrei em algo ou alguém. Era difícil dizer, porque não estava na minha faixa de nível de visão, mas o que foi chocante foi a forte corrente elétrica que passou por mim. Isso me assustou, me fazendo tropeçar de volta alguns passos. Eu teria caído na minha bunda, se não fosse pela pequena mão que se estendeu e agarrou a minha camisa, puxando-me de pé, e estabilizando-me.

"Whoa, calma cowboy, você está bem?" Uma voz suave e harmônica perguntou.

Olhando para baixo, vi esses grandes olhos marrom chocolate olhando de volta para mim. O sorriso em seus lábios era tímido, enquanto ela estava se divertindo com algo. A mulher era impressionante pra caralho. Seu cabelo castanho escuro estava puxado para trás com força em um coque, mostrando sua pele impecável e luminosa.

_Foda-se, eu acabei de dizer luminosa?_

Era à única maneira que eu poderia descrever tamanha beleza. Meus sentidos foram perdidos, e eu não tinha ideia de como responder. Nunca havia ficado tão fodidamente sem palavras e eu sempre tinha algo a dizer.

"Olá?" Ela perguntou, franzindo a testa com a confusão.

Engoli em seco... alto.

_Diga alguma coisa porra!_

"Eu estava..." Eu parei de falar abruptamente.

Ela sorriu docemente para mim, e eu apenas me perdi nisso. Meus olhos olharam para os seus lábios. Eles pareciam tão suaves, vermelhos e fodidamente cheios. Eles eram tão cheios e não loucos como da Angelina Jolie, mas beijáveis, o morder do lábio inferior, completou tudo.

Meu pau endureceu instantaneamente.

"Você estava?" Ela disse, tentando tirar uma frase de mim.

_Junte suas merdas_, eu me castiguei.

Eu estava começando a ficar patético. Se eu não dissesse algo em breve, ela realmente iria pensar que eu era deficiente mental ou algo assim. Por quanto tempo eu fiquei olhando estupidamente para ela? Que diabos, qual era o meu problema? Ela era apenas uma mulher. Nada de especial. Ela era apenas esta mulher incrivelmente linda, além das palavras... por que diabos eu não tinha dito nada ainda?

"Eu sinto muito, eu estava apenas indo para os lavatórios," eu finalmente deixei escapar.

_Lavatórios? Que porra é essa?_

Ela balançou a cabeça em compreensão, "Ah, eu vejo. Bem, acabei de visitar os banheiros, e devo avisá-lo, a fila está enorme."

"Ah, tudo bem", eu respondi sem convicção.

Ficamos ali olhando um para o outro sem jeito. Sua mão ainda estava descansando na minha camisa, e eu olhei para a sua mão delicada. Ela imediatamente removeu.

"Bem, se você vai me desculpar", ela disse, tentando se esgueirar.

Foi a mais estranha sensação. Havia essa necessidade de envolvê-la em meus braços e devastá-la, mas meu corpo se recusou a se mover. Isso era diferente do meu normal, ficar fora do jogo como eu estava, e enquanto observava a forma minúscula se afastar de mim, eu sabia que tinha que agir. Se eu não fizesse isso agora, quem sabe se eu iria vê-la novamente...

"Me desculpe", eu disse sem fôlego.

Ela se virou, olhando para mim com uma expressão perplexa. Me enfiei entre as pessoas quando me aproximei dela.

"Eu estava me perguntando se poderia ter o seu número", disse meio confiante.

"O meu número?" ela perguntou incrédula.

"Sim, tudo bem?" Eu perguntei nervoso.

Ela deu um pequeno passo para perto. O calor irradiando da sua pequena estrutura era inebriante. Ela cheirava bem pra caralho, e tive que lutar contra a vontade de cheirá-la, porque eu já podia sentir-me ficando tonto.

_O que está acontecendo comigo?_

"Você não me conhece", disse ela, quase com aspereza.

"Mas, eu quero."

"Não, você não quer," ela disse com firmeza... alertando. "Confie em mim."

Eu balancei a cabeça, discordando dela, "Mas eu quero."

Ela soltou um suspiro pesado, "Você parece um bom garoto e eu odiaria estragar isso", ela me deu um sorriso triste. "Cuide-se."

Antes que eu tivesse a oportunidade de discutir com ela, ela estava se afastando de mim. Incapaz de deixá-la ir embora, eu a segui, apenas para ser bloqueado por uma porrada de gente. Eu mal podia ver o topo da sua cabeça quando ela saiu do café e escorregou para sempre, para fora do meu alcance.

"Foda-se", eu rosnei.

Derrotado, voltei para fora e vi Emmett sorrindo para mim. Ele olhava muito orgulhoso de si mesmo, mas eu estava irritado. Se não fosse por ele, eu nunca saberia que ela existiu. Agora, que eu sei, e não poderia tê-la... isso me enfureceu.

Quando eu caí na cadeira de ferro forte e de mau humor, o vi com o canto do meu olho, olhando para mim com expectativa.

"Você a viu, não é?" Ele perguntou, saltando na porra de seu assento.

"Sim", eu respondi amargamente.

"Por que essa cara, homem?" Ele perguntou, confuso.

"Ela me deu um fora, Em!" Eu resmunguei.

"Sério? Bem, isso é estranho, porque ela saiu com um sorriso enorme pra caralho em seu rosto e vocês estavam lá conversando pela eternidade. Achei que as coisas estavam indo bem."

"O que você está falando? Ela saiu sorrindo?" Eu perguntei, chocado, mas esperançoso quando sentei na minha cadeira.

"Ah, sim, essa garota parecia realmente muito feliz quando ela saiu," Emmett confirmou.

"Não está brincando? Eu pedi o número dela, mas ela se recusou a dá-lo para mim. Ela disse algo nas entrelinhas, que eu não a conhecia ou algo assim."

"Huh... Bem, como eu disse vocês ficaram lá juntos por pelo menos dez minutos. Que diabos vocês falaram, então?" Ele perguntou confuso.

Eu olhei para ele com ceticismo: "Dez minutos? Merda fodida. Pare de exagerar!"

"Eu não estou exagerando, uma coisa que eu não faço é subestimar o tempo. Estou lhe dizendo, vocês ficaram ali por um longo tempo, porra. Se você não acredita em mim, olhe para o seu relógio", disse Emmett acaloradamente.

Tomando o seu conselho, eu olhei para o meu relógio e viu que já eram 11:23... o quê? Ele estava certo, eu não conseguia me lembrar da hora exata QUE eu fui para o café, mas eu sabia que eu cheguei lá em torno de 10:40. Era difícil para mim, compreender tudo o que aconteceu nesse curto período de tempo. Como pode o tempo passar tão rápido sem que eu mesmo percebesse?

_Fodido Professor Grady..._

Então, tudo se tornou claro para mim. Tudo na vida era dividido em pequenos momentos, alguns mais rápido do que outros.

Era como essa teoria da relatividade.

_Você coloca sua mão sobre um fogão quente por um minuto, e parece que é uma hora. Sente algo por uma garota bonita por uma hora, e parece que é um minuto. Isso é relatividade._

Albert Einstein sabia o que diabos ele estava falando o tempo todo.

* * *

**N/A:** Minha intenção com essa história é desenvolver uma atração aos poucos e eu espero que eu possa fazer isso. Eu adoro gratificação rápida e ida diretamente para o romance, mas com os meus personagens, eu duvido que vai ser assim tão simples. Por favor, comente e deixe-me saber o que vocês pensam. Além disso, vou falar em capítulos posteriores sobre onde eles vivem, mas se por acaso você já queira saber, é em Chicago.

* * *

**Como podemos ver, o Edward é um típico mulherengo, que nunca se apegou a nenhuma das suas ficadas. Mas Em mostrou ao Edward o que pode ser a mudança em sua vida, apesar dela ter dado um _fora_ nele. Como será que ele vai reencontrar essa mulher _pe__rfeita_? **

**Fiquei muito feliz com a resposta de vocês a fic. Por ser um tema diferente do comum, que é uma Bella dominante, fiquei com receio de vocês não gostarem, mas gostaram e isso me anima.  
**

**Como disse no prólogo, essa fic será postada todo o sábado. Quem sabe mais pra frente, quando tivermos mais capítulos prontos e sem risco de atraso, talvez uma ou duas vezes por mês eu faço uma postagem durante a semana, mas agora no começo não é possível. Os capítulos vão ficando maiores com o passar do tempo, assim que tem que ser traduzido com calma, e mesmo tendo uma equipe relativamente grande, não podemos nos dar ao luxo de postar mais, mesmo querendo.  
**

**Então comentem, não se escondam, eu vou amar ver a opinião de vocês.  
**

**Nos encontramos no sábado que vem.  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	3. Transtorno Obsessivo Compulsivo

**************CHOCOLATE BROWN AND LEATHER WHIPS**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a******Krazyk85**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

******Sinopse: **O mulherengo, Edward Cullen, muda para sempre quando ele conhece Bella Swan. Quando ela o ignora incansavelmente, ele descobre uma maneira possível de conseguir sua atenção. Ele pode ser o sub que esta Dominadora vai querer manter? - EPDV

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Transtorno Obsessivo Compulsivo**

_(Traduzido por Nai)_

Estava começando há ficar um pouco ridículo. Todos os dias depois da minha aula de física, eu ia até ao café e esperava. Era como voltar à cena do crime, examinando cada rosto que passava por mim, com meus nervos na minha garganta, eu esperava mais uma chance com ela. Era tão idiota o fato de eu estar tão consumido por esta mulher, este enigma, porque eu não sabia nada sobre ela. Eu não sei o nome dela, onde ela mora, ou o que ela faz para viver. Tudo o que eu sabia era que eu não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Eu repetia a nossa pequena conversa mais e mais na minha cabeça. Tentando ver além de suas palavras, para decifrar as peças.

"_Não", ela me disse com convicção. "Você não quer... confie em mim"._

O que isso quer dizer? Ela me disse que eu não queria conhecê-la, mas eu tinha que confiar nela? Bem, se isso não era um paradoxo, eu não sabia o que era, porque você tem que conhecer alguém para confiar nele. O que também tinha me deixado fodidamente cambaleando era essa merda de bom garoto... ela não queria me arruinar?

_O quê?_

O tom condescendente que ela tinha usado foi um pouco inquietante. Eu não era criança, se de alguma forma, eu garantisse que se ela passe uma noite comigo, ela cantaria uma música diferente. Era tão enlouquecedor, isso era tudo em que eu conseguia pensar, e eu ainda não tinha nada de concreto para me agarrar. Nosso tempo juntos foi breve. Como um estalar de dedos, um toque de um orgasmo mais leve, ou um intenso... que veio e se foi.

Mas um fato ainda era verdade... ela era um mistério total e absoluto para mim.

O que me deixou tão obcecado, então? Nosso tempo juntos foi tão fugaz e inconsequente, então por que eu ainda estava pensando nela? Por que eu vinha para o café, no mesmo horário todos os dias para ver se eu conseguia pegar um vislumbre dela? No fundo da minha mente, eu tentei até manipular as minhas ações e me assegurar de que eu estava apenas fixado nela, porque ela me dispensou- _ninguém dispensa Edward Cullen_. Eu tinha irritado _algumas_ mulheres, coisas sem importância, mas _ninguém_ teve a ousadia de me dispensar como _ela_.

Eu estava pisando em território desconhecido, e estava lutando para encontrar a razão para este meu fascínio. Talvez se eu não tivesse estado fora do meu jogo como eu estava naquele dia, o que ainda me deixava fodidamente perplexo, eu poderia ter lhe mostrado todo o meu natural charme Cullen, a levado para algum restaurante, e, eventualmente, selado o acordo com ela, em sua casa. Eu _sabia que_ ela teria sido massa de vidraceiro em minhas mãos... Eu era fodidamente irresistível.

Se eu pudesse ter a chance de cruzar com ela novamente... para ter a oportunidade de me redimir da porra eu tinha exibido quando nos conhecemos.

Nada faria sentido para mim até que eu fodesse ela. Era a única maneira que eu conhecia de limpar a minha cabeça. Se eu pudesse rebentar uma boa porca dentro desta _mulher_, então eu poderia continuar com a minha vida. É claro que depois disso, ela não seria um mistério e eu acabaria por deixá-la de lado como qualquer outra garota.

_Talvez, eu pudesse mantê-la por perto como eu faço com Jessica e Lauren,_ eu ponderei cuidadosamente.

Foda-se, eu era um idiota. As desculpas que eu arranjei para as minhas ações eram difíceis até para _eu_ engolir, e essa minha compulsão estava começando a ficar um pouco triste e patética. Dia após dia, eu sentava a minha bunda feliz do lado de fora da do café – todas as merdas dos dias às 10:30 em ponto, apenas esperando por _ela._ Meus olhos procuravam os rostos de pessoas aleatórias que entravam e saíam do estabelecimento, apenas esperando vê-la novamente. Para um estranho, eu poderia parecer apenas mais um garoto de faculdade normal, possivelmente relaxando entre as aulas, completamente auto centrado, e não um louco alucinado por uma estranha.

Sim, eu queria que fosse esse o caso. Eu queria que a minha mente não estivesse uma bagunça caótica. Eu precisava apenas esquecê-la e seguir em frente com a minha vida encantada.

_Não, o que eu preciso é de uma foda rápida e sem sentido..._

Quando eu não estava ativamente perseguindo-a no café, eu estava ajudando Emmett a mudar todas as suas coisas para o meu apartamento de dois quartos. O desentendimento com seus companheiros de dormitório ainda era um assunto delicado para ele, e ele se recusava a falar sobre isso. É claro que eu nunca forcei a barra, porque eu realmente não me importava. Mas, mais frequentemente do que não eu ouvia as tristes histórias das pessoas só para fins de conversação, ou em casos raros, para ser _educado_, mas na realidade, eu prefiro falar de mim. O que estava acontecendo na minha vida, os meus problemas. O tema nunca realmente importava, só tinha que _me_ envolver.

Eu era auto envolvido, mas todo mundo sabia disso, porque eu nunca fiz dessa merda um segredo. As pessoas sabiam onde eu estava... Eu não precisava esconder quem eu era. Se não gostavam de mim, foda-se. Não quero nem preciso de ninguém.

"_Não, você não quer... confie em mim"._ Suas palavras ecoaram na minha mente mais uma vez.

"Estúpido", eu murmurei, irritado.

Era quinta-feira à noite e 90% das coisas de Emmett haviam sido mudadas para o meu apartamento. Era um apartamento de solteiro perfeito para alguém da minha idade. Na verdade, só alguém com a minha situação financeira poderia _sonhar_ com um local dessa magnitude, mas eu tive sorte o suficiente para fazer meus pais pagarem o meu aluguel. Parecia que poderia ser um risco para eles, mas com toda a honestidade, era muito mais barato do que os dormitórios do campus. Isso salvou uma porrada de dinheiro e poupou a minha sanidade.

Não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno de eu ser capaz de aturar um idiota aleatório por quatro anos.

"Cara, você está bem?" Emmett perguntou, interrompendo o meu monólogo interno.

Sentei em uma de suas _muitas_ caixas de jogos de Xbox, olhando para ele perplexo. Ultimamente, parecia que eu estava andando pela vida completamente inconsciente do que me rodeava. Aparentemente, Emmett notou.

"Eu estou bem", eu respondi de longe, acenando.

Ele estreitou os olhos para mim: "Se você não está legal por eu ficar aqui, você pode me dizer, merda. Eu sou um menino grande. Eu posso aguentar."

_O quê?_

As palavras de Emmett me confundiram, porque eu não tinha ideia de onde tudo isso estava vindo. Ele sentou na entrada da porta, olhando para mim todo magoado e cheio dessas merdas, esperando que eu o expulsasse ou algo assim, mas eu não tinha intenção de fazer isso. Parecia que ele tinha interpretado mal o meu humor azedo e pensou que era por causa dele.

_Tão irônico..._

Antes que eu pudesse me segurar, eu estava dobrado e rindo histericamente. Emmett tinha sido meu melhor amigo desde o ensino fundamental, e eu pensei que o idiota me conhecesse até agora. Como eu disse, eu nunca fui o tipo de fazer rodeios, se eu não gosto de alguma coisa, eu faço essa merda conhecida.

Dito isto, eu sabia que um soco duro no meu intestino – que estava atualmente escondido de Emmett era uma resposta típica por rir dele. Ele usava muitas vezes o coração em sua manga, mas odiava sentir-se vulnerável. Portanto, rir de sua confissão foi um erro da minha parte.

Tropeçando para trás tentando fugir do golpe, minhas costas bateram na borda da cômoda, apunhalando-me duro, mas efetivamente evitando a minha queda. Meus olhos lacrimejavam de dor, e eu atirei um olhar frio em sua direção. Apesar de ter sido o esperado, ainda me irritou pra caralho.

"Maldição, Em... essa porra de merda doeu!" Eu gritei com raiva.

"Bem, você é um idiota às vezes", ele gritou seu punho cerrado bem ao seu lado.

"Então o que? Por que você veio todo 'Sucker Punch'* para cima de mim, porra?" Eu assobiei.

_*Filme de ação de 2011 dirigido por Zack Snyder._

Emmett era um cara grande, e ele poderia exercer uma força muito poderosa. Meu estômago estava doendo, minhas bochechas estavam molhadas de lágrimas, e eu estava furioso. O que aconteceu com dias em que um gentil empurrão era tão eficaz? Por que ele tinha que me dar um soco, porra?

"Eu não gosto de pessoas rindo de mim, Edward", ele fervia enquanto dava um passo ameaçador em direção a mim.

Ainda segurando meu estômago como uma puta, eu ergui a mão para impedir o seu avanço. Ele estava começando a ficar fora de controle, e a última coisa que eu queria fazer era brigar com ele.

"Sinto muito, cara, mas você me entendeu mal", eu expliquei.

"O que você quer dizer?" Ele perguntou cético.

Por fim, a dor diminuiu o suficiente para eu conseguir ficar de pé. Na minha tentativa de parar a situação em espiral, eu, inadvertidamente, me coloquei lá fora. Será que eu realmente queria confessar o que tinha feito durante toda a semana? Parecia loucura para mim, como outra pessoa iria reagir? Como eu ia me sentir quando finalmente admitisse isso em voz alta? Eu duvidava que as mentiras que eu dizia a mim mesmo soassem convincentes depois disso. Pelo menos enquanto a minha obsessão fosse um segredo, eu poderia me iludir, pensando que não estava louco.

"O que está acontecendo aqui", eu disse apontando para minha cabeça "não tem nada a ver com você."

"Ok, você vai ter que explicar isso para mim", Emmett disse teimosamente.

_Porra..._

Eu suspirei, "Há alguma merda acontecendo desde segunda-feira que eu venho tentando resolver." Parei quando vi sua cara cair. "Não tem nada a ver com você se mudar, cara. Na verdade, você se tornar meu companheiro de quarto vai ser o máximo. É a única coisa que me mantém são agora."

Ele sorriu como um palhaço diante das minhas palavras, e eu não pude deixar de sorrir também, apesar da merda do fato de que eu ainda estava um pouco irritado por ele ter me dado um soco idiota. Era realmente sem esperanças, porém, porque ele tinha uma personalidade tão contagiante. Um monte de gente interpretava Emmett mal, como um atleta mudo, mas ele era muito mais do que isso. As camadas sobre camadas do personagem que ele exibia vez após vez ainda me mantinha respeitando ele. Ele era inteligente, engraçado, e apesar de tudo, um bom rapaz. Ele era a única pessoa que realmente aturava a minha bunda, também.

"Bem, o que está acontecendo, então? Não estou acostumado a este seu lado emo... você não está se cortando, não é?" Ele perguntou em voz baixa.

"O que? Sai fora daqui", eu disse rindo.

Ele deu de ombros: "Como é que eu vou saber? Você está agindo todo estranho. Quero dizer, você tem que me dizer o que está acontecendo. Você é gay?" Ele questionou todo sério. "Você sabe, eu estou bem, se você for".

Revirei os olhos para ele, "Sim, _isso_ teria sido mais convincente se você não desse cem fodidos passos longe de mim", ele sorriu timidamente. Eu bufei. "Não, idiota, eu não sou emo, muito menos gay pelo que importa."

Ele olhou para mim com expectativa.

"Eu só estou estressado com as provas finais. Essa porra de idiota do Professor Grady está causando problemas para mim. Só um monte de coisas em cima de mim de uma só vez, e eu estou tentando gerenciar", eu menti de forma impecável.

Então, lá estava eu tinha me acovardado. A verdade estava na ponta da minha língua, mas eu não podia admitir isso. Seria assim comigo quando se tratasse _dela_. Eu iria mentir, fingir, e negar qualquer sentimento. Sentimentos que interromperam a minha vida e me fizeram mentir para o meu melhor amigo.

Em retrospecto, eu finalmente descobri que eu estava prestes a tornar um hábito em ser um mentiroso.

"Oh", Emmett respondeu sem convicção. "Bem, você sabe o que isso exige, então, agora não é?"

"Um franco atirador e um telhado com vista para o campus", eu respondi ironicamente.

Emmett riu: "Não, idiota. Está na hora de sair para alguma festa selvagem."

"Festa? Essa é a sua solução brilhante?" Eu zombei.

"Porra, sim! Cerveja, cadelas, TV de tela grande é o que é", Emmett começou a listar.

"Soa como uma canção de rap" repliquei.

"Obrigado!", disse entusiasmado. "Nós vamos dar uma festa amanhã à noite. Vai ser como a minha festa de boas vindas."

Eu ri, "Sua casa, agora, não é?"

"Sim," ele disse enquanto me dava um tapa no ombro. "Agora sai _do meu_ quarto, cadela!"

Sexta-feira a noite _parecia_ que eu havia decidido a fazer uma pequena festa para Emmett, uma espécie de presente de boas vindas, mas o que eu realmente queria fazer era ficar fodidamente bêbado. A semana tinha sido tão confusa para mim, e eu queria ficar tão embriagado a ponto de esquecer o que diabos eu estava tentando esquecer. Mais do que isso, porém, eu precisava me descontrair e encontrar alguma garota aleatória para enterrar meu pau.

Por sorte, eu tinha muitas opções para escolher. A palavra da minha festa se espalhou em torno do campus como fogo em vinte e quatro horas, e agora a minha casa estava cheia de mulheres disponíveis. As mulheres mais bonitas tinham aparecido vestindo saias curtas e blusas decotadas... elas sabiam do que eu gostava.

Era uma miscelânea de tipos.

Tomei o meu tempo até eleger a cadela que eu iria foder, eu fiz questão de socializar, especialmente com Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie - sua namorada que por sinal me odiava. Não importava o que eu dissesse ou fizesse, ela iria olhar para mim com seus penetrantes olhos azuis. Era como se ela sentisse o cheiro de merda e a merda estava vindo de mim.

Bem, eu não posso dizer que a cadela não era perspicaz.

"Me dê outra dose," eu exigi batendo o copo vazio.

Jasper me olhou com ceticismo: "Eu acho que você deveria ir mais devagar, homem."

"Me dê outra dose," eu repeti, ignorando completamente sua advertência.

"Deixe o idiota beber, Jazz. Talvez se ele beber até ficar em coma, ele poupe essas putas do seu pau doente", disse Rosalie como uma cadela.

"Obrigado", eu murmurei agradecido. "Me dá mais uma!"

"Não, chega. Vá pegar você mesmo uma cerveja", Jasper disse, enquanto segurava a garrafa de uísque contra o seu peito.

_Egoísta fodido._

"Tudo bem", eu bufei enquanto me levantava. "Eu tenho uma porrada de vodka no congelador, então boa tentativa... seu... lambedor de bocetas!"

Tropeçando na minha pequena, mas deserta cozinha, eu comecei a me sentir um pouco tonto. As milhares de doses que eu havia consumido podem não ter sido a mais brilhante ideia, mas eu precisava de uma maneira rápida e eficiente de esquecer. Meu desespero não tinha limites, porque eu realmente detestava bourbon. Ele nunca caiu bem comigo. A última vez que eu tive um encontro com ele foi no intervalo de Primavera do ano passado em Cancun... porra, eu acho que eu vomitei a metade de minhas entranhas naquela noite. Se eu não colocasse algo mais no meu estômago, eu sabia que estaria me dirigindo para uma repetição épica.

Abrindo a porta da geladeira, eu peguei uma cerveja. Ele ia ter que servir no momento, vendo que as minhas opções eram limitadas, mas eu ainda sabia que isso não iria acabar bem. Ignorando minha verbosidade interna, eu torci a tampa, e tomei um gole grande. A frieza da bebida foi um alívio para minha garganta ressecada, e eu estava me sentindo melhor a cada minuto.

Minha mente estava tão focada na sensação da cerveja revestindo a minha barriga, que eu não tinha ouvido a abordagem dela. Não foi até que eu senti suas mãos segurando meu pau que eu percebi que não estava mais sozinho.

A agressividade crassa dela me fez pensar que poderia ser uma das duas pessoas. Desde que eu não tinha visto Lauren, eu assumi que fosse Jessica Stanley. Virando-me, olhei para baixo em um par de olhos castanhos. Eles não eram da cor certa e eu percebi quão decepcionado eu estava. Eles não eram do marrom rico que eu desejava.

"Hei, Jess", eu a cumprimentei sem entusiasmo.

Ela projetou o lábio em um biquinho, "Você não está feliz em me ver?"

Ela era uma menina muito bonita. Ela tinha o cabelo loiro que normalmente me atraía automaticamente. Ele era cortado curto logo abaixo do queixo, que eu não era um fã, mas eu não me importava. Para mim, ela não passava de um bom passa tempo e eu não tinha o direito de ditar como ela mantinha o seu cabelo. Não era como se eu fosse seu namorado.

"Eu senti a sua falta, baby", eu menti que comecei a beijar ao longo de sua mandíbula.

Ela jogou os braços em volta do meu pescoço enquanto enganchou sua perna na minha cintura, puxando a minha virilha na dela. A sensação era de que faltava emoção, mas eu estava determinado a conseguir molhar o meu pau. Era a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar para obter meu juízo de volta. Era a única maneira de provar para mim mesmo que eu não estava louco ou _pior_.

_E o que é pior do que ser louco?_

A resposta para essa pergunta era demais para mim, demais para reconhecer, e eu a descartei imediatamente.

"Você quer ir para o meu quarto?" Eu perguntei enquanto sedutoramente mordiscava a sua orelha.

"Sim", ela ofegou.

Eu me afastei dela, agarrando-a pela mão e levando-a para o meu quarto. O olhar que eu obtive dos meus três amigos enquanto eu passava por eles na sala de jantar era de nojo, mas eu ignorei o julgamento deles. Este era quem eu era. Eu não iria mudar por ninguém, e se eles não gostassem então eles poderiam beijar a minha bunda.

Chutando a minha porta aberta, eu girei Jessica facilmente para dentro do meu quarto e joguei-a na minha cama. Assim que eu estava no quarto, fechei a porta atrás de mim e tranquei. Voltando-me para Jessica, eu vi que ela estava deitada e espalhada como uma águia na minha cama. Meu olhar vagou sobre sua forma bem torneada. A saia que ela usava havia subido por suas coxas, e do meu ponto de vista, eu podia ver sua calcinha verde. Ela me olhou de debaixo de suas pálpebras encapuzadas, me esperando para fodê-la, e eu pretendia fazer exatamente isso.

Eu larguei a minha cerveja na cômoda, acenando-lhe com a mão livre enquanto eu falava rispidamente: "Você está um pouco vestida demais."

Ela se apoiou nos cotovelos, os seios quase caindo para fora de sua blusa, o que fez com que o meu pau endurecesse.

_Isso aí garoto... podemos fazer isso._

Não era inteligente da minha parte, ficar tão bêbado quanto eu estava e ainda tentar foder a merda fora da Jessica, porque era um fato bem conhecido que álcool e ereções não se misturavam, mas felizmente meu pau estava disposto a obter a sua ponta úmida. Estava escuro, mas a pouca luz que escapava por baixo da porta parecia iluminar meu quarto o suficiente para eu ver que ela estava definitivamente pronta.

Eu observei Jessica atentamente enquanto ela tirava a blusa, expondo seus pequenos, mas respeitáveis seios para mim. Seus mamilos eram de um tom de rosa forte, e duro como a porra. Meu pau estava lutando contra o meu jeans quando tirei a minha camisa, jogando-a para o lado. Ela sorriu para mim timidamente enquanto se abaixava para tirar as botas, mas eu balancei a cabeça, fazendo-a interromper seus movimentos.

"Deixe-as" Eu instruí.

Ela assentiu, movendo as mãos até sua saia.

"Isso também", acrescentei.

Ela estreitou os olhos para mim, confusa, sem saber dos meus planos para ela, mas no momento em que eu me juntei a ela na cama, e enfiei a mão entre suas coxas macias, eu podia ver que ela estava a bordo comigo, não importa o que.

"Merda, Edward," Jessica assobiou quando mudei sua tanga verde para o lado e deslizei meu dedo entre seus lábios molhados.

Sua calcinha estava encharcada com sua excitação, e isso tornou as minhas ministrações eficientes e sem esforço. Ela gemeu quando eu chupava sua orelha, deixando um dos meus dedos entrar em sua vagina. Ela virou a cabeça para mim, e eu ataquei seus lábios com uma intensidade que eu nunca tinha experimentado. Não era como se eu amasse essa garota, eu mal podia suportá-la como pessoa, mas essa minha necessidade de foder alguém, de transar com ela até que todas as minhas frustrações desaparecessem era algo que eu considerei necessário.

Meus olhos se fecharam enquanto eu tentava concentrar toda a minha atenção na tarefa em mãos, mas assim que o fiz, um rosto familiar, mas distante apareceu atrás das minhas pálpebras. De repente, a menina do café estava deitada nua na minha mente. Seu cabelo castanho escuro fluindo sobre seus belos seios. Enquanto meus olhos percorriam seu corpo com fome, eu assistia com admiração como ela abria as pernas para mim, levando os dedos delicados e espalhando seus lábios, mostrando-me tudo o que eu estava salivando para ver.

A imagem me fez gemer na boca de Jessica. A sensação de sua língua se misturando com a minha, tinha me deixado completamente encantado, mas não por Jessica. Fiquei encantado pela minha própria imaginação, enquanto eu conjurava a mulher perfeita... a Senhora Perfeição.

Assim enquanto eu imaginava a minha menina misteriosa deslizar dois dedos, dentro de si mesma, eu inseri outro dedo em Jessica. Os suaves gemidos que saíam da boca de Jessica foram usados agora como os gemidos da minha menina misteriosa, e deus era ela gloriosa.

Quanto mais eu bombeava vigorosamente em Jessica, mais a minha menina mistério trabalhava suas mãos eficientes. Minha mente observava atentamente como ela tremia sob seu próprio toque. Ela ergueu sua pequena mão, roçando seu peito perfeito. Ela nunca tirou seu olhar de mim enquanto beliscava seu próprio mamilo, mordendo com força o suculento lábio inferior. Ela rodou o polegar em torno de seu clitóris, e eu repeti seus movimentos. O suor causou um ligeiro brilho em sua pele de marfim.

Ela era magnífica. Meu pau se contorceu enquanto ela gemia o meu nome. Seus suaves lábios rosados eram tudo o que eu conseguia me concentrar em como me doía para arrebatá-los. No entanto, eu fiz a melhor coisa que meus lábios poderiam fazer - colidiram com os de Jessica com uma necessidade febril.

Foi demais para mim, e quando a minha menina mistério chegou ao seu pico, eu senti os músculos internos de Jessica, começarem a apertar em torno de meus dedos, absorvendo-os e chagando mais perto de seu clímax. Quando ela gritou de prazer, também gritou a minha mulher sedutora bonita, com olhos escuros cor de chocolate.

Jessica se contraiu em torno dos meus dedos que brilhavam enquanto eu bombeava de forma mais agressiva. Ela se agarrou em mim, mordendo meu lábio inferior enquanto caía em seu orgasmo intenso. Todas estas sensações, misturadas com a imagem da minha menina misteriosa se masturbando e a sensação do corpo de Jessica, fez com que meu pau explodisse em porra também.

Eu gozei rápido e rígido.

Minha cabeça estava em uma névoa completa enquanto eu tentava processar o que tinha acontecido. Removendo meus dedos saturados de Jessica, eu rapidamente percebi que eu tinha fodidamente tido um orgasmo tocando uma menina ao imaginar outra menina se masturbando.

_Seria isto mesmo saudável?_

De repente, eu me afastei de Jessica em desgosto. O orgasmo foi tão bom pra caralho... o melhor que eu já tinha experimentado.

"Você deve ir," eu disse friamente.

Ela piscou algumas vezes enquanto processava as minhas palavras. Ela parecia ferida e confusa, mas ela não tinha idéia do que diabos eu estava passando, e agora, eu só queria ficar sozinho. Era demais para processar com ela aqui... olhando para mim.

_Caramba!__Por que ela não está se movendo?_

"O que há de errado? Eu fiz alguma coisa?" Ela perguntou em uma voz chorosa.

Levantei-me com raiva para buscar sua blusa e joguei-a para ela. Essa conversa estava me dando nos nervos. Minha irritação tinha atingido o seu pico. Ela estava se tornando um dano colateral.

"Você gozou, não é? Agora, pegue as suas coisas e saia do meu quarto", eu rosnei.

Ela olhou para mim enquanto colocava a blusa de volta e reajustava a sua tanga. Ela começou a sair da minha cama, mas não estava se movendo rápido o suficiente para mim. Agarrei-a bruscamente pelo braço e ajudei-a pelo resto do caminho. Ela saiu de longe do meu alcance, dor e raiva claramente em seu rosto.

"Você é um idiota", ela sussurrou enquanto recolhia sua bolsa e saía do meu quarto.

Ela bateu a porta atrás dela e eu deixei. A música ainda estava batendo do lado de fora da minha porta do quarto, e eu estava grato por estar sozinho. Não havia nenhuma maneira de eu ser capaz de estar perto de outras pessoas agora, especialmente desde que eu tinha acabado de descarregar em minhas boxers.

O intercâmbio entre Jessica e eu havia sido estranho, e eu não tinha idéia do que diabos aconteceu. Todo o propósito de trazê-la para o meu quarto era para que eu pudesse esquecer a minha menina mistério, mas eu acabei convidando _ela_ para a minha cama.

"Foda-se", eu gemi petulante, agarrando o meu cabelo e puxando-a duramente.

Eu desabotoei o meu jeans e me despi. Eu retirei as minhas boxers sujas e joguei-as no cesto. A noite tinha sido oficialmente uma falha do caralho, e enquanto eu caí na minha cama, eu rezei para que o sono me levasse. Mas acima de tudo, eu esperava que o álcool que corria em minhas veias me abençoasse com um sono sem sonhos, porque eu temia que aqueles olhos cor de chocolate me seguissem até lá...

"_Não, você não quer... confie em mim"._

* * *

**Edward não consegue parar de pensar na Bella, e nem fazer nada haha A mulher realmente o _pegou_ de jeito, será que ele não vai conseguir fazer mais sexo enquanto não achar a Bella? Hmm... O que vocês acham?**

**Obrigada pelos comentários, fico feliz em ver que estão realmente gostando da fic.  
**

**Continuem comentando :)  
**

**Nos encontramos no sábado que vem!  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	4. Despertando a Vida

**************CHOCOLATE BROWN AND LEATHER WHIPS**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a******Krazyk85**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

******Sinopse: **O mulherengo, Edward Cullen, muda para sempre quando ele conhece Bella Swan. Quando ela o ignora incansavelmente, ele descobre uma maneira possível de conseguir sua atenção. Ele pode ser o sub que esta Dominadora vai querer manter? - EPDV

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - Despertando a vida**

___(Traduzido por_ Mili YLJJ)

A primeira vez que eu me masturbei foi quando eu tinha doze anos, bem, _talvez_ eu tivesse onze anos. Eu tropecei em um dos anúncios da Victoria Secret´s que minha mãe tinha recebido no e-mail. Foi a primeira vez que eu via uma mulher seminua assim, e puta merda, eu quase quebrei um botão da minha calça. Não havia nada como ver Heidi Klum em um pequeno sutiã e calcinha quase nua. Quer dizer, eu devo ter tentado arrancar meu pau por cinco horas seguidas naquele dia.

Foi um bom dia...

A primeira vez que fiz sexo foi quando eu tinha quatorze anos, na verdade, depois de desgastar um catálogo de outono da Victoria da minha mãe... foi quando Kate Sinclair me encontrou – fodida _Kate Sinclair_. Ela era minha vizinha, dois anos mais velha que eu, o que significava que ela estava _experimentado._ Tinha os cabelos loiros dourados e compridos, olhos azuis cristal, ela era uma absoluta deusa, e efetivamente estabeleceu a minha propensão por loiras. Infelizmente, a primeira vez que fiz sexo com ela eu fui... _horrível,_ simplesmente lamentável, todo o evento acabou antes que eu tivesse percebido. Foram literalmente duas bombadas do meu pau e eu soltei a minha carga dentro dela.

Foi um _grande_ dia de merda ...

Foram essas duas experiências combinadas que me solidificaram como um homem, e eu descobri que eu nunca me masturbaria novamente. Nós namoramos por cerca de três meses e eu pensava que eu a amava. Bem, isso foi antes dela, porra, pisar no meu coração e começar a namorar alguns seniors da nossa escola. Depois disso, eu não fui mais o mesmo Edward tímido que eu tinha sido uma vez, de repente eu estava muito irritado e extremamente arrogante, _mas_ as meninas da minha escola engoliam essa merda e efetivamente criavam uma vida pra mim onde se eu quisesse sexo, eu tinha. A coisa mais louca é que quanto mais elas me proporcionavam isso mais eu era um maldito idiota com elas. Talvez essa fosse a minha desgraça, e pelos últimos dez anos, eu não tive que puxar meu pau por qualquer motivo, e eu não voltaria a fazer isso.

Então, foi um pouco confuso pra mim quando eu acordei e me encontrei acariciando meu pau implacavelmente. No momento em que eu estava totalmente acordado, e, consciente da situação, eu já estava gozando em cima de mim.

_Caramba._

Meu pau instantaneamente ficou mole na minha mão e eu gemi em desagrado. A merda era nojenta. Se havia uma coisa que eu odiava, era gozar em cima de mim. O orgasmo não valia nem mesmo a pena comparado a bagunça que eu tinha que limpar agora eu me xinguei várias vezes sob a minha respiração.

_Que maneira de começar o dia, caralho_.

Saindo da minha cama, eu fui até o meu cesto, tirei uma camisa suja. Limpando a merda no meu estômago, eu olhei em volta do meu quarto e vi que já eram duas da tarde. Eu não podia acreditar que eu tinha dormido a merda do dia inteiro, mas a dor de cabeça que estava pulsando e pulsando atrás das minhas pálpebras me disseram que a minha bunda estúpida estava de ressaca. Não é que eu estivesse ficado surpreso. Toda a minha meta da noite passada era ficar perdido e foder uma garota aleatória. Não havia muito, o que eu podia me lembrar da noite passada. A última coisa que eu me lembrava, era de jogar copos com Emmett, e eu sabia muito bem que eu estava me preparando para o desastre. Eu acho que ele estava certo por volta do quarto copo e eu por volta do meu sexto tiro, mas as coisas ficaram um pouco nebulosas pra mim. Porra, eu realmente odiava quando eu bebia tanto que eu sofria com os apagões. Não havia como dizer o que eu fiz, e, eu só podia rezar para que não fosse nada muito estúpido.

No entanto, as chances eram raramente há meu favor.

Fazendo meu caminho para o banheiro principal, tive um vislumbre da minha imagem refletida. Jesus, eu parecia o inferno. Meu cabelo castanho-avermelhado estava plano na minha cabeça no formato de onde eu dormi sobre ele. Havia círculos escuros sob meus olhos, indicando que eu não tinha tido uma noite de sono decente há tempos. É claro, havia o inchaço normal de uma noite de uma forte balada, mas isso não era a minha principal preocupação. O que me incomodava era o corte em meu lábio.

_De onde foi que veio essa merda?_

A probabilidade de que eu tinha feito algo estúpido na noite passada era maior do que nunca, agora. Me inclinei mais perto para examinar meu rosto. Parecia que a fenda no meu lábio inferior era a minha única ferida de guerra, e eu achei que o que aconteceu ontem à noite não era algo tão mau quanto eu pensava inicialmente. Reuni a minha escova de dente e o creme dental, entrei na banheira, liguei o chuveiro e deixei o fluxo de água quente cair sobre meus músculos tensos. Enquanto eu estava lá sob o spray eu comecei a me perguntar por que eu tinha sido um asno comigo esta manhã. Por muitas vezes eu tinha acordado com uma ereção matinal, mas isso nunca resultava em eu mesmo me tocando, isso caia por conta própria depois que eu me levantava e seguia em frente. Não conseguia me lembrar de todos os sonhos sexuais vívidos que suscitaria em tal reação, também. Tentei me lembrar se eu tive sexo na noite passada. O fato de que eu acordei nu não fazia nada para solucionar o mistério porque eu sempre dormia nu. A única coisa que apontava para a conclusão de que eu não fiz sexo a noite passada era o fato de que eu acordei sozinho. Normalmente, depois de uma boa trepada, eu pulava fora e raramente tinha a oportunidade de dizer para a garota para sair. Quer dizer, eu era mesmo um idiota do caralho, mas eu tinha um coração... na ocasião. A não ser, que eu disse para a garota cair fora e foi assim que eu consegui o meu lábio arrebentado.

_O que fodidamente aconteceu?_

A água estava começando a ficar fria, eu notei que eu tinha fodidamente ficado paralisado de pé lá, e em nenhum momento durante todo esse tempo eu tentei me lavar. Era difícil dizer por quanto tempo eu estive no chuveiro, mas acredito que por algum tempo, porque mesmo quando eu tomei banhos de vinte minutos, eu nunca fiquei sem água quente.

Depois de me lavar e escovar os dentes na velocidade da luz, eu desliguei a água e sai. Agarrando uma das minhas exuberantes toalhas de algodão egípcio, enrolei-a em torno da minha cintura. Me olhando no espelho quando eu estava saindo do banheiro, eu percebi que eu não parecia tão fodido. Minha pele parecia um pouco fresca, meus olhos ainda estavam avermelhados, e meu lábio partido era pouco perceptível. Era óbvio para qualquer um que me visse que eu estava de ressaca, mas pelo menos eu não parecia como os mortos vivos mais. Minha dor de cabeça aumentou de intensidade conforme eu sai do banheiro do meu quarto. Eu precisava encontrar uma aspirina para aliviar a dor e eu precisava dessa merda há duas horas atrás.

Procurando no meu armário de remédios, e nas minhas gavetas no meu quarto, eu percebi que a minha fonte estava na despensa da cozinha. Deixando meu quarto, ainda vestindo apenas uma minha toalha, eu fui para a cozinha, onde eu sabia que eu mantinha meus medicamentos e analgésicos. No momento em que entrei na sala de jantar, eu vi a parte de trás de uma silhueta feminina na mesa da sala de jantar. Eu congelei instantaneamente. Do meu ponto de vista, tudo o que eu podia ver era o seu cabelo loiro, definitivamente o meu tipo. O fato de que eu não estava sozinho tinha me assustado. Enquanto eu estava olhando para a mulher, eu tive um momento difícil descobrir quem ela era.

_Não se parecia com Jessica ou Lauren ..._

A probabilidade dessa mulher ter passado a noite comigo era muito provável, mas o que foi falado, eu ainda não conseguia me lembrar com certeza. Eu deixei minha toalha cair um pouco nos meus quadris conforme eu fiz a minha aproximação silenciosa. No momento em que eu dei um passo para perto da loira desconhecida, o piso rangeu, e ela se virou rapidamente em seu assento. O belo rosto da mulher foi alterado para repulsa, e havia apenas uma pessoa que me olharia assim...

_Rosalie._

Eu suspirei com uma mistura de alívio e aborrecimento, "Oh, graças a Deus é você."

"Quem você estava esperando, Romeo, uma das suas vadias de uma noite?" Rosalie perguntou enquanto ela revirava os olhos. "É tão nojento."

"Na verdade, você não está muito longe", eu admiti conforme eu passava por ela e entrava na cozinha.

"Como uma vagabunda", eu ouvi Rosalie dizer baixinho.

Normalmente, eu teria dito alguma coisa pra ela, mas eu estava chocado quando entrei na minha cozinha. Era uma bagunça maldita de deus. Os armários e todos os seus conteúdos estavam colocados em cima dos balcões, garrafas de cerveja vazias transbordavam da lata de lixo, e alimentos foram apenas deixados pra fora esparramados - porra tudo estava arruinado.

"Idiotas", resmunguei quando abri a despensa e peguei um Tylenol.

Jogando dois comprimidos na minha boca, eu abri a porta da minha geladeira e peguei uma garrafa de água. O líquido claro era tão refrescante e isso me fez perceber o quanto eu realmente estava desidratado. Tomando mais uma olhada ao redor da minha pobre cozinha, eu decidi que eu não começaria a limpá-la. Foda-se, eu provavelmente iria contratar uma empregada para o próximo dia ou alguma merda dessas.

Saindo da cozinha, fui direto para o meu quarto para me vestir. Colocando alguma bermuda de ginástica aleatória e uma camiseta, eu joguei a toalha sem rumo. Voltando para a sala de jantar, vi que Rosalie ainda não tinha se movido, então eu decidi me sentar em uma cadeira de frente pra ela enquanto ela mandava uma mensagem furiosamente por seu celular. Observando-a com curiosidade, eu notei que ela estava vestindo uma camiseta do Em. Ela batia abaixo dos seus joelhos, que estavam nus, e eu deduzi que ela nem mesmo vestiu as calcinhas quando ela se levantou esta tarde. Meus olhos deslizaram sobre suas pernas tonificadas rapidamente antes de me conter. Ocorreu-me que eu estava verificando a namorada do meu melhor amigo, e eu rapidamente tentei desviar a atenção para longe do meu flagrante, olhar.

"Onde está o Em?" Eu perguntei.

"Ele está no chuveiro", ela respondeu sem rodeios, sem nunca tirar os olhos do seu telefone.

Eu concordei e tomei um gole da minha água. O silêncio aumentou entre nós e eu notei isso. Nunca houve um momento em nosso convívio onde ela tivesse algo de bom pra dizer. Parecia que a minha presença a incomodava muito, eu achava isso engraçado. Ela estava namorando o meu melhor amigo, ele era como um irmão pra mim, eu sempre estaria na sua vida, e ela precisava aceitar esse fato, eu não queria ter que fazer cumprir a lei entre irmãos.

Ela mal me conhecia e já estava fazendo julgamentos sobre mim com base na minha vida sexual. Na vez que ela me disse que eu era um _misógino_*: Onde eu não tinha respeito pelas mulheres e eu só estava nisso por mim. Eu podia admitir que estava lá naquele momento só por mim, mas eu nunca bati em uma mulher na minha vida, e as garotas que dormiam comigo sabia como eu era. Eu nunca em nenhuma vez tive que me forçar em uma garota - e vir dizer que eu _odiava_ as mulheres... Eu caralho _a__mava_ asmulheres.

_*Misógino: Homem que tem horror às mulheres ou às relações sexuais normais._

"Ei, mano," Emmett explodiu quando entrou na sala.

Ele deu um beijo nos lábios de Rosalie e eu desviei meus olhos para longe deles. Eles poderiam ser muito nojentos com esta merda de momento amorzinho deles. Eu raramente queria ficar perto deles depois de uma refeição, porque eu temia vomitar tudo. Uma vez que a fumaça amorosa se dissipou, Emmett caiu na cadeira ao meu lado. Ele parecia fodidamente muito melhor do que eu estava, e eu me perguntei se só eu tinha enfrentado a merda ontem à noite.

Tudo ficou quieto por um momento antes de Emmett irromper em um ataque de riso, balançando a cabeça.

"O que?" Perguntei confuso.

"O homem, a merda que você fez na noite passada... Eu quero dizer, porra. Conta pra ele, Baby," Emmett riu, esmagando o braço de Rosalie para conseguir atrair sua atenção.

Ela olhou entediada por cima do seu Blackberry, e revirou os olhos, "Você é um idiota."

"Nããão, ela não está contando isso direito", Emmett fez beicinho.

"Eu devo querer saber algo sobre isso?" Eu gemi conforme eu coloquei minha cabeça latejante em minhas mãos.

"Não sei. Vamos ver", Emmett disse entusiasmado.

Eu dei uma espiada entre minhas mãos e vi que Rosalie estava sorrindo para Emmett enquanto ele esfregava as mãos em antecipação. Esta sempre era a sua coisa favorita de fazer. Sempre que eu ficava bêbado e desmaiava, Emmett contava as minhas idiotices. Havia uma razão para eu esquecer tudo e eu dizia a mim mesmo que era porque eu não queria fodidamente me lembrar.

"Ok, vamos ouvir isso", insisti, ou cedi... neste momento eu não sabia qual tinha vencido.

"Tudo bem, então vamos ver. Tudo começou depois de Jazz ter cortado a sua bebida e te dizer para se manter sóbrio. Ha! Eu lhe disse que você iria acabar encontrando mais bebidas alcoólicas, mas em vez disso você acabou encontrando uma das suas vadi... hum, amigas, " Emmett se corrigiu. "Bem, então você a levou para o seu covil."

"O que... meu covil? Que porra. Quem tem um covil?" Perguntei confuso e estranhamente divertido com a sua escolha de palavras.

"Relaxe, Edward. Ele está apenas lendo através do seu papel higiênico de novo", Rosalie riu.

"Que figurativo. Eu sei que ele não pode jogar as palavras em apenas um tiro no ar", repliquei.

Ele olhou para nós enquanto nós abertamente zombávamos do seu traseiro. Ele era um bom esportista algumas vezes, mas ele detestava ser encurralado. Era o número que o incomodava e ele se sentiu acuado.

Eu suspirei, "Nós estamos brincando com você, Em. Pare de ser viadinho e termine a sua história."

Ele me olhou com ceticismo e de volta para Rosalie, que tinha um olhar de desculpas em seu rosto, antes de continuar. Ele era um perdoador. Ele me lembrava um animal de estimação, um cão grande desajeitado, que era torturado, e esquecia disso dez segundos depois.

"_Como_ eu estava dizendo, imbecil, você pegou sua _vadia__,_ " Emmett enunciou a palavra e eu sorri. _Touché, Em, touché,_ "e voltou para o seu quarto nós achávamos que você ficaria lá por toda a noite. Dez minutos depois, a menina saiu como uma tempestade do seu quarto reajustando a calcinha, e maldição como você é um babaca do caralho. Essa parte da noite não foi chocante, porque se eu recebesse metade de um quarto para cada vez que uma menina dissesse alguma coisa assim sobre você, eu estaria bilionário", ele fez uma pausa enquanto olhava para Rosalie. Ambos sorriram enquanto eles começaram a cantar simultaneamente, "_Eu quero ser um maldito bilionário!"_

"Parem, por favor,", eu implorei beliscando a ponte do meu nariz.

Os dois riram histericamente com a merda que eles estavam fazendo como se isso fosse engraçado. Ambos estavam surdos e eu estava em pura agonia. Emmett me deu um tapinha no ombro forte e quase me jogou da cadeira. Eu dei a eles um olhar frio, porque ele era um burro e a minha dor de cabeça estava começando a voltar.

"De qualquer forma," Emmett explodiu enquanto ele continuava com a sua história, "Todos nós pensamos que o pior já tinha passado...", ele fez uma pausa com um grande sorriso tomando residência fixa em seu rosto. "Oh, não... O melhor ainda estava por vir, porque cerca de uma hora depois, você saiu do seu quarto..." _Oh, Deus,_ "Peladão!"

"Peladão?" Exclamei.

"Sim! _E_ ostentando uma enorme ereção", ele disse quando ele levantou seu dedo mindinho para mim sugestivamente.

"Eu saí do meu quarto nu e com a porra de um pau duro?" Eu perguntei incrédulo.

Emmett assentiu enquanto Rosalie parecia que ela ia vomitar. Apertei os olhos pra ela, claramente ofendido. Ela tinha um olhar de desgosto em seu rosto e eu sabia que ela estava exagerando a merda por Em. Minha merda não era tão repugnante quanto ela estava fazendo parecer.

"Oh, sim, mano, foi muito fodidamente épico. Estávamos todos muito atordoados no início, porque você parecia que não se removeria do seu aparecimento em total nudez para sempre, e algumas das ladies estavam curtindo o show da salsicha. Mas eu e Jazz não queríamos que você fizesse qualquer coisa que você se arrependeria mais tarde, então nós tentamos levá-lo de volta para o seu quarto, porque você é nosso irmão, levaríamos você de volta, não importa como" ele disse enquanto ele levantava a mão para batê-la em mim.

"Obrigado, cara", eu disse agradecido conforme eu batia meu punho com o seu. "Então, foi isso? Tudo que eu fiz foi irritar alguns e exibir um _Monty*_ grande?"

_***Monty:** Um homem com um excepcionalmente grande pênis. Como uma Monty Python, portanto, ter uma cobra como genitália masculina. _

"Ha!" Emmett bufou. "Esse é o seu desejo!"

_Foda-se!_

Rosalie completamente se divertiu enquanto observava o drenar da cor do meu rosto. Ficar nu na frente de estranhos não era um grande negócio pra mim. Na verdade, muitas vezes eu fui apontado com diversão por isso. E isso era lamentável, mas o que me deixava mais preocupado ainda era a minha boca. Era a única coisa que metia a minha bunda em problemas, e a forma como Em e Rose estavam me olhando - _fodeu!_ Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa picante, chantagem, extorsão e possivelmente algo digno de merda contra mim.

"O que eu fiz?" Eu perguntei cautelosamente.

"Bem, você lutou conosco quando colocamos nossos braços a sua volta e foi assim que seu lábio ficou preso. Tipo seu rosto foi conectado ao meu cotovelo", ele disse timidamente. "Por todo tempo que tentei contê-lo, você continuou gritando algo sobre olhos castanhos".

Minha testa franziu em confusão... _olhos castanhos?_

Rosalie se inclinou sobre a mesa com um sorriso diabólico, "Eu acho que a minha parte favorita foi quando você apontou para a porta e gritou:_"Essa cadela não tem os olhos cor de chocolate que eu desejo!__Ela não se pode comparar com a mulher dos meus sonhos",_ o que diabos foi isso? Quem é esta mulher dos seus sonhos? "

Meu coração parou quando os eventos da noite passada vieram à tona pra mim de repente. Depois que eu chutei Jessica pra fora do meu quarto, eu desmaiei na minha cama. Eu esperava que quando eu fechasse meus olhos eu não sonhasse com _ela_, mas eu fodidamente sonhei. O sonho veio tão vívido pra mim agora. Era como se eu pudesse sentir tudo os meus dedos agarrando seu cabelo, puxando-o enquanto eu comia sua doce bunda por trás. Minha misteriosa garota gemia meu nome conforme eu entrava nela forte.

_Foda-se!_

O sonho era real demais. Eu tive que me distrair antes de eu apresentar uma gritante ereção e ter que correr para o meu quarto para cuidar dela. Esse tinha sido o meu problema na noite passada. Era o meu pau duro e minha frustração que me levou até a sala de estar, porque eu estava chateado com Emmett. Ele fez isso pra mim. Ele me fodeu quando ele a apontou no meio da multidão. Minha vida seria muito menos complicada sem ela nela.

"Não me lembro", eu murmurei.

"De qualquer forma, você parecia muito chateado comigo por alguma razão, me dizendo que a culpa era inteiramente minha", Emmett disse, ecoando meus pensamentos. "Finalmente, o colocamos de volta no seu quarto e você apenas desmaiou. Foi a mais estranha merda que você já fez até agora."

"Deus", eu gemi.

"Por falar nisso, o que você fez para a garota para irritá-la tanto?" Emmett perguntou curiosamente.

Eu fiz uma careta. Já era muito dizer isso quem dirá acrescentar o quanto eu ainda fodi ainda mais isso. Felizmente, eu me lembrei da merda toda 'Eu estava perdido', mas eu realmente não queria entrar nisso com ele ou com a sua mulher nesse assunto.

"Eu não sei", eu murmurei.

"Bem, mano, como eu disse, você precisa jogar fora o material desagradável," Emmett disse todo paternal.

Eu menti e me senti mal. As travessuras da noite passada estavam piscando diante de mim em um ritmo rápido. Por todo o tempo em que eu estive tocando Jessica, eu estive fantasiando sobre outra mulher que eu nem conhecia. _Isso_ era só o começo. Era estranho isso pra mim porque eu era mais do tipo de Amor-você- esta-com-esse tipo de cara. Nada disso fazia sentido pra mim e eu só queria me deitar. Me levantando da mesa, pedi licença e fui direto para o meu quarto. Uma vez lá dentro, fechei a porta atrás de mim e olhei em volta do meu quarto. Era o mesmo que eu tinha deixado, e eu não sei porque eu senti que ele deveria estar diferente... talvez _eu_ estava _diferente_ .

_Deus, eu sou a porra de um fodido!_

Atirando-me na minha cama, eu coloquei um travesseiro sobre a minha cabeça, e gritei. O travesseiro abafou o som da minha frustração e eu sabia que Emmett e Rosalie não seriam capazes de me ouvir. Que diabos havia de errado comigo? Por que eu estava agindo como um viadinho? Eu tinha as mulheres entrando em fila atrás de mim a esquerda e a direita... Por que eu desejava esta com uma específica? O que me cativou assim? Já tinha se passado uma semana! Eu nem sequer lamentei por Kate por tanto tempo assim.

Tinha de haver uma razão...

Tinha que ser, porque eu não podia tê-la e ela colocou um imprevisto desafio em mim. Isso foi um agravante para mim por não haver nenhuma forma de encontrá-la. Sempre haveria esse desejo por ela que eu nunca poderei apagar? Isso me irritou o fato dela invadir meus sonhos. Já era ruim o suficiente para que ela tivesse dominado a minha vida em vigília. Ela não era a garota típica por quem eu me interessava, também. Ela tinha o cabelo castanho que eu geralmente negligenciava, e do que eu podia falar daquele dia na cafeteria, ela tinha peitos reais. Ok, então _talvez_ isso não fosse um pré-requisito pra mim, na verdade, eu realmente gosto de peitos reais. Eles eram muito mais suaves e macios.

Esta garota dos sonhos tinha um belo par.

"Foda-se", eu assobiei.

Eu me virei sobre minhas costas e agarrei meu pau. Apenas os simples pensamentos causaram o meu endurecimento não mais ignorando o monstro que não ia ir embora. Pela segunda vez naquele dia eu comecei a acariciar meu pau enquanto minha mente começou a invocar imagens da garota da cafeteria. Os olhos castanhos, os seios perfeitos, e o creme marfim da sua pele – com o extraordinário, arredondado traseiro que ficaria em um avermelhado brilhante conforme eu batia nele e profundamente ficaria em uma cor cereja brilhante.

Minha respiração tornou-se mais difícil, enquanto eu fazia meus golpes mais rápido e as visões se tornaram mais clara. Meus olhos reverteram em minha cabeça enquanto eu me lembrava do sonho com clareza. Eu imaginei minhas mãos ásperas passando por cima das costas até eu agarrar seus quadris pequenos com força, batendo nela com força, tanto quanto eu podia. Os gemidos que minhas ações provocaram nela fizeram meu pau se contrair.

Ela estava tão fodidamente bonita. Ela me olhou por cima do ombro, secretos olhos castanhos perfuraram os meus, o roliço lábio inferior sugado entre os dentes... _fodasse!_ O sonho que eu tive me proporcionou material suficiente para colocar no banco de palmada para perdurar um par de mais dessas sessões. Não demorou muito tempo, e antes que eu percebesse, eu estava gozando por todo o meu estômago novamente. A camiseta que eu tinha vestido serviu como uma barreira e eu não tive a substância pegajosa sobre a minha pele.

_Cara, como é que as garotas engolem essa merda?_

Assim que eu terminei com meu pênis flácido, tirei minha camiseta, limpando as mãos com ela. A dor de cabeça tinha ido embora até então e conforme eu fechei meus olhos, eu sabia que eu iria vê-la novamente...

Mas desta vez eu acolhi... Eu precisava de mais material, de qualquer maneira.

Em cada noite de sábado eu vivia uma vida dupla. Quando eu dizia aos meus amigos que eu tinha algum encontro quente, o que eu realmente estava fazendo era ir até o _YMCA_* e dar uma aula de piano para crianças e jovens. Eu estava dando essas aulas e ensinando há cinco anos e agora eu estava apaixonado por isso. Foi um longo caminho, quando eu comecei, inicialmente, foi o caminho que a minha mãe me fez fazer por me punir por ficar preso por ter fumado na escola, ou era o que ela pensava. Na verdade, eu realmente fui pego fazendo sexo com uma garota e o diretor mentiu por mim. Por alguma razão, ele gostava de mim, e sabia que se minha mãe soubesse da verdade, ela teria provavelmente um aneurisma cerebral. O cara era um idiota, mas eu devia a ele por este dia, por ter feito essa merda.

_***YMCA:** Associação dos Jovens Cristãos (comumente conhecido como YMCA ou simplesmente Y ) é uma organização mundial com mais de 58 milhões de beneficiários de 125 associações nacionais. Foi fundada em 06 de junho de 1844 em Londres e tem como objetivo colocar os princípios cristãos prática através do desenvolvimento saudável "corpo, mente e espírito". _

No entanto, isto ainda não fez do meu castigo ser algo menos brutal. Minha mãe disse que era uma maneira de me ensinar sobre a vida ou alguma merda assim, eu precisava fazer algo de bom para alguém uma vez e parar de pensar em mim o tempo todo. Tendo em conta que eu estava tocando piano desde que eu tinha sete anos, minha mãe descobriu que eu seria capaz de ensinar sobre isso, também. A primeira aula que eu tinha foi gasta comigo fazendo beicinho ao longo de toda a hora, enquanto as crianças me ignoravam justamente por isso.

Na época parecia que o serviço comunitário era como uma prisão, eu queria contar os minutos até ter permissão pra sair. Não foi até a terceira aula que eu entrei e encontrei uma menina de oito anos ao piano tocando chopsticks. Era terrível, mas sua ânsia me inspirou. Então, eu decidi ensinar a ela as teclas básicas, e no final da aula, estávamos tocando várias músicas juntos. Foi a partir daí que eu realmente comecei a ensinar essas crianças e o que descobri foi que eu realmente apreciava isso. Toda vez que completo a peça de Chopin, eu tenho essa sensação esmagadora de orgulho. Isso me deixou nas alturas por dias e eu era um drogado pedindo isso.

Por volta das seis da tarde, entrei no pequeno auditório e vi que meus alunos já estavam sobre suas partituras de música. Eles não tinham me notado ainda e eu usei essa oportunidade para ouvir os seus progressos. Eles estavam um pouco acelerados ainda, mas era muito longe de como estava há, três semanas atrás, quando eu os introduzi a música. Era uma peça difícil, de se aprender, mas minhas crianças tinham talento. Eu sabia que eles poderiam fazer isso.

"Boa noite, pessoal," eu os cumprimentei alto, jogando minha mochila em uma das cadeiras disponíveis.

Doze pares de olhos dispararam para mim quando me aproximei deles. Foi a minúscula Tina quem fez um caminho mais perto de mim, envolvendo os braços firmemente em torno da minha cintura. Tina ainda era a precoce garota de quando tinha oito anos.

Eu ri conforme eu envolvi um braço ao redor dela.

"Oi, Sr. Cullen", Tina disse alegremente. Ela se afastou e olhou pra mim. "Você teve uma boa semana? Eu pratiquei _todos os dias_. Você acha que nós vamos ser capazes de tocar no próximo sábado?"

"Uau, desacelere, Tina. Você está falando muito rápido de novo", eu disse divertido.

Tina sorriu respirando fundo para acalmar seu entusiasmo: "Eu disse à minha mãe que você disse que nós poderíamos tocar em breve, se nós praticássemos bastante e duramente."

Eu olhei para o resto da minha classe e vi que todos estavam de acordo com Tina. Parecia que minhas palavras tinham peso, e eu nunca menti para as minhas crianças, mas a realidade súbita da situação me deixou nervoso. Quando eu lhes tinha dito sobre tocarem no sábado passado, eu não mencionei em quanto tempo eles demorariam. Eu estava tentando inspirá-los a praticarem mais. Para conhecer a música que estavam tocando. Agora parecia que eu tinha feito uma promessa que eu não podia manter e eu sabia que ia ter que pedir um favor.

_Foda-se, eu odiava dever para esse imbecil!_

"Tudo bem, escutem classe", eu bati palmas alto e recebi toda a atenção deles. "Nós temos que praticar muito antes de tocar publicamente e eu quero que vocês façam isso gradativamente. Leva tempo, determinação e persistência para ficar bom o suficiente. Então, hoje nós estaremos conhecendo as peças de Chopin, Beethoven e Debussy, antes de se apresentarem para alguém. Está claro? "

Todos eles acenaram a cabeça e eu sorri.

"Tudo bem, então. Agora vamos começar", eu instruí.

A aula voou enquanto eu ouvia meus alunos tocarem em três pianos que a escola tinha emprestado. Era por volta das oito da noite, quando os pais vieram e pegaram seus filhos e, como todo sábado à noite, eu fiquei para trás e toquei para mim.

Eu ficava eufórico conforme meus dedos deslizavam sobre as teclas brancas lisas com facilidade, deixando a música fluir sem esforço. Tocar piano era o meu primeiro e único amor, isso tinha um jeito de me dominar. Fechei meus olhos enquanto eu tocava as melodias suaves de um trecho de Debussy, Clair de Lune. Ele era um dos favoritos da minha mãe. Ela sempre me dizia o quanto gostava da maneira como eu o tocava e isso me fazia feliz. Se havia uma coisa que eu podia fazer por ela... era _isso._

Eu estava no meio da peça quando uma súbita sensação de que alguém estava me observando me fez parar de tocar. Colocando minhas mãos espalmadas sobre as teclas, eu me virei, olhando por cima do ombro para a porta, e lá no fundo do auditório, havia uma figura. Meus olhos tentaram se concentrar, mas estava escuro onde a pessoa estava. Não foi até que a porta se abriu para alguém sair que a luz do corredor iluminou e brilhou através da figura. Fiquei surpreso ao ver uma mulher, uma mulher delicada, e conforme eu foquei meu olhar na figura da mulher que estava imóvel na entrada, eu vi que ela estava olhando pra mim, também. Interessado, eu girei meu corpo todo e o giro fez ficarmos frente a frente. Vi o cabelo escuro da mulher caindo em cascata ao redor de seus pequenos ombros e vi algo muito familiar em seu rosto. Não foi até ela sorrir que eu soube quem era...

_A garota da cafeteria._

Eu balancei a cabeça em descrença porque tinha que ser uma alucinação de merda. Por todo o tempo que eu estive procurando por ela, eu não podia acreditar que ela estava a menos de cinquenta metros de mim agora. Nós continuamos a olhar um para o outro, ambos espelhando uma e outra curiosidade.

Ela sabia quem eu era? Sem realmente ter qualquer ideia do que eu estava fazendo, eu inclinei minha cabeça para o lado e sorri. Foi a coisa mais elegante que já fiz para uma mulher e isto tinha sido para esta _mulher_ o que estava se tornando um hábito pra mim.

"Oi", eu disse baixinho conforme eu levantei a minha mão e acenei.

Subindo lentamente em meus pés, eu dei um passo largo em direção a ela, e antes que eu fosse capaz de dar mais um passo em sua direção, ela desapareceu pela porta de entrada deixando a grande porta de metal se fechar ruidosamente atrás dela.

"Espere!" Eu gritei atrás dela.

Eu nem sequer pensei sobre o que eu estava fazendo quando eu corri pra fora do auditório. Parecia que eu nunca pensava claramente quando se tratava dela e se eu estivesse em um quadro mais estável mentalmente, eu pensaria que isso poderia ter me enfurecido, mas isso não aconteceu. Tudo o que eu estava focado no momento era em tocar nela. Ela finalmente estava ao meu alcance e eu tinha que tê-la.

Ainda não estava claro para mim o que eu iria fazer, uma vez que eu a tocasse. Não parecia provável que eu rasgaria suas roupas dela e transaria com ela até que eu estivesse totalmente saciado. Era tentador de fato, mas altamente duvidoso.

Empurrando aberta a pesada porta do auditório, olhei a esquerda e a direita descontroladamente, sem saber que direção ela poderia ter ido. Chutando a possibilidade, eu virei à direita, sabendo que por aqui me levaria para o estacionamento. Correndo pelo longo corredor, inalando grandes goles de ar, eu sentia como se minhas pernas fossem cair. Era uma sensação estranha, porque eu estava acostumado a correr pelo menos oito quilômetros, três vezes por semana, de modo que esta sensação de fadiga após 60 passos era estranha, mas eu não tinha tempo para pensar nisso.

Quando cheguei à porta que dava para o lado de fora, eu a empurrei aberta com um empurrão desesperado. Uma vez que o frio ar de Chicago entrou nos meus pulmões, eu abortei minha busca. O estacionamento estava praticamente vazio, e, minha misteriosa garota tinha desaparecido. A decepção que eu sentia era esmagadora.

_Foda-se._

A vibração repentina do meu telefone assustou a merda pra fora de mim e eu quase pulei uma centena de metros no ar. O peguei no meu bolso, tirei o telefone pra fora e atendi sem nem mesmo verificar o identificador de chamadas. Neste ponto, eu não dava a mínima para quem poderia ser.

"Sim?" Eu ofeguei.

"Edward? Você está bem? Por que você está com dificuldade para respirar?" Minha mãe perguntou preocupada.

_Caramba!__Eu deveria ter verificado._

"Eu estou me exercitando," eu menti. "O que foi?"

"Eu liguei para ver se você pode me fazer um favor", ela disse bruscamente.

"Que tipo de favor?" Eu perguntei suspeitosamente conforme eu voltava para o auditório.

Favores da minha mãe geralmente me envolviam na reorganização de toda a minha vida. A última vez que eu prometi fazer um favor a ela, antes de saber o que era, eu tive que parar de fumar. Foi a merda mais fodida que eu já ouvi e eu estava tão bravo com ela por ter me enganando, mas eu aprendi com isso. Agora, antes de concordar com qualquer coisa eu tinha que saber o que era e, de preferência escritos em tinta.

"Aqui vai a coisa. Você se lembra daquele incidente com a babá e eu tive que deixá-la ir embora?" Minha mãe perguntou.

"Eu sei", eu respondi lentamente.

"Bem, eu tenho uma entrevista agendada na segunda-feira com uma nova babá e eu estava _esperando que_ você pudesse ir pegar os gêmeos na escola e talvez levá-los para comer alguma coisa", ela afirmou pensativa.

"Você quer que eu pegue Anthony e Masen na escola é isso?" Perguntei um pouco em dúvida.

Parecia muito simples. Qual era o problema?

"E os leve para jantar... talvez você pudesse ficar com eles até de manhã e levá-los para a escola", ela disse culpada.

_E_ lá estava isso...

Eu suspirei, "Mãe, eu tenho provas finais para estudar, não posso ficar cuidando de duas crianças de cinco anos por uma noite toda, a entrevista com a babá realmente vai levar a noite toda?"

"Você sabe, eu não lhe pediria isso se não fosse importante", ela disse inocentemente e eu zombei. "Edward Robert Cullen, eu quero dizer que a coisa sobre fumar foi para o _seu_ benefício e em vinte anos você vai me agradecer. Agora, seu pai e eu gostaríamos de uma noite sozinhos e eu não acho que isso é pedir demais para você. Você vai fazer isso por mim ou não?"

Revirei os olhos e graças a Deus ela não podia me ver porque ela teria esbofeteado a merda para fora de mim por isso.

"Será que eu realmente tenho uma escolha?" Eu perguntei retoricamente.

"Você sempre tem uma escolha, querido", ela balbuciou. "Mas eu também tem a opção de parar de pagar o seu aluguel."

Eu ri: "Isso é extorsão".

"_Talvez_. Agora, certifique-se que você vai estar lá para buscá-los às três e meia em ponto. A professora vai te entregar a mochila para a noite e dentro haverá instruções para você. Muito obrigada, querido. Tchau," minha mãe disse bruscamente quando ela desligou sua ligação.

"Sim, com certeza", eu murmurei.

Empurrando meu celular no meu bolso, eu olhei pra cima e vi que já estava na porta do auditório. Tomei uma grande lufada de ar e fiquei desapontado ao descobrir que era inodoro. Não havia nenhuma prova de que ela esteve aqui e eu estava começando a pensar que eu tinha imaginado a coisa toda.

De repente, o poema de Theodore Roethke de _'The Waking "_ me veio à mente.

_Eu acordo para dormir e ter a minha lenta vigília.__Eu aprendo indo para onde eu tenho que ir._

Sim, essa merda vai ser um problema.

* * *

**N / T: **_Eu prefiro acreditar que não foi um surto esquizofrênico do Edward! E porque a garota misteriosa teria fugido?_

_Eu rolei de rir imaginando a cena de um Edward peladão e bem ... com Emmett e Jazz agarrados a ele tentando o levar de volta para o quarto!_

_E essa ligação da mãe coagindo o filho?_

_Meu primeiro capítulo por aqui, eu não li a história quero fazer junto com vocês, enfim_

_Bjos_

MILI YLJJ

* * *

**Sofro rindo com o Edward! A bebida deixou ele doidinho hahaha lol E ele tem irmãozinhos, que são umas fofuras e ao mesmo tempo umas pestes xD**

**E será que ele realmente viu a mulher misteriosa ou ta doido de pedra? O que vocês acham?  
**

**Bem gente, eu estou amando cada pessoa que comenta e fala sobre o que está pensando da fic, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não estou vendo que cada vez menos pessoas comentam e mais estão lendo. A fic tem 30 alertas e 28 favoritos. Não é porque eu posto toda a semana que não espero reviews, essa fic só vai ficar cada vez maior nos capítulos, então colabora ai gente ou passo ela para 15 dias lol  
**

* * *

******PREVIEW**

******Quem comentar vai ganhar uma preview, quem tem conta mandarei por PM **_(se não quiser a preview, é só avisar)_****** e quem não tem deixa o email como no exemplo: **chocolate******(underline)**brown******(arroba)**seuemail******(ponto)**com******, escrevendo os simbolos entre parênteses, porque se escrever normal o FF some com o email.  
**

******Beijos  
**

**********xx**  



	5. Já Não É Uma Invenção da Imaginação

**************CHOCOLATE BROWN AND LEATHER WHIPS**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a******Krazyk85**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

******Sinopse: **O mulherengo, Edward Cullen, muda para sempre quando ele conhece Bella Swan. Quando ela o ignora incansavelmente, ele descobre uma maneira possível de conseguir sua atenção. Ele pode ser o sub que esta Dominadora vai querer manter? - EPDV

* * *

**Capítulo 4 - Já Não É Uma Invenção da Imaginação**

_(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)_

"Posso pegar um pouco de café preto e um..." Fiz uma pausa, vidrado longe da balconista e olhando para Jasper, "O que você quer, Jazz?"

Jasper estava de pé a poucos centímetros de distância de mim com as mãos enfiadas no bolso. Ele estava usando um capuz preto e isso cobria a maior parte do seu rosto. Seus olhos estavam caídos pela falta de dormir, parecendo como se estivesse indo roubar o lugar. Ele deu um passo em direção ao balcão e com uma voz muito baixa me respondeu, mas manteve o olhar fixo na fêmea atrás do balcão, "Apenas um Caramel Macchiato*."

_***Caramel Macchiato**__, conhecido no Brasil como Caramelo Macchiato, é um café da Starbucks feito de leite fresco fervido com sabor de xarope de baunilha, marcado com espresso e finalizado com calda de caramelo. Foto (retire os espaços): globalassets. starbucks assets/ 130690c11fe64de192cdf74bae6c b019. jpg_

A menina era bonita, mas parecia um pouco jovem. O cabelo loiro que ela usava em rabo de cavalo lateral teria me chamado atenção no passado, mas agora descobri que me faltava interesse. No entanto, Jasper estava muito interessado enquanto lhe deu uma pequena piscadela na maneira de flerte, fazendo com que a balconista corasse. Era pouco depois das sete e vinte da manhã e Jasper já flertava.

Apertei os olhos para ele incrédulo antes de me voltar para a balconista, "Isso deve ser tudo."

Ela me disse o total e lhe dei dez dólares, dizendo-lhe para ficar com o troco. No entanto, ela nunca chegou a reconhecer o que eu disse porque tinha os olhos apenas para Jasper enquanto caminhávamos para uma das mesas disponíveis. É claro, ele flertou e acenou para ela o tempo todo, e eu não podia esconder meu divertimento.

_Eu era tão óbvio quando flertava com as meninas?_

Era quase embaraçoso assistir, especialmente quando Jasper molhou o dedo no creme de látego no topo dessa merda saborosa que ele bebeu. Ele me lembrou de um cara de dois anos atrás e não o cara suave que eu estava olhando. O flerte continuou enquanto adicionei meus três açucares no meu café e pretendi fingir que esta merda não estava acontecendo.

Jesus, o cara era pior do que eu... ou como eu costumava ser.

O que? Como eu costumava ser? Porra, isto estava começando a se tornar um problema. Eu estava perdendo a visão de quem era e para que? Apenas por que cobicei alguém que nem mesmo conhecia? Era por que eu precisava falar com alguém, ou era Jasper, ou um terapeuta, e eu não queria entregar _essa _conta para os meus pais. As perguntas que provavelmente se seguiriam já estavam me dando dor de cabeça.

Não ganhei muito dinheiro por conta própria e minha herança não estaria disponível até que eu tenha 25 anos.

Então, era por isso que eu estava sentado lá com Jasper enquanto o silêncio entre nós cresceu. Nós estávamos sentados fazia alguns minutos antes dele atirar todo o conhecimento de seus olhos para mim. Ele levantou sua sobrancelha em expectativa, apenas me esperando chegar ao ponto. Ele sabia que algo estava acontecendo porque era uma manhã de segunda-feira e eu lhe pedi para se juntar a mim para o café. Era uma coisa rara para eu fazer e ele sabia disso. Quando estávamos no telefone, ele perguntou muito sobre as minhas razões e eu realmente não as elaborei, também. Queria apenas tirar algumas coisas do meu peito, mas não tinha ideia de como articularia meus pensamentos.

Propositalmente escolhi _esta_ cafeteria para encontrar com Jasper porque eu estava... _obcecado_, e parecia que não poderia me afastar, mesmo que fosse sem sentido. Quero dizer, não era como se ela fosse aparecer. Era apenas sete e meia da manhã e ela apareceu lá pelas dez e meia da última vez.

_Ela nunca aparece..._

"Então," Jazz solicitou, "Você vai me dizer o que estamos fazendo aqui?"

"Estamos tomando café," Eu disse apontando o óbvio.

Ele revirou os olhos para mim, "Me direcione."

Que porra eu devo dizer a ele? Depois da minha imaginação correr selvagemente pela noite de sábado, me senti tão confuso. Eu queria as coisas de volta do jeito que eram. Queria minha vida de volta, onde estava com duas coisas: boas notas e sexo bom. A maneira que eu estava obcecado por essa _mulher_ estava impedindo minha vida sexual. A única coisa que foi para baixo com Jéssica provou isso, e então quando lançava uma barraca à mostra... pesadelo do caralho. Isso me fez sentir como se estivesse perdendo a visão de mim mesmo, de quem eu era, e a falta de controle que senti estava começando a me irritar. Não havia nenhuma maneira alguma de que eu fosse permitir que uma mulher me controlasse desse jeito... eu recuso.

"Eu não sei nem por onde começar, Jazz," Disse, derrotado.

Ele sorriu complacentemente, "Será que isso tem alguma coisa a ver com olhos castanhos?"

Minha cabeça atirou-se para ele, quase derrubando meu café, e ele riu da minha reação. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu iria sair disso agora. Eu praticamente me fodi na frente de todos na noite da festa, e embora minha coragem estivesse vacilante, eu não podia negar.

"Pode ser," Respondi evasivamente.

Minha resposta meia bunda pareceu enfurecer Jasper, porque ele empurrou sua bebida com uma pancada para longe dele enquanto começou a pegar seu casaco.

"Você acordou minha bunda cedo para esta conversinha e agora você não quer estar diante de mim?" Ele perguntou irritado.

"Você tem essa merda de caramelo, não é?" Eu cuspi.

Eu estava um pouco irritado com ele por me empurrar, mas acho que eu estava mais chateado comigo mesmo. Ele era a única pessoa que me conhecia antes da bravata besteira. Ele estava lá quando tudo que eu queria fazer era minha lição de casa e ler, enquanto ele e seus amigos estavam jogando o último vídeo game. Ele também foi á pessoa que estava lá para dar um tapinha nas minhas costas quando perdi minha virgindade, e me desperdicei quando estava tão chateado sobre Kate me dar o fora. Ele era mais do que um primo para mim, ele era um dos meus melhores amigos.

_Mas_ ele também era como qualquer outra pessoa na minha vida, ele odiava o jeito que eu pulava e saía da cama com mulheres. Ele não estava dedicado a me casar como Emmett estava, mas ele me dava um olhar de desaprovação de vez em quando.

"Edward, realmente não preciso dessa merda. Você acha que sou um idiota?" Ele perguntou furioso.

"Não... é claro que não acho que você é um idiota. Vai fazer o favor de apenas se sentar?" Perguntei em um tom abafado.

Jasper estava de pé à minha frente com uma postura agressiva, ele levou menos de um segundo para se acalmar e tomar seu lugar. Muitos clientes estavam olhando para nós e quase senti como se eles assumissem que estávamos tendo uma briga de amantes.

_Deus, caralho de O Segredo de Brokeback Mountain*..._

_***O Segredo de Brokeback Mountain**__ (Brokeback Mountain em inglês) é um filme que retrata o complexo relacionamento romântico de um casal do mesmo sexo.  
_  
"Você sabe," Ele começou calmamente, "Na verdade me incomoda que você tenha tanta coisa acontecendo nesse seu cérebro, mas você nunca o coloca em bom uso. Quero dizer, você é tão fodidamente brilhante. Você é como uma, deus, maldita criança prodígio e o fato que você perca seu tempo com essas... _garotas_... que não tem ideia do que é preciso para ser uma mulher... isso é realmente baixo para você. Sinto muito. Isso é uma coisa tão idiota de dizer, mas porra, apenas confunde a merda fora de mim."

Ele estava certo, e eu sabia que ele estava certo. A maioria das mulheres da qual eu me cercava eram quentes, mas isso era o mais longe que elas conseguiam ir. Elas eram tão frequentemente consumidas com as últimas fofocas, suas manicures, e um pouco mais de todos esses tipos de merdas frívolas. Não havia nenhuma substância entre a gostosura, e eu estava bem com isso. Nunca me ocorreu procurar mais do que isso. Era um jogo e eu era bom nele. Era fácil. Me manteve único. Manteve o drama de qualquer relacionamento à distância... _e_ esta era a vida que eu estava tentando voltar. Era o que eu conhecia, o que faz sentido para mim.

Foi por isso que o comentário de Jasper me irritou. Ele estava tentando levar isso para longe.

"Você age como se não fizesse a mesma merda," Esclareço com desdém.

"Não, meu querido primo, isso é onde você está errando. Você vê, eu sou um monogâmico em série. Você é apenas um gigolô," Ele corrigiu.

"Um gigolô?" Questionei, insultado.

"Oh, sinto muito. Eu disse alguma coisa que não era verdade? Quero dizer, você dorme com quem vem no seu caminho e não considera isso ser um pouco indecente?" Perguntou zombeteiramente.

Ele sentou-se ali com convicção, basicamente me desafiando a respondê-lo. Jasper não era um idiota por qualquer, e sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. Ele estava incitando-me para lhe dizer a verdade... o que funcionou como um encanto.

"Olha, há algo acontecendo comigo e não sei o que significa. Isso tem a ver com uma mulher, mas eu não a conheço, e provavelmente nunca a verei de novo... é só... não consigo tira-la da minha cabeça fodida. Isso é normal? Alguma vez isso já aconteceu com você?" Perguntei às pressas.

As palavras caíram da minha boca como palavras vomitadas e eu estava impotente para impedir isso. Jasper olhou pra mim de forma ambígua, mais fodida do eu teria gostado. O silêncio era enlouquecedor e eu estava perto de perder a cabeça. Se ele não responder em breve, eu irei retratar tudo o que lhe disse.

Eu alegaria insanidade do caralho e tinha certeza que ninguém iria acreditar em mim, também. Inferno, eu estava convencido de que era louco. Nenhum homem normal fica obcecado do jeito que eu estava por mulher que só conheci por um segundo. Claro, eles teriam batido uma em honra a ela, mas perseguir repetidamente o lugar em que tiveram o breve encontro era improvável.

Apenas porcos empregados com problemas com mães fazem isso.

"Esta mulher é a de olhos castanhos, correto?" Ele perguntou verificando.

"Sim," Admiti.

Ele se inclinou sobre a pequena mesa de maneira toda conspiratória, e sentei-me de volta no meu lugar. Não havia maneira nenhuma no inferno que eu estaria me inclinando para ele também. Nós teríamos parecido como dois gays prestes a se pegarem, e eu não precisava que o boato voasse ao redor do campus.

Nós já tivemos nossas amantes cuspindo em público...

"O que você quer dizer, você não a conhece?" Ele perguntou.

Suspirei enquanto corria a mão pelo meu cabelo, "Eu a vi na semana passada nesta cafeteria. Pedi o número dela e ela me dispensou."

Mantive minha cabeça baixa, porque eu não queria ver a sua expressão, ou a minha expressão para ser perfeitamente honesto. O fato de que eu estava admitindo meus defeitos em voz alta me fez adular servilmente.

Não foi um momento de orgulho para mim.

"Ela te dispensou?" Jasper perguntou, rindo.

A gargalhada que saiu de sua boca me fez olhar para cima. Jasper estava olhando para longe de mim, mas seus ombros estavam tremendo... como se estivesse tentando manter sua risada de sair.

_Ele acha a minha miséria divertida..._

"Sim, ria, seu filho da puta," Assobiei.

"Cara, essa mulher é foda. Acho que já gosto dela," Ele meditou.

Percebo que até mesmo confiar em alguém como Jasper foi infrutífero, porque eu era uma piada para ele. Parecia que meu passado estava me pegando e todas as pessoas me viam como um gigôlo. Bem, ok, eles tinham todo o direito de sentir-se dessa maneira, mas eles que se danem. E Jasper que se dane! Ele praticamente me coagiu a lhe dizer, e como é que ele me responde? Tirando sarro de mim.

_Alguns amigos fodidos, não, há muitos para uma família fodida. _

"O quê? O que foi que eu disse?" Jasper perguntou inocentemente quando viu que estava saindo.

"Olha, eu te chamei aqui por estava confuso, mas você acabou de me tratar como uma piada do caralho. Então, obrigado por isso," Eu disse amargamente.

"Oh vamos lá, você tem que ver o humor nisso. Quero dizer, você nunca foi dispensado, cara, e o fato de que esta mulher _fez_ você entrar em todo esse estado de confusão... é fodidamente o carma," Ele disse a matéria do fato.

"Carma?" Questionei rispidamente. "Você sabe o que o carma significa, certo? Isso significa que você recebe o que coloca para fora e fodidamente lhe diz que eu nunca recusei uma vadia na minha vida?"

"Bem, eu não as chamo de vadias," Jasper disse timidamente.

"Não, você e Emmett as chamam de skanks*. Sim, esse termo é muito menos degradante," Retorqui furiosamente.

_***Skanks**__ é alguém que é uma mulher suja que trai e dorme com outros homens. _

Ele riu da palavra skanks e lhe atirei um olhar frio e penetrante. Ele então levantou as mãos como se pedisse uma trégua, eu zombei do gesto.

"O que você quer de mim, Edward? O que você quer que eu diga? Que você é louco e precisa ir foder alguém para que você possa esquecer esta mulher? Bem, sinto muito, não vou fazer isso. A verdade da questão é que acho que você precisa abrandar essa merda sua de promiscuidade e obter foco. Você acha que eu não sei o que você faz? Que não vejo você velejando pela vida fazendo o mínimo possível?" Ele inquiriu seriamente.

"Eu não navego pela vida," Digo debilmente.

"A porra que não. Você parece esquecer que eu estava lá crescendo com você."

A conversa foi se tornando algo sobre o que eu não quero falar, e mesmo sendo eu que lhe ligue, estava começando a me arrepender. Ele estava certo, no entanto. Eu queria que ele me dissesse para esquecê-la. A vida que eu estava tão desesperado para voltar agora soa um pouco vazia e triste.

Minha cabeça estava cheia de todos os tipos de coisas fodidas e eu estava mais confuso do que nunca. Tudo graças ao Jasper Whitlock... pênis extraordinário.

"Tudo bem, entendo. Eu sou um fodedor e todos sabem disso," Eu disse em um tom baixo.

Mais uma vez, nossa conversa estava sendo aquecida, e isso fez com que toda a cafeteria voltasse sua atenção em direção a Jasper e eu.

No entanto, eu estava muito irritado para ligar.

Ele suspirou com frustração, "Você não é um fodedor, E. Nós apenas vemos você fazendo mais com a sua vida."

Ele fodidamente acabou de me dizer nós? Eu nem sequer tenho que perguntar, eu sabia a quem ele estava se referindo, e eles eram meus pais ursos excessivos. Não me surpreendeu em nada, mas fez minha raiva chegar a um nível totalmente novo. Como gosto dele ir correr para que falar sobre mim, o fodedor, o único que poderia fazer muito com a sua vida, mas não.

Era inacreditável...

"Sim, tenho certeza que vocês falam sobre essa merda o tempo todo nas minhas costas. Então o que, Jazz? O que será que os cuzões vão discutir? Será que vocês vão figurar minhas ambições de vida sobre Crème Brule? Será que vocês todos decidem que era para eu seguir os passos do meu pai e me tornar um médico?" Perguntei ressentido.

"O quê? Não, Edward. Isso não era o que quis dizer." Jasper defendeu.

"O que você quis dizer então?" Perguntei duramente.

Ele balançou a cabeça, realmente não tendo certeza de como me responder, eu estava cheio de falar. Neste ponto, eu teria me saído melhor se eu falasse com Emmett, pelo menos ele já teria me incentivado a procurá-la. Merda, ele provavelmente teria se oferecido para ajudar na busca porque ele queria me ver comprometido com alguém. Jasper estava muito ocupado me dizendo quem eu poderia ser na verdade em vez de ouvir o que tenho a lhe dizer. O discurso em potencial estava se esgotando e eu não queria ouvir mais nada.

Já era ruim o suficiente que eu tinha me ensinando o tempo todo que carreira eu deveria tomar.

"Escute, tenho que ir, Jazz," Eu disse secamente.

"O que, então é isso?" Ele perguntou, chocado.

Dei de ombros, "O que você quer que eu diga? Você colocou suas queixas no ar, mas agora tenho que ir. São quase oito horas e não quero me atrasar para a aula."

"Isso é besteira. Eu disse algumas coisas com as quais você não pode lidar e agora está me excluindo," Ele disse, especulando.

Suspirei enquanto belisquei a ponte do meu nariz em frustração, "Olha, eu não quero ser um cuzão com você, especialmente depois que você veio até aqui, mas não vejo essa conversa indo a nenhum lugar positivo, e pela nossa amizade, acho que nós deveríamos apenas parar."

"Ok," Ele respondeu simplesmente.

"Obrigado, cara," Eu disse com gratidão enquanto estendi e apertei sua mão.

"A qualquer hora, Edward... e eu quero dizer isso," Ele disse em um tom sóbrio.

Depois que disse adeus para o Jasper, eu empurrei a porta da frente, e saí para o ar gelado. O frio me bateu imediatamente e cruzei os braços sobre o peito para me manter aquecido enquanto caminhava em direção ao campus. As ruas estavam cobertas com um pó leve de neve e embaralhei meus pés, deixando um rastro no meu caminho.

Mal era dezembro e estávamos tendo um dos invernos mais frios da história de Chicago. Era difícil para mim porque eu odiava o frio. Mesmo que tivesse crescido aqui toda a minha vida, eu ainda tinha que me acostumar com isso, e eu duvidava que um dia eu faria isso. Era desagradável e eu detestava o modo como meu corpo doía pelo frio. Mesmo andando por uma pequena distância até o campus já havia congelado metade do meu rosto exposto.

Eu precisava me mexer…

Meus planos após a graduação eram de me mudar para um lugar muito mais quente. Na verdade, eu tinha meus olhos colocados em um estado. Alguns dos meus velhos amigos do ensino médio haviam se mudado para o Arizona para cursar ASU*, e eles estavam constantemente delirantes sobre o calor seco que havia lá. Ainda ontem, um daquelas babacas me mandou uma mensagem de texto fodidamente se gabando pelos 38º graus de temperatura, enquanto eu estava aqui sofrendo e congelando minhas bolas. Se minha mãe não ficasse toda espasmódica quando eu falo de me mudar, eu estaria lá neste exato momento.

_***ASU**__ é a sigla de Arizona State University (Universidade do Estado do Arizona)._

Depois de me formar, ela não seria capaz de me parar, eu já tinha um lugar para viver arrumado. Meus pais assumiram que eu iria encontrar um emprego de arquiteto em Chicago e viveria as, custas deles pelo resto da minha vida. No entanto, eu não ia deixar isso acontecer. Não era como se eu odiasse os meus pais. Na verdade eu os adorava. Era apenas que eu precisava estar longe deles para espalhar minhas asas. Eles tinham grandes expectativas para mim e eu não sabia se seria capaz de me adequar a elas.

Merda, não era nem isso. Quero dizer, sempre planejei me mudar para longe de Chicago.

Era apenas uma questão de quando… e eu orei para ser em breve.

O clima do caralho estava me matando. Quero dizer, no momento que cheguei no prédio de ciências, meus dedos já estavam congelados, e meu café era inútil. Jogo ele no lixo, corro para a porta, empurrando ela para abrir, e deixo o calor me descongelar. Graças a Deus todas as classes eram dentro do prédio e eu poderia correr para um corredor aquecido.

Eu não quero ser uma massa pendente de gelo do caralho.

Puxo meu livro de ciência arquitetônica e o coloco ao meu lado, peguei meu caderno e comecei a revê-lo para o teste de hoje. Estávamos a algumas semanas antes da parada de inverno e toda a escola estava tendo provas finais. Era como o inferno durante todo este tempo, e se esta merda não viesse naturalmente para mim, eu sabia que iria me sentir pressionado também.

Meus pais sempre se gabaram da minha inteligência e me contam que quando eu tinha quatro meses de idade eu disse minha primeira palavra... _sabonete_. Minha mãe sempre me pareceu um pouco magoada, pela minha primeira palavra não ter sido mamãe, mas eu brinquei que tinha uma coisa por limpeza e higiene.

Ela não viu humor nisso...

Ao longo de toda a minha carreira escola eu me sobressaí muito rapidamente. Quando eu estava na segunda série eles queria me pular algumas séries, como se eu fosse Doogie Howser ou alguma merda assim, mas eu recusei e fechei meus olhos. Aparentemente, eu não queria deixar Jasper e meus amigos. Meus pais cederam e me permitiram ficar para trás, o que foi um pouco incomum. E as escolas realmente fizeram o inferno do que elas queriam, mas o dinheiro tem peso... meus pais estavam cheios dele.

Então, eu deixei de pular três séries para ficar com meus amigos, mas a desvantagem era que sabia tudo e isso se tornou tedioso, na verdade, eu me tornei _preguiçoso_.

Porra, eu nunca fui preguiçoso. Foi muito problemático e muitas vezes frouxo, obter uma nota menor que uma estrela em um teste só porque eu não me importava, porque eu sabia que iria fazê-lo mais tarde. Eu estava sempre no limite. Jasper estava tão certo sobre mim e o potencial que eu tinha para ser melhor, mas minha falta ligar para isso estava se perdendo. Eu estava tentando brisar pela faculdade. Fazer tão pouco quanto o possível.

Estava óbvio para mim o quanto eu estava decepcionado com o meu comportamento. Todo esse tempo eu pensei que estava vivendo a vida, que estava fazendo algo de mim, mas eu estava errado. Deus, seu meus pais realmente me conhecessem, tenho certeza que eles ficariam infelizes com o jeito que eu costeei pela vida.

Será que eles olham para mim do jeito que Jasper me olha?

Como todos os meus amigos olham para mim?

Como eu olho para mim mesmo?

_Por que diabos eu estou aqui novamente?_

Toda manhã, eu prometi a mim mesmo que não viria aqui. Mesmo que eu me dissesse uma e outra vez eu estava muito ocupado, e a merda estava se tornando ridícula. As distrações que tentei forçar uma vez a mim eram um desperdício de tempo. Por que eu ainda estava pensando que as mulheres poderiam resolver o problema?

A conversa com Jasper não me ajudou em nada; na verdade, ela me deixou ainda mais confuso. Ele não me deu as respostas que eu desejava. Ele me disse para parar de foder, e concertar a minha vida, e me tornar o que todos queriam que eu fosse, o que neste momento, eu não tinha certeza do que era. E tudo que eu sabia era que eu precisava esquecer a garota da cafeteria e nosso encontro às 10h30.

Talvez, foi por isso que eu procurei Lauren depois da minha aula de física, na esperança de que ela pudesse aquietar esse fogo que se alastrou dentro de mim. O fato de eu não ter que procurar por tanto tempo foi reconfortante. Assim que saí do prédio de departamento de ciências, eu a vi de pé, aproveitando o sol incomum, no meio da área comum dos estudantes. Meu plano foi definido e a operação para esquecer estava em movimento.

Eu nem sequer tenho que dizer merda para ela, também. Ela estava mais do que feliz em ajudar quando eu a agarrei pela cintura e a ataquei com lábios enlouquecidos. Ela colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço e puxou-me até sua virilha, causando a fricção que estava desaparecida por uma semana. Era crua, forte, e _desesperada_.

Era tão simples.

Foi tão fácil.

Foi tão vazio pra caralho...

O que piorou a situação foi que minhas intenções eram fúteis. Este pequeno imprevisto me fez sair da sessão com Lauren, porque não importa o quão duro eu tente me concentrar nos lábios de Lauren e a maneira como sua língua tinha gosto de hortelã, eu não conseguia dissipar os olhos castanhos completamente. Ela estava lá... no fundo da mente... me provocando.

O que foi triste era que eu gostava das minhas visões e me fez beijar Lauren facilmente, _porra!_

Não, isso me deixou... esperançoso? Em um momento pensei que poderia esquecer sobre a perseguidora da cafeteira e talvez eu poderia ficar com Lauren, mas tudo isso mudou quando o alarme do meu telefone tocou enquanto eu estava sussurrando promessas vazias no seu ouvido. Isso acalmou a droga de imediato e eu sabia o que era aquele alarme para mim e minha sanidade. Era o alarme que dizia que eram 10h20 e que eu tinha apenas dez minutos para levar minha bunda até a cafeteria.

Esse foi o último teste para mim, porque poderia mostrar minhas verdadeiras prioridades. Eu poderia escolher ignorar e continuar a enfiar minha língua na garganta de Lauren, ou poderia seguir o caminho do desastre, e manter meu encontro com...

Porra! Eu sabia onde estava indo e verdade seja dita eu poderia ignorar. Eu _deveria_ ignorar.

_Por que caralho eu ignoraria?_

Então, o que eu faço? Eu dei umas desculpas esfarrapadas sobre encontrar meus pais antes de abandonar Lauren, de pé sem fôlego, quente, e excitada. Ela estava madura para colheita, mas eu não. Eu era o próprio bloqueador do meu pênis, e tinha que manter meu encontro com um fruto da minha imaginação. Neste ponto, eu não estava convencido de que ela era realmente real. Ela era apenas a linda, deusa de cabelos castanhos que invadia meus pensamentos e meus sonhos.

Eu precisava esquecê-la.

Eu precisava seguir em frente.

Mas desejos e necessidades são duas coisas diferentes, e o que eu queria de longe era superar isso de qualquer jeito, porque eu era uma criatura egoísta e queria tê-la. Foi por isso que eu estava sentado na cafeteria, sexualmente frustrado, e parecendo um trepador solitário, mas mesmo sabendo disso... eu não conseguia parar. O fato da questão acima de qualquer outra coisa, era sobre manter uma rotina definida... não importa o quão insalubre dizem que a rotina pode ser.

A coisa toda foi se tornando um hábito para mim, e precisamente às 10h30, eu deveria pedir um café, às vezes chá, mas geralmente apenas café. Eu deveria tomar um assento em direção ao meio da cafeteria, o mais próximo suficiente da janela então eu poderia examinar os rostos transeuntes também.

Todos os dias, nada mudou. Era sempre a mesma coisa. Eu deveria sair completamente desapontado e bravo comigo mesmo por fazer aquela merda de novo. Era viciante e eu não sabia como parar. Eu não sabia quanto tempo poderia manter esta rotina e isso me assustou.

Poderia eu começar a fazer esta merda pelo resto da minha vida patética?

"Porra! Mova esse pedaço de merda de vocês!" Eu gritei para um idiota na minha frente.

Minha última aula tinha me retido para a discussão da redação final, embora eu estava mais convencido de que a Sra. Cope me manteve depois para que ela pudesse tentar sentir meu pau novamente. Ela faz isso constantemente porque toda hora eu era um idiota e brincava com suas emoções. Ela tinha me dado F em um dos meus testes, e não me deixou compensar isso. Isso teria arruinado o meu GPA*, e até mesmo que eu fosse preguiçoso, eu me recusava a aceitar qualquer coisa a mesmo do que uma média de quatro pontos. Então eu flertava, enganava, e fazia o que eu podia – exceto dormir com a megera – para mudar sua mente.

_*__As escolas, faculdades e universidades nos Estados Unidos utilizam comumente o sistema de avaliação com letras para indicar a qualidade do desempenho acadêmico de um aluno. Cada letra possui um valor numérico que é usado para estabelecer o __**GPA (Grade Point Average)**__ ou o QPA (Quality Point Average), isto é, o índice de rendimento escolar. O Edward, no caso, quer tirar a nota máxima do GPA que é uma média de 4 pontos._

Eu não estava orgulhoso disso e tenho me arrependido desde então.

Agora, esse pequeno fiasco meu tinha me prendido no tráfego da hora do rush. Porra, do jeito que as coisas estavam parecendo, eu iria estar atrasado para pegar meus irmãos. Já era 15h15 e faltavam trinta minutos. Meus pais iriam me matar. Mais eu não os culpo. Meus irmãos eram os meus amigos e mesmo que eu agisse como se fossem um aborrecimento para mim na frente da minha mãe, eu não poderia negar que os garotinhos eram fodões.

Mas nada disso importava se eu não chegasse a tempo, no entanto. Eu tinha certeza de iria parecer como o pior irmão mais velho do mundo e eu não queria isso.

"Porra," Rosnei alto enquanto bati meu punho no volante.

Estávamos todos em um ponto morto e apenas se movendo alguns centímetros a cada poucos minutos. O tráfico abundante sempre foi um pé na bunda, mas agora estava apenas ralando meus nervos, e eu estava prestes a ir à porra de um hospital. A única coisa que iria me acalmar era um cigarro. Quando alcancei o pacote, percebi que ele estava vazio.

Droga Deus!

Dei uma olhada rápida no relógio do painel, e vi que tinha menos de dez minutos para chegar lá.

"Merda!" Eu assobiei.

_Isto não é bom... isto não é bom!_

Dirigindo freneticamente no estacionamento do St. Mathhews Catholic Elementary, dei uma olhada furtiva na hora e vi que estava dez minutos atrasado. Foi tempo o suficiente para ser considerado atrasado, mas não o suficiente para ser considerado um irmão mixado, que no momento, era como eu me sentia.

Felizmente, o trafego começou limpar e eu dirigi como um homem louco por todo o caminho. As leis de transito quebradas foram incontáveis e eu tive sorte de não ser pego.

Saltando do meu carro, apertei o botão de bloqueio sobre o meu ombro enquanto corri até as escadas para entrada principal. Parecia que a maioria dos estudantes já tinha esvaziado o local. Não me levou tanto tempo para encontrar meus irmãos sentados em um banco no corredor. Os dois estavam conversando com a professora enquanto ela segurava suas mochilas na mão.

"Sinto muito," Eu ofeguei enquanto derrapei até parar. "O trafego estava apenas che... estava horrível."

"Edward!" Os meninos gritaram em uníssono enquanto pulavam para fora do banco e corriam até mim.

Os menininhos eram fortes e o maldito vento bateu perto de mim, felizmente eu fui capaz de me segurar antes de cair de bunda.

"Hey, perdedores," Eu disse feliz enquanto os puxava para um abraço.

"Adivinha?" Anthony disse em um tom animado.

"O que é amigo?" Perguntei enquanto despenteei seu cabelo loiro marcante.

"Mamãe disse que temos que passar a noite com você," Masen interrompeu.

Anthony encarou Masen enquanto ele o empurrou para longe, "Eu queria contar a ele!"

"Você sempre tem que dizer as pessoas," Masen gritou enquanto empurrou seu irmão de volta.

"Isso é porque eu sou mais velho, _idiota_!" Anthony cuspiu.

Os pequeninos estavam ficando fora de mão e poderia dizer que a professora deles estava um pouco irritada quando estendeu à mão, ela puxou Anthony pelo braço, e para longe de Masen. Olhei para ela e vi que estava chateada. Ela era uma senhora, eu poderia dizer na casa do cinquenta anos, mas o tempo foi cruel com ela. Não ajudou que ela usava o cabelo em um grande coque no topo da cabeça.

"Sr. Cullen," Ela disse friamente.

Levantei-me rapidamente, sentindo como se estivesse na escola primária novamente. Ela me encarou com ceticismo, estreitando seus olhos azul gelo para mim enquanto empurrou as mochilas no meu peito. Foi forte, agressivo, e isso realmente machucou pra caralho. Tudo o que eu realmente fazia parecia perturbá-la, e eu estava tentando descobrir se era porque eu estava atrasado ou se é porque eu permiti que os meninos brigassem.

Neste ponto, era um lance acima.

"Sinto muito, por estar atrasado," Eu disse tentando me desculpar novamente.

"Se você estará pegando os meninos regularmente, eu gostaria que você estivesse aqui dez minutos antes da saída da escola," Ela disse com firmeza.

"Oh, eu não estou planejando vir buscá-los todos os dias. Apenas estou fazendo um favor para minha mãe," Eu disse veemente.

Ela assentiu com rigidez, "Bem, de qualquer forma, é melhor estar aqui na hora. Minha vida é ocupada e não sou babá, você entendeu?" Assenti com suas exigências e tão rapidamente, ela olhou para os gêmeos e sorriu suavemente. "Bem, garotos, lembrem-se de praticar o abecedário, ok? Nós temos um grande teste amanhã."

"Nós iremos, Sra. Banner," Os meninos cantaram.

Ela me deu mais um olhar de desaprovação antes de se virar no seu calcanhar e ir embora. O meu lado infantil queria mostrar a língua, mas me refreei. Eu não sabia quais eram seus problemas, mas estava começando a sentir gratidão que minha mãe não me mandou para uma escola católica. Quero dizer, se todas as professoras fossem como ela, eu sabia que teria sido punido com amarrações para fechar a minha boca.

_Espera, eles fazem isso mesmo?_

"Então, rapazes, estão com fome?" Perguntei de repente.

Ambos assentiram ansiosamente. Joguei as mochilas sobre o meu ombro e estendi a mão para eles pegarem. Quando me virei para sair, algo vermelho chamou minha atenção. Me fazendo parar de repente no meio do caminho, me virei para olhar pelo corredor uma jovem garota em um suéter vermelho brilhante e assim eu _a_ vi. Era a garota misteriosa em carne e ela estava a menos de vinte metros de mim.

Pânico de repente afundou quando percebi que ela não era mais um fruto da minha imaginação. Ela era tão real quanto meus dois irmãos e Deus ela estava deslumbrante. Fiquei estupefato com ela descaradamente enquanto ela falava com a menina no suéter vermelho. Seu cabelo castanho mogno não estava puxado para trás como na semana passada, mas em vez disso estava em ondas contra sua costa. Meus olhos percorriam seu corpo ferozmente. A forma como ela falava casualmente com a jovem garota, sorrindo com facilidade, e a simples afeição que ela mostrou para com a menina quando colocou as mãos no ombro da garota, tudo foi enraizado no meu cérebro porque eu não sabia se poderia vê-la no futuro. No entanto, vendo-a agora detalhadamente, percebi o quão enganado eu estava na noite de sábado porque tê-la tão perto de mim agora faz com que minhas alucinações não sejam tão generosas.

Ainda assim, eu tinha que saber para ter certeza.

"Hey, Mace, amigo?" Eu disse enquanto desci ao seu nível sem nunca tirar meus olhos dela.

"O que foi, cara de cocô?" Ele perguntou, rindo.

"Quem... é aquela?" Eu perguntei enquanto balancei minha cabeça em sua direção.

Era como se meus olhos se recusassem a deixá-la. Não foi até que ambos os garotos começaram a rir que relutantemente tirei meus olhos dela. Quando olhei para os meninos, percebi que eles estavam sorrindo tortuosamente e seus rostos eram de um tomate vermelho brilhante.

"O que?" Perguntei confuso.

"Aquele é a Srta. Swan," Anthony sussurrou.

"Ela é realmente bonita," Masen terminou na mesma voz baixinha.

Os gêmeos tinham bom gosto assim como seu irmão mais velho, e quando retornei a olhar para a Srta. Swan, eu desejei ter tido mais professoras como ela quando estava na escola – exceto, se ela não fosse uma professora. Não que fizesse alguma diferença, eu apenas precisava saber mais sobre ela. O enigma foi lentamente se revelando, e quem teria imaginado que viria de duas crianças de cinco anos.

"Então, ela é uma professora aqui?" Perguntei e os dois assentiram.

Levantando-me, levei os meninos de volta para o banco, assim que eles sentaram, e deixei suas mochilas caírem ao lado deles. De repente, eu estava me sentido paranoico de que ela iria desaparecer novamente, dei uma olhada rápida em sua direção, e exalei quando vi que ela ainda estava conversando com aquela estudante. Quando enfrentei os gêmeos novamente, eles estavam olhando para mim um pouco confusos.

"Escutem, vocês acham que podem se comportar por apenas um minuto enquanto eu vou falar com a Srta. Swan rapidinho?" Perguntei.

"Você gosta dela!" Masen exclamou em voz alta.

Sua voz conseguiu ecoar pelo hall e temia que sua boca alta pudesse ter atingido seus ouvidos, mas felizmente, seu deslize passou despercebido.

"Mace," Eu repreendi. Ele se encolheu para longe de mim um pouco enquanto seus olhos se voltaram para o chão. Eu suavizei meu tom. "Agora, eu preciso ir perguntar a ela uma coisa e preciso que vocês se comportem. Podem fazer isso por mim?"

"Sim," Eles dizem.

"Vai ser apenas um minuto, ok?" Repeti por medida extra.

Os garotos me olharam com grandes olhos verdes enquanto assentiram para minhas instruções. Eles eram bons meninos e sempre pareciam me ouvir, então eu sabia que eles iriam fazer como eu disse e se comportariam. Não era como se eu fosse para longe deles de qualquer forma. Eu apenas precisava falar com ela. A obsessão que eu tinha experimentado estava atingindo seu ponto de rompimento e precisava de um indulto.

Eu tinha que descobrir o que a fez tão singular para mim...

Esta era a segunda chance que estava esperando. Eu imaginei que se eu falasse com ela, e a observasse melhor, _veria_ que ela não era tão especial assim no fim das contas. Porra, eu preciso pegar de volta o quer que seja que ela tenha tirado do meu sistema.

Curiosamente, eu não me importava se tivesse que insistir muito, eu só tinha que saber o que isso era. Por que ela invadiu meus pensamentos...

Os gêmeos me viram enquanto fiz minha abordagem em direção a ela, e quando cheguei mais perto realmente vi como ela era incrivelmente bonita, isto não foi uma boa notícia porque secretamente eu esperava que ela não fosse o que pensei. Que talvez pela graça de Deus ela, era repulsiva e que eu imaginei sua beleza, mas foda-me, a minha imaginação nem sequer lhe fez justiça.

Ela era muito mais baixa do que eu me lembrava, mas não era magra. Ela estava usando uma saia lápis preta que mostrava suas curvas femininas. Os saltos que ela usava não eram altos, eram bem básicos, mas de alguma forma a fez parecer tão fodidamente sexy. A blusa branca que ela usava era abotoada até o seu pescoço e eu quis arrancá-la dela...

Ok, então talvez eu menti, eu ainda queria destruí-la.

No momento em que a menininha se afastou da Srta. Swan, eu estava apenas a poucos metros dela. Ela não me percebeu no começo, eu fechei meus olhos enquanto inalei seu perfume irresistível. Era uma coisa estúpida de ser fazer considerando que quando eu abri meus olhos ela estava olhando para mim com uma expressão confusa e um pouco chocada.

"Posso ajudar?" Ela perguntou friamente.

Esta era minha hora de me redimir, mas parecia que eu estava sendo uma cadela nervosa novamente. Era difícil me concentrar em qualquer coisa. Meus olhos ficavam olhando para os lábios dela enquanto ela esperava pela minha resposta. Eles eram os lábios mais bonitos que já vi, cheios, carnudos, e de uma profunda cor de vinho.

_Então_, obviamente, eu acabei de dizendo o que passou pela minha cabeça... nada inteligente.

"Oi, você não se lembra de mim?" Perguntei, nervosamente.

Ela estreitou os olhos para mim, "Não particularmente, não."

"Bem, um nós meio que nos conhecemos na cafeteria semana passada. Esbarramos um com o outro. Você estava realmente ocupada naquele dia e eu estava indo ao banheiro, mas a fila estava grande. Pedi para você seu número e você me que me dispensou," Eu divaguei.

_Cale a porra da boca!_ Eu disse interiormente chutando eu mesmo.

Mesmo que minhas divagações tenham feito, eu parecer louco e patético esperava que isso pudesse ter acendido sua memória. Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado enquanto estudou meu rosto e poderia ver seu cérebro trabalhando enquanto ela tentava se lembra. Me quebrou saber que ela não se lembrava. Quero dizer, saber que todos os dias que passei ansiando por ela e sonhando com o seu rosto, que no final, e eu nunca importei para ela.

"Você não se lembra," Eu disse desanimado.

Foi tão lamentável que eu não conseguia nem mesmo manter a tristeza fora da minha voz, e enquanto ela balançou a cabeça marginalmente para mim, senti meu rosto cair. Foi uma coisa tão estranha para mim experimentar, o fato de que me importava muito se esta mulher se lembrava de mim ou não, era diferente. Fui tão idiota por ser tão consumido por ela do jeito que eu estava, porque eu não a conhecia. Foi um momento tão pequeno na hora, é claro que ela não se lembrava de mim.

Então, por que sinto como se meu mundo tivesse sido destruído?

"Isso é péssimo," Murmurei sob a minha respiração, completamente vazio.

Era o alívio que eu queria – não, precisava. Era hora de eu finalmente desistir e reivindicar a derrota. A esperança que eu tinha foi esmagada, e agora tudo que eu queria fazer era ir fumar um cigarro... ou talvez salta de algum penhasco alto e irregular.

"Bem..." Trilhei quando me virei para ir embora.

"Lavatórios."

Aquela única palavra me cambaleou de volta, ainda me parando, e enquanto olhei para ela, vi que seus olhos castanhos profundos tinham se suavizado consideravelmente. Ela era tão linda, e isso tomou tudo dentro para não beija-la, mas vendo como eu queria que ela se lembrasse de mim, eu não acho que seria muito bom passar por cima. Nós não fomos nem mesmo até o banheiro ainda, e eu já estava desesperado para arredondar as bases com ela.

"Sim, eu estava procurando pelos lavatórios," Eu disse ansiosamente e fodidamente exultante que ela se lembrava de mim.

"Então, você encontrou o caminho naquele dia?" Ela perguntou com um sorriso devastador.

Eu estava momentaneamente distraído enquanto assistia a ponta da sua língua rosada sair e lamber os lábios. Merda... Eu tenho ciúmes da língua dela - não! Eu tenho ciúmes dos seus lábios.

"Um, encontrei," Consegui dizer. "Graças a você… meu nome é Edward."

Estendi minha mão para ela e ela me olhou com ceticismo, como se não tivesse certeza, ou talvez que estava tentando enganá-la de alguma forma. Finalmente, ela colocou sua mão pequena na minha e como antes na cafeteria, uma pequena corrente de eletricidade atirou-se em mim, e me afastei rapidamente.

Meus olhos procuraram seu rosto, à procura de qualquer indício de que ela sentiu aquele choque, mas ela nunca mostrou qualquer sinal que sentiu.

Ela era tão fria quanto um pepino...

"É muito bom conhecer você, Edward. Meu nome é Srta. Swan. Sou professora de arte aqui," Ela diz formalmente.

O fato que ela fez questão de me informar que era uma professora não passou despercebido por mim. Ela tentou puxar aquilo como uma peça de informação e isso era um pulo a frente com ela, mas seu tom e comportamento me disse o contrário. Ela estava se segurando na minha frente...

Será que ela sentiu a faísca elétrica também?

"Você não tem um primeiro nome que eu possa te chamar?" Perguntei de brincadeira.

Foi uma forma de testar as águas com ela. Até que ponto ela me permite empurrá-la? A resposta que obtive foi um pouco inesperada, e o olhar frio que ela atirou em minha direção tinha me levado por completa surpresa. Foi como um olhar severo e isso me intimidou. Eu nunca vi uma mulher causar essa reação em mim. Isso me fez querer ser... _compatível_? Não havia outra maneira de descrever, mesmo que não parecesse se encaixar. Era uma noção estranha porque eu era o rebelde, o babaca que fazia o que queria, quando eu queria.

Ela era esta mulher pequenina... que provavelmente poderia chutar minha bunda.

"Acho que sob essas circunstâncias me chamar de Srta. Swan é mais apropriado," Ela disse firmemente.

Eu estava confuso pela sua explicação e quando ela olha o corredor para os meus irmãos, eu entendo muito rapidamente. Ela era uma professora em modo completo e esperava que eu tratasse como tal, exceto que havia apenas um problema com isso...

"Eu não sou um estudante," Respondi estupidamente.

Ela sorriu, "Eu não achei que você fosse."

Deus, ela era sexy. Foi um pequeno gesto, mas a forma como ela mordeu seu lábio inferior antes de olhar para longe de mim, era tudo o que tinha para mim. Minha cabeça e corpo reagiram imediatamente a ela, e rezei para que ela não percebesse que eu estava ficando excitado. Não era o lugar para isso e meus irmãos estavam a menos de trinta metros de distância, mas eu não podia evitar. Ela era uma sereia, uma mulher insanamente linda, e o jeito que me olhou debaixo dos seus cílios.

_É um sinal?_

Era a pequena pista que eu estava procurando, a única coisa que poderia me dizer que ela estava atraída por mim. Era o mesmo olhar que tinha visto muitas vezes nos rostos das minhas conquistas incontáveis.

Isso me deu o impulso de confiança que eu precisava.

"Eu gostaria de levá-la para sair," Disse sedutoramente.

Seus olhos se arregalaram nos meus abrasivamente, e por uma fração de segundo, pensei que iria morder, mas ela fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. Quando ela os reabriu, vi o furor por trás de suas órbitas profundas, e antes que eu pudesse argumentar, ela colocou a cara de jogadora de cartas volta.

"Eu não tenho encontros com membros da família dos estudantes. Não é ético," Afirmou friamente.

"Nenhum dos meus familiares frequenta esta escola," Eu menti... obviamente.

"Sério? Então você pode me dizer quem são esses dois cavalheiros precoces?" Ela questionou enquanto apontou em direção a Anthony e Masen.

Ambos agora estavam de pé e nos assistiam com olhos curiosos. Aqueles pequenos bastardos iriam ter apenas uma hora no XBOX do Emmett, em vez de três horas que eu tinha originalmente planejado.

Eu balancei minha cabeça enfaticamente, "Sim, eu não sei quem eles são."

"Isso é verdade?" Ela perguntou desconfiada e eu assenti. "Então, você preferia que eu acreditasse que um homem jovem, como você, está apenas aleatoriamente em uma escola primária? Sem filhos para pegar? Apenas está aqui?"

"Sim," Respondi tenso.

"Devo alertar a polícia?" Ela perguntou meio séria.

"Não," Eu quase gritei.

"Então, vamos tentar novamente. Aqueles dois meninos são seus?"

"Eles são meus irmãos," Admiti.

Era difícil olhar para longe dela, e mesmo que eu pudesse senti-la se virando para mim novamente, não posso descobrir porque me importar. Bem, eu me importava, mas não acredito nela. Porque eu vi em seus olhos, foi o jeito que ela olhou para mim, suplicando por mim. Eu tinha certeza de que ela estava atraída por mim, e por alguma razão estranha, ela estava usando desculpas para me afastar.

Isso frustrou o inferno para fora de mim, mas a fez... interessante. Eu queria saber mais sobre ela e era a primeira vez. Ela parecia independente e feroz. Era difícil não querê-la. Ela era diferente de qualquer outra garota – não, _mulher_ que eu já encontrei.

"Então, sinto muito, Edward. Eu não posso sair com você," Ela disse com ar satisfeito quando se virou para ir embora.

Quando ela virou as costas para mim, decidi que desta vez não iria deixá-la escapar de mim tão facilmente. Se eu pensei que estava obcecado por ela antes, agora atingiu uma altura impressionante. Sem pensar, estendi a mão e agarrei seu braço. Ela se acalmou imediatamente e eu sorri porque sabia que a tinha.

Inclinei-me para perto e sussurrei em seu ouvido, "Eu realmente gostaria de levá-la para sair e se você acha que vou embora tão facilmente, eu tenho que te dizer... Posso ser muito, _muito_ persistente."

O ato em si tinha cruzado uma linha invisível, e para alguns, o que fiz poderia ser considerado assédio, mas eu tinha que tocá-la novamente. A parte lógica do meu cérebro foi direto para fora da janela no momento que ela entrou na minha vida. Infelizmente, a blusa branca era de manga comprida, e tristemente não tive o contato pele a pele que desejei, mas de alguma forma, era suficiente.

Ela pegou sua mão direita e colocou sobre a minha. A sensação era incrível, e quase pensei que ela estava me incentivando. Isso até que ela cravou as unhas em minha pele, e tirou minha mão do seu braço. Ela se virou e me encarou novamente. O olhar intenso estava de volta, mas também vi _luxúria_.

_Santa merda! Acabei de transtorna-la?_

"Edward, o que você quer dizer sobre essa _persistência_?" Ela perguntou pudicamente.

"É melhor acreditar," Respondi, baixo e grosso.

Ela deu um passo em minha direção, perigosamente e esmagadoramente perto... fodidamente batendo o vento para fora de mim. Meus olhos passaram sobre o rosto e impecável e que ela tinha pequenas sardas no nariz. Era estranho, mas a fez muito mais gostosa para mim. Sua pele era pálida, mas não era pastosa. Era suave e cremosa, e me perguntei qual era seu sabor.

_Coco e baunilha..._

"Bem, vamos ver quem racha primeiro, certo," Ela disse enquanto soprou seu doce aroma em meu rosto.

"Ok," Eu resmunguei.

Ela sorriu enquanto se virou para os gêmeos, "É melhor você ir embora. Aqueles meninos parecem com muita fome."

Apenas sim, apenas a confiança ou movimentos escorregadios que pensei que tinham ido embora. Como uma boa jogadora, ela elevou seu jogo e deixou-me sentindo-me inútil. Havia algo sobre ela e eu não conseguia colocar meu dedo nisso. Quero dizer, ela me deixou no corredor do caralho estupefato pelas suas palavras, e eu achei difícil me orientar. Ela era sexy como o inferno e sabia como tomar o controle de uma conversa.

Pela primeira vez, fiquei sem palavras – bem, apague isso. Ela sempre me deixava sem palavras.

Quando me virei para sair, para me juntar com meus irmãos, uma mão macia me alcançou e agarrou meu cotovelo. Olhei para baixo e vi que minha beleza de olhos castanhos estava lá novamente.

"A propósito, Edward persistente, meu nome é Bella," Ela disse rapidamente.

"Bella," Eu repeti calmamente.

Ela me deu uma piscadela enquanto me empurrou para longe dela e em direção aos meninos. Foi à sensação mais estranha que já senti e tive um momento difícil para me manter de pé. Meu cérebro não queria cooperar com meus membros. Era como se eles estivessem nadando no perfume da menina da cafeteria... agora conhecida como Bella. Era irreal como o caralho do gay que eu estava me tornando e graças a Deus ninguém podia ouvir meu diálogo interior.

Essa merda seria apenas plana além de embaraçosa. Lá estava eu ficando suspenso sobre uma mulher que nem mesmo conhecia. Porra, mas eu quero conhecê-la. Ela não tinha ideia da extensão que eu poderia lhe dar se ela me der uma chance. Não era como se eu estivesse pedindo para ela morar comigo. Era apenas um mísero encontro insignificante... isso era tudo.

_O que diabos eu estou fazendo?_

"O que você e a Srta. Swan estavam falando?" Masen perguntou, desconfiado.

Apertei os olhos para ele, "Nada ainda."

"O que é nada ainda?" Anthony perguntou.

"Nenhum negócio ainda, idiotas," Eu gritei enquanto peguei os dois em meus braços.

Eles riram descontroladamente enquanto tentei agrada-los. Se não fosse por esses, dois caras, eu nunca me depararia com Bella. Era por causa deles que eu iria vê-la todos os dias. O plano já estava se formando na minha cabeça, e enquanto os coloquei de volta em seus pés, agarrando as mochilas, decidi deixá-los saber também.

"Quanto vocês gostariam que eu os pegasse na escola a partir de agora?" Perguntei jovialmente.

Os aplausos que recebi dos gêmeos eram ensurdecedores, e imaginei se Bella ouviu toda a comoção. Bem, os meninos eram muito barulhentos e tenho certeza de que as pessoas há vinte milhas de distância ouviram seus gritos.

Enquanto os meninos e eu deixávamos a escola, pensei sobre a conversa que tive com ela em detalhes. Finalmente, minha garota mistério tinha sido encontrada e estava determinado a cavar fundo para descobrir seus segredos.

Ela não tinha ideia do quão persistente eu poderia realmente ser...

* * *

**Agora o Edward tem nome e sobrenome da sua _garota mistério_, e ela não é fácil de lidar. Masen e Anthony são as coisas mais lindas e pimentas dessa fic, tenho vontade de morder eles, mas são crianças e às vezes não muito educados rsrs Agora, como será que o Edward vai descobrir sobre quem a Bella _realmente_ é? Ou ele vai conseguir um encontro antes disso?**

**Bem bem eu avisei a vocês quando postei o 3 que se quem lê a fic não aparecesse eu só postaria em 15 dias, e será assim até comentarem. Essa fic não é fácil de traduzir, os capítulos estão cada vez maiores, e não é porque tenho ajuda de 5 meninas que torna o trabalho mais fácil. Já tenho ele pronto para algumas semanas à frente, tudo depende de vocês.**

**E para quem comentou, estou amando o que vocês estão falando, fico feliz em ver que estão gostando da fic :)  
**

* * *

******PREVIEW**

******Quem comentar vai ganhar uma preview, quem tem conta mandarei por PM **_(se não quiser a preview, é só avisar)_****** e quem não tem deixa o email como no exemplo: **chocolate******(underline)**brown******(arroba)**seuemail******(ponto)**com******, escrevendo os simbolos entre parênteses, porque se escrever normal o FF some com o email.  
**

******Beijos  
**

**************xx**


	6. O Médico e o Monstro

**************CHOCOLATE BROWN AND LEATHER WHIPS**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a******Krazyk85**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

******Sinopse: **O mulherengo, Edward Cullen, muda para sempre quando ele conhece Bella Swan. Quando ela o ignora incansavelmente, ele descobre uma maneira possível de conseguir sua atenção. Ele pode ser o sub que esta Dominadora vai querer manter? - EPDV

* * *

**Capítulo 5 - O Médico e o Monstro  
**

_***** O título "Dr. Jekyll and Ms. Hyde" (O Médico e O Monstro) refere-se a um filme de horror de 1941. __A história se passa em Londres, no século XIX. O médico e pesquisados Henry Jekyll crê que bem e mal existam em todas as pessoas. Jekyll tem muita determinação para provar sua teoria, que é criticada por quase todos que conhece, inclusive por Charles Emery, o pai de sua noiva Beatrix. Após trabalhar incansavelmente em seu laboratório, Jekyll elabora uma fórmula. Não querendo colocar em risco a vida de ninguém, ele mesmo a bebe. Como resultado, seu lado demoníaco é revelado, que ele chama de Mr. Hyde. Mas o pior ainda estava por vir, pois, inicialmente, Jekyll acreditava poder controlar as aparições de Hyde, mas logo ele veria que estava totalmente enganado. É basicamente a história do Hulk._

_(Traduzido por Ju Martinhão)_

Bella Swan. O nome dela era Bella Swan. A garota misteriosa sobre a qual eu estive definhando ao longo de uma semana era uma professora na escola dos meus irmãos mais novos. Todo esse tempo, sem o meu conhecimento, ela sempre esteve ao meu alcance, e se eu achava que saber o nome dela ou o que ela fazia para viver saciaria este anseio por ela, bem, eu estava fodidamente delirando. Isso não saciou nem um pouco, na verdade, só aumentou a queimadura.

Era como se quanto mais perguntas eu tivesse respondidas, mais eu queria saber. Incomodava-me que ela não estava disposta a aceitar sequer um encontro comigo. Eu também tinha a sensação de que ela me via como um garoto. Ela me tratou como se eu fosse alguém que era jovem e ingênuo.

Obviamente, eu estava abaixo dos seus padrões...

Isso me irritou, e quando eu ficava irritado, eu não conseguia controlar a merda que saía da minha boca. Meu temperamento sempre me governava e eu normalmente dizia o que estava em minha mente. Eu sempre fui assim, desde que eu era um garotinho. Minha mãe costumava me provocar sobre o meu temperamento quente, e mesmo que eu recebesse mais castigos do que qualquer das outras crianças da minha idade, minha mãe sempre achava o bem em mim. Ela inventava desculpas por mim constantemente e chegou até a culpar o meu cabelo. Era engraçado ouvir seu raciocínio quando ela me disse que os ruivos eram muitas vezes conhecidos pela sua personalidade impetuosa. E eu que pensava que só éramos conhecidos pelas nossas sardas e cabelos vermelhos brilhantes, que, felizmente, o meu tinha finalmente escurecido ao longo dos anos, mais para uma cor bronze.

Minha mãe tinha boas intenções, mas não era a cor do meu cabelo que me fazia um babaca.

Acho que eu poderia dizer que o meu temperamento quente, minha paixão feroz, e meu desejo de consumo de grandes quantidades de álcool foram todos profundamente enraizados em mim. Era esse puro sangue irlandês que corria em minhas veias e me fazia o homem que eu era hoje...

Na verdade, a minha herança era uma das coisas que eu tinha orgulho. Foi por isso que, quando eu fiz 18 anos, eu corri e tatuei um trevo na parte interna do meu bíceps direito. Era discretamente escondido da vista do meu pai, que simplesmente desprezava tatuagens, e quaisquer potenciais empregadores futuros que eu possa ter.

É verdade o que dizem sobre tatuagens sendo viciante, e se não fosse por certas circunstâncias, eu teria uma dúzia agora. Em vez disso, eu consegui só ter dois, o trevo e o nome Cullen, que foi tatuado no lado esquerdo do meu corpo, verticalmente ao longo da minha caixa torácica... também escondido da vista de todos.

Eram _esses_ traços, _essas_ características e mentalidade global que tinham me dado a certeza de que Bella seria aquela a quebrar primeiro. Ela pode ser bonita, interessante e sexy como o inferno, mas eu conhecia o tipo dela. Inferno, todas as mulheres eram iguais. Como fodidas provocadoras, elas balançam sexo na frente dos homens como se fosse catnip*****, e ficavam irritadas quando nós eventualmente cansávamos dos seus jogos, e Bella estava jogando um jogo comigo. Por que mais ela passarria por todo o problema de me descartar para simplesmente voltar atrás, dizendo-me o seu nome? Ela poderia ter se mantido forte com a desculpa de professora. Era um bom motivo para não se envolver comigo: conflito de interesses. Quero dizer, isso ainda não teria me impedido de persegui-la, mas ela não sabia disso.

_*__**Catnip**__: gatária, tipo de planta apreciada pelos gatos._

Ela não tinha ideia do quanto eu estava determinado a vencer. Não importava para mim se eu tivesse que pegar os meninos todos os dias até que eles tivessem 18 anos. Eu faria isso porque não era mais sobre sair com ela para mim. Se alguma coisa, ela efetivamente fez conseguir levá-la para a cama um desafio maior para mim, o que foi uma gafe da parte dela. Se ela quisesse se livrar de mim, jogar duro para conseguir não era o caminho a percorrer. Era um fato pouco conhecido, especialmente com todas as mulheres na minha vida, que a única maneira de me fazer perder o interesse era dormir comigo.

Entre outras coisas, eu era um filho da puta inconstante.

Não importa o quanto eu tentasse, nenhuma mulher além da minha mãe já tinha sido capaz de manter-me completamente encantado em uma conversa. Era por isso que eu não conseguia passar um longo tempo com nenhuma das garotas que namorei, bem, exceto Kate, mas eu era uma criança naquela época e eu achava que a amava.

Acredite em mim quando eu digo que eu usei esse termo fodidamente vagamente.

Com toda mulher piscando na minha cabeça e sendo comparada com Bella, eu comecei a me perguntar se Emmett e Jasper estavam certos o tempo todo e talvez não tenha sido que _todas_ as mulheres eram essas pessoas 'cabeça de vento' e superficiais que eu percebi que elas eram; talvez fosse eu. Talvez fosse eu me cercando com mulheres fáceis. Essas mulheres que se jogam em mim sem pensar sobre o que estavam fazendo, permitindo-me sentar e simplesmente tirar proveito da situação.

_Porra!_

Uma desculpa projetada para fugir da minha responsabilidade também – culpar essas mulheres pela minha própria arrogância... mas, eu o fiz.

A verdade da questão estava lentamente se revelando e eu odiava que eu estivesse agora sempre questionando a mim mesmo. Por quase dez anos, eu estava contente com a minha vida e para onde eu estava indo, mas agora uma mulher estava me fazendo reavaliar quem eu era. As inúmeras vezes que Jasper e Emmett tinham me dado uma conversa franca estavam agora fazendo sentido, mas nunca pareceu fodidamente clicar comigo.

Eu sempre achei que os idiotas estavam com inveja de mim, mas isso não era o que era. As mentiras que eu disse a mim mesmo eram muito fodidamente hilárias agora.

A fodida verdade da questão era que eu escolhi essas mulheres porque elas eram fáceis. Exatamente como eu escolhi ficar para trás na escola. É a minha maneira de não trabalhar duro por nada, e, por muito tempo, eu estava bem com isso.

Bem, até eu conhecer Bella. Ela tinha conseguido, no tempo de uma semana, mudar a minha perspectiva sobre as coisas simplesmente me dizendo não. Foi uma das razões que me deixaram tão atraído por ela.

Ela foi a única mulher que alguma vez me disse não.

Agora as coisas eram diferentes.

Minha perspectiva toda sobre as mulheres mudou, e agora eu me encontrava no limbo porque não era como se eu pudesse voltar para a vida que eu costumava ter também. Mesmo se eu decidisse não voltar para a escola e nunca mais vê-la novamente, eu sabia que isso não mudaria merda nenhuma para mim. Frustrava-me completamente que eu simplesmente não pudesse voltar para os meus caminhos de mulherengo, e o que me deixava tão lívido era que eu não queria voltar.

Bella mudou tudo isso, quer ela soubesse dessa merda, ou não.

Depois que os meninos e eu saímos da escola, eu parei e peguei um lanche para eles no McDonald's. Os meninos devoraram as felizes refeições como se não comessem há anos. Parecia que minha mãe os estava alimentando com alguma merda orgânica, e eu me senti mal por eles. Quero dizer, eles tinham cinco anos, por que eles têm que ser submetido a tofu? Não era como se minha mãe realmente gostasse disso, ela só fazia isso para que pudesse dizer que seus filhos comiam coisas saudáveis. Era tão absurdo. Não era como se isso fizesse os meninos melhores quando eles crescessem. Minha mãe nunca me alimentou com aquela comida de cachorro quando eu era criança e me tornei muito bom...

Ok, talvez houvesse um método para a loucura dela.

Assim que voltamos para o apartamento, Emmett estava esperando na porta por nós como uma fodida dona de casa, e eu pude ver como ele estava animado para ter os meninos passando a noite. Quando eu disse a ele no domingo, ele começou a puxar seus jogos de XBOX e me explicar como ele os esmagaria.

Ele era como uma criança grande. Ele amava Anthony e Masen como se fossem seus próprios irmãozinhos, e, de uma forma, eles realmente eram.

"Ei, pessoal!" Emmett saudou quando nós caminhávamos para a porta.

Masen e Anthony abordaram Emmett e, como uma grande árvore na floresta, ele foi caindo para baixo... forte.

"Ei, vão com calma, pessoal." Eu disse aos meninos. "Ele paga metade do aluguel".

Emmett prendeu Masen em uma cela, enquanto Anthony agarrava na sua perna... e eu realmente não sabia o que ele estava fazendo, mas eu acho que ele estava apenas tentando segurar Emmett de qualquer maneira que pudesse.

Pobre menino nunca teve uma chance...

Passando sobre os idiotas enquanto eles lutavam no chão, eu fui para o meu quarto para deixar as mochilas dos meninos. Quando entrei no meu quarto, eu de repente me lembrei da minha garota misteriosa. Isso deixou o meu cabelo em pé, e tinha sido assim desde a noite da festa, quando, em um estupor bêbado, eu convidei a imagem de Bella em minha cama através do corpo de Jessica.

Por algum tempo, especialmente depois da noite de sábado, parecia como se o meu quarto estivesse amaldiçoado e que eu nunca seria capaz de fazer sexo lá novamente sem evocar a imagem dela. Que cada garota que eu trouxesse para este quarto seria usada como um veículo para a minha garota misteriosa usar, mas hoje mudou tudo isso, porque eu não queria simplesmente _qualquer _garota na minha cama.

Eu queria Bella.

Estabelecendo as mochilas ao lado da minha cama, um pedaço amarelo de partitura chamou minha atenção. Ele estava saindo do bolso lateral da mochila. Parecia que alguém simplesmente o tinha empurrado lá com pressa. Curioso, eu o puxei com cuidado, como se a qualquer momento eu fosse preso por ser um espião. Caindo de costas na minha cama, eu desdobrei o papel e vi que eram as instruções da minha mãe.

Aliviado, eu comecei a ler a carta e não pude acreditar no que diabos eu estava fodidamente lendo. Eu literalmente revirei meus olhos, porque era a carta mais condescendente que já foi dirigida a mim, e, acreditem, eu tinha um monte dessas merdas.

Era tudo muito malditamente básico e preenchido com um monte de merda de senso comum. Ela entrou em detalhes épicos sobre quando alimentar os meninos, dar banho neles e colocá-los para dormir. Porra, de quem ela achava que eu estava cuidando? Com certeza não era Gizmo*****, embora, neste momento, eu não ficaria surpreso se houvesse uma parte na carta lembrando-me para não alimentar os pequenos gremlins depois da meia-noite.

_*__**Gizmo**__: é um personagem do filme Gremlins, de 1984. Para informações sobre o filme, leia mais no link: __ pt(ponto)wikipedia(ponto)org/wiki/Gremlins_

Ela era um pouco arrogante quando se tratava de Masen e Anthony, e muito disso tinha a ver com o fato de que os meninos nasceram prematuros. Os médicos foram realmente idiotas com ela naquele dia. Duas horas após o nascimento dos meninos, e enquanto eles estavam em incubadoras lutando pelas suas vidas, os médicos idiotas repetidamente disseram à minha mãe em suas vozes frias e sádicas que Masen e Anthony muito provavelmente seriam mentalmente retardados devido à sua prematuridade.

Era como se eles a estivessem culpando pelos meninos nascerem com um mês de antecedência, e eu queria socar os desgraçados. Como eles se atreviam a ficar lá e dizer a uma mãe, que já estava em lágrimas, que ela fez isso com os seus bebês? Aqueles babacas tinham sorte que meu pai não estivesse lá, ou ele provavelmente teria matado uma daquelas peças alemãs de merda.

Devido a esses médicos incompetentes, os meninos eram constantemente vigiados como um falcão pela minha mãe. Ela estava sempre tentando consertar algo que ela nunca causou e eu me sentia tão impotente. O único solstício que eu tentava dar a ela era que ela soubesse que os médicos queimariam por como eles a trataram.

Ela riu e me disse que era algo que meu pai diria.

Dobrando a carta em meu bolso, eu voltei para a sala e vi que Emmett estava agora de volta à sala de entretenimento em seus joelhos e sua grande bunda polonesa estava no ar. Os gêmeos estavam sentados na extremidade da mesa de café, segurando os controles do Xbox firmemente enquanto olhavam para a tela azul e branca em antecipação.

"Você precisa de alguma ajuda, Em?" Eu ofereci quando sentei no sofá vazio.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça para fora da parte de trás da TV e me olhou assustado. "O quê?"

"Eu perguntei se você gostaria de alguma ajuda?" Eu perguntei lentamente.

Emmett se levantou e balançou a cabeça para mim, "Não, mano. Está tudo bem." Ele estreitou seus olhos para mim, "Mas obrigado pela oferta após o fato."

Eu ri porque parecia como se o meu tempo fosse impecável. Para ser honesto, não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu teria sido capaz de oferecer qualquer tipo de ajuda, de qualquer maneira. Vídeo-game era sempre a área de especialização de Emmett e Jasper.

Foi onde eles se ligaram.

A única coisa que eu já ofereci à amizade era que eu era o único que poderia fazer sentido de um manual de instruções. Eu estava sempre acessível quando eles precisavam de alguém para ler as instruções para eles quando estavam construindo uma prateleira, ou algo assim.

"Tudo bem, crianças, vocês estão prontos para terem suas bundas vencidas por um profissional?" Emmett zombou enquanto pegava o último controle de XBOX restante.

Os meninos pareciam um cervo travado nos faróis quando Emmett flexionou seus músculos de jogador para eles.

"Você está seriamente falando lixo para os meus irmãos de cinco anos de idade?" Eu perguntei incrédulo para Emmett.

Ele virou a cabeça em minha direção abruptamente e pareceu um pouco ofendido com o meu comentário. Era muito engraçado ver a sua cara de jogador. Ele estava no clima e não havia como voltar atrás. Eu só vi aquela cara um punhado de vezes. Normalmente significava negócio e eu nunca me importei, mas agora isso estava direcionado aos meus irmãos.

"Como diabos eles deveriam aprender, então?" Emmett perguntou, todo ferido agora.

"É apenas um jogo estúpido, Em." Eu disse, revirando meus olhos.

Emmett olhou para mim como se eu estivesse louco. Parecia que minhas palavras eram simplesmente ridículas para ele porque ele não se incomodou em responder.

_No entanto_, os gêmeos me ouviram alto e claro, e vamos apenas dizer que eles não tinham medo de me repreender.

"Não é estúpido, Edward." Anthony disse exasperado.

"Sim, é _muito_ sério." Masen terminou antes de voltar sua atenção para a tela da TV.

"_Desculpem_. Eu retiro o que disse então." Eu disse, jogando minhas mãos no ar, como um show de rendição simulada.

O absurdo do comportamento deles era muito divertido, mas enquanto eu observava meus irmãos, eu vi que eles estavam tendo um bom momento. Eles estavam literalmente transbordando de felicidade e emoção, e eu sinceramente não poderia me ressentir disso.

Até Emmett estava tão exultante como os gêmeos.

Levantando do sofá, beijei os meninos na cabeça enquanto fazia o meu caminho para a cozinha um pouco tranquila para pegar uma cerveja para mim. Quando tirei a tampa, eu sabia que estava quebrando uma das regras da minha mãe em sua lista imterminável de não-fazer em torno dos meninos.

Nada de xingamentos. Nada de vídeo-game. Nada de bebiba. Nada de porra nenhuma de diversão.

Enquanto eu me escondia na cozinha, eu ouvia o barulho na sala de estar enquanto Emmett zombava dos meninos com sua desculpa para conversinhas. Era tão ridículo. Ele era um cara de 22 anos de idade que estava seriamente competitivo contra duas crianças de cinco anos?

Bebendo minha cerveja, eu deixei minha mente vagar para Bella novamente. A conversa que tivemos foi um inferno de muito mais longa do que a duração daquela na semana passada, mas eu estava me sentindo mais confuso. O dia inteiro foi apenas uma coisa após a outra, do abalo da verdade de Jasper, o fracasso para tentar salvar a minha sanidade mental com Lauren, e depois para o belo enigma dela.

Se eu achasse que falar com ela responderia a pergunta de por que ela me intrigava, bem, eu estava muito enganado. Havia mais nisso do que sua beleza óbvia. Era como se eu pudesse ver as coisas que ela não dizia quando eu olhava para aqueles olhos castanhos profundos dela. Havia tanta coisa por trás daquelas íris. Eu vi a inteligência abundante que ela exibia, a sagacidade que ela usou para me manter na linha, e vários segredos cuidadosamente guardados que ela escolheu esconder.

Mesmo a maneira que ela me segurou à distância de um braço quando ela me empurrou, mas manteve-me perto com algum controle imaginário, tudo ao mesmo tempo, falava muito sobre ela.

Nos cinco minutos que eu tinha passado com ela, eu senti que aprendi muito. Havia ainda muitas perguntas sem resposta e eu esperava que minha persistência acabasse produzindo efeito.

O burburinho súbito do meu celular tinha me assustado completamente e eu quase derrubei minha cerveja quando ela escorregou do meu alcance. Felizmente, eu fui capaz de pegá-la antes de bater no chão. Estendendo a mão no meu bolso, eu vi que tinha uma mensagem de texto. Colocando a cerveja no balcão, abri meu telefone e gemi alto quando vi quem era.

_**Ei, Edward,**_

_**Aqui é Jessica. Eu estive pensando em você. Muito. Estou com saudades.**_

Como diabos ela poderia sentir minha falta? A cadela era louca? Era tão aleatório e fora do texto azul que eu estava _realmente_ me perguntando sobre a sua estabilidade mental. Eu não sei por que ela sequer se preocupava. A noite em que eu a usei para esquecer Bella ainda estava um pouco confusa, mas, pelo que eu conseguia lembrar, eu sabia que fui um idiota fodido com ela. Por que diabos ela queria degradar-se assim? Quero dizer, ela esqueceu que eu era o imbecil que a jogou para fora do seu quarto depois de masturbá-la?

Era fodidamente inacreditável e eu não sabia como até mesmo responder a algo assim.

Então, eu apaguei a sua mensagem. Não havia nenhum ponto em mantê-la. Muito menos o número dela. Rolei através dos contatos do meu telefone, achei o nome dela e o removi. Parecia que um enorme peso tinha sido tirado dos meus ombros e eu de repente estava mais relaxado. Isso me levou a passar para o próximo número, para o próximo, e para o próximo, até que, finalmente, eu tinha apenas 30 contatos deixados. Era como se eu me limpasse via telefone celular e, dentro de dois minutos, eu tinha erradicado cerca de 50 números do meu telefone.

Todos os números eram da superabundância de mulheres com quem eu tinha dormido nos últimos anos...

_Porra! Eu tinha realmente dormido com cerca de 50 mulheres?_

O número parecia alto para mim e, enquanto eu tentava me lembrar de todas as mulheres, eu comecei a sentir-me como o maior maldito prostituto, porque eu não conseguia lembrar de nenhuma delas. A única coisa que eu pensei que me dava qualquer tipo de felicidade era, na verdade, realmente vazia pra caralho.

Enquanto eu enfiava meu telefone de volta no bolso da frente, isso me atingiu como uma tonelada de tijolos, e eu percebi que quando se tratava de Bella, eu não tinha a menor chance.

_Porra..._

Eu quebraria primeiro.

Duas horas depois, eu estava sentado no meu sofá assistindo Emmett e os meninos jogarem algum jogo de exército. Eu estava na minha terceira cerveja e, muito sinceramente, eu não tinha ideia de que jogo eles estavam na verdade jogando. Tudo parecia o mesmo para mim, mas eu entendi dos tanques explodindo e homens correndo com armas semi-automáticas de assalto e vestindo camuflagem que tinha que ser um pouco militar.

"Maldição." Emmett amaldiçoou em voz alta.

"Cuidado com a língua, Em." Eu repreendi pela centésima vez.

"Oh, sim. Desculpe, cara." Emmett murmurou. "Filho da puta!" Ele amaldiçoou novamente quando seu helicóptero foi atingido por um dos mísseis de Masen.

"Toooma!" Masen provocou.

Emmett deu a Masen um olhar maldoso, enquanto ambos os meninos estavam ocupados batendo suas mãos em comemoração. Parecia que na última hora Masen e Anthony aprenderam rapidamente sobre como jogar o jogo, e, uma vez que eles pegaram o jeito, eles juntaram forças e simplesmente começaram a destruir a bunda de Emmett de um lado a outro. Era engraçado ver um cara grande como Em simplesmente ter sua bunda entregue a ele.

Os gêmeos haviam vencido cinco jogos seguidos e estavam a caminho de ganhar o jogo número seis, quando Emmett realmente começou a xingar.

"Que diabos? Você não pode fazer isso, Mase! Eu estava na zona verde!" Emmett fez beicinho.

"Não, você não estava!" Masen respondeu teimosamente. "Eu atirei em você de forma justa."

Emmett olhou para mim com olhos suplicantes, "Diga ao seu irmão que ele trapaceou."

"Eu não trapaceei!" Masen gritou.

"Ei, eu estou apenas sentado aqui curtindo minha cerveja. Isso não tem nada a ver comigo." Eu disse a eles.

"Sim, grande modelo que você é, idiota." Emmett repreendeu.

Revirei meus olhos, "Não fique todo irritado comigo porque você está tendo a sua bunda chutada por crianças."

"Primeiro de tudo, eu não estou tendo a minha bunda chutada-"

"Toooma!" Anthony interrompeu.

Emmett e eu atiramos nossos olhares para a tela da TV e vimos que Anthony havia destruído 24 abrigos de Emmett, o que significava que sua bunda estava oficialmente fora do jogo e, efetivamente, fazia dos gêmeos vencedores invictos.

"Que inferno?" Emmett disse, frustrado. "Seu pequeno..." Ele parou quando se levantou da sua cadeira abruptamente e saiu para a cozinha.

Os meninos o observaram sair com uma mistura de preocupação e confusão em seus rostinhos. Eles respeitavam Emmett como eles me respeitavam, e da forma que ele fez uma birra, eles provavelmente achavam que fizeram algo errado.

"Ei, pessoal, venham aqui." Eu chamei, acenando para Anthony e Masen se aproximarem de mim.

Eles estabeleceram seus controles e se aproximaram de mim lentamente com suas cabeças baixas. Os pequenos estavam agindo como se eu estivesse bravo com eles pela partida repentina de Emmett, ou talvez que eu fosse puni-los, o que era o mais distante da verdade. Inferno, eu estava orgulhoso deles. Eles entregaram a Emmett um pouco do seu próprio remédio e eu queria ensinar a eles uma pequena dança da vitória.

"Você está bravo?" Masen perguntou tristemente.

"Nem perto disso, amigo. Na verdade, quando ele voltar, eu quero que vocês digam isso para ele." Eu disse em um tom tranquilizador.

Os dois meninos se aproximaram enquanto eu sussurrava exatamente o que eu queria que eles dissessem para Emmett assim que ele voltasse para a sala de estar. Eles pareciam um pouco céticos e incertos se estava tudo bem eles dizerem algo assim. Eu dei-lhes um sorriso encorajador.

"Eu não direi para a mamãe se vocês não disserem." Eu disse sinceramente.

"Ok." Anthony concordou, mas ainda hesitante.

Quando Emmett finalmente retornou, ele parecia muito mais calmo, mas um pouco desalinhado. Eu brevemente me perguntei o que diabos ele esteve fazendo, mas antes que eu pudesse refletir sobre esse pensamento, os gêmeos olharam para ele.

Esses carinhas eram fodidamente incríveis, porque eles fizeram exatamente como eu pedi. No momento em que Emmett entrou na sala de estar, os gêmeos gritaram alto para ele, e em uníssono completo, "Chupa essas bolas, cadela!"

Assim como seu irmão mais velho preparou, eles entregaram o gesto de "chupa essa" perfeitamente, agarrando suas bolas e tudo. Foi tão fodidamente épico ver como os olhos de Emmett saltaram das suas órbitas. Eu não consegui segurar por mais tempo e simplesmente comecei a rir descontroladamente.

Os meninos estavam rindo junto comigo enquanto todos nós batíamos nossas mãos em comemoração. Esses carinhas eram fodidamente divertidos como o inferno, e qualquer chance que eu conseguisse para incitar Emmett, bem, era um bom dia.

"Ah, é isso!" Emmett rugiu quando saltou no ar e pousou em nós enquanto nós encolhíamos no sofá.

Merda, eu estava cansado. Tinha sido uma manhã tão cedo para todos nós, e enquanto eu dirigia pelo rush matinal, eu desejei que eu não tivesse ficado até tão tarde. Os meninos dormiam profundamente em meu banco de trás enquanto eu os levava para a escola, e eu sabia que eu era um modelo horrível por deixá-los ficar acordados até 23hs30min na noite passada. Porra, eu nem percebi o quanto era tarde porque todos nós estávamos nos divertindo muito.

Depois que Emmett parou de fazer beicinho, todos nós jogamos um jogo ao qual eu poderia me juntar. Era um jogo de corrida de carro e eu realmente ganhei uma. Foi a primeira vez em _muito tempo_ que eu realmente tive algum divertimento. Foi bom não ter que me preocupar com a merda mesquinha na minha vida patética.

_Além disso_, eu só pensei em Bella pelo menos seis ou sete vezes... _excelente_! Essa foi a primeira vez em uma semana que eu não tinha obsessivamente pensado nela.

No entanto, tão divertida quanto foi a noite passada, eu não podia negar o quanto tinha sido um erro realmente grande. Na verdade, ela quebrou outra das _muitas_ regras da minha mãe, e ela especificamente instruiu em sua carta que os meninos fossem colocados na cama às 20hs30min... fodidamente em ponto.

Bem, ela deveria ter pensado melhor antes de confiar em mim para cuidar deles, porque eu soube assim que eu li aquela merda, que ela iria diretamente pela porra da janela.

Em retrospectiva, a minha revolta contra o homem não era inteligente, porque os meninos tinham que levantar às cinco da manhã.

Que pé no saco. Como é que essas crianças faziam isso todos os dias? Quero dizer, começar a escola em uma hora profana de 06hs55min era fodidamente louco, e eu estava grato que minha mãe só recentemente entrou nesse pontapé todo religioso dela. Eu não poderia me imaginar acordando tão cedo, ou frequentando uma escola católica, para esse assunto.

_Jesus Cristo!_

Quando cheguei à escola, levou-me cinco fodidos minutos para acordar os gêmeos. Eles estavam tão cansados por minha causa e eu me senti como o pior irmão. Não havia nenhuma maneira de esconder como eles estavam lentos, porque quando eu tive que literalmente carregá-los para a porta da sua sala de aula, era meio óbvio.

"Ok, pessoal." Eu disse baixinho quando os coloquei para baixo em seus pés.

"Nós chegamos?" Masen perguntou, bocejando.

"Nós certamente chegamos. Vocês ficarão bem?" Eu perguntei enquanto dava tapinhas na cabeça de Masen.

Anthony estava agora encostado na parede, seus olhos ainda fechados, e roncando suavemente.

"Sim, nós ficaremos bem. Vamos lá, irmão." Masen disse enquanto pegava Anthony pela mão e o arrastava para a sala de aula.

Da porta eu podia ver sua professora apenas olhando para mim. Era óbvio que a cadela me desprezava, e eu não ficaria surpreso se ela ligasse para a minha mãe para tagarelar sobre mim. Felizmente, eu iria para a casa dos meus pais depois que saísse daqui, e provavelmente chegaria antes do telefonema.

"Amo vocês, rapazes, e vejo vocês mais tarde." Eu gritei para eles.

Masen e Anthony acenaram para mim e, uma vez que os meninos estavam dentro e sentados, eu atirei meu olhar para a sala de aula de Bella.

Eu não fui desapontado.

Ela estava no corredor em sua porta enquanto seus alunos entravam um por um. Ela era tão fodidamente incrível. O sorriso que enfeitava seu rosto enquanto ela conversava com seus alunos fazia coisas comigo, e eu me senti como o maior maricas do mundo. Lá estava eu, um homem de 20 anos, ficando fora por um sorriso? Era um movimento idiota, mas eu não dava mais a mínima. Se eu pudesse fazê-la sorrir para mim assim apenas uma vez... merda, não havia nada que eu não faria...

Na verdade, do jeito que eu estava permitindo que ela ditasse meus sentimentos deveria fodidamente mostrar o quanto eu estava disposto a ir longe por esta garota – não, mulher.

Parando a uma curta distância dela, eu esperei ansiosamente pelo sinal tocar antes de fazer meu movimento em direção a ela. Ela não estava de frente para o meu caminho, e eu estava um pouco feliz porque me deu a oportunidade de olhá-la mais, sem interrupção ou seu olhar penetrante.

Ela estava usando calças justas hoje com uma blusa azul. A blusa de seda estava muito solta nela, mas contra a sua pele de marfim, a deixava fodidamente deliciosa. Minha mente começou a evocar imagens dela nua na minha cama enquanto eu atirava minha língua para fora e a lambia do seu dedo mindinho do pé, subindo todo o caminho até seus lábios deliciosos. O sabor dela na minha boca era tão fodidamente real e senti meu pau ficar duro.

Merda! Tudo o que eu queria fazer era fodidamente devorá-la naquele momento, mas eu sabia que não podia. Eu tinha que jogar com calma. Se ela visse o quanto eu a queria, isso a assustaria, e eu já estava tendo problemas em conseguir que ela apenas falasse comigo.

Foi uma das realizações mais decepcionantes e eu odiava que eu não pudesse tê-la logo em seguida.

Eu estava muito impaciente.

O último aluno entrou em sua sala de aula e, quando ela se virou para segui-los, eu decidi tomar uma atitude. Meus pés aceleraram do meu ritmo lento enquanto eu corri para pegá-la antes que ela pudesse escapar de mim.

Meu pulso acelerando quando mais perto eu chegava, e, no momento em que eu estava atrás dela, eu estava nessa elevação eufórica.

"Bom dia, Bella." Eu disse, singularmente animado.

Sua cabeça atirou em minha direção, um pouco assustada. Seu olhar percorreu meu corpo antes que ela fixasse seu olhar nos meus olhos. Ela sorriu suavemente quando estendeu a mão e fechou a porta da sala atrás dela. De alguma forma, ela conseguiu nos dar a ilusão de privacidade. Olhando em volta de mim com cautela, eu notei que ela estava se certificando de que nós estivéssemos, de fato, sozinhos.

O corredor estava praticamente vazio e havia apenas alguns retardatários ainda vagando pelos corredores, mas, essencialmente, era só ela e eu.

A expectativa cresceu em mim enquanto eu esperava que ela dissesse alguma coisa, mas ela não o fez, e nós dois ficamos muito quietos enquanto olhávamos um para o outro. A única coisa que eu podia ouvir era a nossa respiração difícil e o zumbido suave da corrente elétrica que pulsava entre nós, que só estava ficando mais forte a cada minuto.

"Bom dia, Sr. Cullen." Ela finalmente respondeu, mas um pouco formalmente.

"Sr. Cullen?" Eu zombei. "Não, esse é o meu _pai_. Você pode me chamar de Edward."

Ela me avaliou por um segundo quando mordeu seu lábio inferior, parecendo a porra de uma gatinha sexy. Meus olhos seguiram o movimento da sua mão quando ela começou a acariciar a pele macia em cima da sua clavícula. Era a única parte de pele que ela estava mostrando, e enquanto espiava através da sua blusa solta, encontrei-me salivando por isso.

Eu queria mais, e tudo isso era tão fodidamente perturbador.

Ela balançou a cabeça, rindo baixinho, "Edward, diga-me uma coisa. O que eu tenho que fazer para me livrar de você?"

A forma como o meu nome rolou da sua língua fez meu pau endurecer ainda mais. Ele estava lutando contra o meu jeans e eu rezei para que ela não notasse. Isso me fez sentir como um adolescente hormonal e eu temia que ela percebesse o mesmo. A última coisa que eu queria era que ela tivesse outra fodida razão para não sair comigo porque, neste momento, parecia que tudo o que ela tinha eram razões.

"Por que você quereria fazer isso? Você está com medo de que eu vá quebrá-la?" Eu perguntei pomposamente e movi meu corpo levemente.

O movimento pareceu funcionar e meu pau já não estava pressionando com tanta força contra o meu jeans. Ainda estava em destaque, sem dúvida, mas da forma como eu estava inclinado, Bella não seria capaz de vê-lo. Agora, se alguma pessoa fodidamente aleatória viesse até mim pelo lado... bem, seria óbvio para eles que eu estava levantando uma maldita barraca.

_Ave Maria, cheia de graça... amém_.

Ela estreitou os olhos para mim incredulamente e eu teria dado qualquer coisa para saber o que diabos ela estava pensando. Seus olhos me olharam atentamente por um longo tempo antes de ela sorrir tortuosamente.

"Então, este é o seu grande plano? Perseguir-me até eu ceder?" Ela perguntou divertida.

Revirei meus olhos para a sua suposição, "Eu não vejo como isso constitui como perseguição. Quero dizer, meus irmãos mais novos estudam aqui, lembra? _Além disso_, eu duvido que você vá tão longe como conseguir uma ordem de restrição contra mim. Eu sou malditamente fofo demais".

"Você é muito seguro de si mesmo, não é?"

Ela ainda estava acariciando o pedaço de pele e meus olhos seguiam seus dedos enquanto ela os movia da esquerda para a direita. Era tão hipnotizante e eu esqueci completamente o que diabos estávamos falando. Ela limpou a garganta e meus olhos dispararam para o seu rosto, onde eu a encontrei sorrindo para mim.

"Você está tentando me distrair." Eu disse sem rodeios

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, "Eu estou?"

Eu balancei a cabeça porque não sabia mais o que dizer. Por um breve segundo, eu pensei que estava finalmente conseguindo a vantagem na conversa, mas, como sempre, ela sabia como deixar-me sem palavras. Não demorou muito, tampouco. Em poucos segundos de estar em sua presença, eu seria geleia em suas mãos. Neste ponto, Bella poderia basicamente me tratar como chiclete na sola do seu sapato e eu fodidamente amaria isso.

Inferno, se era isso o que precisava para ter seu gosto na minha língua...

No fundo, _fundo_... eu estou falando fodidamente fundo para atingir a minha psiquê; incomodava-me que ela tivesse todo esse poder sobre mim. O simples fato de que eu _permiti_ que ela tivesse era inaceitável. Mas eu estava muito envolvido na pele de marfim para realmente lutar contra isso. A verdade é que eu era um viciado e ansiava para estar perto dela.

Era o impulso mais estranho e eu não tinha como explicar isso.

"Hmm, bem... o que faremos sobre isso?" Ela perguntou sugestivamente.

"Você pode me deixar levá-la para jantar." Eu respirei.

Ela balançou a cabeça para mim, incrédula, "Você não quer me conhecer, Edward... _acredite_ em mim. Isso não tem nada a ver com você e tudo a ver com _quem eu sou_".

Simplesmente assim, a gatinha sexy desapareceu e em seu lugar estava a Bella empata-foda. Ela tinha um jeito de falar em círculos comigo e, para ser honesto, isso me deixava tonto. Ela estava me enviando uma porrada de sinais mistos. Era frustrante demais para mim, mas também me fazia querer fodê-la forte.

Mas, antes que eu pudesse fazer isso, eu tinha que convencê-la de que jantar comigo não era o fim do mundo.

"Eu apenas não entendo qual é o grande problema. É só um jantar, e você fica dizendo que eu não conheço você, ou não quero conhecer você, mas você não vai sequer me dar a chance de fazer a minha própria escolha. Quero dizer, você está me mandando todos esses sinais." Eu disse baixinho quando dei um passo em sua direção... _Deus_, ela cheirava bem. "Você parece que está atraída por mim. Eu não entendo por que você continua dizendo não".

"Você é muito fofo, Edward." Ela disse quando colocou a mão no meu peito. "Você apenas é muito jovem e eu sentiria como se..." Ela parou, soltando um suspiro pesado. "Sinto muito, você simplesmente não é o meu tipo".

"Não sou o seu tipo?" Eu perguntei, confuso.

O conceito soou tão estranho na minha língua. Era simplesmente muito estranho pensar que eu não seria o tipo de alguém – _porra, _isso era uma coisa tão egoísta de dizer, mas eu estava confuso. Esse tipo de coisa nunca me aconteceu antes no passado, e isso me deixou sentindo... desorientado.

"Sim." Ela respondeu suavemente enquanto seus olhos cintilaram rapidamente para longe de mim.

_Ela está mentindo..._

O estridente som alto do sinal nos fez saltar cerca de 15 metros no ar e Bella agarrou seu peito quando olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados. O contato entre nós tinha sido quebrado, mas a eletricidade já estava quicando de nós em fogo rápido.

"Merda." Eu silvei enquanto meu coração batia alto em meus ouvidos.

Ela se virou e olhou para a pequena janela na porta que dava para a sua classe, quando ela me encarou novamente, o olhar em seu rosto era um de finalidade. Parecia que Bella tinha dito a sua peça e que eu aceitaria a derrota.

Mas eu simplesmente não aceito a derrota... especialmente se eu queria muito alguma coisa. Bella estava estabelecida a empurrar contra mim, mas eu não iria simplesmente embora tão facilmente.

"Eu tenho que ir para a aula. Foi bom ver você de novo, de verdade. Cuide-se, Edward." Ela disse enquanto condescendentemente dava um tapinha no meu peito.

Mesmo que ela quisesse que o gesto significasse menosprezo, isso só atirou o calor por todo o meu corpo inteiro. O fato de que ela manteve sua pequena mão no meu peito me provou que ela desejava a sensação como eu, fazendo tudo o que saiu da sua boca uma mentira do caralho.

Foram também seus olhos castanhos que revelaram seu blefe. O jeito que ela olhava para mim com tanto desejo... isso me disse tudo o que eu precisava saber.

"Claro, Bella." Eu respondi categoricamente. Ela me deu um pequeno sorriso quando se virou para voltar para a sua sala de aula. "Então, eu a verei mais tarde hoje?"

"Tudo bem." Ela disse rapidamente. "Espere... o quê?"

Infelizmente, eu não consegui ver a reação dela porque eu estava de costas, e como eu estava começando a ir embora, eu senti sua pequena mão agarrar no meu antebraço, em um esforço para me parar. Seu aperto era firme quando ela estendeu a mão e agarrou meu braço para me parar, eu sorri.

Eu fodidamente a tinha...

"Do que você está falando?" Ela perguntou, em pânico.

"Você acha que eu sou _assim_ tão fácil de quebrar?" Perguntei a ela com ceticismo. "Eu disse a você que poderia ser muito persistente. Eu _não estava_ blefando".

Ela me encarou friamente, "Você será um pé no meu saco, não é?"

"Ei, você conhece o negócio. Tudo que eu quero é um jantar e eu não desistirei até que eu consiga isso." Eu disse com fervor.

Ela olhou ao redor rapidamente, e eu sabia o que ela estava fazendo. Ela não queria que ninguém visse o que ela estava prestes a fazer a seguir. Eu sabia que o caminho estava livre. Inferno, eu estive esperando pelo momento quando ficaríamos sozinhos, e já tinha sido, pelo menos, três a quatro minutos agora.

Ela deu um passo em minha direção, colocando a mão no meu rosto e me olhou nos olhos ferozmente... intensamente, "Você não quer se envolver comigo. Eu não sou boa para você."

"Por que isso? Você é uma assassina em série?" Eu perguntei, sorrindo.

Ela sorriu para mim como se tivesse com seus alunos. Era tão verdadeiro, sincero, e fodidamente devastador.

"Então, isso é um sim?" Eu perguntei, esperançoso.

Ela bufou, "Você acha que _eu sou_ assim tão fácil de quebrar?"

"Um homem pode esperar." Eu disse, encolhendo os ombros.

Ela balançou a cabeça enquanto revirava seus belos olhos para mim, "Você está apenas perdendo seu tempo, Sr. Cullen, e se você acha que eu cederei tão facilmente, você tem outra coisa vindo".

"Soa como um desafio, Srta. Swan." Eu respondi roucamente, instintivamente dando um passo mais perto.

"Você realmente só vai acabar me irritando." Ela alertou em um tom grave, mas incrivelmente quente.

"Eu não posso _esperar_." Eu disse sarcasticamente.

"Sim, você diz isso agora." Ela riu.

De alguma forma, durante a nossa conversa nós dois tínhamos dado pequenos passos em direção ao outro, o que agora nos levava a estar pressionados um contra o outro. O calor que irradiava do seu corpo estava me engolindo como uma chama branca quente. Meus olhos olhavam em seus orbes chocolate e eu sabia que se ela se pressionasse contra mim mais forte, ela sentiria o quando eu a desejava.

Meu corpo estava doendo por atrito e, quando a minha mão hesitou em segurar seu quadril, a porta atrás dela se abriu de repente e uma menina enfiou a cabeça para fora.

Exatamente assim, Bella e eu nos separamos um do outro rapidamente e a conexão foi perdida. Foi o mais próximo que eu estive dela, mas parecia tão longe ao mesmo tempo. Ela ainda estava lutando contra mim e eu jurei que seria irritantemente persistente.

A menina olhou para nós com expressão apreensiva e, quando falou, sua voz estava trêmula, "Hum, Srta. Swan... eles estão prestes a iniciar a oração da manhã."

"Ok, obrigada, Megan. Já entrarei." Bella disse para a menina docemente.

Megan assentiu enquanto olhava para mim brevemente, sorrindo timidamente, antes de esquivar de volta para a sala de aula e fechar a porta suavemente.

_Bem, Megan parece achar que eu sou fofo..._

Bella olhou para mim, claramente chateada, "Você vai embora _agora_."

Mais uma vez, era O Médico e O Monstro. Sinais óbvios de comportamento bipolar, e eu comecei a me perguntar se era por isso que ela não queria sair comigo. Felizmente para ela, ela era a quantidade perfeita na escala de louca quente.

Ela era _definitivamente_ mais quente do que louca...

"Ok, eu vou embora, mas voltarei mais tarde." Eu disse como um aviso.

"Para me irritar, eu tenho certeza." Ela bufou.

Mas, antes que eu pudesse responder, ela estava entrando em sua sala de aula e deixando-me sozinho no corredor. O eco da porta quando ela a fechou suavemente atrás dela ricocheteou nas paredes. Parecia que ela estava tentando me enviar uma mensagem, mas eu não acho que era para deixá-la em paz.

Em nossa conversa, ela conseguiu me dizer que eu não era o tipo dela, que ela não era boa para mim, e que eu a irritava. Toda essa porra de resistência e drama não deveriam ter me excitado, mas excitaram. Na verdade, eu deveria ter desistido dela, e se ela fosse outra pessoa, eu provavelmente teria feito isso. Não importava o que saísse daquela linda boca dela, e embora às vezes eu observasse seus lábios atentamente, eram os seus olhos que me encantavam. Eles eram as janelas para seus verdadeiros sentimentos por mim. Enquanto ela mentia uma e outra vez, seus olhos cor de chocolate me diziam a verdade.

Externamente, parecia que tudo o que eu estava fazendo era perturbá-la, mas, internamente, eu sabia que estava ficando sob a sua pele.

* * *

**O Edward não desiste e parece que nunca vai desistir. A Bella é forte, sabemos porque, mas Edward pensa que é só insistir muito para conseguir o que quer. Sou encantada com o Masen e o Anthony, eles são lindos e muito travessos haha é legal uma fic com o Edward tendo irmãos mais novos, isso é bem raro!**

**Obrigada pelos comentários meninas, todas estão bem empolgadas, e paciência que quando menos esperarem a parte boa da fic chega**

* * *

******PREVIEW**

******Quem comentar vai ganhar uma preview, quem tem conta mandarei por PM **_(se não quiser a preview, é só avisar)_****** e quem não tem deixa o email como no exemplo: **chocolate******(underline)**brown******(arroba)**seuemail******(ponto)**com******, escrevendo os simbolos entre parênteses, porque se escrever normal o FF some com o email.  
**

******Beijos  
**

**************xx**


	7. Cavaleiros Brancos

**************CHOCOLATE BROWN AND LEATHER WHIPS**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a******Krazyk85**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

******Sinopse: **O mulherengo, Edward Cullen, muda para sempre quando ele conhece Bella Swan. Quando ela o ignora incansavelmente, ele descobre uma maneira possível de conseguir sua atenção. Ele pode ser o sub que esta Dominadora vai querer manter? - EPDV

* * *

**Capítulo 6 - Cavaleiros Brancos**

**_*_**_Um __cavaleiro branco __é definido como __um homem __que trata__as mulheres como __deusa __e faz isso através de elogios __dizendo como__ as mesmas são __maravilhosas, lindas e especiais._

_(Traduzido por Carol Capelari)_

"Mãe, eu estou falando sério, ok? Eu _realmente_ gostaria de pegar os meninos na escola. Quero dizer... estaria tudo bem por você?" Eu perguntei seriamente.

Meu plano para me aproximar da Bella estava lentamente acontecendo, e depois que eu deixei os meninos da escola, dirigi direto para a casa dos meus pais para deixar suas mochilas de dormir. Eu tinha que encontrar uma maneira de convencer minha mãe a me deixar pegar os gêmeos na escola. Em circunstâncias normais, isso não teria sido problema, mas meus pais eram ricos, e não precisavam que seu filho mais velho fizesse algo que eles poderiam facilmente pagar alguém para fazer.

Na verdade, eles tinham uma equipe. Minha mãe tinha recentemente contratado uma nova babá para tomar a posição de Victoria, e pelo humor otimista da minha mãe, parecia que a nova empregada estava funcionando - o que parecia estranho porque ainda não havia se passado um dia, mas essa era minha mãe: otimista como de costume.

No entanto, as coisas não correram tão bem quando eu perguntei a ela sobre pegar os gêmeos. Eu tinha obtido várias reações dela, e eu estava um pouco nervoso para dizer no mínimo, porque houve uma pequena chance dela dizer não e eu não sei onde isso iria me deixar.

Então que diabos eu faria?

Eu não poderia necessariamente apenas ir e frequentar a escola como um perseguidor obcecado, poderia? Se minha mãe não concordasse com o plano que eu tinha inventado e eu não obtivesse permissão para pegar os meninos, eu estaria ferrado. Não havia outra maneira porque era dessa forma que eu estaria chegando mais perto da Bella.

O saco era que eu ia ter que usar os garotos para fazer isso.

Então, era desnecessário dizer, eu estava incrivelmente ansioso enquanto eu aguardava, com a respiração presa, por minha mãe me dizer se eu poderia ou não pegar os meninos, e quando ela olhou para mim por contínuos dois minutos, eu temi que sua resposta fosse não...

Bem, isso foi até que ela _fodidamente_ riu de mim.

Agora, eu teria que admitir que sua alegria sobre a minha proposta foi muito dolorosa, e eu estava mais do que um pouco irritado porque não era uma pequena risada que escapou da minha mãe; ela estava literalmente curvada lateralmente, rugindo com gargalhadas incontroláveis, típicas de diversão.

Quero dizer, ela gargalhou tão forte que em um momento ela fodidamente roncou.

Minha mãe, da porra da alta sociedade, roncou – rindo de mim – seu filho!

Realmente me chocou que a minha mãe reagiu de tal forma, e feriu o meu ego saber que ela viu meu carinho fraternal como cômico, mas sinceramente, eu conseguia entender por que ela riu pra começo de conversa. Era óbvio para qualquer pessoa, inclusive para mim, que eu nunca tinha sido o irmão mais velho carinhoso e atencioso... Bem, isso foi um maldito eufemismo. A fodida verdade da questão é que eu raramente falei com os meninos antes de ontem.

Nos últimos cinco anos de suas vidas, não houve uma vez que eu tentei passar qualquer tipo de tempo de qualidade com eles. Na verdade, era apenas durante os feriados que eu os via. Essa merda era culpa unicamente minha, e parecia que as minhas transgressões passadas estavam todas voltando para me morder na bunda.

_Fodidos valores… _

A hilaridade unilateral continuou e eu mantive um olhar firme sobre ela enquanto eu esperei que seus ataques histéricos de diversão morressem. Eu tentei o máximo que pude manter uma atitude calma com ela porque eu sabia que se eu perdesse a calma e expressasse minhas frustrações com ela, levantaria algumas bandeiras indesejadas, e minha mãe iria querer saber os reais motivos por trás dessa merda, e eu estava prestes a alimentá-la.

_Então, eu quero ir lá transar com uma professora_... Sim, eu duvidava que essa merda fosse funcionar.

Como era esperado, uma vez que o riso cessou, minha mãe tornou-se instantaneamente curiosa, e foi quando as perguntas delas começaram a ser formuladas. _Finalmente_ eu tinha conseguido o efeito desejado que eu, queria da minha mãe; infelizmente, suas suspeitas vieram junto com ele.

_Aqui vamos nós…_

"Ok, deixe-me ver se entendi. Você está me dizendo que _você_... quer ser aquele que pega seus irmãos na escola todos os dias? Eu entendi isso direito?" Minha mãe me perguntou ceticamente.

Era difícil saber o que ela estava pensando, mas enquanto nós dois olhávamos um para o outro, de pé desconfortavelmente em sua grande cozinha inspirada na Toscana*, e avaliando um ao outro, vi que ela estava genuinamente preocupada. Isso não era um pedido usual meu e ela estava tentando descobrir quais eram os meus motivos. Foi um jogo peculiar de encarar onde nós dois esperávamos que o outro piscasse antes.

_*****É uma região da Itália central._

Se eu não tivesse algo a esconder, eu iria ganhar, com facilidade, mas era quase impossível para mim, manter meu juízo sobre mim, especialmente com a maneira como minha mãe estava me olhando.

Era tão estranho como ela era capaz de ficar ali imóvel enquanto mantinha os olhos cravados em mim. Era como se ela observasse cada movimento meu e, esperasse para examinar cada palavra minha para então juntar as peças e decifrá-las.

Isso estava começando a me incomodar, e eu não tinha sentido isso desde que eu era pequeno.

"Sim", eu respondi calmamente, encolhendo os ombros, tentando fingir indiferença.

Inclinando a cabeça para o lado, ela me furou com seus intensos olhos de esmeralda, queimando um buraco em meu crânio. Parecia que ela estava lendo meus pensamentos, atravessando toda a minha besteira, e se concentrando no meu verdadeiro propósito.

Tudo estava começando a parecer uma má ideia porque eu estava ficando com a impressão de que ela iria, de fato, dizer não para mim. Minha mãe era mais sintonizada do que qualquer um, e provavelmente sabia que não se tratava _apenas_ de pegar meus irmãos na escola ou de ter encontrado em mim esse novo desejo de ser o irmão do ano...

_Porra, ela sabia?_

Eu era um idiota e eu tentei desesperadamente esconder minha culpa de ser mostrada no meu rosto, quase falhando miseravelmente. Mais uma vez, como sempre, eu pensei em mim mesmo e usei pessoas para conseguir o que eu queria. Houve uma pequena parte de mim que _realmente_ queria passar mais tempo com os pequenos garotos. Desde ontem à noite, quando criamos um vínculo, eu percebi o quão legal e divertido era eles estarem por perto, e isso só contribuiu para o benefício de pegá-los, mas eu também não era do tipo que _apenas_ oferecia meus serviços de chofer.

De modo geral, e resumidamente, meu plano para pegar os meninos tinha originalmente e sempre sido sobre o meu desejo de passar mais tempo com Bella ... a maior parte disso ainda era verdade...

_Eu sou um babaca._

"Eu não sei, Edward. Estou muito feliz que você está interessado em seus irmãos, acredite em mim, mas eu não vejo como apenas uma noite com eles fez você querer reorganizar a sua vida inteira só para que você possa buscá-los na escola ", ela fez uma pausa enquanto ela se inclinava sobre a ilha da cozinha, muito perto de onde eu estava, como se o que ela estivesse prestes a dizer era um segredo fodidamente enorme. "Há uma mulher em que você está interessado? É alguma professora jovem e quente que chamou a sua atenção, talvez?" Ela perguntou enquanto ela levantava as sobrancelhas para mim.

_Como é que ela__sabia?__Oh eu__sei, porque somente penso__com o meu pau_, eu pensei amargamente.

"Mãe," eu gemi. "Isso é apenas ... tão perturbador e _não_, isso não tem nada a ver com nenhuma das professoras de lá," _Mentiroso!_ "Eu só tive um tempo muito bom com os meninos na noite passada e isso me fez perceber o quanto eu estava perdendo deles; isso é tudo."

A mentira foi convincente, porque metade dela era verdade, e quando a minha mãe olhou para o meu rosto buscando qualquer discrepância nas minhas palavras, eu vi que ela realmente queria acreditar em mim. Que em algum lugar lá no fundo do filho mais velho dela era um irmão mais velho caridoso, e mesmo eu sendo duro comigo mesmo, eu vi o quão triste ela estava por eu não estar por perto o tempo todo.

A culpa foi aumentando e quase me esmagou com o seu peso.

_Eu não deveria ter vindo aqui…_

"Você sabe, os meninos têm uma nova babá, Edward. Ela é mais do que capaz de pegar os meninos na escola," minha mãe disse, interrompendo a minha auto-aversão, e se afastando de mim.

A mudança de assunto era como me tivesse sido dado um segundo sopro de vento, um oxigênio fresco, que eu recebi de bom grado. A forma como a minha mente estava começando a trabalhar, cavando sobre todos os meus erros, e colocando-os lá fora para eu ver. Isso estava começando a ser demais para mim.

Sua mudança de rumo foi a distração que eu precisava.

"Sim, eu conheci a Alice," eu resmunguei quando um flash instantâneo de uma mulher pequena com cabelo preto e curto passou pela minha cabeça.

A garota animada tinha me cumprimentado quando eu bati na porta esta manhã, e no começo eu não sabia quem diabos ela era, e eu tinha pensado que tinha vindo à casa errada. Isso ocorreu até que ela se apresentou com tanto entusiasmo, que eu ri.

Minha mãe sabia como escolhê-las. Mesmo tendo passado apenas dois minutos com Alice, eu já gostava dela mais do que de Victoria.

Cara, Victoria era uma cadela cruel. Eu só a encontrei uma vez e isso era tudo que eu precisava para ficar longe dela. O fato era que ela agarrou meu pau por debaixo da mesa e me piscou em um sinal de advertência. Eu estava me contorcendo, mas santa e fodida merda, às vezes havia linhas que não foram feitas para serem cruzadas, e ser masturbado na frente dos meus pais era uma delas.

"Como você pode contratar alguém que não é muito maior do que os meninos para cuidar deles? Você não percebe que eles irão dominá-la?" Eu continuei, perguntando seriamente.

Inferno, se eles conseguem derrubar Emmett...

Minha mãe olhou por cima do ombro e estreitou os olhos para mim, "Os meninos não vão fazer tal coisa. Eles são respeitosos e..." ela parou quando eu olhei zombando dela. Ela colocou as mãos nos quadris, "O que você fez?"

"Nada, eu juro. Você está apenas sendo paranoica," eu defendi, olhando para longe de seu olhar penetrante.

"Eu estou te avisando, Edward Cullen, se esses meninos começarem a pegar seus maus hábitos, eu vou arrancar seus privilégios de chofer muito rapidamente," ela disse enquanto balançava o dedo indicador para mim.

Meus olhos dispararam rapidamente de volta para a dela e eu tive um momento difícil tentando manter o entusiasmo fora da minha voz, "Então, isso é um sim?

Ela suspirou resignadamente, "Eu tive alguma escolha?"

A emoção explodiu para fora de mim quando eu corri ao redor da ilha, pegando-a, e a abraçando com força. Ela riu de mim enquanto eu agradeci repetidamente e lhe disse como ela não ia se arrepender.

Meu plano pode realmente funcionar...

Quando finalmente cheguei à faculdade, percebi que hoje ia ser o dia de muitas primeiras vezes para mim. Essa foi a primeira vez que eu perdi uma aula, e isso ocorreu devido ao fato de que eu estava na casa da minha mãe conversando com ela por mais tempo do que eu esperava. Realmente nunca me ocorreu o quanto eu sentia falta da minha mãe, e na hora que eu estava saindo, acabei concordando em jantar com meus pais no domingo.

_Vai ser bom ver meu pai._

Minha mãe teve que finalmente me apressar quando notou a hora e viu que eu estava atrasado para a faculdade, o que não era realmente um grande negócio para mim, e eu sabia que minhas notas não sofreriam com a ausência de um discurso improvisado.

Outra primeira vez para mim era a minha feliz disposição. Não importa o quanto eu lutasse, não havia nenhuma maneira de esconder o sorriso maldito que estava estampado no meu rosto. A pequena vitória que eu tinha ganhado hoje com a minha mãe havia solidificado que nada iria me aborrecer, e eu me encontrei em nada menos do que humor argumentativo.

Pela primeira vez em anos, quando alguém me disse algo com o qual eu não necessariamente concordasse, eu não me aventurei a empurrar minhas opiniões por sua garganta abaixo. Era como se eu fosse o gato que comeu o canário e por isso eu achei que a faculdade era muito mais suportável... bem, não que eu tivesse ouvido qualquer uma das palestras.

A dinâmica entre o professor Grady e eu era interessante para dizer o mínimo. Ele ainda era um ser desprezível e condescendente, tentando me irritar, mas hoje isso sequer me perturbou. Pela primeira vez, eu consegui tolerar sua bunda.

Tudo era muito novo para mim porque eu nunca havia me sentido assim antes.

Eu estava no meu pequeno mundo, contemplando todas as coisas que eu ia dizer para Bella. Tinha que haver uma maneira de conquistá-la ainda mais. Isso era realmente contraproducente porque a mulher agiu como se ela não quisesse nada comigo, o que realmente deveria ter colocado um amortecedor do meu humor, mas não o fez.

Não, tudo o que eu pensava era sobre a nossa próxima conversa. O que vamos discutir? Como eu poderia tentar convencê-la a ir a um encontro comigo?

Toda essa conspiração e intriga, e tudo o que eu realmente queria era um sorriso dela.

Se ela não tinha interesse em mim, ela não teria se pressionado contra mim do jeito que ela fez. A energia entre nós era inegável, e eu sabia que ela sentiu isso também. Ela estava apenas jogando duro para ficar comigo.

Realmente foi infrutífero da parte dela porque eu vi esse ritual de acasalamento antes. A típica mulher felina gostava de brincar de gato e rato, provocando seus pretendentes em potencial, mas no final, não importa o que, elas sempre cediam para as suas necessidades sexuais.

Inferno, a forma como a nossa dança estava acontecendo, parecia que ela gostaria de ir a um encontro comigo na sexta-feira e estar na minha cama no sábado de manhã cedo.

Tudo o que eu tinha que fazer era manter o foco e manter-me persistente. Ela acabaria cedendo.

_Sim, certo, Cullen... fodidamente sonhe._

Quando eu terminei Física, meu humor ainda era bastante otimista e minha pequena bolha feliz estava intacta - então essa merda estourou. Bastou eu ver Lauren me esperando do lado de fora do prédio de Ciências.

"Merda," eu sussurrei quando eu me abaixei para me esconder.

Esta era a última coisa que eu precisava. Meu dia estava indo tão bem e eu senti como se estivesse no topo do mundo, como se eu estivesse andando com uma impressionante ereção que estava prestes a conseguir o melhor sexo nublador de mentes, e Lauren era minha delatora. Ela fez aquele pau metafórico descer mais rápido do que ela fez no ano de caloura.

Meu humor passou de jovial ao puro e fodidamente em pânico em um nanossegundo.

Não tendo certeza do que fazer ou como escapar, eu decidi me esconder atrás de uma porra de uma lata de lixo. Isso não era desculpa para um esconderijo e os olhares perplexos que recebi de pessoas aleatórias que estavam passando, só parecia me fazer sentir como um grande idiota, mas eu estava fodidamente preso.

Minhas opções no momento eram limitadas porque só havia uma saída e Lauren estava acampando em frente a ela.

O fato de que eu tinha esquecido que nos encontrávamos depois da aula foi meu erro. Era um ritual diário nosso, e que eu vinha me esquivando há uma semana. Parecia que ela estava determinada a ficar algum tempo com o meu pau.

_Droga! Por que eu tinha que ser igual a uma puta?_

Isso estava começando a se tornar um pouco irreal e meus quadríceps estavam começando a doer por estar agachado. Quanto tempo vou ser capaz de esperar para sair? Infelizmente, eu não tinha a desculpa de que eu precisava correr para minha próxima aula, porque a minha próxima aula era em uma hora e meia. Lauren sabia disso. Se ela decidir montar um acampamento-base na frente da porta todos os fodidos dias - _merda_, eu poderei me atrasar para pegar os meninos... me atrasar para ver Bella.

Em cima de todo fodido drama sobre a espera de Lauren desistir e desocupar a área, meu telefone começou a vibrar, alcançando-o em meu bolso para ver quem estava me ligando, eu vi que era o alarme do meu telefone e uma onda de pânico passou por mim, porque eu percebi que eu só tinha 10 minutos para levar a minha bunda até a cafeteria.

"Droga," eu amaldiçoei.

Eu estava meio tentado a sair do meu esconderijo e apenas lidar com Lauren, até a realização me atingir. Aquele despertador não tinha nenhum poder sobre mim... a cafeteria já não era um lugar que eu precisava ir. Minha garota misteriosa não era mais um mistério, seu nome era Bella, e a Bella não ia estar na cafeteria.

Porque ela estava a dez milhas de distância dando uma aula de artes...

Era quase como uma resposta pavloviana*. Era como se o momento em que o celular vibrasse, eu pudesse me sentir ficando ansioso para vê-la, e me preparando para a decepção que eu tinha certeza que se desenvolveria uma vez que ela não aparecesse. Agora eu sabia onde ela tinha estado todo esse tempo - na escola, ensinando aos nossos jovens, mentes americanas – eu sorri sabendo que eu não seria um cãozinho de estimação com a rotina de escapar para a cafeteria por mais tempo.

_*****Refere-se __ ao __papel do condicionamento na psicologia do comportamento (reflexo condicionado, o famoso Cachorro de Pavlov) descoberto pelo fisiólogo russo __Ivan Petrovich Pavlov.__ O cachorro de Pavlov ficou conhecido devido a uma experiência feita no início do século XX onde Pavlov baseou seus estudos no condicionamento: fez a experiência de alimentar cães ao som de uma música determinada; posteriormente, ao ouvirem apenas a música, suas cobaias reagiram com secreção de saliva e de sucos gástricos. Pavlov provou, por meio desse experimento, que os cães desenvolvem comportamentos em resposta a estímulos ambientes, podendo tais comportamentos serem explicados sem que se precise entender o que se passa no plano mental ou psicológico. Essas conclusões auxiliam na afirmação de que o ser humano aprende essencialmente através da imitação, observação e reprodução dos comportamentos dos outros, e que nossas ações são meras respostas ao ambiente externo._

Olhando para trás por todas aquelas manhãs em que eu passei esperando por ela andar por aquelas portas era quase cômico para mim agora.

As mudanças que eu estava fazendo estavam começando a se tornar fodidamente óbvias e era apenas uma questão de tempo antes que alguém percebesse.

Minha mãe tinha notado até um certo grau, mas realmente não comentou sobre isso. Se Jasper e Emmett estavam realmente prestando atenção em mim, eu sabia que eles iriam vê-lo tão bem, mas o eu não sabia era: o que eu iria dizer a eles?

Por mais estranho que soasse até mesmo para mim, eu queria manter o que eu sentia por Bella em segredo, o que quer que esse sentimento possa ser. A verdade é que eu nunca tinha sido tão focado em uma coisa, muito menos numa mulher, em toda a minha vida. Parecia diferente de tudo que eu já tinha experimentado, e eu não queria atrair o azar.

"Edward, o que você está fazendo?" uma voz feminina riu atrás de mim.

Eu congelei.

_Maldição!_

Deus, eu me senti como um amador.

Enquanto eu estava ocupado me escondendo de Lauren e fantasiando sobre Bella, eu tinha esquecido completamente que Jessica tinha uma aula neste edifício. No passado, nós nunca nos cruzamos antes porque eu sempre estava fora fazendo alguma coisa, ou eu estava fodendo Lauren em seu carro ou na cafeteria.

Merda, como eu poderia ter sido tão estúpido? Inferno, eu teria me saído melhor com a Lauren do que com a Jessica, porque pelo menos Lauren não era pegajosa. Eu poderia ter dado à ela alguma desculpa esfarrapada e continuado o meu caminho, mas agora eu tinha que aturar a bunda irritante de Jéssica.

_Porra, porra, porra!_

Subindo lentamente da minha posição agachada, com as pernas queimando durante todo o caminho, eu me virei e vi Jessica sorrindo para mim. Hoje ela estava vestindo uma camisa apertada que exibia seu decote incrível, mas ainda assim, isso pouco me importava e eu não queria nada com ela.

A parte fodida em ver Jessica foi que eu me lembrei daquela noite em questão e tudo o que eu via agora era Bella...

Essa conversa não vai ser boa...

"Ei, Jess... tudo bem?" Eu disse com o menor entusiasmo possível.

"Não muito. Porque você estava se escondendo atrás da lata de lixo?" ela perguntou curiosamente.

Olhei ao redor rapidamente, buscando pela a rota de fuga mais rápida, mas nada parecia acessível no momento. Parecia que eu ia ter que ser um idiota completo para ficar longe dela.

"Algo que eu tinha que fazer para a aula de física do Professor Grady", eu respondi bruscamente.

Ela estreitou os olhos para mim, "Oh, bem, e eu que pensei que você estava apenas se escondendo da Lauren."

_Bem, tentei tanto ser um ninja... _Ok, eu sabia que estava sendo fodidamente óbvio o tempo todo estando agachado atrás de uma lata de lixo, mas eu me ressenti de que Jessica sentiu a necessidade de me chamar para fora dele. Tenho certeza que ela pensou que ela estava sendo bonita e inteligente, e se isso fosse há duas semanas atrás, eu teria provavelmente a puxado para dentro do armário de limpeza mais próximo, e fodido ela repetidamente.

No entanto, as coisas mudaram e eu não estava me divertindo.

"Há alguma coisa que você precisa?" eu perguntei asperamente.

"Eu só queria dizer oi para você, babaca. Deus, qual é o seu maldito problema ultimamente? Você costumava ser muito divertido", Jessica cuspiu.

Como se eu já não soubesse dessa informação. Se ela tivesse a menor ideia de como eu era realmente fodido ela não iria querer nada comigo. O apelo que eu costumava ter estava sumindo e eu queria ser deixado sozinho. Minhas conquistas anteriores estavam todas no passado para mim e tão ruim quanto parecia, eu as descartei sem um segundo pensamento. O momento em que eu deletei os seus nomes do meu telefone foi o momento em que as removi da minha vida.

_Deus, eu__espero que eu possa__simplesmente ir embora__e não__dizer que..._

"Eu não sei o que te dizer," eu disse bruscamente quando eu passei por ela.

Ela agarrou meu braço, me fazendo parar bruscamente. Eu me virei para olhar para ela e vi uma ferocidade acentuada em seus olhos. A expressão de seu rosto que uma vez era suave agora era severa e dura. Isso foi um pouco surpreendente e eu senti a necessidade de proteger as jóias da família porque ela estava chateada, e aparentemente parecia que o meu pau foi quem fez isso com ela.

"O quê? Então, de repente, você acha que é muito melhor do que eu?" Ela assobiou.

Imediatamente, eu puxei meu braço de sua mão e olhei para ela incrédulo.

Do que diabos ela estava falando? Só porque eu não desejo transar com ela novamente ou falar com ela, isso não significa que eu penso que eu sou o melhor. As mulheres sempre estavam transformando as coisas e colocando palavras na boca de um homem. Quando em nossa breve conversa eu fodidamente disse isso? Ela estava realmente começando a me irritar, porque agora eu tinha que ficar e mimá-la, e me certificar de que ela tinha entendido que não era nada sobre ela e tudo sobre mim.

Isso era o maior monte de merda e eu francamente não tinha tempo.

Como eu disse, eu não era o maldito namorado dela.

Eu gemi enquanto belisquei a ponte do meu nariz em frustração, "O que você quer de mim? Eu lhe disse desde o começo, eu não sou o seu namorado."

"Ah, mas você pode me foder? Isso está tudo bem?" Ela perguntou furiosamente.

A conversa estava começando a aumentar e a voz dela estava atingindo seu auge. Agarrando-a pelo braço rudemente, eu a arrastei para o canto mais próximo e longe de ouvidos indiscretos. Ela estava ficando muito ousada e fofoqueira sobre o que fizemos no passado.

"Você sabia como eu era, Jessica. Então, não tente agir como se você fodidamente não soubesse! É engraçado como você nunca pareceu se importar com a situação quando eu estava transando com você, agora você se importa? Tudo o que existiu entre nós acabou... então, siga fodidamente em frente", eu sussurrei com raiva.

Ela olhou para mim quando eu a soltei.

"Seguir em frente?" Ela perguntou, com ceticismo.

Porra, a vadia estava seriamente surtando comigo - como se tivéssemos uma atração fatal ou algo assim. Eu não tinha idéia de que cortar os laços com ela seria tão difícil. Por que as mulheres têm de fazer sexo com os sentimentos? Meu pau tinha um sentimento, que era gozar...

Nem uma única vez eu tinha misturado os meus desejos sexuais com emoção. Para mim, eles estavam em dois diferentes campos de jogo. Era como tentar jogar basquete em um campo de futebol. Isso nunca ia acontecer, a menos que alguém colocasse um esforço extra sobre isso, principalmente eu. E eu não estava disposto a colocar esse esforço em Jessica.

Não havia amor entre nós, então por que ela estava agindo assim? Por que algumas meninas ficam tão fodidamente ligadas a um homem? Quer dizer, eu sabia que eu a fodi bem, mas vamos lá, seu comportamento era como uma dependência incerta.

Eu dei de ombros, "Eu não estou mais a fim."

"Então, somente assim," ela declarou com descrença.

Droga. Ela não era realmente lenta assim, era? Eu estava realmente tentando não ser um babaca com ela, mas a conversa não estava indo a lugar nenhum. Em quantas maneiras eu tenho que dizer que eu não queria mais transar com ela?

Olhando para a porta da frente dos edifícios de ciências, vi que Lauren tinha finalmente decidido deixar seu poleiro, e eu estava livre dessa dor de cabeça. Tudo o que eu tinha a fazer era escapar desta com um menor dano colateral possível.

"Confie em mim, eu não sou bom para você, Jessica. Você merece um cara que pode dar o que você precisa. Eu não sou esse cara", eu disse a verdade.

Ela estreitou os olhos para mim, quase como se ela estivesse tentando montar um complexo quebra-cabeça apenas franzindo a testa com força suficiente. Eu a olhei, tentando ver se ela estourava um vaso sanguíneo ou algo assim, qualquer coisa para acabar com o impasse desconfortável que estava acontecendo. De repente, seu rosto relaxou e várias emoções diferentes nublaram sua expressão: dor, descrença, e então finalmente... temor. "Quem é ela", ela perguntou baixinho, e eu senti minhas paredes surgirem imediatamente com a sua assustadora percepção feminina.

"O quê?" Eu cuspi severamente quando eu senti a bile no estômago começar a subir.

"Você é Edward Cullen, fodidamente o Sr. Pau, e você está se escondendo de Lauren e terminando comigo. Então, eu quero saber quem é ela", Jessica exigiu.

O jeito que ela disse as palavras tinha solidificado meu medo de que eu estava prestes a ser descoberto. O ódio puro que eu tinha por Jessica no momento era insondável e eu sabia que tinha que ir embora. Se eu ficasse mais tempo ouvindo ela apenas confirmou o que eu já sabia...

_Eu preciso ir._

Eu zombei, "Adeus, Jessica. Eu deletei você do meu telefone e eu sugiro que você faça o mesmo."

De jeito nenhum que eu ia dar a ela a oportunidade de responder. Nada de bom viria disso. Ela sabia que eu estava diferente, que eu tinha mudado. Se alguma vez houve um pensamento de que Jessica era burra, bem, ela praticamente esmagou isso com uma fodida frase...

_Quem é ela?_ Isso foi tudo o que ela perguntou, mas foi o suficiente.

No momento em que eu estava fora da porta e longe de suas acusações, eu senti como se pudesse respirar novamente. O ar era como meu porto seguro; isso era bom na minha pele corada. Durante todo o encontro eu tinha suado como um porco e eu não estava falando no sentido figurado. Meu corpo respondeu quando fui colocado sob a luz branca quente do interrogatório, mesmo que tenha sido apenas uma pergunta... _quem é ela?_

Dando um rápido olhar, e eu fiquei aliviado ao ver que Jéssica não estava me seguindo. A última coisa que eu precisava era ela me perseguindo por todo campus. Isso pareceu um pouco exagerado, mas neste momento, eu não duvidaria de nada vindo dela. Ela era completamente maluca e fodidamente perspicaz. Depois de tudo que foi dito e feito, isso era a porra de uma combinação ruim.

Puxando o meu maço de cigarros, decidi dar um passeio até a minha próxima aula. A aula começava em uma hora mais ou menos e se eu mantivesse o meu ritmo lento, eu sabia que estaria lá fodidamente cedo.

Inalando profundamente, eu gemi baixinho enquanto a fumaça aliviadora de tensões entrava nos meus pulmões. Isso não acabava com os meus problemas, mas me acalmava nas bordas, porque eu podia me sentir a beira de um fodido ataque de nervos.

Jessica tinha conseguido mexer com os meus nervos, e isso me irritou. Eu já não tinha mais aquele sorriso otimista no meu rosto.

_Merda. Como eu pude ser tão descuidado?_

Os efeitos de Bella estavam por toda parte e até a porra da minha última ficante percebeu. Se eu não podia esconder isso dela, como eu iria escondê-lo de todos os outros? Quanto tempo eu seria capaz de manter a minha obsessão em segredo? Dias, semanas, talvez meses? Quando eu dei outra longa tragada do meu cigarro, eu sabia que ia ter que responder à algumas perguntas difíceis nos dias que virão. Logo que Jessica espalhar a notícia em torno do campus que Edward Cullen não dorme mais por aí...

Que Edward Cullen está praticando a abstinência...

_Todo mundo vai saber... Eu estou tão fodido._

Eu estava, pelo menos, quinze minutos adiantado para pegar os meninos, e eu me encontrei com algum tempo enquanto eu estava sentado fora da sala de aula deles. Os corredores estavam estranhamente silenciosos, e quando meus olhos percorreram os vastos corredores desertos, eu me encontrei sentindo um pouco... mal. Parecia que meus nervos estavam começando a obter o melhor de mim, o que me deixou me sentindo um pouco desconfortável.

Havia essa tensão no ar, uma espécie de energia magnética. A carga elétrica estava fazendo os pelos do meu braço se levantar em suas extremidades, e eu me encontrei lutando com um frio estranho enquanto a adrenalina bombeava através do meu sangue. Era como se meu corpo estivesse se preparando para alguma coisa... Uma luta? Uma doença? Talvez meus sentidos de aranha* estivessem entrando em ação, quem diabos sabia.

_*Refere-se aos sentido de aranha do Homem-Aranha. _

Eu estava fodidamente confuso quanto ao que esse sentimento poderia realmente ser.

Encolhendo os ombros, decidi deixar minha mente vagar sem rumo enquanto eu verificava o tempo no meu telefone várias vezes, apenas esperando a campainha soar. A antecipação foi aumentando, a emoção de ver Bella novamente estava se fixando, e não importa quantas vezes eu tentei evitar isso, meu olhar sempre encontrava o seu caminho até a porta da sala de aula. Era ali que eu a imaginava ensinando os seus alunos com um vigoroso entusiasmo.

Não havia outra maneira, eu decidi. Quer dizer, o fogo brilhante que ela exibiu para mim tinha de ser 10 vezes mais forte quando ela estava fazendo algo que amava.

Era difícil manter o foco, especialmente quando eu pensava nela, e eu realmente tentei não pensar nela a todo momento. Foi uma batalha inútil, porque não importava o quanto eu queria ignorar, o fato era que tudo o que ela fez foi invadir meus pensamentos a cada segundo do dia. Isso era tão juvenil, e muitas vezes eu me senti como se eu fosse um garoto do ensino médio que apenas estava pensando em maneiras de abordar a sua garota dos sonhos.

Eram as pequenas conversas com ela que eu almejava, e esse fato fodidamente patético me enojou ... bem, talvez não fosse tão ruim, mas houve momentos em que eu me chamava interiormente de bichona. Essa foi uma mudança grande no homem que eu costumava ser, e tudo o que eu realmente estava tentando fazer era entrar em acordo com ele. Eu realmente queria deixar isso tudo passar e apenas fazer o que parecia certo, mas o que parecia certo fodidamente me assustou. Não era normal me sentir como eu me sentia e eu queria ser normal de novo. Ser sano, ser um cara que só fode por aí com todas as fêmeas disponíveis... Nunca me acomodar.

_Me acomodar__? __Que__porra é essa?__Eu não posso sequer ter a__porra__ de um encontro __com ela!_ Eu me lembrei.

Bem, não importa o que eu queria fazer. Era óbvio que eu não ia mais fazer isso.

_Fodida bichona!_

Toda a minha auto-aversão teve um fim abrupto uma vez que a campainha tocou e eu tinha duas crianças de cinco anos correndo em minha direção a toda a velocidade. Os gêmeos nem sequer me deram uma chance de me levantar do banco antes deles se chocarem contra mim, e quase fazendo eu bater minha bunda no chão. Os meninos eram pequenos para a idade, mas com vinte quilos cada, era um total de quarenta quilos colidindo em mim a uma velocidade de 3,2 quilômetros por hora, bem, eles fizeram um grande impacto.

"Edward, adivinha?" Masen gritou no meu ouvido.

"O que é isso companheiro?" Eu perguntei bem alto, porque agora eu estava surdo.

"A Srta. Swan nos disse que somos bonitos", Masen disse, radiante.

Agora, eu deveria ter ficado feliz pelos garotinhos, mas eu senti uma pontinha de inveja correndo nas minhas veias, e eu tive que para-la. Quero dizer, realmente, quem fica com ciúmes de garotos de cinco anos de idade?

"Sério? Isso é legal..._mas_ eu ainda acho que vocês são muito feios", eu os insultei quando eu dei uma chave de braço nos dois, um em cada braço.

Os meninos riram enquanto tentavam lutar comigo, mas foi inútil da parte deles. Era bom ser o maior, o irmão mais velho tinha suas vantagens. Não importa o quanto eles se contorciam eles não estavam fugindo das garras apertadas que eu tinha sobre eles.

Não foi até que a cadela maligna da professora deles veio andando por nós, olhando para mim com ódio escrito em seu rosto, que eu liberei os meninos. Seus rostos estavam vermelhos desde que eles lutaram contra o meu aperto.

"A professora de vocês é uma verdadeira ..." Eu parei quando vi a vadia no corredor.

Anthony riu, "Sim, ela não gosta de você."

"Eu não estou surpreso. Duvido que ela já tenha tido um bom orgas- " Eu parei abruptamente, limpando a garganta. "Bem, quem se importa com o que ela pensa, certo?"

"Certo!" os meninos aplaudiram.

Era como se eu pudesse sentir Bella antes que eu pudesse vê-la, e quando eu olhei pelo corredor em direção a sua classe, eu a vi olhando para mim. Isso foi intenso e passageiro, porque antes que eu percebesse, ela estava correndo de volta para a sua sala de aula.

Tomando isso como minha deixa, eu sentei os meninos no banco. Eles me olharam confusos, não sabendo por que não estávamos indo embora, mas depois que eu os subornei com a promessa de refeições felizes, os dois meninos concordaram em ficar parados.

"Comportem-se", eu disse como minhas palavras de despedida.

Os meninos balançaram a cabeça ardentemente e me mostraram os polegares para cima. Foi um gesto bonito, mas me pareceu estranho. Era como se eles quase soubessem o que eu estava indo fazer.

Enquanto eu caminhava em direção a sala da Bella, o nervosismo foi ressurgindo e eu quis muito que essa conversa ocorresse bem. O jeito que ela me olhou indicou que hoje era diferente.

Eu não tinha decidido se isso era bom ou ruim.

Quando cheguei até a porta da sala de aula, eu vi que ela estava fechada. Tomando um momento para reunir meus pensamentos, controlar meus nervos, eu estendi a mão, e abri a porta. Entrando na sala, eu vi que ela estava sentada em sua mesa no final da sala à minha esquerda. Era difícil ter certeza do meu ponto de vista, mas parecia que ela estava classificando papéis.

Havia uma pequena diferença em sua aparência e fiquei surpreso que eu notei os pequenos detalhes. Ela aparentava estar da mesma forma que estava nesta manhã, só que agora o cabelo dela estava em um rabo de cavalo bagunçado, e ela parecia muito cansada.

Ela ainda parecia insanamente bonita, no entanto.

Dando um passo furtivo mais profundo em sua sala, e fechando a porta suavemente atrás de mim, eu vi que havia pelo menos 20 cavaletes abertos e centenas de obras de arte estudantis penduradas em suas paredes. Era como se eu estivesse passeando por alguma galeria de arte, porque o trabalho artístico estava sensacional e eu tive dificuldade em acreditar que estas pinturas foram feitas por crianças de 10 anos.

Havia algo estranho no ar quando eu me aproximei mais dela, e mais uma vez senti a mesma tensão subjacente de antes. Mesmo antes dela definir o seu olhar em mim, eu sabia que algo estava diferente. Foi o jeito que ela se sentou em sua mesa, mantendo sua postura rigida. Ela não estava tão relaxada quanto ela tinha estado esta manhã, e eu me perguntei brevemente o que poderia ter acontecido nas últimos sete horas.

Deixando esse pensamento de lado, eu decidi dar os passos finais que me levariam para a ponta de sua mesa.

Enquanto eu estava lá esperando ela me reconhecer, eu pensei em todas as coisas inteligentes e suaves que eu queria dizer. No entanto, eu estava completamente em branco. Isso era muito estranho, mas era estranhamente típico de mim, já que parecia que a Bella tinha o poder de me deslumbrar.

Inferno, eu não tinha que ser um vidente para ver que este desastre vinha correndo em minha direção, porque eu sabia o que ia acontecer. Meu discurso de repente se tornou embolado, eu parecia um idiota, e ela veria que eu era realmente um idiota de merda, dessa forma decidindo que ela nunca iria querer sair comigo... Eu sabia que no momento em que ela decidisse olhar para mim seria quando tudo poderia acontecer. Eu estarei oficialmente fodido.

Ela vai ganhar, e eu vou...

_Porra__! __O que eu vou fazer?_

Parecia que eu estava ali por uma eternidade antes dela olhar para cima. Meu plano de ataque já estava caindo aos pedaços. Era difícil ignorar o efeito que ela tinha sobre mim porque a prova resultante era muito clara. Meus nervos estavam alojados em minha garganta, minhas mãos já estavam encharcadas de suor, e eu senti meu pênis traiçoeiro subindo para dizer _'__como vai'_ ...

Todas essas coisas combinadas me fez tão fodidamente ansioso que eu sabia que estava prestes a deixar escapar alguma merda aleatória.

"Você está aqui," ela disse, atônita.

"Claro que eu estou aqui", eu respondi com um sorriso. "Eu coloco minha visão em algo e eu não paro até que eu o possua."

Ela se sentou na cadeira e meus olhos imediatamente foram para o peito dela. A blusa que ela usava tinha acentuado seus seios fartos, fazendo com que minha boca ficasse seca. Eu não poderia colocar o meu olhar para longe deles não importa o que eu tentasse, e eu sabia que ela me viu olhando. Não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que ela não tenha me visto.

Eu estava fodidamente de olho nos seios dela, descaradamente.

A mudança repentina de seu corpo havia me quebrado do transe e meus olhos rapidamente encontraram os dela. Ela estava olhando para mim com tanta intensidade, um desejo que eu não tinha visto antes. Estava claro que eu tinha sido pego, mas a forma como ela franziu os lábios para mim, eu poderia dizer que ela não se importava nem um pouco.

"Quanto tempo isso vai durar?" Ela perguntou maliciosamente.

"O que vai durar?" Eu perguntei silenciosamente.

Ela sorriu para mim sedutoramente quando ela se levantou de sua cadeira, caminhando lentamente para mim. Minha mente estava tentando processar tudo o que estava acontecendo, mas ela não estava funcionando rápido o suficiente. Era como se eu estivesse tendo uma experiência fora do corpo e não houvesse tempo suficiente para compreender totalmente o que estava acontecendo.

Tudo estava em câmera lenta enquanto eu observava as pequenas coisas. A maneira como ela escovou as pequenas mechas de cabelo do seu rosto... quase timidamente. O jeito que ela me olhou quando ela chegou mais perto, mordendo forte o seu lábio inferior. Eu não tinha ideia do que ela estava fazendo ou o que diabos estava acontecendo até que ela estava em cima de mim e pressionando seu corpo suave contra o meu.

Eu parei de respirar…

"Isto, nós? Quanto tempo é que nós vamos dançar ao redor disso", ela inclinou-se para perto de mim, sussurrando em meu ouvido: "Esta... _necessidade_?"

_Puta… merda…_

Minhas mãos se apoiaram na borda da mesa para me manter estável porque Bella estava praticamente colocando todo seu peso em mim. Se eu fosse deixar ir, a força de seu peso e como ela se posicionou contra mim me faria cair de volta na sua mesa, e ela iria acabar deitando em cima de mim.

No grande esquema das coisas, não parecia ser uma má idéia, mas sua agressividade súbita tinha me deixado inseguro sobre o que fazer. Onde eu deveria colocar as minhas mãos? Ela queria que eu a beijasse? Todas estas questões correram pela minha mente quando ela deslizou seus lábios pelo meu pescoço.

_Porra__...__isso era tão bom__._

"Você me quer, Edward?" Ela ronronou.

"Sim," eu respondi silenciosamente.

Ela arrastou a mão na frente da minha camisa, deixando uma sensação de ardor em seu percurso; lentamente ela fez seu caminho até o topo da minha calça jeans, e simplesmente parou.

_Não pare…_

"O que você quer que eu faça? Você gostaria que eu te tocasse?" Ela respirou no meu pescoço enquanto seus dedos lentamente mergulharam debaixo da minha cintura.

Eu grunhi como resposta, balançando a cabeça, e empurrando minha pélvis contra a dela. O calor de seus dedos enquanto ela brincava com os cabelos do meu caminho da felicidade era erótico pra caralho, e eu não conseguia me lembrar se eu já tinha ficado excitado assim antes. A sensação dela era tão inebriante que eu temi gozar antes que ela chegasse até o meu pau, e essa era a última coisa que eu queria fazer.

Sim, porque pré-ejaculação na mão dela não era minha ideia de um bom tempo-nem o dela, eu duvidava.

Bella se afastou de mim quando ela tirou a mão da minha calça, e eu fiz uma careta pela desconecção repentina. A sensação de suas mãos sobre mim não era como nada que eu já senti antes, e eu queria mais.

Eu estava ávido por isso.

Mas ela não fez qualquer tentativa de me tocar como eu queria...como meu corpo implorava. Em vez disso, ela olhou para mim por uma fração de segundo apenas sorridente. Era como se ela estivesse me desafiando a fazer a próxima jogada.

_Deus, ela é tão fodidamente sexy…_

Era por isso que eu sempre quis tanto ela como eu queria, por causa do jeito que ela acendeu esse fogo, e esse desejo também incontrolável dentro de mim. Apenas um olhar dela tinha o meu corpo em chamas, e depois de anos de fodas apenas aleatórias, eu pensei que eu tinha perdido a emoção da primeira vez. A sensação que eu tive com Kate-não, nem mesmo aquela experiência foi algo parecido com o que eu estava sentindo agora.

Porque Bella era diferente de qualquer mulher que eu já conheci. Ela era sexy sem sequer tentar. A pele a mostra era mínima, mas mesmo o menor vislumbre tinha me salivando.

Eu precisava beijá-la…

Então, sem aviso, eu a agarrei pela nuca, puxando-a contra mim, e batendo seus lábios nos meus. A semana toda com frustração sexual reprimida e desejo que eu tinha por ela saiu nesse beijo. Ela teceu suas mãos no meu cabelo, puxando as raízes quando ela abriu a boca para mim e dando a minha língua acesso total.

O sabor dela não era como eu imaginava; era fodidamente melhor. Ela era como ambrosia para o meu paladar faminto, e quando eu pressionei meu corpo no dela com força, ela gemeu em minha boca. Isso me excitou ainda mais e eu apertei o pescoço dela com a minha mão, apenas tentando fazê-la ficar o mais próximo possível, enquanto eu banhava a minha língua com a dela.

A força dos nossos corpos estava fazendo o meu braço curvar, então eu cedi e deixei a gravidade assumir e deixei o meu corpo cair sobre a mesa dela.

A mudança de posição nunca quebrou nosso beijo, na verdade, apenas o aprofundou. Minha mão que estava em seu pescoço havia avançado o seu caminho para cima até o seu cabelo enquanto meus dedos arrancaram o seu elástico para que eles estivessem livres mostrando seus cabelos sedosos. O meu outro lado que estava segurando a borda da mesa agora estava livre, e decidiu passear pela parte inferior das costas dela, agarrando o tecido de seda da blusa em um punho apertado.

A sensação de seu corpo em cima do meu era uma tortura, porque eu desejava o contato pele a pele, e quando os meus dedos se moveram da sua blusa, indo lentamente em direção a bainha da calça... Bella congelou.

_Porra!_ Eu me amaldiçoei mentalmente por ser tão ganancioso.

Ela saiu de cima de mim e se apoiou em sua mão, olhando para mim com os olhos encapuzados. Ela parecia fodidamente deliciosa enquanto me encarava, com seu cabelo castanho caindo em seu rosto. Eu quis tanto naquele momento vira-la sobre seus joelhos para que eu pudesse fodela de quatro, o tempo todo usando seus cabelos como minhas rédeas.

Ela me olhou com curiosidade quando ela pegou seus dedos e lentamente começou a desabotoar a minha camisa, "Você quer me _foder_, Edward?"

A questão em si tinha me jogado fora de guarda porque eu não esperava que ela usasse esse tipo de linguagem, mas, o efeito foi o mesmo...

"Deus, sim", eu respondi com a voz rouca.

Ela sorriu diabolicamente, "Como é que você quer me _foder_?"

Peguei minhas mãos e as coloquei no cabelo dela novamente, puxando-a para baixo e a deixando a poucos centímetros do meu rosto. Ela parecia um pouco surpresa com a minha agressividade, mas eu amei o controle, e eu queria afirmar algum enquanto ela estava apenas entregando para mim.

Ela tinha de saber como eu a queria e agora havia apenas uma palavra que seria o suficiente...

"Forte," eu sussurrei.

"Eu estava esperando que você dissesse isso," ela disse quando ela lambeu meu lábio superior.

Ela pegou as minhas mãos que ainda estavam emaranhadas em seus cabelos e as puxou para longe dela. No início, eu temi que eu tivesse ido longe demais, e talvez, ela estava apenas brincando comigo. Que todas essas preliminares eram uma maneira de me rachar primeiro, mas quando ela ficou de joelhos com as pernas escancaradas em cima de mim, todas as minhas preocupações se dissiparam.

A visão de Bella escancarada para mim foi o suficiente para me fazer gozar no meu jeans. Ela era linda, como um anjo enquanto ela olhava para mim com o peito arfando, e cabelos soltos sobre os ombros. Isso foi tão intenso, e uma vez que ela começou a esfregar sua boceta em mim, eu não pude lidar com isso.

Minhas mãos instintivamente voaram para seus quadris, acalmando seu movimento, mas pressionando-a para baixo em minha ereção ainda mais forte, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Meu corpo estava à beira de explodir, mas também estava clamando por alguns atritos necessários.

"Você quer me ver?", ela perguntou.

"Mais do que qualquer coisa", eu disse com voz rouca.

Ela assentiu quando ela começou a puxar a blusa para fora da calça comigo a observando atentamente. Não importa quantas vezes eu tinha visto seios na minha vida, não há dois pares que são os mesmos. Era como se fosse manhã de Natal, e Bella estivesse prestes a desembrulhar o presente dela para mim.

_Ela é o que eu sempre quis…_

O momento que eu estava sonhando finalmente chegou, e eu estava prestes a descobrir se seus mamilos eram pequenos ou grandes. Talvez os mamilos fossem de um castanho suave ou um rosa divino. Qualquer cor ou tamanho não importava para mim, tudo o que eu queria fazer era colocar a minha boca sobre eles, sentir a textura deles com a minha língua... provar sua pele cremosa.

Meus dedos estavam cavando em seus quadris quando ela lentamente e tentadoramente tirou a blusa. A pele de alabastro de seu estômago tonificado foi a primeira coisa que vi, seguido pelo fundo de seu peito nu, o que me fez levantar meus quadris para cima e em sua boceta quente.

_Merda… nenhum fodido sutiã?_

O movimento de minhas ações excessivamente zelosas a fez perder o equilíbrio e cair para frente com o peito pairando sobre meu rosto. Se eu tivesse esperado por ela para remover a blusa antes que eu fizesse esse movimento eu estaria chupando um mamilo direito agora, em vez de ter um rosto cheio de tecido.

Ela se apoiou para trás, olhando um pouco desgrenhada, e irritada.

"Impaciente, não estamos?" ela perguntou timidamente.

"Eu não posso evitar. Você me deixa louco", eu disse quando eu empurrei meus quadris para cima para que ela pudesse sentir o quanto isso era verdade.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado, sorrindo, "Hmm, eu suponho."

"Por favor, eu posso ver você? Vou me comportar", eu implorei.

A mulher havia me arrebatado e eu estava implorando por ela. Esse pensamento só me provou o quanto ela já me possuía. Não havia outra mulher lá fora que eu queria mais do que Bella, e eu sabia disso. Se eu fosse tê-la de todas as maneiras... eu poderia viver com isso.

_Porra_, eu queria isso!

Ela se abaixou e me deu um beijo profundo, e eu perdi o controle novamente. Os beijos dela eram incríveis. Merda, eu não podia acreditar o quão... sensual eles eram e como sua boca tinha sabor de canela.

Isso me lembrou de torta de abóbora... Isso me lembrou de casa.

De repente, nós não estávamos mais nos beijando e ela estava de topless antes de mim, e eu me perguntava onde diabos eu tinha estado. Como eu pude perder ela tirando a blusa, mas porra, agora que ela estava exposta para mim, eu vi que a minha primeira afirmação estava certa: os mamilos dela eram um castanho suave.

Seus seios eram um tamanho muito perfeito, também. Eles não eram muito grandes e nem muito pequenos. Na verdade, eles eram firmes, altos, e redondos com aureolas de pétalas de rosa.

Eu nunca tinha visto um conjunto de seios tão bonitos quanto os dela.

Hesitante, eu cheguei devagar, querendo senti-la, mas eu não sabia se estava tudo bem. Isso foi muito estranho, porque eu me senti como um adolescente inexperiente novamente, e como se fosse tudo novo.

Bella sentiu pena de mim quando ela sorriu, pegou a minha mão calejada, e a colocou em seu seio macio. A pele debaixo da minha palma era tão suave quanto cetim, e quando o meu polegar – por conta própria - roçou sobre o mamilo, eu assisti com fascinação enquanto ele endurecia sob minhas leves ministrações.

_Legal..._

"Você gostaria de me provar, Edward?" Bella perguntou em voz baixa.

"Sim, por favor", eu respondi, já mudando o meu corpo para cima.

Ela desceu pelas minhas coxas ligeiramente e me deu espaço para que eu pudesse colocar as duas mãos sobre seus seios perfeitos. O calor que rolou para fora de seu corpo se embrulhou em mim e eu me senti muito contente. Aninhando meu rosto entre seus montes cheios, comecei a varrer o meu nariz entre o vale de seus seios. Eu inalei profundamente quanto cheguei ao topo de sua clavícula - a mesma que ela tinha me provocado esta manhã. O cheiro que emanava de sua pele era tão atraente, era cheiro de baunilha. O mesmo aroma... exatamente como eu me lembrava. Mergulhando minha língua para fora para provar a pele sedosa dela, eu me deparei com um gosto que eu não tinha encontrado antes, ainda havia o sabor persistente de canela na minha língua, misturado com o doce néctar que era tudo _dela _-_ Deus,_ ela ainda tinha o gosto de sexo...

Eu tinha que ter mais porque eu era um filho da puta ganancioso.

Olhando para ela mais uma vez, eu vi que ela estava olhando para mim com os olhos cheios de luxúria. Ela estava antecipando cada movimento meu e ficava tensa cada vez que minha boca se aproximava do seu mamilo rígido. Ela queria isso tanto quanto eu queria.

Quem era eu para negar a nós dois o que queríamos?

Segurei um de seus firmes e macios seios, abaixei minha boca em seu bico ereto e fechei a minha boca em torno dele. Nunca desviando o olhar de cima dela, vi quando ela jogou a cabeça para trás de prazer quando eu chupei seu mamilo com fome, enquanto minha outra mão amassava seu seio negligenciado.

"Mmm", ela gemeu quando eu roçei e girei seu mamilo com a minha língua.

Conforme eu puxei a minha boca para longe de um seio para que eu pudesse trabalhar a minha magia no outro, algo pequeno, loiro, e em dose dupla havia chamado minha atenção na minha visão periférica. Fiquei tenso imediatamente, já sabendo o que eu vi, então eu coloquei minha cabeça contra o peito de Bella, e esperei que eles fossem embora.

"Porra," eu sibilei.

Bella se debateu debaixo do meu aperto enquanto eu tentava mantê-la no lugar. Não ficou claro o quanto os meninos tinham realmente visto, mas eu não queria que eles vissem mais do que o que era necessário.

_Deus, eu desejo que eu pudesse desaparecer ..._

"O que é isso?" Bella perguntou em pânico.

"Os meninos," eu sussurrei como se isso fodidamente fizesse a diferença. "Eles estão nos observando."

Bella olhou por cima do ombro enquanto eu mantive o meu rosto enterrado em seus peitos, esperando e rezando que isso não estivesse acontecendo. O primeiro fodido dia que eu convenci minha mãe a me deixar pegar os meninos, eu sou pego quase fodendo uma professora da escola deles.

O que ela vai pensar de mim?

"Não se preocupem meninos, está tudo bem...vocês podem entrar," Bella disse em tom tranquilizador.

_O que ela está fazendo?_

Merda estava prestes a voar pelo ventilador, e eu fiz uma careta enquanto eu esperava o inevitável acontecer. Tendo uma chance, olhei em torno de Bella sorrateiramente, e fiquei surpreso ao ver que ninguém estava realmente lá. A porta ainda estava selada e de alguma forma eu ainda estava chupando seu mamilo.

_Que porra é essa?_

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

O barulho estridente do meu despertador me acordou do meu sonho vívido e intenso, e olhando para baixo percebi que meu pau estava fodidamente duro como uma rocha, e meu estômago estava encharcado com todo o líquido pré-ejaculatório que eu tinha fodidamente derramado devido ao sonho mais erótico que eu já tive com a Bella... até à hoje.

_Ugh, Deus isso é uma merda!_

Chutando meus lençóis dos meus pés, eu rolei batendo minha mão no despertador para tentar parar esse filho da puta irritante. Eram sete e meia da manhã, o que significava que eu tinha uma hora para me lavar, vestir, e levar a minha bunda até a faculdade. O alarme tinha sido um lembrete amargo da semana cansativa, mas eu estava em êxtase que era sexta-feira.

No entanto, eu não poderia escapar da realidade da minha situação patética.

Desde que Bella me dispensou nesta terça-feira, eu estava fodidamente borrando as linhas entre realidade e pensamento positivo. Eu já havia tentado falar com Bella, mas ela me ignorou. Depois de que meus irmãozinhos me disseram que ela achava, eles bonitos, eu não tinha certeza se eu estava mais com ciúmes disso ou do fato de que ela conversava com eles. Também não ajudou o fato de que as pequenas pestes riram da minha tentativa falha de conversar com ela.

Eu tentei falar com ela novamente no dia seguinte e ela me disse no mais doce, não, no mais frio, tom de voz, que estava muito ocupado para ficar conversando comigo e que eu precisava ir brincar com as pessoas da minha idade. Todos os dias desta semana foram assim. Sua atitude em relação a mim era rude e condescendente, e isso me fez voltar para casa para me masturbar todos os dias. E aparentemente, quanto mais ela me tratava como uma merda, mais rápido eu gozava.

Mas aparentemente as fantasias que eu criava enquanto eu estava acordado não eram suficientes. Eu sonharia com isso, tornando meus desejos e vontades em uma fantasia épica.

Cada sonho era sempre o mesmo porque cada vez que eu estava perto de ter o meu caminho para dentro dela era quando os meninos apareciam, estragando tudo. Como um fodido par de cavaleiros brancos correndo para salvar a virtude da Srta. Swan.

A parte lógica de mim estava tentando me convencer de que era a culpa de usar os meninos para obter alguma foda, mas minha recusa era mais forte do que a minha psique.

Não importava quantos desses sonhos eu teria ou se Bella se recusaria a nunca mais falar comigo, eu sabia que nunca iria desistir.

Era simples assim.

A única coisa que mudou para mim foi que eu iria mudar a minha tática. Tinha que haver outra forma de chegar mais perto dela porque, obviamente, o que eu estava fazendo não estava funcionando.

_Como eu poderia fazê-la enxergar?_

Meu pau estremeceu, lembrando-me de que havia uma coisa que eu tinha que cuidar primeiro. Colocando minha mão com força em volta do meu eixo, eu comecei a acariciá-lo lentamente, fechando os olhos quando eu imaginei uma Bella com o peito nu escancarado para mim, e continuei de onde o sonho parou.

Eu gozei em questão de minutos.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: _Ah, eu sei, eu sou o puro mal LoL. Eu prometo que nós estamos chegando ao coração desta história muito em breve..._ **

* * *

**Nota da Carol:** _Tadinho do Edward! Ele está tão obcecado em conquistar a Bella que não para de ter sonhos ~calientes~ com ela. Será que vai demorar muito para ele conseguir conquistá-la? :)_

* * *

**O Edward está em uma situação crítica de obcessão, coitado lol Fui trollada na cena até a hora que os meninos apareceçam, ai percebi que alguma coisa estava muito errada.. mas como a autora disse, estamos chegando perto, falta pouco pra coisa ficar MUITO boa ;)**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, e participa gente, sei que é um tema diferente, mas também sei que estão lendo, então divida comigo a sua opinião!**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	8. Os Olhos Tem Isso

**************CHOCOLATE BROWN AND LEATHER WHIPS**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a******Krazyk85**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

******Sinopse: **O mulherengo, Edward Cullen, muda para sempre quando ele conhece Bella Swan. Quando ela o ignora incansavelmente, ele descobre uma maneira possível de conseguir sua atenção. Ele pode ser o sub que esta Dominadora vai querer manter? - EPDV

* * *

**Capítulo 7 - Os Olhos Tem Isso  
**

_(Traduzido por LeiliPattz)_

Estacionando na casa dos meus pais, comecei a lamentar a minha decisão, e eu me perguntava por que eu tinha concordado em vir. Após a semana eu tive, não estava exatamente com vontade de ser social, mas eu não era do tipo que quebraria uma promessa para minha mãe, também.

Foi um mau momento para mim–humor sábio–e eu esperava que pudesse manter a minha merda junta, enquanto eu estava lá. A última coisa que eu precisava era que a minha mãe intuitiva percebesse o meu estado de depressão mental, porque tudo o que poderia fazer era levantar questões indesejadas, e eu não acho que tinha a energia para mentir... bem, mentir de forma convincente.

É só levar a uma conversa de sondagem, e eu não tinha vontade de falar sobre Bella. Merda, eu esperava que os gêmeos soubessem manter suas bocas fechadas...

_Eles tem cinco anos, idiota!_ Eu me lembrei.

Sim, eu sabia que a possibilidade dos meninos se manterem em silêncio era forçado, mas eu poderia esperar um pouco de sorte.

Finalmente, depois de uns bons cinco minutos de debate comigo mesmo, se devia ou não sair do carro enquanto fumava como um louco, eu abri a porta do carro para sair. O vento frio de Chicago me bateu rápido e forte, criando uma súbita vontade de colocar a minha bunda dentro da casa da minha mãe, logo que humanamente possível. Se havia uma coisa que poderia me fazer apressar era este tempo maldito.

_Eu fodidamente odeio o frio!_

Abrindo o portão de ferro preto que cercava a casa, corri até a curta escada que levou à pequena varanda. Enquanto batia na porta de madeira maciça com urgência, tomei um fôlego enorme, me preparando para as festividades desta noite. A lista de respostas apropriadas para o filho de um falsamente feliz e bem ajustado era longa e abundante.

Em primeiro lugar, eu tinha que lembrar de sorrir. Era um gesto pequeno, mas foda-me, se não era o mais difícil. Descobri que os sorrisos que geralmente tentavam parecer falsos saíram mais como se eu estivesse fazendo uma careta, como se eu estivesse com dor ou algo assim.

Todas essas fodidas dificuldades só para os meus pais acreditarem que eu era o filho da puta mais feliz que já tinham visto.

_Qual é o ponto?_ Eu pensei sombriamente.

Colocando minhas mãos congeladas sobre minha boca, eu soprei meu hálito quente nelas em um esforço de mantê-lAs quentes para os meus dedos não caírem. No entanto, vendo como eu tinha a capacidade pulmonar de uma pessoa de 85 anos de idade, tudo o que eu acabei fazendo foi tossir. O ar frio estava ficando cada vez mais frio e isso estava me fazendo tremer como um Chihuahua fodido.

Deus parecia que estava levando uma eternidade para alguém atender a porra da porta, e eu estava ficando cada vez mais irritado. Enquanto eles me deixavam esperando, minhas bolas estavam oficialmente congeladas.

_Ainda bem... não é como se eu as usasse..._

Eu estava prestes a bater na porta novamente quando a porta se abriu, revelando o meu pai.

Ele foi à última pessoa que eu esperava ver, mas lá estava ele, elevando-se sobre mim e vestindo fodidos _jeans_? O fato de que meu pai estava vestido de modo casual, chocou o inferno fora de mim. Em um passado não tão distante, meu pai fez questão de usar apenas roupas recém passadas da Calvin Klein e um avental branco de laboratório – essa era própria essência do caralho de ser um médico-cirurgião, mas nunca nos meus curtos anos o tinha visto vestindo jeans escuro e uma camisa pólo.

_Quem diabos é esse cara?_

O homem que estava na porta olhando para mim parecia com o meu pai, mas eu tive um momento difícil em reconhecê-lo. Quero dizer, ele tinha o mesmo penteado para trás com o cabelo loiro pálido, os suaves olhos azuis claros, que sempre tiveram uma maneira de ver em linha reta através da minha mentira, e ainda tinha a sua estatura maior que a vida. Todos esses traços óbvios e inconfundíveis do meu pai, mas eu não conseguia conciliar os dois. Ele parecia diferente para mim de alguma forma, e eu não conseguia achar o ponto da mudança.

"Bem olá, filho", meu pai riu quando estendeu a mão para que eu apertasse, "Você está pensando em entrar, afinal de contas?"

"Ah, sim... claro", respondi calmamente enquanto apertei sua mão e cruzei o limiar.

"Nossa, meu filho. Quanto tempo você ficou ai? Suas mãos estão congelando", meu pai comentou enquanto fechou a porta atrás de mim.

Puxando minha mão para longe de seu alcance, eu dei de ombros, "Eu não fiquei ali por muito tempo."

"Bem, venha e se aqueça um pouco", ele disse, colocando a mão nas minhas costas e me levando para a sala da família.

A casa era enorme pra caralho. Eram pelo menos 700 metros quadrados, com grandes escadarias e uma maldita sala de cinema. Me irritou completamente que eles decidiram sair da pitoresca casa em Wicker Park, a merda onde eu cresci, apenas um mês após que eu sair para a faculdade. As possibilidades de que eu poderia ter tido para levar garotas lá era interminável, mas, infelizmente, meus pais nunca pensaram sobre o que era melhor para mim.

Quando entramos na sala de família, eu vi que havia um fogo aceso, e não é vergonha dizer que eu corri para essa merda tão rápido quanto humanamente possível. Tomando um lugar ao lado da lareira, eu estiquei as minhas mãos fechadas perto das chamas, e saboreei da sensação de calor que estava começando a penetrar minha pele gelada.

Meu pai estava junto à porta de entrada, a tensão no ar estava aumentando e tornou-se no mínimo um tanto esmagador. O jeito que ele me olhava enquanto estava perto do fogo me deixou nervoso, e eu não tinha ideia de por que eu me senti assim. Não era como se eles me convidassem para jantar, para me interrogar...

_Ou era?_

Sorrindo fracamente para o meu pai, eu apontei para a cozinha. "Então, o jantar está quase pronto?"

O objetivo da minha pergunta era desviar a atenção de mim. Era uma tática que aprendi em anos sendo amigo de Emmett, mas eu ainda estava incerto sob a eficácia do método com outras pessoas. Eu tinha que assumir que com qualquer outra pessoa que eu usasse isso era facilmente distraído com a menção de alimentos como Emmett.

Independentemente disso, valia a pena tentar.

"Muito em breve, eu acho", ele respondeu automaticamente. "Sua mãe e os meninos estão ajudando Alice a preparar a sobremesa. É difícil acreditar que uma babá de sua magnitude tem muito pouca experiência na cozinha."

Minhas mãos estavam queimando das chamas, mas eu não queria me afastar ainda. A atmosfera desconfortável ainda estava vigente no ar em torno de nós, e eu precisava de mais tempo para pensar longe de quebrar o gelo com o meu pai. Ainda era estranho entre nós desde o golpe que tivemos no ano passado sobre os meus planos para depois da formatura. Era algo que nós dois sentimos fortemente sobre isso e nenhum de nós queria ceder.

"Olha, Edward," meu pai começou quando ele deu um passo hesitante em minha direção. "Enquanto nós temos um minuto a sós, eu quero discutir algumas coisas com você."

_Merda! Eu não estava pronto para isso..._

"Tudo bem", eu respondi nervosamente.

"Eu sei que nós tivemos muitos debates sobre seus planos após a faculdade e a pós-graduação, e da última vez que tivemos essa pequena discussão foi muito sério, mas eu quero que você tome todas as suas opções antes de fazer sua decisão final", ele disse diplomaticamente.

"O que exatamente você quer que eu decida? Eu sempre vou escolher em ir para o Arizona, pai", eu disse sem hesitação.

Ele suspirou profundamente. "Por que você deseja se mudar para o Arizona, Edward? Você já viu a sua economia? A recessão é galopante nesse estado. Há milhares de pessoas sem emprego e muitos mais que estão ficando desempregados. Você acha que vai ser fácil conseguir um emprego de arquitetura lá? Vamos, filho, você não é tão ingênuo, é?"

Esta era à mesma conversa que tivemos inúmeras vezes e nada vai mudar.

"Talvez eu seja," eu disse arrogantemente.

"Então essa é a sua brilhante resposta para tudo?" Meu pai perguntou, irritado.

"Sempre foi a minha resposta, pai. Você só não me ouve. Você acha que eu quero ficar longe da família, mas não tem nada a ver com isso. É a minha necessidade egoísta de chegar lá sozinho. Abrir minhas asas," eu respondi, levantando e caminhando em direção à porta... eu precisava sair desta sala.

No entanto, meu pai me parou no meio do meu caminho. A energia desconfortável entre nós me fez olhar para longe dele, porque eu não poderia me manter olhando em seus olhos, com medo de ver o desapontamento lá.

Porque cada vez que eu olhava em seus olhos, eu via o meu próprio reflexo, e tornava difícil para mim decidir qual dos nossos rostos mostravam mais decepção...

"Eu entendo a necessidade de independência, mas você não pode entender que sua mãe e eu precisamos de você perto? Chame-nos de egoístas, mas raramente vemos, filho. Quantas vezes vamos te ver quando você viver a três mil quilômetros de distância?" Ele perguntou suplicante.

A viagem de culpa estava sendo colocada grosseiramente e malditamente sobre mim, e eu queria desesperadamente evitar essa conversa a todo custo. Tudo o que isso fazia era me deixar mais nervoso.

"Pai," eu gemi, "nós temos que discutir isso agora? Isto não pode esperar até outro dia?"

Finalmente olhando cima, para ele, eu vi a tristeza em seus olhos, e entendi que ele me amava, mas não pretendia entender que a atração que o Arizona tinha sobre mim. O mercado de trabalho era uma merda. Inferno, eu sabia disso. Eu verificava o Arizona Republic na internet diariamente, e eu sabia que a possibilidade de estar desempregado por um longo período de tempo era quase garantida, mas eu não me importava. Minha mente, meu coração, e tudo que eu queria estavam no Arizona.

Lá era onde eu queria para estar. Eu estava decidido e nada iria me fazer mudar de ideia.

"Tudo que eu quero de você é que pense sobre isso, talvez, à procura de postos de trabalho em Chicago. Quero dizer, apenas no caso," meu pai disse, colocando sua mão no meu ombro, e a agarrando firmemente.

Eu olho para ele suspeitosamente. "Você quer que eu apenas considere um emprego em Chicago... sem você mexer os pauzinhos?"

"Isso é tudo que eu quero, filho." Ele sorri. "Sem eu me meter. Sem compromissos. Apenas para manter suas opções em aberto."

"Tudo bem," Eu cedi.

"Ótimo. Agora, uma vez que isso está resolvido, devemos ir comer?"

O jantar foi delicioso pra caralho, e eu tinha quase esquecido de quão ótima cozinheira minha mãe era. Ela tinha ido ao céu, também. Os filés eram todos de primeira, e puta merda, ela sabia como fazer batata assada. Eu ainda não tinha sido capaz de conter a minha emoção enquanto comia pela havidamente. Ela era toda saudável com os meninos, mas sabia que era melhor fazer o jantar assim quando eu vinha.

Eu estava no céu.

"Bem, eu vejo que você está desfrutando do jantar, Edward," minha mãe riu. "Tudo o que tenho ouvido de você são gemidos e grunhidos."

Engoli o pedaço divino de carne, olhei para ela, e sorri: "O que posso dizer... Adoro a comida que você faz mãe, eu não posso te dizer como estou enjoado de pizza, e macarrão surpresa do Emmett."

Os gêmeos riram enquanto eu fazia ruídos e engasgos para expressar como Emmett era um cozinheiro horrível. Minha mãe e meu pai sorriram, enquanto Alice estava muito ocupada caminhando ao redor da mesa tendo certeza de que todos tinham repetido. A natureza de abelha operaria desta pequena mulher estava me deixando tonto, e eu me perguntava por que ninguém tinha lhe dado uma dose de Valium ainda.

"Estou feliz de ouvir isso," minha mãe disse docemente.

Eu sorri para ela enquanto enchia outra colher de batatas. Eu não estava mentindo, o alimento era o mais próximo que eu tinha de um orgasmo verdadeiro em dias...

"Então, Edward, eu entendo que você está pegando os meninos na escola e os alimentando. Como é que isso está funcionando? Você teve a oportunidade de conhecer qualquer uma das professoras lá?" Meu pai perguntou curiosamente.

Eu quase engasguei porra. A comida na minha garganta desceu pelo caminho errado, me fazendo tossir violentamente. Alice e minha mãe vieram em meu socorro, estando ao meu lado em questão de segundos e batendo nas minhas costas com entusiasmo.

Pareceu funcionar, porque a comida foi desalojada da minha garganta em uma fração de segundo.

"Eu estou bem. Eu só preciso de um pouco de água," eu resmunguei enquanto acenava.

Engolindo quantidades insanas de água, limpando a traqueia de quaisquer restos remanescentes, eu fui capaz de respirar novamente porra. Olhando para cima, vi que meu pai estava sorrindo para mim, como ele fez quando soube que algo estava acontecendo. Isso não era uma fodida surpresa. Quero dizer, eu poderia ter feito isso ser mais óbvio? Ele nem sequer disse o nome de Bella, mas isso era tudo no que eu estava pensando agora.

M_erda, merda, merda!_

"Filho você está bem?" Meu pai perguntou, desconfiado.

"Perfeito", eu respondi com a voz rouca, parecia que eu tinha coçado a merda da minha garganta.

Que diabos de pergunta era essa? Enquanto tentei reunir meus pensamentos, tentei freneticamente chegar a um plano para evitar responder com algo incriminador. Meu pai decidiu interpor dessa vez, parando o trem de pensamento perto do pânico instantaneamente.

"Os meninos dizem que você conheceu alguém por lá... bem, um professora em particular," meu pai disse bruscamente.

Os fodidos garotos me delataram, e eu não tinha ideia de quanto eles disseram aos nossos pais. Eu acho que eu deveria ter dito aos garotos que minhas conversas com Bella ficariam entre nós, mas eu pensei que chamar a atenção para isso só faria os garotos estarem muito mais ansiosos para derramar o feijão.

Bem, o segredo foi revelado, e agora, eu tinha que encontrar uma maneira para não me incriminar ainda mais.

"Hum, sim. Swan é uma professora de arte lá. Eu só falei com ela umas duas vezes", eu respondi com indiferença.

"Isso é só porque a Swan o ignora." Anthony adicionou.

_Aquele pequeno babaca..._

Minha mãe estava olhando para mim com a testa franzida e uma expressão perplexa. "Aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês dois para ela te tratar tão rudemente?"

"Ela não está me tratando rudemente, mamãe. Ela é apenas ocupada e não tem tempo para sentar e conversar, como costumávamos fazer," eu defendi.

Essa foi à coisa mais estúpida que eu poderia ter feito, porque disse muito sobre a relação entre Bella e eu. Eram essas pequenas coisas que a minha mãe parecia pegar, e esta foi a maior confissão que eu jamais poderia ter admitido.

Eu deveria ter esperado o que aconteceu depois...

"O que vocês conversaram?" Ela perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

"Eu não me lembro, mamãe. Como eu disse, nós não falamos muito e tudo mais", eu admiti com tristeza.

"Ele gosta da Srta. Swan, mãe. Ele tem uma queda por ela! Mas ela gosta de mais de mim e do Anthony." Masen decidiu acrescentar sua opinião traiçoeira na conversa.

_É isso! Fodido tofu para esses pequenos babacas a partir de agora!_

O fato de que ele decidiu esfregar na minha cara que Bella os favorecia não passou despercebida por mim, e eu jurei que os meus irmãos pagariam por sua deslealdade no futuro próximo.

Minha mãe olhou para o meu pai, "Alguma vez você viu essa Srta. Swan, Carlisle? Você sabe, durante a orientação?"

Ele estava sorrindo quando cortou o seu bife, mantendo seu olhar no seu prato quando ele balançou a cabeça ligeiramente. Ele sabia quais eram as minhas intenções com essa professora em particular, e eu tinha certeza que ele achou a conversa engraçada.

Eu gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo.

"Bem", minha mãe começou quando olhou de volta para mim: "Você pode querer respeitar os desejos dela, Edward, e deixar esta professora em paz. Ela parece saber uma coisa ou duas sobre se envolver pessoalmente com familiares dos estudantes."

_Porra!_

"Não é assim, mãe," eu disse com firmeza.

"Independentemente do que seja, Edward. Você precisa mostrar melhor decoro... tudo bem?"

"Tudo bem. Você está certa, e isso soa como uma boa ideia," eu disse por entre os dentes cerrados.

Que porra eu ia fazer agora? No curso de cinco minutos, os meus irmãos tinham me exposto na frente dos meus pais, e eu consegui concordar em deixar Bella em paz? Não havia maneira de contornar isso também. Os gêmeos seriam os espiões da minha mãe e contar para ela sempre que eu tentar falar com Bella...

_Merda, porra, maldição!_

Isso realmente iria colocar um amortecedor sobre meus planos de ser persistente.

Então, na semana seguinte passei intacto com a minha promessa de ficar longe de Bella, e parecia que ela decidiu fazer o mesmo. Nós dois ignoramos um ao outro como a Peste Negra. Foi difícil para mim ficar longe, porque eu estava tão fascinado por ela. Eu pensei que era a razão pela qual eu não tinha desistido ou seguido em frente, mas agora, as coisas estavam começando a mudar, e eu estava começando a perceber o quanto eu queria estar perto dela.

_Isso é loucura..._

Uma vez que havia espaço entre nós, eu comecei a perceber QUE a minha obsessão tinha ficado fora de controle. No começo, isso era sobre o misticismo que a cercava e meu desejo de encontrá-la. Eu sentava no café dia sim e dia não, apenas esperando que ela fizesse um reaparecimento na minha vida. Em seguida, isso mudou dramaticamente depois que me deparei com ela na escola dos meus irmãos. Meu fascínio cresceu depois disso, e eu comecei a apreciar sua beleza inegável, a boca esperta, e como ela era um desafio para mim.

Tinha que ser devido ao fato de que ela foi à primeira mulher que eu joguei duro para conseguir, e a única mulher que alguma vez me disse não.

Parecia que a sua falta de interesse em mim era a minha força propulsora, a única coisa que me empurrava.

Mas o esporte de persegui-la mudou, porque os sonhos que eu tinha começado a ter todas as noites me mostraram como seria estar com ela, mas apenas vagamente, porque eu tinha essa sensação de que a coisa real seria melhor. Isso não me fez chegar a nenhum lugar com ela, e, no final, tudo que eu tinha era um punhado do meu próprio pênis todas as manhãs. Essa merda só estava pressionando o inferno fora de mim.

_Foda-se!_

As possibilidades que eu vi com ela haviam criado esse desejo por ela dentro de mim, para consumi-la, tê-la consumindo-me, e eu estava ficando impaciente...

Mas agora eu tinha que ficar longe dela, e sem ser persistente, ela não saberia seus verdadeiros sentimentos sobre mim. Como eu ia saber com certeza se a minha evasão estava incomodando? Como diabos eu iria empurrar qualquer coisa para frente e até onde ela iria me deixar?

_Se eu não posso tê-la... quem eu posso ter?_

Alguma coisa tinha que dar, porque o fato de que eu estar no estado sexualmente frustrado era anormal para mim. Quer dizer, não experimentar um toque feminino em mais de duas semanas... era uma fodida primeira vez. Isso me fazia sentir como um monge ou um padre, e como eu conseguiria apenas tolerar o toque de minha mão estava além de mim.

Mas a ideia de ter alguém, além de Bella na minha cama... tinha me incomodado. Eu temia que se Bella não viesse para perto logo ou se eu não encontrasse uma maneira de sair deste contrato vinculativo que eu tinha com a minha mãe, eu estava condenado a punheta pelo resto da minha vida patética...

Certo, eu estava sendo excessivamente dramático, e a falta de buceta estava me deixando um pouco louco, mas eu estava perdido, porque Bella não estava deixando essa merda fácil para mim.

Ela continuou a me testar, me empurrar–só pela sua simples presença, e eu tinha que saber, se era tudo por uma questão de ser capaz de dizer que ela me fez quebrar primeiro? Era tudo um jogo para ela? Será que eu, eventualmente, cederia?

E ela viu meu desinteresse repentino como um sinal de que eu tinha quebrado?

Na segunda-feira após o jantar de domingo, as coisas não tinham começado tão mal. Na verdade, eu estava animado para dar a ela um pouco de seu próprio remédio. Todo dia, eu iria fazer uma aparição na escola de meus irmãos sem nunca tentar começar ativamente uma conversa e, a princípio, pareceu funcionar. Ela olhava para mim com anseio, e eu senti que o poder tinha mudado em meu favor. Se tudo o que tinha que fazer era deixá-la sozinha para conseguir que ela fodidamente olhasse para mim como ela o fez, então eu teria feito essa merda muito mais cedo.

Parecia que quanto mais eu a ignorava, mais eu consegui irritá-la. O rubor que cobria as suas bochechas era a visão mais deliciosa que já vi, e eu era um idiota, porque gostei da resposta que recebi dela quando sua testa franzia um pouco em frustração. Era divertido para mim vê-la ficar tão irritada, e eu tinha que admitir que a raiva que saiu dela tinha me excitado.

Eu poderia dizer que ela não era o tipo de pessoa que perdia a calma tão facilmente, e o fato de que eu causei uma reação dentro dela fez-me ficar esperançoso.

_Deus, eu queria que ela tomasse essa raiva de mim... de preferência na minha cama._

A tensão sexual entre nós era o que tinha me feito voltar uma e outra vez, cada vez tentando mais forte do que antes. No entanto, as coisas começaram a mudar lentamente, e até o final da semana ela havia mudado suas táticas. Ela não olhava mais olhar para mim; ao invés disso, eu recebi frieza. E essa indiferença repentina, completa e absoluta que eu obtive dela me deixou mais desanimado do que nunca.

Essa foi a única coisa que poderia, eventualmente, trabalhar em mim, porque de uma só vez, ela conseguiu despir qualquer chance que eu sentia de que poderia ter algo com ela.

Era assim que dizia o velho ditado: "Se você ignorá-lo por tempo suficiente, eventualmente, ele vai embora."

Por um breve momento no tempo, eu tive a vantagem, e foi magnífico pra caralho. No entanto, quanto mais eu comecei a pensar sobre isso, mais eu vi que ela sempre teve o poder... Eu era apenas ingênuo o suficiente para pensar o contrário. Quando chegou a hora, ela foi mais esperta.

Ela realmente estava certa sobre uma coisa. Ela era, de fato, mais forte do que eu e, isso me fez sentir como um amador.

_Será que ela tem alguma ideia do que estava fazendo comigo?_

Os dias que passei cabisbaixo e ignorando a atenção feminina deixaram Jasper e Emmett preocupado. Meu comportamento era preocupante até mesmo para mim, e eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa para me puxar para fora do meu pânico. A parte triste era que eu não tinha vontade de enterrar meu pau em uma garota aleatória. Os dias a procura de mulheres fáceis para foder estavam muito longe, e agora tudo o que restou foi um homem que queria foder apenas uma mulher.

O que estava fodendo era que a mulher em questão não queria nada comigo, então eu tinha me tornado muito familiarizado com minha mão direita.

_Porra, eu sou tão patético..._

Era por isso que eu precisava sair da minha fodida casa e sair com os meus garotos. Já era sexta-feira e eu era um cara solteiro, eu precisava estar lá fora, explorando minhas opções...

_Sim, certo..._

De qualquer forma, independentemente do que eu disse a mim mesmo, isso tinha sido ideia de Emmett, porque esta noite tinha sido a primeira vez em um ano, que ele estava livre dos encargos de ter uma namorada porque sua mulher, Rosalie, tinha que trabalhar até tarde no seu estágio em algum escritório de advocacia de prestígio e ele estava animado por ter uma noite fora. Jasper decidiu vir também porque ele sempre saia, e bem, ele sempre desistia de fazer praticamente qualquer coisa. Como eu, ele não estava ligado a apenas uma mulher, mas ao contrário de mim, ele não era estava ligado a uma mulher que ele nunca poderia ter.

_Merda..._

Será que eu quero estar amarrado e comprometido com Bella? Sim – eu fodidamente quero.

"Nós vamos tomar outra rodada?" Eu arrastei enquanto bati o copo vazio para baixo.

Minha cabeça ainda estava cheio de pensamentos de Bella, e eu percebi que eu não deveria estar pensando nisso, e, portanto, isso provou que eu ainda não estava bêbado o suficiente para tirá-la completamente de mim. Aí encontrava-se o problema... eu precisava de mais bebida.

"Claro que sim", Emmett explodiu quando levantou a mão sobre sua cabeça, chamando a garçonete.

"Talvez, devemos desacelerar", Jasper disse em desaprovação.

"Foda-se!" Emmett explodiu, sacudindo a cabeça.

_Por sorte_, eu tinha Emmett, o garoto de fraternidade saiu hoje à noite, e estava mais do que disposto a me dar intoxicação por álcool, enquanto ria e incitava-me. Foi Jasper, que manteve a cabeça no lugar e queria manter as coisas sob controle, como um desmancha prazeres do caralho. Mesmo quando ele deveria ficar solto, ele ficou com seus princípios. Este era um grito distante do garoto com quem eu cresci. Merda, voltando no dia em que ele estava sempre fazendo alguma merda. Eu acho que o acidente de carro que ele teve quando adolescente tinha acordado a sua bunda...

Nós fizemos muitas coisas, mas nunca dirigimos bêbado...

Ignorando completamente Jasper, tentei focar as pessoas na pista de dança, observando as mulheres, com a esperança de encontrar uma garota para levar para casa, mas a música techno batia alto pra cacete. Isso a concentração parecer algo muito difícil.

_Maldita seja a música rave,_ pensei com desdém.

O bar que estávamos não poderia nem mesmo ser considerado um bar. Era algum armazém localizado na parte decadente de Chicago, onde tiroteios eram desenfreados. Mas a cerveja era barata, e Emmett disse que seria bom ficar longe de um bar desportivo. Esta parecia ser uma boa ideia no início. No entanto, eu nunca esperava que Emmett fosse nos levar para um lugar onde havia luzes estroboscópicas, música techno, e as pessoas engolindo comprimidos de ecstasy como se fossem doces...

_Deixe-a porra do Em nos levar para um lugar como este._

O babaca até mesmo sugeriu participar do ambiente através da compra de alguns bastões de luz e chupetas brilhantes, mas Jasper e eu rapidamente descartamos essa ideia. Já era ruim o suficiente que era apenas uma questão de tempo antes da polícia romper pela porta e começara prender pessoas.

_O que diabos eu estou fazendo aqui?_

Enquanto Emmett pedia bebida para a garçonete, notei que Jasper estava me dando seu olhar de sabe tudo, e eu abafei um gemido. Ficou claro para mim que o Jazz queria botar para fora todos os meus problemas como se ele fosse o Dr. Phil, e embora o cara fosse bom nisso, agora não era o momento. Minha mente ainda estava tão fodida, e depois de nossa conversa anterior, eu não sei se poderia lidar com a sua verdade brutal novamente.

Eu não estava bêbado o suficiente ainda.

A música fazia qualquer conversa coração a coração quase impossível, e felizmente para mim, a garçonete voltou em cima da hora com as nossas doses de Patron Silver e a garrafa de cerveja, efetivamente cortando qualquer possibilidade que Jasper tinha para atacar.

_Louvado seja Jesus..._

Olhando para longe de Jazz, eu olhei para a garçonete quando ela estava estabelecendo nossas bebidas, e de repente meu rosto estava profundamente em seu peito. Eu mal podia ver seu rosto. Era tudo peitos que dificultava meu ponto de vista. Seus seios não fizeram nada comigo. Presumido, se isso fosse há algumas semanas atrás, eu teria esbofeteado a garçonete sem rosto na bunda dela, enquanto deslizava meu número entre seus seios, mas as lembranças do sonho com Bella era tudo o que eu podia ver, e a garçonete nunca seria capaz para se comparar...

_Ugh, porra não mereço ter um pau._

Fracamente no fundo eu ouvi os caras rindo enquanto a garçonete pressionou o decote em mim ainda mais, e eu queria fodidamente matá-los. Uma vez que ela saiu de cima, eu olhei para os caras e vi sorrisos enormes em seus rostos feios.

_Sim, riam, idiotas..._

Ignorando-os, voltei minha atenção para o que eu realmente queria, e era o bom e velho Jose... espera, nós estávamos bebendo Patron?

"Tudo bem, pessoal, Vamos beber," Emmett interrompeu os meus devaneios internos fúteis quando ele cerimoniosamente ergueu a copo.

A atmosfera mudou apenas com isso; não era mais sobre os meus pequenos tristes problemas, mas estar com os meus amigos. Assim, seguindo o exemplo de Emmett, Jasper e eu levantamos nossos copos, e juntos viramos, deixando a bebida descer por nossa garganta. A tequila era o meu salvador, pois aquecia o seu caminho até meu esôfago.

Esta era a minha forma de terapia, e enquanto virei a cerveja gelada, eu senti que estava finalmente conseguindo o zumbido que tão desesperadamente desejava. Tudo que eu precisava era de mais três doces acompanhados de mais quatro cervejas, e eu estaria oficialmente derrubado.

Olhando por cima da borda do meu copo, enquanto tomava a cerveja, eu vi que Emmett estava terminando a sua cerveja em goles grandes, quase como se ele estivesse tentando ganhar de mim. Ele bateu o vidro com força na mesa, rapidamente seguindo-o com um arroto alto. Ele acariciou sua barriga, fazendo com que Jasper e eu a ríssemos de suas palhaçadas.

"Isso é nojento", eu disse, revirando os olhos.

"Hey, não aja como se você não me quisesse, E. Eu li o seu diário," Emmett gargalhou.

"Eu não tenho um diário, idiota", eu respondi.

Emmett riu, "Oh, isso é certo, você apenas está obcecado com os olhos castanhos."

"Ainda?" Jasper perguntou surpreso.

_Porra..._

Eu sabia exatamente onde isso estava me levando, e se eu não estivesse tão bêbado, eu teria feito qualquer coisa para evitar a conversa. Mas como isso era, mais as bebidas começaram a fluir livremente, mais eu estava começando a me sentir bem. Minhas habilidades motoras ainda estavam intactas, mas a minha mente estava à deriva. As doses e os copos de cerveja estavam finalmente fazendo o seu trabalho, neste ponto, e eu descobri que estava me sentindo muito aberto e falante. No fundo da mente, eu sabia que iria me arrepender mais tarde. Tudo o que me levaria era um bom tempo mijando para me livrar de todo o álcool para recuperar a minha mente, ou qualquer merda que restava dele.

Os olhos de Emmett saltaram enquanto registrava as palavras de Jasper, "O que diabos você quer dizer com 'ainda'?"

"Nosso menino Eddie aqui é fascinado com uma garota que ele conheceu brevemente no café algumas semanas atrás. Esta bela mulher lhe disse que não," Jasper respondeu, divulgando todos os meus segredos de merda.

_Idiota!_

"Espere, espere. Segure o telefone. De que garota que estamos falando?" Emmett perguntou, olhando para mim intencionalmente.

Dei de ombros enquanto eu tomava um gole rápido da minha cerveja.

"Você sabe sobre essa garota?" Jasper perguntou a Emmett desconfiado.

Os caras foram lentamente colocando o quebra-cabeça, mas eu estava a ponto de não dar à mínima. Que porra importava se eles sabiam. Não importava. Bella não me queria.

"Se nós estamos falando sobre a mesma gostosa, eu fui quem apontou ela para ele," Emmett declarou com orgulho.

Lancei um olhar de ódio em sua direção, porque a minha miséria era culpa dele, porra. Se não fosse por ele, eu estaria alheio a tudo ao meu redor, e estaria por ai fodendo alguma cadela aleatória agora. Ele era a razão pelo meu pau só encontrar a pele da minha mão.

"Sim, eu não posso lhe agradecer o suficiente por isso, idiota," eu murmurei sarcasticamente.

Ele olhou para mim com olhos de grande filhote de cachorro, eu gostava de ver o seu ego ferido ou algo assim. Mas foda-se ele e seus sentimentos estúpidos! Ele não tinha ideia do estresse que essa mulher causou na minha vida. A falta de sexo começando a chegar a mim, e me deixando mais irritado do que de costume.

"Então, você vai nos contar a verdade sobre o que diabos está acontecendo com você?" Jasper gritou sobre a música alta que decidiu bater de novo.

"Desculpe?" Eu gritei de volta.

Tanto Emmett e Jasper olharam para mim com expectativa, e eu sabia que não havia nenhuma maneira de conseguir me desviar da situação. O meu comportamento tinha sido uma bandeira vermelha, e agora que eles sabiam que eu não estava sendo aberto com eles; essa merda estava prestes a ganhar profundidade.

_Porra... essa música é detestável._

"O que diabos vocês vadias querem saber?" Eu cuspi.

"Bem, vamos começar com toda essa merda emo que você tem feito ultimamente, e para não mencionar a falta de sexo que você tem tido," Emmett disse, listando as razões em seus dedos.

Apertei os olhos para ele, "Que falta de sexo? Eu não vejo como isso faz algum fodido sentido."

Emmett estava fazendo todo o sentido... maldição!

"Seja legal com ele, Edward. Você sabe que esta merda sensível não é fácil para ele. Ele quis dizer é que temos notado as mudanças em você e nós estamos um pouco preocupados," Jasper disse suavemente.

Emmett concordou com as palavras de Jasper, "Sim, o que ele disse. Vamos lá, cara. Compartilhe conosco. Quer dizer, garotas fazem isso o tempo todo. Por que não podemos?"

"Porque não temos vaginas, Em," Parei, olhando para Emmett desconfiado. "Bem, talvez você tenha."

Ele sorriu, "Foda-se, idiota."

Nós três começamos a rir, e eu pensei que tinha conseguido me esquivar da conversa inteiramente, mas Jasper não estava disposto a deixar essa merda ir.

"Sério, o que é?" Jasper perguntou com todo o seu jeito de mãe.

"Jesus, pessoal. Eu sou gay", eu brinquei.

"Pare de ser um idiota e seja apenas direto com a gente..." Jasper arrastou.

Eu ri, "Boa escolha de palavras."*****

_*****__A piada se perdeu aqui, o Jasper usa a palavra 'straight' que além de significar direto também pode ser uma palavra usada para 'heterossexual'._

"Você sabe o que quero dizer, idiota," Jasper disse e bateu no meu braço.

Eu suspirei, "O que você quer saber exatamente? Eu pensei que tinha lhe dito tudo já."

Emmett ficou quieto enquanto ouvia atentamente a nossa conversa.

"Sim, isso foi há duas semanas. Você mudou drasticamente desde então. Há algo mais que você não está nos dizendo," Jasper disse perceptivelmente.

"O nome dela é Bella," eu me ouvi dizendo. "Ela é a mesma mulher que conheci no café e ela não quer nada comigo."

Jasper olhou para mim confuso, "Como você sabe o nome dela?"

_Porra!_

"Ela é professora na escola dos gêmeos", eu disse enquanto comecei a rasgar um guardanapo de bar.

"Puta merda! Você quer dizer para nos que ela trabalha na escola... foda-me correndo! Não é de admirar que você busca os meninos todos os dias." Emmett finalmente falou, dando sua opinião não pedida.

"Não podemos apenas deixar isso pra lá?" Eu perguntei em um tom exasperado.

"Claro", Jasper respondeu hesitante.

"Obrigado," eu respondi, grato por ele não continuar cavando.

"Mas só com uma condição," disse Jasper, alterando seus termos.

Eu olhei para ele e o vi sorrindo, mas ele não estava olhando para mim. Em vez disso, ele estava olhando além de mim. Virando na minha cadeira, eu vi o que – quem ele tem estado olhando. Era uma mulher que estava no bar improvisado. A vista era agradável de se olhar, mas encontrei-me entediado.

Virando na minha cadeira, eu vi que Jasper e Emmett estavam olhando para mim. Eles estavam, obviamente, fazendo alguma coisa e eu sabia que não tinha como ser bom.

"O que?" Eu perguntei cautelosamente.

"Dance com ela", Emmett respondeu animadamente.

"O que? De jeito nenhum, caras... isso não vai acontecer. Ela não é meu tipo," eu disse, balançando a cabeça.

"Quem fodidamente se importa se ela faz o seu tipo? Ela tem uma vagina e você precisa de alguém para silenciar este período de seca. Posso dizer-lhe que a menina está mais do que disposta", Emmett disse com firmeza.

Revirei os olhos, "Sim, eu tenho certeza de que ela está."

"Essa é a minha condição, Edward," Jasper declarou.

"Eu não vou concordar com qualquer merda de condição maldita Jazz," eu disse irritado.

"Tudo bem então, mas se você não falar com aquela garota você vai ter que nos dizer sobre Bella", ele afirmou severamente.

"Isso é uma armadilha", eu gemi enquanto belisquei a ponte do meu nariz.

"Chame do que quiser, mas considere isso como terapia. Você pediu minha ajuda e é assim que eu estou dando", afirmou Jasper.

Era inútil lutar contra eles, porque isso caiu em cima da minha relutância em falar sobre Bella. Ela era a única coisa que eu não queria divulgar a ninguém, e se isso significava que eu tinha que ir falar com uma garota aleatória para manter Bella firmemente presa, então era o que eu ia fazer.

"Tudo bem", eu bufei.

Levantando da cadeira, eu segurei a borda da mesa, tentando obter alguma estabilidade. Foi a primeira vez que me levantava em duas horas e minhas pernas estavam se sentindo um pouco fracas. Era como se eu fosse um animal estúpido de desenho animado que os meninos me faziam assistir com eles, ele tinha problemas ao tentar andar, também. Tomando mais um olhar para os caras, eu vi que eles estavam sorrindo como idiotas malditos. Ficou claro que a forma de terapia de Jasper era mais ao longo das linhas para seu próprio entretenimento.

Não importa se eles esperavam que eu falhasse ou mesmo se eles não esperavam. O que importava era o meu desejo de acabar com isso o mais rápido possível...

Finalmente consegui meu fodido equilíbrio, euconsegui andar no meio da multidão barulhenta, relativamente ileso. Notei que a mulher em questão não se moveu um centímetro, e quando cheguei mais perto, vi que ela era muito bonita. O cabelo castanho, que ela usava em ondas longas, era de uma profunda cor vinho, e os peitos que ela tinha quase em exposição eram definitivamente real.

Ela estava madura para a colheita...

Assim que me aproximei dela, eu me senti desconfortável. Algo não estava certo sobre o que eu estava fazendo e eu tinha nessa porra de sensação em mim como se... como se eu estivesse traindo.

Que diabos ...

Engolir a culpa desconhecida, enquanto coloquei um sorriso falso. "Oi."

Naturalmente, meu sorriso saiu como uma careta, e não havia nada que eu queria dizer a ela, minha mente estava em branco. Enquanto eu olhei em seus olhos cor de avelã, senti a súbita vontade de fugir. O jeito que ela olhou para mim como se eu fosse um pedaço de carne enquanto bebia uma porra de Martini de maçã, me fez querer estremecer.

Infelizmente, eu prometi a Jasper que iria falar com ela, mas valia a pena tentar essa merda, certo? Mas o que eu não esperava era a sua agressividade enquanto deu um passo em minha direção, pressionando seu corpo firmemente contra o meu... isso foi o quanto eu tive que me esforçar para ficar. Mesmo quando ela colocou a mão diretamente sobre meu pau, eu tive que lutar contra o impulso de me afastar dela.

"Olá, bonito", ela ronronou. "Por que você demorou tanto tempo?"

"Hum", eu hesitei. "Na verdade, estou aqui para comprar algumas bebidas."

Empurrando-me para longe dela, eu acenei para o barman na minha ordem de improviso. A mulher desconhecida olhou para mim o tempo todo, sem dúvida se sentindo rejeitada, mas eu simplesmente não poderia fodê-la. Era apenas algo sobre a situação que me aterrorizava, e eu não sei se foi devido ao fato de que ela era morena e me lembrou de Bella, ou o fato de que ela não era Bella.

"É isso?" Ela perguntou furiosamente quando me virei para caminhar de volta para minha mesa.

Eu balancei a cabeça, "Eu sinto muito, senhorita, mas eu tenho uma namorada."

As mentiras que foram derramando da minha boca agora estavam se tornando uma parte de uma imagem maior... minha vida era uma farsa.

Foi por volta de uma e meia da manhã quando acabamos cambaleando para fora do bar. A noite de união masculina e procurando por uma boceta disponível estava chegando ao fim, e eu estava exausto pra caralho. Minha visão estava embaçada consistentemente a partir das quantidades excessivas de álcool que ingeri.

Eu estava pronto para encerrar a noite.

Enquanto estávamos na beira da calçada, tentando chamar um táxi que nunca apareceu no nosso caminho, eu odiava admitir que minhas pernas estavam começando a ficar moles de novo, e estava chegando ao ponto em que eu poderia ter de me apoiar em Jasper para me manter em pé. Foi quando Emmett decidiu virar e bater-me com força no braço, vindo do nada. A força do impacto me fez tropeçar para trás, e bater em Jasper.

Felizmente, ele estava fodidamente mais sóbrio do que eu, porque seus reflexos foram rápidos e ele foi capaz de me pegar antes que eu desse de cara na calçada. Ele me levantou de volta na posição vertical, e eu sorri agradecido a ele. "Obrigada, Jazz."

"Não mencione isso", ele respondeu quando me deu um tapinha nas costas.

Uma vez que eu tinha conseguido o meu equilíbrio de volta, eu concentrei o meu olhar feroz em Emmett. Sua fodida cabeça grande e gorda estava um pouco embaçada, mas o meu aborrecimento com a sua atitude com excesso de zelo tinha me deixado ansioso para ir.

Então, com toda a força que conseguiu reunir, eu soqueie ele de volta no ombro... forte. Mas, como sempre, eu estava fodido pela perda de energia, porque ele nem sequer cambaleou.

Tudo o que consegui fazer foi levá-lo a olhar para mim com confusão, enquanto meu punho ficou latejando de dor.

"Porra", eu sibilei enquanto embalava a minha mão.

"Qual é o seu problema, cara?" Emmett perguntou, atordoado.

"Você é o meu problema. Por que diabos que você me bateu?" Eu cuspi.

"Não seja um bunda mole, E. Eu não bati forte." Emmett se defendeu.

"O inferno que você não! Porra eu quase comi a maldita calçada por sua causa imbecil!" Minha voz estava começando a subir algumas oitavas, mas Em parecia imperturbável.

"Pare de ser uma pequena bicha e ande com essa merda", ele disse acenando a mão para mim.

"Você é um idiota", eu murmurei.

"Eh, você vai viver. A razão de eu bater em você, idiota, era porque eu queria chamar sua atenção. Tenho uma ideia incrível", Emmett disse brilhantemente.

Meu punho estava latejando pra caralho, e eu não estava com vontade de ouvir uma das ideias brilhantes de Emmett.

"Isso deve ser bom pra caralho", eu disse sarcasticamente.

Ignorando-me completamente, ele olhou para Jasper, seus olhos estavam brilhando de emoção e um sorriso maroto, de repente se espalhou por todo o seu rosto, "Vamos fazer algumas tatuagens!" Emmett sugeriu.

"Você quer fazer tatuagens? Do que exatamente?" Jasper perguntou confuso.

"Tatuagens de melhores amigos… o que mais?" Emmett disse como se fosse óbvio.

A ideia da tatuagem era a última coisa que eu esperava que saísse da boca de Emmett, e quando meus olhos desviaram ao nosso redor, percebi de onde ele tinha tirado a ideia.

Aparentemente, havia um estúdio de tatuagem em frente a nós... como uma fodida coisa espontânea.

Eu comecei a rir, "Você não pode estar falando sério porra? Você é o maior maricas que eu conheço quando se trata de dor, Em," Eu lanço de volta.

"Eu estou bêbado, vadia. Eu não vou sentir qualquer dor... dã!" ele falou disso com naturalidade.

"Ele tem um ponto", Jasper falou.

Meus olhos foram para Jasper, incrédulo. Ele era a única pessoa que deveria ser o paterno desse grupo e parar absurdos como esses dos nossos caminhos. Ele não deveria incentivá-lo porra.

"Então está resolvido... a menos que você esteja assustado, garotinho," Emmett zombou de mim.

Ele agia como uma criança às vezes com suas tentativas tristes de zombaria... Como se eu tivesse alguma fodida coisa para estar com medo de tatuagens.

"Você esquece que eu já tenho duas tatuagens, babaca. Sei o que fodidamente esperar. Você é a virgem de pele, lembre," Eu retruco, revirando os olhos para sua ignorância.

Ele zombou, "Por que você está sendo tão um imbecil, E? Quer dizer, eu tentei fazer você descontrair essa noite, não foi? Mas não, você era tudo sobre uma puta que nem mesmo conhece–"

"Não se atreva a chama-la assim, caralho," eu o cortei com raiva, marcando em seu rosto.

Homens, testosterona e álcool nunca eram uma boa mistura... isso sempre seria uma espécie de combustão espontânea.

"Você precisa dar um passo, E," Emmett disse em advertência.

"Foda-se, Em. Você não a conhece, então não tem a porra do direito de chamá-la disso," eu cuspi furiosamente.

"Sério, cara. Você precisa sair da minha frente ou vou ser forçado socar você", Emmett falou com os dentes cerrados.

A situação estava se intensificando enquanto Emmett e eu olhamos um para o outro. Minhas mãos estavam apertadas em punhos e eu estava pronto para brigar com ele. A maneira como ele tinha pisado sib o bom nome de Bella tinha me deixado furioso e suas palavras eram desnecessárias.

_Como ele ousa chamar Bella de puta? Quero dizer, ele não pensou que ele estava fodidamente namorando?_

Antes que a situação pudesse ficar fora de mão, Jasper foi interveio, colocando-se entre Emmett e eu. Ele colocou as mãos sobre o nosso peito e empurrou Emmett e eu longe um do outro, mas eu estava muito chateado para notar o que Jasper estava fazendo.

Tudo o que eu vi era vermelho.

"Vamos lá, pessoal. Vamos acalmar os ânimos, ok? Edward, eu tenho certeza de que Emmett não queria chamar a Bella de puta. Não é verdade, Em?" Jasper perguntou a Emmett calmamente.

Ele resmungou como um palhaço enquanto deu um passo para longe de mim, mas eu estava além de chateado, e não ia deixá-lo sair tão facilmente. Infelizmente, Jasper antecipou cada movimento meu, e me parou no meu caminho com apenas uma mão, colocando-a no meu ombro.

Isso teve um efeito poderoso sobre mim... era como se Jazz fosse o próximo Messias.

"Você precisa relaxar, Edward. Como pode esta mulher ter você tão enrolado do caralho que está disposto a brigar contra o seu melhor amigo sobre isso?" Jasper perguntou cético. "Não soa como você."

Ele estava certo e eu sabia disso, mas não ia admitir isso, no entanto. Eu estava bêbado. Meus pensamentos estavam caóticos e o sangue Irlandês estava bombeando em minhas veias. Eu estava procurando por uma briga e alguém para tomar todas as minhas frustrações para fora. Não precisava dizer que não foi sábio fazer isso para os meus melhores amigos, mas Emmett começou.

Deixei escapar um suspiro derrotado. "O que, como eu fodidamente não sei disso? Como eu não vejo que há algo de errado comigo? Quer dizer, não havia uma vadia quente no bar esta noite apenas disposta a abrir as pernas para mim, mas que porra eu fiz? Eu lhe disse que tenho uma namorada ", eu respondi com a voz rouca. Os olhos de Jasper e Emmett arregalaram na minha admissão e eu assenti. "Yup! Eu menti e para quê? Esclareça-me, Yoda. Porque agora, eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de que porra eu estou fazendo."

Emmett deu um passo hesitante na minha direção e eu fiquei tenso. O que diabos ele vai fazer? Porra, eu não ficaria surpreso se eles me trancassem em um manicômio porque a merda que eu estava dizendo era loucura. A maneira como eu me desliguei de qualquer tipo de buceta fodida tinha que ser por uma de duas razões: ou eu era uma bicha fodida ou eu estava louco.

Bem, sinto que eu odiava o meu próprio pau, eu teria que dizer que estava fora da minha sanidade.

"Cara, eu não sabia que você estava tão ruim", Emmett disse calmamente.

Eu riu sem graça, "Eu não estou, Em. Esse é o problema."

"Bem, se boceta não é a resposta, então eu acho que o que você precisa de uma tatuagem", ele disse, envolvendo seu braço em volta de meu pescoço e me puxando para outro lado da rua.

As luzes de néon do estúdio de tatuagem brilhavam, _Virtual Reality Tattoo and Piercings_. Não era um lugar que eu costumava ir e eu suspeitava que sua política de saneamento não era tão rigorosa, mas estava muito bêbado para levantar essa questão.

"O que diabos vamos fazer, caras?" Jasper gritou quando se arrastou atrás de nós.

Vinte minutos depois, todos nós decidimos em fazer braçadeiras correspondentes de um arame farpado. Emmett fodidamente pulou quando todos nós concordamos com ele, porque ele disse que sempre quis ter uma, e, neste ponto, eu poderia me importar menos. Enquanto era fácil para encobrir, eu aceitaria qualquer coisa.

Mesmo se na parte da manhã eu me arrependesse da minha decisão...

O estúdio de tatuagem estava deserto e nós nos apressamos para entrar. Os dois tatuadores eram ambos do sexo masculino, mas polos opostos. O cara era alto e magérrimo com cabelo preto espetado, e seu corpo estava cheio de tatuagens. Ele se apresentou como Aaron. O outro cara era tão alto quanto, mas cerca de vinte quilos acima do peso, e parecia tão limpo como eu. Aparentemente, Drew gostava de tatuagem, ele simplesmente não gosta de ter tatuagens.

De qualquer modo, os dois estavam livres e capazes de fazer duas de cada vez. Desde que Jasper e Emmett eram os novatos, eu decidi deixá-los ir em frente, enquanto esperava no lounge. Era melhor que os virgens de pele fossem primeiro, porque sinceramente, tatuagens eram terapêuticas para mim, e eu queria estar mais sóbrio quando fizesse a minha.

Os sons de Emmett gritando de dor estavam rachando-me, e eu jurei fazer o divertimento de sua bunda marica mais tarde por isso. Jasper, por outro lado foi tranquilo, e eu encontrei-me verificando-o para ter certeza que ele não desmaiou ou morreu. Mas cada vez que eu olhava atrás da cortina para verificar, vi que ele estava bem acordado e alerta. Ele estava lidando com a sua primeira tatuagem com alguma classe.

Sentado em um dos seus sofás de couro duros, eu folheava uma das numerosas revistas de tatuagem. A obra de arte que foi exibido nestas páginas me deixou em fodida reverência. A criatividade que tomavam era incrível, e se eu pudesse, eu faria tatuagem em todo o meu corpo, porque estava sempre chegando com novas ideias, mas me contive.

Tatuagens eram ainda vistos como um tabu na minha profissão desejada, e eu odiaria ser julgado pela obra do meu corpo do que o meu corpo de trabalho.

Emmett estava saindo de um dos quartos quando eu vi pela primeira vez o anúncio, era um anúncio de serviço de dominatrix, e a única coisa que eles mostravam era um par de olhos amendoados, mas isso era tudo o que eu precisava ver. Eu não podia contar quantas vezes eu olhei para esses mesmos olhos. Eles eram inconfundíveis, e sabia que no momento em que eu contemplava os orbes marrons profundas, que não havia uma fodida dúvida... esses eram dela.

Os olhos pertencem a Bella.

_Isto tem que ser um erro..._

Mas, claramente, em negrito, afirmava que a Senhora Marie era uma dominatrix que era especializada em palmadas, jogos, suspensões, e muito, muito mais.

_Isso não pode ser verdade..._

Não estando disposto a ignorar a possibilidade, eu rapidamente rasguei o anúncio de revista, e empurrando-o profundamente em meus bolsos. Minha respiração estava difícil agora, e eu senti que quase fui pego fazendo algo errado. Era tudo tão eletrizante e gostei muito da corrida...

Não havia nenhuma dúvida em minha mente. Eu ia ligar para o número e marcar uma hora.

"Cara, como é que você aguenta?" Emmett gemeu quando ele desabou ao meu lado.

Havia uma faixa cobrindo seu bíceps esquerdo, e ele acariciou.

_Que maricas..._

Eu ri, "Não é tão ruim assim."

"Ha!" ele zombou.

Eu estava indo para repreendê-lo, provoca-lo, dizendo-lhe quão grande maricas ele era, mas Aaron escolheu esse momento para espreitar a cabeça para fora e olhar pela cortina, "Você está pronto, senhor?"

"Sim", eu respondi quando me levantei do sofá.

Enquanto eu caminhava para ir se tatuado, o simples pensamento de que a dor que vinha da agulha enquanto ela penetrava a minha pele me deixou animado. Era a única coisa que era para ser doloroso com que eu tinha prazer extremo... bem, isso foi antes de pensar sobre uma Dominatrix.

_Eu quero saber o que muito, muito, mais implica..._

No passado, eu teria zombou da ideia de uma mulher infligir dor a um homem, mas o pensamento de Bella ser a única a me bater...

Porra – isso excitou-me mais do que a dor de fazer uma tatuagem.

Eu estava decidido. Não havia dúvida em minha mente... Eu ia ligar.

* * *

**N/A: **_Vocês acham que é ela? Eu quero dizer, o anuncio só mostrou os seus olhos e pode ser qualquer pessoa... LoL_

**N/B: **_De todas as formas que eu pudesse imaginar eles se conhecendo, não passou pela minha mente. Eu sei que existem esses anúncios até na internet, pq a anos atrás quando li A submissa/O Dominate fiquei curiosa e fiz pesquisas na internet sobre o assunto, até que o interesse morreu. Mas owww que legal :)_

* * *

**Capítulo com informações interessantes, percebemos o relacionamento do Edward com o pai, os planos do filho não o agrada, mas ele quer o melhor para o Edward. Masen e Anthony são muito lindos, morro de rir com eles entregando o irmão. Jasper e Emmett são bons amigos, só não da pra beber muito hahaha acaba em quase briga e uma tatuagem. Agora, esse final, será que são os olhos dela? O que será que o Edward vai tatuar?**

**Bem, esse capítulo sair foi uma luta, quando terminei de traduzir, no começo do mês, mandei ele pra beta, acabou que o email não chegou e nós só falamos disso no fds passado, ai mandei pra ela de novo, ela betou, me mandou, não chegou a fonte do note dela queimou e hoje ela teve que betar novamente. No meio da confusão toda o capítulo chegou atrasado, mas pelo menos chegou. **

**Vou voltar com ela todos os sábados, mas como disse outras vezes, vocês também tem que fazer a parte de vocês, que é comentar. Os capítulos dela são grandes, da trabalho traduzir, da trabalho betar e tudo o que eu e as meninas podemos ter em retorno de vocês é saber o que estão achando da fic. **

* * *

******PREVIEW**

******Quem comentar vai ganhar uma preview, quem tem conta mandarei por PM **_(se não quiser a preview, é só avisar)_****** e quem não tem deixa o email como no exemplo: **chocolate******(underline)**brown******(arroba)**seuemail******(ponto)**com******, escrevendo os simbolos entre parênteses, porque se escrever normal o FF some com o email.  
**

* * *

******Beijos  
**

**************xx**


	9. Mascarar

**************CHOCOLATE BROWN AND LEATHER WHIPS**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a******Krazyk85**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

******Sinopse: **O mulherengo, Edward Cullen, muda para sempre quando ele conhece Bella Swan. Quando ela o ignora incansavelmente, ele descobre uma maneira possível de conseguir sua atenção. Ele pode ser o sub que esta Dominadora vai querer manter? - EPDV

* * *

_**Eu posso senti-la na minha pele**__**  
Eu posso prová-la na minha língua**__**  
Ela é o mais doce sabor de pecado**__**  
Quanto mais eu tenho mais eu quero**__**  
Ela me quer**__**  
Chegue mais perto**__**  
Ela diz "chegue mais perto"**_

**Closer - Ne-yo**

* * *

**Capítulo 8 - Mascarar**

_(Traduzido por Nai Robsten)_

No momento em que abri meus olhos, eu senti a dor de cabeça latejante, meu cérebro letárgico pulsando contra o meu crânio, e eu sabia sem um pingo de dúvida, que eu tinha ido longe demais na noite passada. Me deslocando lentamente em meus cotovelos, eu olhei para o meu relógio e vi que passava bem do meio-dia. O sol brilhava no meu quarto, iluminando a minha bagunça épica de roupas amontoadas e livros didáticos que jaziam desordenados no chão. O desejo de apenas voltar a dormir era forte, mas a voz de alerta do meu pai estava soando no meu ouvido, me dando palestras sobre ficar desidratado depois de uma noite pesada de bebedeira, e que a melhor maneira de se livrar de uma ressaca era beber bastante de água com alguma fonte de vitamina B12.

_Eu sei..._ eu pensei, irritado enquanto erguia o corpo um pouco mais, respondendo à palestra repetitiva do meu pai soando na minha mente.

As memórias desordenadas das últimas festividades noturnas passaram através de mim como cenas de Animal House*, repleto de intermináveis doses de Tequila, numerosas colisões com peitos masculinos, e música mais alta do que eu uma fodida _rave_. Tudo veio à tona para mim em menos de um minuto, fazendo com que a minha cabeça latejasse ainda mais.

_*Típico filme de comédia com membros desajustados de fraternidades desafiando o Reitor._

A ideia ontem à noite tinha sido inicialmente uma festa com os caras para relaxar. _Talvez,_ até mesmo tentar conseguir algum entretenimento atrasado. Quando chegamos ao bar, eu decidi recuperar meu senso, e minha solução para isso era encontrar algum rabo disponível para dar o golpe e fechar o negócio. Era o repertório que eu estava acostumado há anos, mas por alguma razão desconhecida, eu pulei fora.

Era difícil para mim mesmo acreditar que eu tinha mudado tanto...

Que o meu lema, meu _modus operandi_ pelo qual eu trabalhei, e que eu tinha realizado por tanto tempo, agora estava mudando e se transformando em algo desprezível. Reconheci-o como algo depravado e amoral, e esse fato meio que me deixou enjoado...

Estava começando a chegar ao ponto em que _eu_ estava quase irreconhecível... mesmo para mim.

Então, como um jovem responsável, o que eu fiz para lidar com merda que eu não conseguia descobrir? Eu decidi bancar o terapeuta e me auto-medicar.

O álcool foi a única coisa que sempre me empolgou. Ou eu não bebia, ou eu enchia a cara, não havia meio termo.

No passado, tinha estado a ponto de ser um completo imbecil, tentando exibir a minha tolerância, e vendo quantas pessoas eu poderia bater ao beber mais... Essa merda era um comportamento típico de garotos de fraternidade, e eu parei de fazer isso logo depois que voltei de Cancun.

Eu decidi que era hora de crescer.

Mas ontem à noite havia sido diferente. Eu estava quase esquecendo as coisas que eu não queria pensar...

Independentemente das minhas razões para ficar bêbado, eu sabia que o resultado final seria sempre o mesmo. Se havia uma coisa que eu poderia contar quando estava bêbado, era com a minha própria estupidez. E agora que eu estava sentado na beira da minha cama, eu pensei muito sobre o que aconteceu ontem à noite, orando a Deus que o que quer que eu tenha feito quando estava caindo pelas tabelas não tenha envolvido nudez.

_Acho que houve alguma briga com... Emmett?_

Foda-se, uma briga com Emmett? Eu não tinha certeza se isso realmente aconteceu, mas é por isso que eu não bebo muito frequentemente. Eu sempre acabava bombardeado, acordava com lembranças nebulosas e um gosto ruim na minha boca.

Daí o fiasco com Jessica, onde eu a tinha substituído por minha rainha de olhos bonitos cor de chocolate. Você deve achar que eu iria aprender com esse episódio, mas eu imaginei que mostrar minha bondade para uma sala cheia de amigos, enquanto escorraçava uma das minhas bocetas frequentes não estava sob a categoria das consequências adequadas.

Mesmo que minhas últimas indiscrições bêbadas tenham sido geralmente classificadas com 'nenhum dano – nenhuma falta - ainda assim não desculpava o meu comportamento idiota...

Ao me levantar da minha cama, eu tropecei até o banheiro. Meus olhos estavam apenas se ajustando ao meu redor, e eu tive a sorte de encontrar o banheiro. Quando eu coloquei a minha mão contra a parede, apoiando-me no meu braço estendido em busca de suporte enquanto dava uma mijada, eu peguei o vislumbre da minha visão periférica de algo branco no meu peito.

_O que..._

Sim, confirmado, eu tinha ido _muito_ fodidamente longe na noite passada.

"Jesus," Eu amaldiçoei enquanto me virava para obter uma melhor vista para o curativo que estava cravado de forma segura no lado direito do meu tronco, eu puxei o meu corpo um pouco, e, no processo, consegui arranhar toda a minha mão. "Droga!"

Uma vez que o meu pau estava satisfeito e guardado em segurança nas minhas boxers, eu olhei para o espelho para obter um melhor ponto de vista da bandagem, gemi alto, porque eu sabia o que isso significava porra...

_O idiota aqui havia feito uma tatuagem..._

Eu rapidamente lavei as minhas mãos na pia, limpando a porra da minha urina que eu tinha espalhado em toda a minha mão.

No momento seguinte, porém, eu estendi a mão, e comecei a retirar o curativo. Fechando meus olhos, eu percebi que estava com um medo fodido de olhar para a tatuagem que eu tinha feito no meu estado de embriaguez. Para ser honesto, esta tatuagem era uma indicação flagrante da merda de que eu estava _claramente_ sem noção porque nunca achei que fazer uma tatuagem era uma coisa simples. Elas eram algo eram simbólico para mim, e desde que eu tinha espaço muito limitado no corpo para cobrir de tinta, eu nunca pensei em apenas fazer uma tatuagem. Essa merda era geralmente planejada, e bem pensada.

_Tinha que dizer alguma coisa... _

Então, dizer que eu estava nervoso de olhar para o dano que eu tinha feito era a porra de um eufemismo. Mas eu sabia que tinha que olhar e, lentamente comecei a abrir os olhos.

Ali estava uma plana, lisa e preta tatuagem...

_Espere... o que é isso?__Essa porra é em grego?_

A pequena frase que estava localizada verticalmente ao longo da minha caixa torácica, como a minha tatuagem Cullen, era, naturalmente, em algum idioma estrangeiro de merda que eu não conseguia entender. Parece que mesmo bêbado, eu tinha que fazer com que a tatuagem significasse algo para mim.

Mas o que diabos isso significa?

Rapidamente, eu corri para fora do banheiro, até o meu laptop, determinado a descobrir. Tinha que haver alguma maneira de descobrir o que esse ditado significava. A internet estava cheia de conhecimento inútil, e eu sabia que tinha de haver um tradutor online em algum lugar no meu site de busca.

Quero dizer, que outra forma poderia essa merda enigmática estar no meu corpo? Eu duvidava que Aaron, eu acho que era o seu nome, fosse algum estudioso do caralho.

Escrevi o texto da tatuagem o mais próximo possível, liguei meu laptop, e esperei que carregasse. O fato de que eu não me lembrava de nada realmente me incomodava, e eu comecei a procurar em meu cérebro por alguma pista, algum detalhe dos acontecimentos de ontem à noite, na esperança de obter pelo menos uma visão deste meu pequeno mistério.

O início da noite era tão claro como a merda do dia para mim, e eu ainda me lembrava de quando a garçonete colocou seus peitos na minha cara. O que era bom, mas aquela não era a parte que eu mais lembrava, e sim a minha falta de interesse nos peitinhos que estavam em meu rosto, e eu brevemente me perguntei por que eu havia ficado tão chocado com aquilo.

_Oh, eu sei - é porque eu sou um idiota de merda, é por isso._

Revirando os olhos para a minha censura interior, eu me concentrei mais nos acontecimentos depois disso, e foi quando eu cheguei na parte onde as coisas ficaram nebulosas. Parecia que a última dose de tequila que a garçonete nos trouxe foi a que finalmente me fez cair.

Esse era o ponto exato no tempo em que eu fui de completamente coerente para fodidamente desarticulado.

A linguagem que havia sido gravada em meu peito que eu deduzi ser em grego era fodidamente estranha. Eu não tinha ascendência grega, e eu fiz assim pela necessidade de ser secreta, como se eu estivesse tentando esconder alguma coisa.

O texto grego era a única coisa que parecia legal.

A tradução apareceu e eu olhei para o significado por pelo menos um minuto, porque ele simplesmente não fazia sentido para mim. **"Eu desejo o fogo nos olhos da minha Senhora"**, Eu li em voz alta.

_Não..._

O momento em que eu percebi o que significava a tradução foi como um efeito borboleta para mim, porque todas as memórias que faltavam voltaram piscando na frente da minha mente, e de repente eu me lembrei de _tudo_...

A mulher no bar, a briga com Emmett, e sua ideia de merda para fazermos tatuagens de melhores amigos...

Empurrando-me para longe da escrivaninha, comecei a vasculhar minhas roupas sujas procurando por uma coisa que eu não podia acreditar que eu tinha esquecido. Foi a única coisa que me trouxe qualquer tipo de encerramento na noite passada. Tinha me colocado no meu lugar, e foi a razão pela qual eu tinha feito a tatuagem em primeiro lugar.

Foram os olhos... o marrom profundo e impressionante que parecia me engolir. Como eu pude não me lembrar do papel desintegrado que eu havia arrancado da revista?

Finalmente, eu peguei minhas calças jeans desbotadas da noite passada, vasculhando nos bolsos e tirando um pedaço rasgado e brilhante de papel. Eu sabia o que veria uma vez que eu desdobrasse o papel, e uma pequena parte de mim não queria ir mais longe. Aquele papel representava a Caixa de Pandora, e quando eu o abrisse, as coisas que haviam escapado, boas ou más, nunca seriam capaz de ser colocadas de volta lá dentro.

Depois de decidir que eu já estava indo muito fundo, resolvi arrancar o band-aid de uma vez por todas...

_Sim, eu desejo o fogo nos olhos da minha Senhora._

"Foda-se", eu assobiei. "Por que você é tão malditamente idiota, Cullen?"

A percepção de que eu fui tão longe ao ponto de me tatuar com algo tão descarado como isto era incompreensível. Quer dizer, a porra confessava a minha insanidade... Minha obsessão, triste e totalmente insalubre estava agora escrita para sempre na minha pele, e acho que isso era sobre uma mulher que não queria nada comigo. Era como se eu finalmente tivesse atingido a porra do fundo do poço desta vez, definitivamente certificável. A parte fodida era, eu não sabia como explicar a tatuagem ou possivelmente, encontrar desculpas racionais para as minhas ações precipitadas.

Deus, por que eu tenho que ser tão estúpido? Eu era um homem jovem e inteligente, pelo menos eu achava que era, mas a tatuagem provou que eu era apenas um homem que amava o fascínio da perseguição, e eu estava começando a me perguntar se era mesmo sobre Bella.

Talvez fosse comigo... _merda!_ E se eu estivesse procurando uma mudança tão desesperadamente que estava usando todas as vias possíveis para alcançar esse objetivo...

Olhando para o papel que eu segurava firmemente em minha mão, eu olhei para os olhos por um longo tempo, nervosismo e expectativa corriam em minhas veias mais uma vez. Isso foi quando eu soube.

Tratava-se de Bella.

Havia algo que eu vi da primeira vez em que a encontrei. Havia algo nela que sempre me deixou querendo saber mais. O fato de que eu lutei tanto contra isso foi um pouco contra-produtivo, porque não importa o que eu fizesse, o resultado seria sempre o mesmo.

_Merda._

Eu só espero não ter professado a porra dos meus sentimentos tão claramente como eu fiz...

_O álcool, obsessões doentias e tatuagem simplesmente não se misturam, porra!_

Era uma e quinze e eu tinha, no máximo, uma hora antes de ter que sair para dar a minha aula de piano, mas a minha mente não estava em sintonia com as minhas obrigações, porque eu estava completamente consumido pelo número que estava queimando um buraco em meu bolso.

Eu ainda não tinha decidido o que ia fazer com ele. Várias vezes durante o dia, quando ninguém estava olhando, eu poderia puxar o papel para fora, e olhar para aqueles olhos... e ficar fascinado enquanto olhavam para mim.

Eu estava pelo menos 99% certo de que Senhora Marie era, na verdade, Bella, mas aquela dúvida de 1% era o que estava me segurando.

Se eu fizesse o compromisso com _esta_ Dominatrix, eu não saberia o que isso implicaria. Eu passei a maior parte da tarde pesquisando informações, e algumas das coisas que eu encontrei eram um pouco... chocantes.

As coisas que alguns homens deixavam as mulheres fazer com eles, merda, era tudo um pouco perturbador. Havia algumas coisas que me impressionaram, e eu não tinha certeza se seria capaz de me colocar nesse tipo de tormento.

Como por exemplo, a tortura pau e bolas, ou como é comumente referido como TCC, era... assustador, e eu instintivamente agarrei meus meninos, prometendo-lhes que mesmo que eu fosse um idiota por negar-nos algum lançamento, eu não estava prestes a fodidamente fazer isso com eles.

Os pequenos já tinham uma vida difícil.

O que também me surpreendeu foi que a maioria das _Dominatrix_ não tinha relações sexuais com qualquer um de seus clientes, sendo escravos ou submissos. Na verdade, no anúncio da _Masmora Senhora Marie _ainda afirmava que não havia sexo ou penetração de qualquer tipo envolvido.

Era basicamente a respeito do jogo sensorial, chicotadas, dor, tortura leve, e qualquer fetiche que algum bastardo doente pudesse encontrar.

Foram estas razões que me fizeram hesitar em fazer a primeira ligação. A outra coisa que me deixou cauteloso para ligar, era a possibilidade de eu estar certo, e aquela realmente ser Bella. Não havia nenhuma maneira de ela concordar em me ver, e muito menos me amarrar e me espancar.

Seria a minha identidade que me impediria de ir mais longe, e sabia que tinha que descobrir uma forma de manter quem eu era em segredo. Mas como? O anúncio dizia para ligar e marcar um horário para uma consulta, _que_ ocorria antes mesmo que a _Senhora_ decidisse aceitar um submisso, e essa porra não augura nada de bom para mim, em tudo.

Isso era um incômodo imprevisto, e eu sabia que tinha que haver alguma maneira de contornar isso. Eu passei os últimos dez minutos apenas quebrando a cabeça em busca de soluções possíveis, procurando uma provável lacuna.

"O que você está fazendo?" Emmett perguntou assim que enfiou a cabeça no meu quarto.

Assustado por sua súbita aparição, eu em um impulso fechei as minhas janelas antes que ele tivesse a chance de ver o que eu estava olhando. Eu estava em um site de Dominatrix, e não queria ter que explicar por que eu estava lá, Deus sabia que Emmett nunca iria esquecer se ele visse.

"Apenas jogando Paciência", eu respondi calmamente.

"Ah, legal", Emmett disse, encolhendo os ombros, e entrando no meu quarto. "Escute, o que você tem planejado para esta noite?"

_Bem_ , _já que você perguntou, eu estava pensando em ser chicoteado e torturado na masmorra da Senhora da dor Marie..._

No entanto, antes de fazer tudo isso, eu ainda precisava criar bolas, e fazer a ligação...

Mas eu não poderia dizer isso a ele, então eu menti, "Eu acho que eu vou ficar em casa hoje à noite."

"Edward Cullen irá ficar em casa... em um sábado à noite? O que há de errado nessa imagem? Será que o exército de putas finalmente ficou esperto?" O tom de Rosalie – A engraçadinha - chamou a minha atenção e eu vi que ela também estava agora no meu quarto.

_Isso é o que eu ganho por manter a minha porta aberta..._

"_Ele é_ quem está largando as putas, Rose, "Emmett entrou na conversa todo protetor.

Os olhos de Rose se arregalaram com surpresa: "Fodidamente impossível."

_Muito obrigado, filho da puta!_ Pensei amargamente enquanto atirava punhais com os olhos para Emmett.

"Sim, Eddie aqui continua as dispensando a torto e a direito. Acho que ele está interessado em virar sacerdote". Emmett riu.

_Que porra é essa?_

Parecia que Emmett não tinha escrúpulos em lavar a minha roupa suja do caralho, e para uma pessoa que fodidamente me odiava.

Cerrei os olhos para ele, balançando a cabeça. "Vocês não têm um lugar para ir?"

"Ah, merda, isso é certo", Emmett explodiu quando começou a empurrar Rosalie fora da porta.

"Ei," ela gemeu, protestando contra ele.

Para ser honesto, eu não tinha ideia se eles tinham para onde ir, mas eu percebi neste momento que valia à pena tentar. Em algum momento dos últimos dois minutos eu decidi ligar para a Senhora Marie... e que se danem as consequências.

"Vamos lá, querida. Nós vamos chegar atrasados se não sairmos agora", disse Emmett a Rosalie antes de se voltar para mim, "Até mais,_ Babacward_. Você não pense que eu vou te perdoar por bancar o maricas na minha frente e de Jasper por causa da tatuagem."

Eu olhei para ele confuso, até que me bateu.

Na noite passada, depois que eu comecei a fazer a minha tatuagem de improviso, eu disse a Jasper e Emmett que me acovardei e não consegui. Eles acreditaram em mim, porque eu tinha pedido a Aaron que bloqueasse os caras, e proibindo-os de entrar.

Em retrospecto, eu sabia que se não estivéssemos todos bêbados que os caras nunca iriam acreditar em uma história tão frágil.

Eu só precisava de mais tempo para chegar a uma frase simbólica para a minha tatuagem.

_Eu deveria pesquisar no Google..._

"Desculpe, Em. O que Rose achou da sua nova _tattoo_?" Eu perguntei, curioso.

Ele balançou a cabeça, pisando no meu quarto, e sussurrando. "Ela não ficou muito feliz com isso, mas esta manhã quando eu dei a ela tudo de bom..."

"Jesus, Em. Eu não preciso ouvir essa merda", eu interrompi, tapando os meus ouvidos.

Ele sorriu e me deu uma piscadela. "Eu não ouvi reclamações depois disso."

"Isso é ótimo. Estou realmente feliz por você, cara", eu disse, o dispensando com um aceno de mão.

Ele riu. "Fique em zaz, irmão", ele disse como despedida e saiu correndo do meu quarto.

Pulando da minha cadeira, eu fechei a porta e a tranquei. Eu corri para janela do meu quarto e vi quando o casal mais irritante do mundo saiu de mãos dadas. Não foi até que eu já não podia ver o Honda de Emmett que eu peguei meu telefone para discar para a _Masmorra da Senhora Marie_.

O telefone tocou algumas vezes antes de finalmente alguém atender.

Prendi a respiração... era isso...

"Olá, obrigada por ligar para a Masmorra de Dante. Angela falando, como posso ajudá-lo?" Uma voz doce e inocente respondeu.

Sim, essa definitivamente não era Bella.

"Olá", eu respondi em uma voz mais profunda. "Meu nome é..." _Merda!_ não pensei nisso. "Na verdade, qual é a sua política de confidencialidade? Você vê, eu estava esperando conseguir uma sessão com a Senhora Marie hoje à noite, mas eu temo que a minha empresa descubra sobre as minhas... _atividades_, e vamos apenas dizer que eles desaprovam esse tipo de estilo de vida."

"Oh, sem problemas, por favor, aguarde", disse Angela rapidamente e de repente uma música estava tocando no meu ouvido.

_**Me ajude, eu quebrei o meu interior, me ajude, eu não tenho alma para vender.**__**  
Ajude-me com a única coisa que funciona para mim, ajuda-me a me encontrar**__**  
eu quero te foder como um animal**_

_Ah, Nine Inch Nails, se encaixa perfeitamente,_ eu meditei de forma apreciativa.

"Senhora Marie falando. Ouvi que você tem uma dúvida?" O som da voz de Bella me deixou completamente sem defesas, e eu derrubei a porra do telefone.

"Droga!" Eu assobiei enquanto me abaixava para pegá-lo. "Sim", disse eu, cobrindo telefone para aprofundar a minha voz. "Eu só estava me perguntando como é a sua política de sigilo, e devido ao meu trabalho, eu preferiria não ter que revelar o meu nome."

Houve silêncio ao telefone por um instante, e então, finalmente, ela respondeu: "Senhor, eu entendo a necessidade de anonimato, _acredite em mim_, mas é a nossa política ter os nomes dos clientes em arquivo. Nós não vendemos qualquer uma das informações dos nossos clientes e tudo o que acontece dentro da Masmorra de Dante _permanece_ na Masmorra de Dante."

_Você não pode dar a ela o seu nome..._

O silêncio pairava no ar enquanto eu tentava descobrir o que diabos eu ia fazer. A informação de que precisavam eu não podia fodidamente fornecer. O que eu ia fazer?

"Você ainda está aí, senhor?" Ela perguntou com cautela.

"Sim. Seria possível eu te ver esta noite?" Eu soltei.

"Você quer dizer uma consulta?" Ela perguntou, confusa.

"Não, eu quero dizer em uma _sessão_",

"Isso não é possível, senhor. Temos protocolos, e você não pode fazer as suas próprias regras. Você nem mesmo divulgou o seu nome. É desrespeitoso e eu simplesmente não tenho tempo", disse ela furiosamente.

_Merda!_

"Eu peço desculpas pela minha grosseria, Senhora. Meu nome é Emmett McCarty, e a razão para a minha urgência é que eu estou voando para fora da cidade esta noite a negócios, e ouvi de alguns de seus clientes que você é a melhor. Eu preciso de uma libertação, e eu estou implorando para que você me receba." Eu menti sem problemas.

A história fabricada que saiu da minha boca foi um choque para mim. A história que eu inventei era quase crível, porra.

Eu só esperava que ela mordesse a isca.

"Quem são esses clientes, Sr. McCarty?" ela perguntou, desconfiada.

_Merda..._

Era óbvio que ela estava me testando. Parecia que a minha história não era completamente crível para alguém que já tinha ouvido milhares de histórias tristes diferentes.

"Eu não posso revelar Senhora. Tal informação me foi passada sob sigilo. Eles disseram que se você soubesse que alguém falou sobre você e que se você descobrisse, sua punição seria grave. Então, você entende por que eu estou preso? Estes homens, seus clientes, são meus colegas, e eu prefiro que eles sejam plenamente capazes de se sentar sem pestanejar", eu respondi com arrogância.

Ela riu suavemente. "É verdade, Sr. McCarty. Então, quais são as suas expectativas se esta noite eu quebrasse as regras para você?"

"Minhas expectativas?" Eu perguntei, surpreso.

"Sim, Sr. McCarty. Seus limites. Que tipo de _jogo_ você gosta? Eu preciso saber essas coisas antes de concordar em levá-lo adiante." Seu tom de voz era agora austero.

_Foda-se!_

Olhando sobre a minha mesa, eu rapidamente localizei o pedaço de papel onde eu havia anotado tudo o que eu ficaria possivelmente interessado e CBT* definitivamente não era um deles.

_*Cock Balls Torture – Tortura envolvendo o órgão sexual masculino._

"Hum, sim," eu disse, enquanto começava a ler a minha _curta_ lista. "Algemas de tornozelo, olhos vendados, culto ao corpo**" _Por favor, deixe-me fazer isso!_ "Bondage***, caning****, chibatadas, adoração ao pé".

_**Prática de reverenciar fisicamente uma parte do corpo de outra pessoa e normalmente é feito em um ato de submissão._

_*** Subordinação em forma de restrição (de movimentos) de uma pessoa a sexual estética e/ou prazer psicológico das partes envolvidas. Envolve cordas, algemas, correntes, elencos de seda..._

_****Forma de punição corporal utilizando uma cana geralmente de rattan._

"Uau, tudo bem", ela me interrompeu, rindo. "Você gosta de um jogo sensorial?"

"Sim", eu respirei.

"Tudo bem. Acho que tenho uma leve sensação do que você gosta, e você disse que gostaria de vir esta noite?"

"Se possível," eu respondi, quase hipnótico.

"Bem, que tal onze horas esta noite?"

"Parece bom", eu disse, emocionado.

_Se acalme, porra..._

"Muito bem, Sr. McCarty, eu tenho você na agenda para as 11 hoje à noite, e que vai lhe custar trezentos e cinquenta dólares", afirmou com naturalidade.

Meu queixo caiu. "Trezentos e cinquenta?" Eu repeti.

"É geralmente setenta e cinco por hora, mas você queria pular todas as formalidades e vir esta noite. Você achou que não ia custar nada?" Perguntou ela.

"Não, eu entendo. Você aceita dinheiro?" Eu perguntei, esperançoso.

"Claro que sim. Essa não é a maneira americana?" Sua voz era brincalhona.

Eu ri. "Isso é o que eles dizem. _Ah_ e só mais uma coisa, enquanto eu ainda tenho você, Senhora".

"Você não me tem, Sr. McCarty, mas eu sei o que você quis dizer, sim, vá em frente", disse ela em uma voz entediada e ligeiramente irritada.

"Eu realmente gosto das máscaras, você se importa se eu usar esta noite para a nossa sessão?" Eu perguntei timidamente.

_Por favor, diga sim... por favor._

"Eu acho que é uma ideia brilhante. E mantém um mistério entre nós, e eu acho que vai servir como um intensificador de prazer", disse ela suavemente, mas então rapidamente, ela mudou de marcha, e era todos negócios novamente. "Excelente. Bem, estou ansiosa para jogar com você esta noite, Sr. McCarty. Lembre-se, eu estou fazendo um favor a você e não o contrário, por isso espero pontualidade. Não se atrase", disse ela em advertência e a linha foi desligada.

_Jesus..._

O telefonema intenso tinha me deixado passado, e eu caí para trás na minha cama. A afirmação que ela projetou nessa breve conversa tinha me deixado duro como pedra...

Quando eu me movi para alcançar e cuidar da minha ereção crescente, inclinei-me sobre a pele ainda sensível onde minha tatuagem fresca estava, e eu congelei.

"Porra!" Amaldiçoei, pulando da cama.

A tatuagem Cullen eu tinha no meu peito era definitivamente um obstáculo de merda, e eu sabia que não podia valsar lá com ela totalmente exposta. Quer dizer, qual seria o ponto de mascarar a minha cara, então?

Havia uma única maneira de eu conseguir hoje à noite e eu tinha que cobrir tudo...

Olhando para o curativo descartado da noite passada, eu sorri. Não era à prova de idiotas, mas era um começo. Eu só esperava que as coisas não ficassem muito loucas...

_No entanto_, no fundo da minha mente, eu meio que esperava que ficassem.

Agarrando o curativo, eu fui para o chuveiro, na esperança de me livrar desta ereção, e chegar a tempo para a minha aula de piano.

A minha mente estava uma confusão caótica, e eu esperava que pudesse manter minha cabeça centrada e em linha reta na frente das minhas crianças. A última coisa que eu precisava era que um de seus pais visse o meu lado desviante, e me tirassem uma das últimas coisas que era valiosa para mim...

_Deus, talvez fosse melhor para todos nós..._

A viajem até o centro, à noite desta vez foi fodidamente legal. O tráfego era mínimo e o tempo estava excepcionalmente quente. No momento em que cheguei ao meu destino, eu tinha fumado pelo menos uma dúzia de cigarros e o fato não fez nada para acalmar os meus nervos.

Depois de estacionar o meu carro na pequena garagem, eu estendi a mão para o banco do passageiro e coloquei minha máscara. A Senhora, _Bella_, disse que a máscara era aceitável, e neste momento era como um cobertor de segurança.

A curta distância do carro para a lateral do edifício foi o suficiente para eu detonar um último cigarro. Era a minha última tentativa de me estabilizar, e pela maneira que eu estava acabando com ele em tragadas rápidas e profundas, eu sabia que era fodidamente sem sentido.

Eu ia ter que lidar com o fato de que eu estava nervoso pra caralho e nenhuma intervenção iria mudar isso.

Parado do lado de fora da porta, eu fixei minha máscara, e joguei fora o cigarro.

_Aqui vamos nós..._

A primeira coisa que notei quando abri a pesada porta de metal e entrei na agência era o quanto parecia apenas um normal escritório, de fato, parecia fodidamente idêntico ao consultório do meu dentista.

Não foi assim que eu tinha imaginado, porque em vez de ser frio e triste como masmorras típicas, este cômodo, em contraste tinha um aspecto caseiro e confortável.

O tapete de pelúcia bronzeado combinava com os sofás de couro preto, que estavam empurrados contra a parede do Extremo Oriente, e na parede ao lado havia uma LCD de 50 polegadas, e o meu queixo quase caiu. Quer dizer, puta merda o conjunto era legal pra caramba. Era como o sonho molhado de um homem, e eu senti minha inquietação finalmente começar a se dissipar.

Olhando ao redor da sala, notei que havia uma menina ao meu lado esquerdo, e ela estava sentada atrás de uma escrivaninha de mogno grande. Ela era completamente alheia à minha presença, e seus olhos permaneceram completamente obcecados por aquela tela plana incrível, mastigando a merda de sua caneta.

A menina tinha que ter, se eu fosse adivinhar, seus vinte e poucos anos. Seu cabelo preto estava preso de forma segura em um coque apertado, e seus óculos quadrados emoldurados pareciam embelezar suas feições delicadas. Enquanto eu observava atentamente, fascinado por ela, eu notei que ela estava de pijama, e eu fiquei um pouco sem jeito por sua escolha de vestuário. Era como se tudo neste escritório gritasse profissionalismo, exceto pelo pijama do Mickey Mouse que ela estava usando.

Bem, eu realmente não podia culpá-la por escolher conforto. Eram onze horas da noite, e _ainda estavam_ abertos para um John rico, que jogou dinheiro para elas apenas para obter essa sessão de última hora. Hoje esse John era eu.

_*__ John é considerado um homem que utiliza os serviços de uma prostituta._

Enquanto eu me virava e caminhava para sua mesa, o meu corpo, que tinha estado cravado na entrada não estava mais segurando a porta, e de repente a porta bateu atrás de mim, causando um estrondo.

A menina rapidamente disparou seu olhar para mim... e porra... congelou.

A expressão em seu rosto passou de assustada pelo boom da porta para uma repleta de confusão enquanto seus olhos percorriam a minha cara mascarada.

_Ah, merda, isso é certo..._

Ok, então eu apareci para uma sessão com uma Dominatrix usando uma máscara de merda dos Jabbawockeez**, mas eu estava sem tempo, e eu não sabia quais eram as chances de ver Bella - Senhora Marie antes de nossa sessão.

_**Grupo composto por 8 membros – todos do sexo feminino, grupo de dança hip-hop mais conhecido por ter sido o vencedor da 1ª temporada do America Best Dance. Usam uma máscara branca que cobre todo o rosto._

Eu não podia permitir que ela soubesse de antemão.

"Oi, eu estou aqui para a minha sessão das 11 horas com a Senhora Marie", disse eu quando me aproximei da mesa.

A jovem estreitou os olhos para mim e apontou para a minha máscara, "Você sabe, a Senhora nunca vai permitir que você use isso em seu calabouço. Mas, se o sigilo é algo que você sente que é importante, nós temos uma abundância de máscaras na sala de jogos que serão fornecidas para você", ela fez uma pausa, inclinando-se para a frente, e parecendo um pouco hesitante. "Esta é a primeira vez, não é?"

Olhando ao redor da sala, vi que estávamos sozinhos, mas eu ainda não sabia se a Senhora Marie não iria aparecer de repente e me pegar desprevenido.

"Hum", eu gaguejei.

"Não se preocupe, senhor. A Senhora está se preparando para a sessão e é improvável que você a veja antes disso. Assim, a máscara agora não é necessária", a jovem disse em tom tranqüilizador.

"Tudo bem", eu respondi enquanto puxava a máscara do meu rosto, colocando-a sobre a mesa.

Meu cabelo estava emaranhado na minha testa e eu ergui a mão, correndo os dedos por ele rapidamente. Quando olhei de volta para a menina, vi que seus olhos estavam arregalados como pires de merda, e uma profunda cor de cereja engolia as suas bochechas. No momento em que eu a peguei me secando, ela rapidamente desviou os olhos de mim. Ela pegou uma pilha de papéis de uma pasta para fingir indiferença; durante todo o tempo eu estava observando-a com curiosidade.

Era o mesmo olhar que muitas vezes eu recebia das mulheres no passado, mas desta vez foi diferente, e aquilo me pegou de surpresa, porque, por algum motivo eu me senti... _inseguro_.

"Tudo o que eu preciso é que você dê uma olhada nesses formulários de consentimento. Assim que estiver pronto, você terá que assinar e colocar a data na parte inferior. Além disso, eu vou precisar de um documento com foto", disse ela quase roboticamente, agora passando por cima de todas as formalidades.

_Merda, merda, merda!_

Meu plano estava desmoronando diante de meus olhos e eu sabia que estava fodido. Como foi que eu pensei que poderia apenas entrar aqui sem dar-lhes o meu nome verdadeiro? Era obviamente ingenuidade da minha parte, porque o resultado era que este lugar era um negócio. Um negócio totalmente legal e legítimo, e é claro que eles iam operar como qualquer outra empresa. Não era como se eu estivesse em um lugar decadente que precisava ser escondido.

O fato de que eu havia sido tão ingênuo sobre a situação era embaraçoso... obviamente eu não era tão brilhante quanto eu pensava.

Eu precisava encontrar uma maneira de sair disto...

"Qual é o seu nome, senhorita?" Eu perguntei, tentando parecer encantador.

"Angela", ela respondeu brilhantemente.

"Angela", eu cantarolei. "É um nome bonito."

"Obrigada."

_Onde você quer chegar com isso, Cullen?_ Meu interior idiota me perguntou ceticamente.

"Eu tenho uma pergunta rápida sobre essas formas de consentimento. Agora, quem _exatamente_ irá olhá-los? Como eu disse, minha identidade precisa ser mantida em segredo".

"Com todo o respeito, senhor, mas eu sei que você está cheio de merda. A única pessoa que você gostaria de manter sua identidade é da Senhora, o que, eu entendo completamente, mas vamos cortar a merda, ok? Sei por apenas olhar para você que você não é um homem de negócios rico e bem sucedido, e se eu tivesse lhe permitido ir para a sala de jogos com essa máscara estúpida dos Jabbawockeez, bem, a Senhora teria percebido, também", disse ela com uma confiança inabalável.

Meu queixo caiu enquanto Angela tão sutilmente me colocava no meu lugar. Não havia como negar isso agora, e eu me senti alcançando o bolso para tirar a minha carteira de motorista. Meu nome estava lá, e se por algum milagre da porra eu conseguisse entrar na sala de jogos hoje à noite, eu sabia que seria minha última vez.

Então, aqui vai.

"Bem, prazer em conhecê-lo, Sr. Cullen", disse Angela enquanto lia minha carteira de motorista. Ela olhou para mim e sorriu de forma encorajadora. "Eu garanto a você que todas as suas informações serão mantidas em sigilo, mas eu aconselho-o a ser limpo com a Senhora. Se ela te pega em uma mentira assim, a punição será severa", Angela falou com um sentimento de mau presságio.

"Obrigado, Angela. Vou manter isso em mente," Eu disse enquanto pegava a minha carteira de volta.

Ela empurrou os formulários de consentimento para mim, e eu rapidamente os preenchi. Já era 11h15, e eu estava ansioso para colocar o show na estrada. Angela pegou os formulários e carimbou rapidamente, e colocando-os de lado. O processo todo levou menos de vinte segundos, e eu senti meu estômago começa a revirar.

_Por que estou tão nervoso?_

Angela voltou o olhar para mim com divertimento óbvio escrito por todo o rosto, e eu levantei a minha sobrancelha interrogativamente.

Ela sorriu um pouco. "Eu vejo que você e a Senhora fecharam por de 350 dólares?"

O preço era fodidamente íngreme, e eu sabia que a Senhora Marie havia me cobrado tanto quanto podia, e eu não a culpo. Eu fui o único a ser tão urgente, e queria quebrar todos os seus protocolos, mas para ver Angela delirar sobre isso me deixou um pouco amargo.

"Eu vejo pelo sorriso em seu rosto que a Senhora me enganou", eu disse secamente, entregando-lhe 400 dólares.

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Eu não diria enganar, exatamente."

"Certo," Eu ri.

O silêncio entre nós assomava enquanto ela verificava todas as notas de cem com uma caneta anti fraude, e uma vez que ela confirmou que eram verdadeiras, ela me entregou o troco. Foi uma decisão de última hora da minha parte, mas eu sentia que era a única maneira que eu teria de ficar uma hora a sós com a Senhora Marie – espero - Bella.

"Fique com o troco", disse eu, gentilmente empurrando-o de volta para ela.

Ela segurou a nota entre os dedos enquanto olhava para mim interrogativamente: "Qual é o problema?"

"Uau! Não é nada com você", eu disse, espantado.

Ela revirou os olhos, "Escuta, você não é o primeiro John que puxa essa merda. É sempre o mesmo. Ou eles querem mais tempo ou querem me manter de boca fechada. Então... o que você quer?"

"Opção dois", respondi hesitante.

"Certo", ela respondeu com um sorriso, enquanto enfiava a nota no bolso do peito. Ela se levantou de sua cadeira e pegou a minha máscara dos Jabbawockeez. "Só para você saber, eu ficarei com isso." Eu balancei a cabeça, sorrindo ligeiramente. "Agora, você pode querer ir ao fundo do corredor à sua esquerda, e a sala de jogos será a terceira porta à sua direita. Quando você chegar lá, terá que tirar a roupa para o essencial, e de lá você entra na posição submissa", ela me olhou com curiosidade. "Você sequer sabe o que é isso?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça lentamente.

"Jesus", ela amaldiçoou quando ergueu as mãos e caminhou ao redor da mesa. "Agora, preste muita atenção", Angela instruiu enquanto ficava de joelhos. "Você vai ficar de joelhos assim, e então colocará suas mãos ao lado de suas coxas. Você entendeu, Romeu?"

"Sim", eu resmunguei.

"Ótimo. Agora, a próxima coisa a fazer, e isso é _fundamental_, é que você vai baixar a cabeça, mantenha essa cabeça de merda para baixo em todos os momentos", disse ela em um tom baixo, enquanto baixava a cabeça, com os olhos fixos no tapete debaixo dela.

Enquanto eu observava atentamente, certificando-me de que entendia o que era a posição submissa, eu comecei a me perguntar no que diabos eu estava me metendo. Mesmo que eu tenha passado a tarde toda pesquisando o assunto, eu ainda me sentia despreparado.

_Eu poderia realmente fazer isso?_

"Agora, se a Senhora não guiar você, e você olhar para cima", ela olhou para mim para enfatizar seu significado. "Bem, então você pode dar adeus a sua filiação, porque a Senhora Marie não tolera isso... entendeu?"

"Entendi", murmurei baixinho.

Angela sorriu, acenou com a mão para mim com desdém. "Ótimo. Agora, o que você está esperando, _Casanova_? Sua Senhora o aguarda."

Tomando isso como minha deixa, dei-lhe um último olhar de incerteza enquanto caminhava em direção à porta em arco, e ela apenas balançou a cabeça para mim de forma encorajadora.

Isso fez pouco para acalmar os meus nervos...

O corredor que leva à sala de jogos era longo, profundo e com a cor bordô escuro. Havia fotos em preto e branco de homens vestidos como mulheres, alguns estavam em cativeiro, e _a maioria_ das imagens tinha uma dominatrix pairando sobre os homens com um... Eu acho que eles chamam de _chicote_?

Bem, seja lá o que fosse, estava começando a me intimidar, e eu quase me virei, mas a minha curiosidade foi mais forte.

Quando finalmente cheguei à terceira porta à direita, meu corpo imediatamente ficou tenso. A antecipação do que me aguardava atrás da porta fez com que o meu coração acelerasse e a emoção de não saber o que esperar me deixou estimulado.

Tomando uma respiração profunda e calmante, eu girei a maçaneta, e lentamente abri a porta.

A sala era pintada com a mesma cor de vinho profunda, mas o chão não era mais de carpete felpudo, mas de concreto sólido pintado com uma tinta brilhante. O pensamento de ficar de joelhos sobre aquela superfície dura não era atraente, mas eu tive que engolir isso.

Eu tinha que me permanecer lembrando que havia uma razão para tudo isso.

Avançando mais no pequeno cômodo, notei que na parede à minha esquerda estava um rack pendurado, cheio de chicotes, açoites e tiras de couro, e eu fiquei fodidamente orgulhoso de mim mesmo por saber o que eram.

Parecia que às cinco horas na internet foram proveitosas e eu não entraria nisso completamente cego.

Por alguma razão inexplicável o chicote tinha despertado o meu interesse, e eu me vi fantasiando com a Senhora Marie usando-os em mim, e não foi até que eu estava praticamente em cima deles que eu voltei aos meus sentidos.

Olhando ao redor da sala, eu fiquei confuso com metade das coisas que vi. Em um canto da sala estava engenhoca parecida com um balanço, e eu me perguntei para que servia essa coisa. Perto do balanço estava o aparelho que me lembrava os tempos medievais. Parecia que uma pessoa deveria colocar suas mãos e cabeça nele.

Quer dizer, eu acho que eu poderia compreender porque uma Dominatrix teria esse dispositivo lá, deixa a tendência mais submissa e exposta...

Eu fiz uma nota mental para ficar longe disso.

_No entanto,_ havia um banco de couro preto que se destacou para mim. Tinha tiras para amarrar uma pessoa por suas coxas e cintura. A emoção que percorreu através de mim enquanto eu imaginava sendo amarrado naquilo foi surpreendente, mas eu não queria pensar muito nisso...

Afinal, eu não estou aqui porque eu tinha interesse nesse tipo de coisa... certo?

Eu peguei um rápido vislumbre de mim em um dos espelhos, e eu sabia que não tinha muito tempo. Eu já tinha estado nesta sala por uns bons dois minutos, e eu não queria ser apanhado desprevenido.

Então, movendo a minha bunda, eu comecei a procurar ao redor da sala pelas máscaras que Angela havia falado. Eu vi que havia um armário de madeira negra contra a parede. A porta estava ligeiramente aberta, e quando olhei dentro, lá em toda a glória de couro estavam as máscaras.

Suspirando de alívio, eu estendi a mão e peguei uma. Não importava qual, neste ponto, apenas contanto que cobrisse o rosto.

Quando fui colocá-la, eu dei uma olhada melhor nela, e eu fiquei fodidamente perturbado. Era uma máscara de couro pervertida com estranhos acessórios. Ela tinha um zíper para a boca, e os buracos dos olhos eram tão pequenos, porra, eu duvido que conseguiria ver algo por esses merdas de buracos, _mas_ tanto quanto eu era contra isso, eu sabia que não tinha escolha.

_Eu me sinto uma aberração agora..._ eu pensei amargamente.

A contragosto, eu coloquei a máscara de couro, certificando-me de que estava firmemente presa ao meu rosto. O cheiro era um pouco excitante para mim...

_Merda!__Estou seriamente gostando disso?_

Minha mente estava tão desarticulada enquanto eu me apressava e tirava as roupas até ficar apenas com as minhas cuecas boxer, o ar me bateu, e eu senti um frio súbito. Olhando para baixo, eu esfreguei minha mão espalmada contra o curativo que eu havia colocado sobre a minha tatuagem Cullen, certificando-me de que estava seguro, e que a fita não iria descolar em breve.

A última coisa que eu precisava era que aquela porra de pedaço de fita de merda a perdesse o adesivo e me expusesse à Senhora no meio da nossa sessão, que, finalmente, me pegaria como um mentiroso.

Tomando um último suspiro profundo, me abaixei de joelhos e assumi a posição que Angela me ensinou. Minhas mãos estavam tremendo incontrolavelmente, e eu estava grato por ser capaz de colocá-las no concreto frio e duro. Isso me manteve firme enquanto eu abaixava a minha cabeça e esperava que a Senhora fizesse a sua presença conhecida.

Parecia uma eternidade, e eu sabia que era mais provável que tivessem se passado apenas dois minutos, mas a porta finalmente se abriu. Era inquietante ter apenas a minha audição para decifrar o que a Senhora estava fazendo, porque eu não via nada, mas ouvi o estalido suave de seus saltos no chão.

Respirando pesadamente agora, eu olhei para o chão, nervoso como o inferno, à espera de _algo_ dela, eu... eu não sei.

Não foi até que eu vi as pontas pretas brilhantes de suas botas, que eu soube que era tudo real. O momento finalmente havia chegado. Depois de todas as semanas que eu basicamente me tornei um obcecado a espreitando, eu finalmente estava aqui com ela, e ela ainda não tinha ideia de quem eu realmente era...

"Boa noite, _Porco!_"

* * *

**UUUH E o Edward foi atrás mesmo, ele ta louco pelo perigo da Senhora Marie! Está usando máscara, então tem chances dela não reconhecer ele... hmm.. será que ele vai _jogar_? Ai que agora o trem fica bom \o/**

**Como expliquei pras meninas que receberam a preview, não postei semana passada porque caiu um raio perto da casa da beta e eu não tive tempo de betar na semana passada. O próximo está garantido, mas como já falei outras vezes, tem muita gente lendo e poucas comentando, a fic é grande e difícil de traduzir, então por favor, comentem ok?**

* * *

******PREVIEW**

******Quem comentar vai ganhar uma preview, quem tem conta mandarei por PM **_(se não quiser a preview, é só avisar)_****** e quem não tem deixa o email como no exemplo: **chocolate******(underline)**brown******(arroba)**seuemail******(ponto)**com******, escrevendo os simbolos entre parênteses, porque se escrever normal o FF some com o email.  
**

******Beijos  
**

**************xx**


	10. Jogue Comigo

**CHOCOLATE BROWN AND LEATHER WHIPS**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a** Krazyk85**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **O mulherengo, Edward Cullen, muda para sempre quando ele conhece Bella Swan. Quando ela o ignora incansavelmente, ele descobre uma maneira possível de conseguir sua atenção. Ele pode ser o sub que esta Dominadora vai querer manter? - EPDV

* * *

**N/A: ****Eu não tenho muito a balbuciar sobre isso, mas eu preciso colocar um aviso.****Alguns atos neste capítulo são bastante leves, mas se você por algum motivo é sensível à escravidão ou BDSM de qualquer tipo, eu o advirto em ler este capítulo com cautela.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9 - ****Jogue comigo **

___(Traduzido por_ Mili YLJJ)

"Boa noite, Senhora," eu respondi com a voz rouca, ainda mantendo o olhar para baixo.

A máscara cobria meu rosto completamente, tornando difícil para mim, porra eu não ouvia nada, mas eu _ainda tentava_ escutar, tanto quanto eu ainda podia apenas para ouvi-la respirar. Ela estava ofegante e eu sabia disso, mas era o pouco de luxuria que eu era capaz de me colocar, porque, bem... Eu era a espécie de um merda indefeso.

Quer dizer, lá estava eu, de joelhos só esperando para ela fazer _alguma cois_...

A sua presença era tortura pura i isso é o que tornava tudo _difícil_ para mim. Eu tive um momento duro tentando manter o meu pau para baixo, e muito mais tentando me lembrar exatamente do que era esperado de mim nesta estranha situação.

As regras do calabouço eram simples: Não olhe para cima, a menos que seja dito a você. Angela foi muito clara sobre os termos e ela me avisou que as consequências de tal ação seriam graves.

Uma parte de mim queria testar essas águas, só para ver até onde eu poderia levar Bella ...

A guerra que se espalhava dentro da minha cabeça sobre a etiqueta apropriada dentro da masmorra _quase_ ofuscava as minhas fantasias de merda, porque tanto quanto eu queria quebrar todas as regras e sofrer as consequências, eu estava constantemente ficando distraído com a sua respiração...

_Para dentro e para fora... dentro e fora ..._

Era erótico e melódico.

Era como se estivéssemos fazendo sexo apaixonado no meu piano...

_Foda-me..._

A imagem do bonito traseiro espalhado era tão fodidamente incitante que eu tinha que arrancar essa merda da minha cabeça... É que tudo sobre Bella era tão fodidamente sensual.

Mesmo a sua suave respiração estava me puxando para ela como um ímã. Meu foco agora estava concentrado apenas na inspiração e no exalar da minha Senhora, e eu imaginei aqueles perfeitos seios dela, aqueles mesmos que eu tinha inventado nos meus sonhos, levantando e abaixando em um movimento constante.

Isto me levou ao ponto da insanidade...

A parte louca em tudo isso era que Bella não tinha a merda da ideia do quão forte eu sentia por ela. Ela não percebia o efeito que ela tinha sobre mim. Como apenas estar em sua presença afetava todos os meus sentidos, enroscando-se majestosamente. O muito imaginar dela me consumia, controlava minhas ações, e conduzia-me para fazer tais cumprimentos ridículos. Quer dizer, eu tenho feito algumas coisas realmente desesperadoras e obsessivas de merda _só_ para que eu _possa_ chegar perto dela.

Ela era a única mulher que eu sempre permitiria me controlar desta maneira. Por causa da atração que ela exercia sobre mim, encontrava-me de joelhos, usando um capuz de couro, parecendo algum pervertido do caralho, e esperando que ela me dominasse...

_Você é um homem doente, doente, Cullen,_ minha voz interior me lembrou.

"Não fale comigo seu porco imundo! Se eu quiser ouvir a sua patética voz, eu vou te dizer quando falar! Só minha voz será permitida neste calabouço. Você entendeu, Escravo", ela sussurrou, batendo-me forte em meus ombros com seu chicote.

Mesmo ela me fazendo uma pergunta direta, eu sentia que era mais seguro para mim permanecer em silêncio, o que poderia ter sido a decisão errada, porque, sem aviso prévio, Bella me deu um tapa forte na parte de trás com o chicote, fazendo um barulho estalando.

"Fale, escravo!" Ela cuspiu.

"Sim, Senhora", eu ofeguei quando a sensação de ardor do chicote reverberou através da minha pele.

"Mmm, bem melhor", ela disse em um tom arrulhado. "Você é um escravo bem comportado".

A _necessidade_ de olhar para ela para enxergar seu rosto estava ficando intensa, e eu lutei muito contra isso.

A pior parte de toda esta situação era que Bella era uma megera maldita. Num minuto ela estava se firmando de forma dominante, despertando alguma curiosidade enterrada e desconhecida dentro de mim, da qual eu não tinha ideia que existia, e em seguida, no segundo seguinte, ela estaria inflamando minha pele sensível com a sobrecarga sensorial, acariciando todo o meu corpo nu com seu brinquedo, impiedosamente.

Minha respiração acelerou com a sensação suave e agonizante da franja aveludada de seu chicote de couro roçando-me lentamente, fazendo seu caminho para cima e para baixo na minha lateral exposta em uma progressão tortuosa. Isso não era como nada que eu já tivesse sentido antes, e eu me encontrei questionando por que meu corpo parecia responder às suas manobras. Elas eram violentas, elas eram abruptas, e elas ainda me faziam sentir algo que eu nunca tinha experimentado antes. Era como se cada vez que ela me surpreendesse, mesmo sendo macio ou forte, eu tivesse minhas entranhas em faíscas.

O calabouço já não parecia uma ideia maluca para mim, mas me fazia ficar... _excitado_.

A emoção em minhas veias com essa nova visão encontrada, causou arrepios em minha espinha e me fez estremecer...

Foi pequena e pouco visível a contração dos meus músculos, mas a parada abrupta das ministrações de Bella ao longo da minha volta me avisou que ela tinha visto a minha hesitação.

Uma forte onda de pânico percorreu as minhas veias, de repente, me enchendo de dúvidas...

_Ah merda, eu fodi tudo..._

Houve silêncio por um longo tempo, e eu senti novamente a necessidade de olhar para cima e ver o que ela estava fazendo, mas eu me abstive. O aviso de Bella ainda estava fresco na vanguarda da minha mente, e eu não queria fazer nada para acabar com a sessão ou irritá-la ainda mais. As coisas estavam finalmente começando a progredir, e não me importava que ela só estava me tocando com seu chicote - _Bella_ estava fodidamente me tocando!

"Eu sei o que você precisa," eu ouvi Bella dizer debilmente, mas eu estava tão ocupado em luto pela perda do seu contato para perceber que ela havia dito algo para mim.

Eu sabia que ela tinha dito alguma coisa, mas eu estava focado em manter a minha cabeça para baixo e a boca fechada, lutando a cada desejo que eu tinha em mim de olhar para ela. Eu não notei que ela estava de cócoras na minha frente, me olhando enquanto eu estava com a cabeça curvada, com olhar desviado, com foco no chão.

Foi só quando eu vi um flash de pele pálida que eu por acaso tirei o meu olhar do chão, com cuidado para manter a minha cabeça abaixada enquanto meus olhos viajaram para a minha frente. Eu a vi agachada lá, na minha única linha de visão capaz de ver os topos de seus joelhos, sem mover a cabeça para cima. Mas um pequeno pedaço de coxa de Bella estava completamente nua e dentro do alcance dos meus olhos.

Era como se os portões perolados do céu tivessem se aberto e eu via Deus.

O aparecimento súbito da pele cremosa de alabastro fez o meu corpo reagir, fazendo com que a minha língua se empurrasse para fora da minha boca. Em vez de molhar meus lábios, no entanto, minhas papilas gustativas encostaram-se com a parte de trás do zíper que cobria a minha boca, da porra da macabra máscara que eu estava vestindo. O gosto do metal era desagradável, no entanto teria que ser suficiente, porque, tanto quanto eu queria empurrar contra essas restrições invisíveis e arrastar a minha língua ao longo daquela coxa dela... Eu sabia qual era o meu lugar.

Eu estava completamente sob o controle dela... ela me possuía.

Minha cabeça ainda estava lançada para baixo quando ela levantou o brinquedo até o meu rosto, e o arrastou ao longo da minha mandíbula.

"Hmm, por que estamos nos escondendo, escravo?" Ela perguntou baixinho enquanto ela balançava as tiras de couro roxo de seu chicote na minha frente.

Era quase como se ela estivesse me mostrando a sua arma que me permita ver o que ela estava usando para me atormentar.

_Afaste isso, Cullen.__Ninguém está te torturando!_

Pela primeira vez, eu tive que concordar com as minhas divagações internas, porque eu não estava sendo torturado. Na verdade, eu estava sendo excitado... excitado mesmo.

Ela usou as pontas de seu chicote para acariciar o lado do meu rosto, tanto na tentativa de me distrair, mas meus olhos ficavam piscando de volta para a sua coxa cremosa... estava a poucos centímetros da minha boca, estava ali para eu a tomar, mas eu não podia tocá-la.

Eu não tinha permissão para prová-la...

Isso era agravante pra caralho, porque eu sabia o que ela estava fazendo... _Ela estava me provocando._

Isso tudo era um jogo pra ela. Ela gostava de assistir o meu incomodar, e eu estava cem por cento positivo de ela que queria ver se eu podia me conter. Ela estava _tentando_ me forçar a quebrar...

Meus dedos estavam se esforçando para escavar no concreto. O auto controle que eu estava usando para me impedir de alcançar e tocar ela estava começando a subir para proporções hercúleas, e eu não sei quanto tempo mais eu seria capaz de segurar.

_Como é que os seus clientes fazem isso dia após dia?_

"Olhe para mim", ela exigiu.

A ferocidade súbita em sua voz chamou minha atenção, e quando eu comecei a levantar a minha cabeça lentamente, eu decidi que eu merecia uma pequena penitência por meu sacrifício.

Então, eu peguei a visão...

As botas que ela usava para a ocasião nesta noite vinham até os joelhos, o que era incrivelmente sexy. Ela estava usando meias arrastão que vinham até o meio da coxa e se conectavam com uma cinta-liga. O jeito como ela se apresentava tinha minha cabeça girando com imagens e sensações, algo de bom e muito mais que um lote inteiro de impertinentes pensamentos. Meu cérebro estava em sobrecarga, bombardeado com todos os tipos de celestes perversões induzidas por seu escolhido traje para esta noite, e eu ainda não tinha conseguido passar das lindas pernas...

Minha língua tinha outras ideias, no entanto, conforme ela corria para fora da minha boca, só para ser barrada pelo gosto da porra do zíper novamente.

Conforme meus olhos continuaram a viajar mais para cima de seu corpo, eu vi o que ela estava vestindo uma saia curta, combinando com um espartilho de couro preto que apertavam a cintura, fazendo com que seus seios perfeitos fossem empurrados quase tocando o fundo do seu queixo...

Era _glorioso_ e eu estava fodidamente com água na boca.

Verdade seja dita, eu posso ter permanecido em seus seios muito mais tempo do que o necessário, mas eles eram muito bons para se olhar, e quem sabia se eu seria capaz de ver os belos seios novamente.

Por mais que eu não quisesse, eu sabia que precisava seguir em frente além do seu magnífico peito. Havia muito mais para se explorar em seus doces olhos e eu estava com os dias contados.

_Eu mal tinha começado ..._

Segurando minha respiração, meus olhos continuaram a vaguear sobre a sua carne macia. Avidamente, eu viajei o meu foco por todo o caminho ao longo da sua clavícula saliente, por seu pescoço longo e elegante, e, finalmente, descansando em seu rosto deslumbrante.

Seus lábios cheios estavam pressionados em uma linha apertada enquanto ela olhava para mim, impassível. Seus lábios estavam com uma profunda e rica cor vermelha, e isso causou algo em mim.

Tudo sobre ela nesta noite estava fora e totalmente diferente de como eu a conhecia.

Os pequenos detalhes agora estavam pulando para fora de mim enquanto eu olhava para ela. Não eram apenas os lábios, mas o cabelo dela parecia estar em uma tonalidade mais escura de alguma forma, e mesmo neste quarto mal iluminado eu notei que havia um leve rubor em suas bochechas.

Foda-se, o que me matava mais era a misteriosa intensidade que brilhava em seus impressionantes olhos castanhos.

A combinação de tudo isso seria a minha ruína porque tanto quanto eu tentei manter isso à distância, meu pau estava duro como uma rocha, e pronto para a ação...

_Porra eu ia estragar tudo!_ Pensei com raiva.

O sexo não era uma opção em um lugar como este, mas e com relação às ereções? O tesão era aceitável? Quer dizer, eram aos subs permitido ficar excitado? Qual era o protocolo para este tipo de situação, e porque Angela de todas as pessoas, não tinha me dado um panfleto sobre isso ou _algo assim_?

Tinha que haver algum material de leitura sobre os prós e contras quando confrontado com uma esfumaçante Dominatrix quente...

No entanto, nada disso parecia importar porque Bella estava olhando para mim com uma expressão que eu não poderia definir. Era muito animalesca, feroz, e tão incrivelmente quente.

Bella se inclinou para perto de mim, abanando o cheiro distinto de pimenta no meu rosto, "Você foi um menino mau, e você precisa que eu o puna completamente."

_Hum... Fodidamente eu fui, e sim, porra eu quero!_

Como diabos eu supostamente deveria manter a calma agora? Qual a _merda_ que eu deveria responder, sem soar como um épico bichano?

Isso era mesmo possível?

Então, eu joguei pelo lado seguro e apenas balancei a cabeça como resposta. Foi o melhor que eu podia fazer, porque eu estava fodidamente encantado. As palavras de sua insinuação me deixaram na borda, e eu sabia que era só uma questão de tempo... Eu ia bancar o Jim de American Pie e Joe ia gozar em minhas boxers.

"Sai de seus joelhos," Bella latiu.

Conforme eu tentei me levantar do chão, meus joelhos estavam agora latejando por estarem apoiados no concreto duro por tanto tempo, e quando eu cambaleei para me levantar, eu perdi o equilíbrio. Instintivamente, estendi a mão e agarrei Bella pelos quadris para me afirmar...

Grande. Fodido. Erro.

Ela puxou as mãos de cima de mim mais ou menos, e se afastou de mim, quase me fazendo espatifar no chão. Felizmente meus reflexos foram rápidos e eu fui capaz de me firmar antes de bater nele.

Olhando para ela, eu vi que ela estava _chateada_. Ela estava de pé firme contra a parede, segurando o chicote, e eu sabia que eu realmente tinha fodido este momento.

"Sinto muito, Senhora." As palavras saíram da minha boca antes que eu pudesse detê-las.

Amaldiçoando-me por foder isso, duas vezes seguidas, eu sabia que nada de bom viria das minhas gafes.

As regras eram simples, sem falar ou tocar a menos que a Dominante lhe desse permissão para fazê-lo. Foi um erro honesto da minha parte, mas erros neste lugar vinham com as consequências.

Ela manteve o olhar severo em mim e eu me senti inquieto sob seu olhar. Ela era muito intimidante e eu não sabia mais o que fazer. Era a primeira vez que outra mulher além da minha própria mãe me fazia me contorcer assim. Talvez eu estivesse me sentindo tão trêmulo, porque era esperado para eu me sentir assim...

Era este todo o ponto da relação Dom/sub?

Merda, eu estava tão fodidamente molhado atrás das orelhas.

Não importa quanto tempo eu tinha passado pesquisando sobre BDSM na internet, eu ainda era um novato. Não havia nenhuma maneira para eu saber como reagir quando eu quebrava as regras ou o que dizer para corrigir a situação. Bella tinha que me direcionar em tudo... para me mostrar, e, ela fez isso.

Bella deu um passo em minha direção tão rapidamente que eu mal a vi fazer isso. A próxima coisa que eu soube, ela estava colocando o pé direito no meu ombro esquerdo, empurrando o calcanhar contra mim com tal força que me fez cair para trás sobre o concreto liso e frio enquanto ela pairava sobre mim sorrindo.

_Deus, ela é tão fodidamente linda..._

"Você é uma desculpa para um homem inútil. Nunca, _nunca_ me toque! Não dei permissão para colocar suas patas imundas em cima de mim, eu dei?" Ela perguntou com raiva enquanto ela cavava seu calcanhar em mim, chicoteando-me aleatoriamente com seu flogger o quanto ela podia. "Eu _estava_ deixando a sua primeira indiscrição passar, mas é claro pra mim que só há uma maneira que você aprender, Vira lata."

Ela ficou em cima de mim conforme eu olhava para ela em adoração completa. Balançando a cabeça rapidamente, tendo a certeza que ela sabia que eu a compreendia, o tempo todo pensando em como eu não podia me dissipar desta sensação em minhas entranhas...

"Você sabe o que isso significa, seu porco nojento?" Ela perguntou conforme ela olhava para mim.

Quando ela disse essas palavras pra mim, isso me atingiu como uma tonelada de tijolos. A sensação que eu senti, a única coisa irritante na minha barriga ficou mais clara, porque eu percebi que havia algo faltando em suas ameaças que ela cuspia em mim.

As palavras estavam lá. O tom estava certo. A única coisa que me dizia que algo estava diferente eram seus olhos. Mesmo eu sabendo que era tudo um jogo e que era o seu trabalho, eu quase assumi que ela incorporaria ainda mais o papel.

Era claro que ela queria que eu sentisse medo dela, e eu senti, _em partes_, mas o meu medo não era porque eu acreditava que ela iria realmente me machucar. Quer dizer, eu não queria soar machista ou algo assim, mas eu era um cara. Quanta dor ela poderia realmente causar?

Porra, não importa se ela me açoitaria até que ela estivesse azul, eu iria lidar com isso.

O que eu temia era _ela_, e o jeito que ela me fazia sentir o tempo todo. A um mês ela entrou na minha vida e a virou de cabeça para baixo. Todas essas desculpas de merda que eu fiz não significavam nada, porque eu sabia, sem dúvida que ela me possuía desde o dia primeiro fodido dia. A maneira que ela cravou seu nome me era tão óbvio, e era mais do que eu queria demonstrar às vezes, mas eu não podia mais negar.

_Eu desejo o fogo dos olhos da Minha Senhora..._

Definitivamente era louco o limítrofe que eu estava mantendo dentro da minha cabeça esta _forma de pensar_ era muito cedo, mas ainda não fazia meus sentimentos serem menos verdadeiros.

"Agora, levante-se, Escravo. Tenho planos para você", disse ela, cavando seu calcanhar no topo do meu ombro uma última vez antes de me liberar.

Sem hesitação, me levantei para os meus pés, desta vez certificando-me que minhas mãos não estivessem perto dela. Bella não se moveu uma polegada de distância de mim porque ela sabia tão bem quanto eu que eu não ia tocá-la. Isso me matou, ser tão restritivo, mas eu estava determinado a ver esta noite passar.

"Ande", Bella instruído quando ela bateu o chicote com força contra o meu peito, resultando em uma forte sensação de ardor, eu fiz uma ligeira careta.

A dor não era ruim, mas, mais uma vez era a sensação que eu desejava. Era como a picada ao fazer uma tatuagem, mas sendo terapêutico em algum tipo de nível. Mesmo com a pura crueldade em seus olhos enquanto ela me pressionava para trás com seu brinquedo era algo indescritível. Era como se minha mente e meu corpo estivessem todos sintonizados com ela de alguma forma.

_Tudo_ em mim era um receptor sensorial, e isso me fez sentir como se todo o meu corpo estivesse em chamas.

Bella era o catalisador. Ela tornou-se as chamas que estavam me lambendo e me engolindo.

"Eu vou te ensinar algo sobre boas maneiras, escravo!" Ela disse me empurrando para trás.

Meus olhos nunca se desviaram dos dela enquanto eu estudava o seu rosto de perto. Ela era uma maravilha de se ver, e perturbadora pra caralho. Era por isso que eu não tinha visto isso acontecer, ou não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo até eu estar bem em cima disso.

Ela me levou até a um grande X de metal que ficava em um dos cantos da sala de jogos. Tomando uma rápida olhada, eu notei que era algum tipo de dispositivo para amarrar, e eu estava muito fodidamente a favor de estar sendo amarrado nisto muito em breve ...

Bella parecia muito certa e apontava suas intenções comigo. Ela era como um trator, empurrando-me, nunca me permitindo uma oportunidade para me orientar, e _até mesmo_ me fazendo tropeçar nos meus próprios pés grandes, desajeitados algumas vezes.

O sorriso que enfeitou seu rosto quando eu tropecei foi muito marcante, e eu não me importei se este sorriso fora à minha custa, ainda era bom de ver.

Foda-se, eu até sorri de volta.

Felizmente, a máscara estava escondendo meu sorriso de fato brega, a máscara seria adaptada para ser uma bênção para mim em vários níveis. Não só esconder a minha identidade, mas também esconder as minhas reações dela.

Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia ter disfarçado a porra dos meus sentimentos de euforia dela, isso teria sido quase impossível.

Finalmente, eu estava parado nas minhas marcas quando algo afiado me esfaqueou nas costas. Foi muito doloroso e eu queria me afastar disso, mas Bella me manteve firme lá conforme ela colocou o corpo dela contra o meu.

"Agora, ouça muito atentamente, Escravo," Bella sussurrou enquanto o calor do seu corpo me penetrou.

A sensação dela era idêntica ao calor que eu sentia nos meus sonhos, e essa minha simples lembrança fez meu pau contrair em resposta.

_Sério, se eu acordar depois disso... eu vou ficar puto._

"Bem, parece que partes suas estão muito animadas para ver o que eu tenho guardado para você," Bella disse, sorrindo para mim enquanto ela se afastava da minha carne necessitada.

Ela estava dentro da minha completa visão agora, e meu queixo literalmente caiu no maldito chão.

_Ela é deslumbrante,_ eu pensei em agradecimento.

Era verdade, eu tinha visto muitas mulheres bonitas ao longo da minha vida, mas havia _algo_ de especial em Bella. Seu corpo era magro como de uma dançarina, que culminava com a porra de peitos incríveis... Quer dizer, era tudo que eu conseguia pensar.

"Agora, vire-se, Escravo, e coloque seus braços e suas pernas dentro das alças da corda," Bella ordenou, apontando o seu chicote para mim.

Acenando com o cumprimento, eu me virei, colocando ambos os braços e os pés nas cordas pretas. Elas eram cordas muito finas, um pouco como os cadarços que você encontrava em alguns sapatos, e eu quase ri alto do ridículo de tudo isso.

_Como diabos ela espera que estas cordas insignificantes me segurassem?_

Uma vez que eu estava posicionado, braços acima da minha cabeça e pernas abertas, Bella se aproximou para apertar as cordas. A fragrância que emanava da pele dela _quase_ me distraiu da tensão das cordas, e como elas queimaram contra a minha pele...

_Merda... Eu não esperava isso!_

"Agora, isso é ser um bom menino", ela balbuciou no meu ouvido.

Completamente sob seu controle, eu queria relaxar, mas achei difícil de fazer. Mesmo que este fosse o papel a desempenhar isso era apenas a espécie de um jogo, que eu ainda não estava claro no que exatamente deveria esperar. A dor me excitava, mas era o desconhecido que me mantinha nervoso...

Bella deu a volta para a parte de trás da engenhoca onde eu estava posicionado de frente e começou a me empurrar para o meio da sala. O grande dispositivo que eu estava obrigado a ficar tinha rodas sobre ele, fazendo-nos móveis. Assim que eu estava posicionado no centro no coração da sala, Bella sorriu tortuosamente, e caminhou de volta ao redor até a minha bunda, oficialmente ficando fora da minha vista.

"Você está em boa forma, Escravo. Isso é bom. Isso significa que você pode ser capaz de lidar com as minhas pás e chicotes," Bella disse, saindo do nada e respirando suavemente no meu pescoço, Porra.

Ela colocou o seu delicioso corpo contra a minha lateral, esfregando as mãos macias ao longo da minha caixa torácica e quadris, roçando as mãos sobre o meu curativo, e fazendo-me recuar. Ela estava perigosamente perto da minha tatuagem e eu não podia deixar a porra do pânico assumir cada vez que ela a roçasse.

"_Mas_ você está um pouco coberto," ela disse quando ela enfiou a dedo no cós elástico da minha boxers, puxando o cós para ela e, em seguida, colocando-a de volta no lugar.

Minha mente estava tentando descobrir o que exatamente ela quis dizer sobre eu estar "coberto", enquanto eu ouvia seus saltos clicarem ao longo do chão, não foi difícil descobrir quais eram suas intenções, especialmente quando ela voltou e eu senti o metal frio das lâminas de tesouras cortando ao longo da minha cueca boxer...

Dois segundos depois, eu estava nu e indefeso. Bella tinha oficialmente me deixado fodidamente vulnerável como o inferno, e meu pau uma vez ereto estava agora quase flácido, porque eu tinha superado a ansiedade.

Agora, tudo fazia sentido para mim, e eu percebi como os homens podiam controlar suas furiosas e poderosas ereções; sendo exposto dessa maneira um pau podia rastejar para dentro e se esconder... ou talvez fosse apenas o meu.

"Aqui," Bella disse batendo na minha bunda duramente com seu chicote. "Agora, tudo que eu preciso é um brinquedo diferente."

Deixando-me sozinho, nu, e ansioso, ouvi quando ela atravessou a sala para o outro lado, eu só podia supor que era a parede de chicotes. A ouvi passando por sua coleção, experimentando-os todos, fazendo altos ruídos de chicotadas.

Merda isso estava começando a ficar sério, e meu nervosismo aumentou ainda mais...

"Você tem sido um rude e bruto, escravo, e como sua Senhora, eu sou obrigada a puni-lo", afirmou em um tom calmo enquanto ela caminhava de volta para mim.

Meu corpo ficou tenso enquanto eu esperava pelo primeiro golpe... Bella não decepcionou.

_Pancada!_

A picada dura na minha bunda era insana, e eu senti meus dedos cravarem em resposta. O alto grunhido que saiu de mim só pareceu aumentar sua intensidade com golpe após golpe aterrissando resolutamente queimando na minha carne, eu fui incansavelmente atingido na minha bunda.

"Eu adoro a forma como a sua pele se tinge na cor cereja para mim, escravo," Bella ironicamente me disse ao me bater de novo.

_Pancada!_

"Ugh," eu gemia alto.

Bella colocou a mão na minha bunda esquerda, e a frieza de suas pequenas mãos na minha pele me fez sentir melhor. Ela pressionou o seu corpo mole contra o meu enquanto eu ofegava pesadamente; a emoção correndo em minhas veias a um ritmo dramático.

"Você gosta quando eu o puno, não é mesmo, escravo?" Ela perguntou.

Eu concordei com fervor, porque eu apreciava. Era a coisa mais estranha para se desfrutar, a dor de ser castigado por uma mulher, mas eu apreciava. O jeito que ela sabia exatamente como infligir a quantidade certa de dor em mim era quase catártico, e não demorou muito tempo para Eddie sair do esconderijo e correr de volta à vida.

Eu assobiei baixinho, mas Bella me ouviu quando ela se afastou de mim, circulando ao redor vindo para minha frente. Ela olhou para baixo brevemente antes de olhar para cima para mim com um sorriso leve.

"Você quer mais, Escravo?" O tom de voz dela escorria sexo, e quando ela colocou a mão no meu peito, eu sabia que algo estava para acontecer... Eu só esperava que não fosse eu explodindo por cima dela toda...

_Porra, quão embaraçoso isso é._

O suor que escorria dos meus poros era o resultado de seus esforços me induzindo ao caos porque quanto mais ela se esfregava mim, me tocando, e me excitando, mais eu suava, embebendo a fita que estava mantendo o meu curativo na minha caixa torácica intacto. Era só uma questão de tempo antes que a fita adesiva perdesse sua total aderência...

_Merda ..._

Tudo o que se precisava fazer era que isso durasse mais 30 minutos, e eu estaria em evidência.

No entanto, eu não me sentia tão sortudo...

_Pancada!_

Em algum momento nos últimos dois minutos, Bella tinha mudado saindo da pá plana para o que parecia ser um outro flogger do caralho. Me lembrei de ter visto vários floggers em sua parede antes, e brevemente me perguntei como era a sensação deles. Agora que um de seus brinquedos estava causando vergões profundos na minha bunda, eu sabia a resposta dessa pergunta.

_Sangrento pra caralho!_

"Você é forte, escravo," Bella meditou enquanto ela me batia ainda mais duramente. "Eu achei que por ser um novato você não seria capaz de lidar com tudo isso sem dizer a palavra de segurança, pelo menos uma vez."

"Palavra de Segurança?" Eu perguntei em voz alta antes dela me bater novamente, mas a pancada não veio... obviamente.

Bella circulou em volta de mim com um olhar preocupado em seu rosto, "Angela disse sobre as palavras seguras, certo?"

Eu balancei a cabeça.

Os olhos de Bella se abriram amplamente enquanto ela processava essa informação. Um olhar de pânico e apreensão sobrecarregando suas feições perfeitas.

"Eu estarei de volta", ela disse rapidamente enquanto ela se afastou de mim.

A próxima coisa que eu ouvi foi a abertura e o fechamento da porta da sala de jogos. Uma vez que eu estava sozinho, eu senti a tensão em meu corpo desaparecer, e eu me permiti ficar relaxado.

Minha mente repassou tudo o que aconteceu, e mesmo que a minha bunda estava agora entorpecida pelo continuo espancamento que eu tive da minha Senhora, eu tinha chegado a algumas conclusões insanas.

Eu porra adorei isso!

Tudo sobre essa experiência tinha me excitado. A dor, a humilhação, a forma como Bella falava baixo para mim, tudo. Eu queria mais e eu queria que Bella o fizesse...

Cinco minutos depois, ouvi a porta abrir e fechar, e meus músculos se contraíram de volta. O puro prazer que eu estava esperando estava de volta, e eu me perguntava que tipo de brinquedo que ela usaria em mim agora.

De repente, eu estava sendo girado ao redor da engenhoca, e ficando de frente para o olhar perplexo de Bella.

"Quem é você?" ela perguntou baixinho enquanto ela traçou a sua bengala em meu peito.

_Ah merda..._

"Ninguém, Senhora", eu respondi em um tom profundo.

Era, provavelmente, inútil tentar disfarçar a minha voz agora, mas já havia algumas poucas fodidas chances dela não saber quem eu era, _o que _eu duvidava.

"Ninguém?" Ela perguntou com ceticismo, rindo baixinho.

Balançando a cabeça, em resposta, Bella colocou a mão no meu quadril, fazendo movimentos circulares com o polegar. A sensação fez meu coração pular uma batida ou duas; meus quadris seguiram o exemplo, empurrando para ela, e eu me amaldiçoei. Nada disso me levaria ao sexo, mas eu ainda tentei pressionar a porra do meu pau em cima dela. Era como se meu pau sentisse que ela estava perto, e uma vez que ele não tinha tido a companhia do centro quente de uma mulher na maior parte das ultimas quatro semanas... eu podia compreender o seu comportamento agressivo.

_Foda-se, eu preciso parar de me referir ao meu pau como a porra de uma pessoa!_

Bella inclinou a cabeça para o lado, seus olhos estavam examinando meu curativo, e eu sabia que isso não ia acabar bem para mim.

"O que temos aqui?" Ela perguntou, desconfiada.

Olhando para baixo, tanto quanto eu podia, eu vi que o suor tinha completamente arruinado a inútil fita, e agora o curativo estava apenas mal pendurado, e expondo a metade de cima da minha tatuagem.

_Foda-se! __Merda!__ Filho da Puta__!_ Me amaldiçoei interiormente.

Seus dedos traçaram ao longo do ápice da minha tatuagem muito suavemente. A sensação de sua pele contra a minha era esmagadora, mas eu queria que ela passasse daquele ponto, e longe da minha identidade.

Ela olhou para mim com preocupação zombeteira: "Você tem um dodói?"

Mas antes que eu pudesse responder, seus dedos estavam segurando a parte superior do inútil curativo, e, lentamente, eu senti a fita ser puxada para fora da minha pele, e eu entrei em pânico. "Bella, não!"

Bella arrancou o curativo do resto do caminho e oficialmente o retirando do meu corpo em um movimento rápido, e o jogando no chão. Eu assisti com horror, enquanto seus olhos percorriam a minha tatuagem com um olhar de desagrado, mas era algo que eu não conseguia explicar.

Ela olhou para mim com um olhar gelado, "_Cullen_?"

Ficou claro com a sua reação que isso não estava indo ficar bom para mim, e eu temi por minha merda. Eu estava amarrado e incapaz de guardar as minhas entranhas...

_Por favor... por favor, deixe os meninos sozinhos*._

_*n/t:Deixe os testículos em paz._

"Deixe-me explicar," eu comecei.

"_Cullen_?" Ela repetiu em um tom baixo e furioso.

Com tanta fúria e ódio, Bella estendeu a mão e puxou a minha máscara da minha cabeça, me expondo. Ela agarrou a máscara firmemente em sua mão, enquanto ela esperava que eu dissesse alguma coisa, mas eu estava em uma perda de palavras.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Edward?"

_Houston... Eu acho que temos um problema._

* * *

**N/A:** _O que eu planejei para Edward nos próximos capítulos, bem, as coisas vão ser muito hardcore. Eu sei que não parece ser agora, mas espere até que Bella comece a realmente jogar com você quer uma rápida história de amor... esta não é a história para você._

* * *

_**Nota da Mili YLJJ:**_

_Eita que Edward saiu do saco! E agora? O que os espera hum? _

_Muito bem eu traduzo o cap que me foi dividido tbm não conheço a história estamos juntas (eu prefiro assim gurias pq não acho justo o tempo que cada uma passa traduzindo cada cap designado e depois eu ignorar ele, sendo assim leio conforme é postada qdo eu não conheço a Fic)_

_Na minha opinião vem 'Pancada' e ele vai amar cada uma kkkkkk_

_Bjos_

* * *

**Ai socorro! Agora sim, o Edward deu o ponta pé inicial para o seu lado submisso! WOW foi bem _forte_ essa primeira cena dele com a Bella, mas realmente não chega nem perto da vida de um submisso real. E puffff ela descobriu quem ele é e ta muito puta da vida com isso. O que será que vai acontecer agora?  
**

**Eu preciso repetir o que venho dizendo né? Poucos comentários = demoro a postar. Não vai ter mais dias para essa fic, eu vou postar quando vocês também fizerem a parte de vocês, poxa estou realmente desanimando com essa fic, porque tanta gente lendo e tão poucas dando sua opinião? Hunf..**

* * *

******PREVIEW**

******Quem comentar vai ganhar uma preview, quem tem conta mandarei por PM **_(se não quiser a preview, é só avisar)_****** e quem não tem deixa o email como no exemplo: **chocolate******(underline)**brown******(arroba)**seuemail******(ponto)**com******, escrevendo os simbolos entre parênteses, porque se escrever normal o FF some com o email.**

* * *

******Beijos  
**

**************xx**


	11. Revelações

**************CHOCOLATE BROWN AND LEATHER WHIPS**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a******Krazyk85**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

******Sinopse: **O mulherengo, Edward Cullen, muda para sempre quando ele conhece Bella Swan. Quando ela o ignora incansavelmente, ele descobre uma maneira possível de conseguir sua atenção. Ele pode ser o sub que esta Dominadora vai querer manter? - EPDV

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – Revelações**

_(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)_

Bella me encarou com um olhar implacável, esperando pela minha resposta, mas eu estava sem palavras. O que diabos eu deveria dizer? Não era como se eu pudesse fingir que eu não sabia quem ela era, nem poderia simplesmente fingir inocência por agir ao estar amarrado, estar nu em seu Calabouço foi um erro honesto.

Era óbvio que eu tinha sido pego com minhas calças abaixadas, e depende de mim chegar a uma defesa adequada.

Porque haviam maneiras severas onde eu poderia jogar isto, e eu estava debatendo sobre ser sensato lhe dizer a verdade ou apenas mentir plenamente para ela. Enquanto minha mente ponderou o resultado da minha decisão, senti a veracidade bruta escondida na minha garganta, roendo e arranhando seu caminho em direção a minha boca como um animal enjaulado, e eu sabia que precisava ficar firme... eu tinha que mentir a todo custo.

A lógica atrás da minha obsessão óbvia por ela não parecia importar naquele momento. Tudo que eu sabia era que iria evitar a situação. De qualquer forma, ela provavelmente vai enlouquecer e tornar as coisas piores.

Só não existia um jeito lógico para explicar a Bella como ela me afetou sem soar como um lunático. Ela não sabia o quanto de poder tinha sobre mim ou como cada momento meu foi gasto pensando nela, e como sua imagem escoou seu caminho para os meus sonhos todas as noites, onde eu podia visualizar sua forma esbelta se contorcendo em êxtase debaixo de mim enquanto eu a fodia sem sentidos; o quanto esse voo noturno da minha imaginação tinha me feito jurar não ter sexo com mais ninguém porque eu estava convencido de que nenhuma mulher poderia se comparar a ela...

Sim, essa merda _não_ iria acontecer, e eu provavelmente iria acabar saindo em uma viatura policial.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Edward?" Bella perguntou novamente em um tom baixo e inflexível.

O batimento rápido do meu coração no peito aumentava a cada segundo enquanto eu lutava para inventar uma mentira decente – Então enquanto eu a olhava sem expressão, senti uma sensação esmagadora de conquista me lavando.

Lá estava ela, a mulher que tinha me fixado – a mesma mulher que não quis me dar uma hora do seu dia – em pé na minha frente vestindo nada além de botas de couro até os joelhos e um espartilho mais apertado que o inferno. Para continuar a me torturar, ela o cobriu com uma saia tão curta que mal deixou qualquer margem para imaginação, e parecia como uma deusa fodida do sexo...

Tudo isso era para mim.

Foi quando eu percebi que eu fodidamente a tinha. De alguma forma, eu tinha conseguido esgueirar meu caminho no calabouço de Bella, expondo este lado oculto dela, e a pegando com a guarda baixa.

Pela primeira vez, eu tinha vantagem...

Parecia que toda minha conspiração e esquemas tinham me levado para este exato momento. Não importava que Bella estivesse chateada pra caralho ou que ela se sentiu traída por mim. Até pensei que tinha alguma forma de cruzar a linha com ela, tudo que eu podia focar era que...

"Eu venci," Eu disse, fodidamente espantado.

"O quê?" Ela perguntou, confusa.

Era _eu_ quem na verdade tinha segurado seu lado da barganha. Todas às vezes incontáveis que eu disse a ela que seria persistente e que nunca iria desistir, ela nunca acreditou em mim. Ela chegou a ir tão longe a ponto de levantar as estacas, me desafiando. Ela se exultou, me informando que eu tinha que ser o único que havia ligado para sair primeiro, renunciando em derrota antes que aceitasse ir a um encontro comigo.

Bem, eu considerei esta pequena sessão nossa como um primeiro encontro, e então, em um sentido...

"Eu ganhei," Disse confiantemente, um sorriso leve se espalhou por todo meu rosto.

Ela piscou algumas vezes, parecendo chocada com o que saiu da minha boca, e não tinha certeza de como responder. Eu vi isso claro como o dia em seu rosto. Era como se ela esperasse que eu suplicasse por ela, para lhe mostrar meu lado submissivo, mas ela ganhou o babaca arrogante ao invés disso. O Edward que eu estava procurando por tanto tempo finalmente ressurgiu, e agradeci a Deus por isso, porque no fundo, nos locais mais recônditos do meu subconsciente, eu sabia que ela me possuía.

Na verdade, este Edward que eu estava exibindo tão grandiosamente no momento, provavelmente era apenas temporário. Eu sabia que ele ia se esconder de volta no seu buraco profundo, dentro do meu cérebro de buceta chicoteada, mas ela não precisava saber disso.

Tudo que Bella precisava saber era que eu era o vencedor e ela foi a única que desmoronou primeiro.

"É isso?" Bella cuspiu incrédula. "Tudo que você tem a dizer é que _venceu_?"

"Isso mesmo," Respondi com a minha petulância recém-descoberta. "Hey, você disse que eu deveria desistir de você antes e eu não desisti. Então, portanto, eu ganhei."

"Se esgueirar aqui sob falsos pretextos não constitui como uma vitória, _Edward_," Ela respondeu com firmeza.

As cordas estavam começando a cavar na minha pele, e tive que me esforçar para não lutar contra elas. Não escapou da minha atenção que eu ainda estava nu como o dia em que nasci, e era malditamente ruim que eu estava sob tal desvantagem – Bella ainda tinha todo o controle nesta sala, tornando-me fodidamente impotente.

Inferno, eu não estava nem autorizado a me cobrir apropriadamente.

_Bem, pelo menos eu ganhei..._

Enquanto eu estava silenciosamente me parabenizando pela minha vitória, percebi que Bella não estava se divertindo nem um pouco. Minha arrogância recém-descoberta era importuna para ela, e era fodidamente óbvio pela forma como ela jogou minha máscara rudemente no chão, e instantaneamente me trouxe de volta para a conversa importante.

"Por que não é uma vitória, _Senhora_?" Provoquei.

Seus misteriosos olhos cor de café brilharam pelo meu rosto, rapidamente me penetrando com seu olhar imponente enquanto ela anunciou com convicção, "Você não _ganhou_ porque eu não_ perdi_."

_Oh... eu tenho que discordar, minha Senhora. _

"Lembre-me de novo, quais foram os termos que concordamos?" Perguntei arrogantemente.

Ela abriu sua boca para me responder, mas em vez disso, balançou a cabeça e suspirou alto. "Isso não importa. Esse seu jogo está acabado."

_Jogo? Que jogo?_

Isto não era um jogo para mim; estava muito longe disso. Esta foi a minha maneira de me aproximar dela. Por que ela não conseguia ver isso?

"Por que você não pode simplesmente admitir que eu ganhei?" Perguntei teimosamente.

"Porque você não ganhou, Edward. Suas mentiras e fraudes não são consideradas atributos de um vencedor. Você trapaceou no seu caminho até aqui. _E_ para quê?" Ela perguntou cansada, estreitando os olhos para mim enquanto fechou a distância entre nós.

"Eu queria ver você," Admiti tristemente, fechando meus olhos assim que ela pressionou seu corpo suave contra o meu.

Uma corrente elétrica pulsou entre nós enquanto ela empurrou seu corpo contra o meu, quando ela foi afrouxar as cordas no meu pulso. O calor saindo dela era como uma mancha branca quente, e a sensação desta garota me tocando era extremamente intensa. Isto imediatamente tomou conta de mim, e fez minha respiração engatar como uma vadiazinha.

Quero dizer, o quão grande perdedor eu era? Tudo que ela estava fazendo era me desatar das minhas restrições, e tudo que eu podia pensar era como fodê-la gratificantemente, sentindo-a corada contra mim e de como eu gostaria de apenas violenta-la.

Em seguida, Deus, havia um cheiro glorioso que soprava de sua pele luminosa, se infiltrando na minha mente, tomando conta da minha alma, e indo direto para o meu pau.

_Se ela cheira tão bem na parte de cima, me pergunto o quão bem ela cheira embaixo..._

O riso suave de Bella me distraiu das minhas reflexões internas e me trouxeram de volta a terra. Quando abri meus olhos, vi que ela estava olhando para mim com uma expressão divertida, olhando para lá e para cá entre a minha expressão de horror no rosto e o furioso duro entre minhas pernas.

_Porra! Isso pode ficar pior?_

Era típico. No momento que eu tenho o controle, Bella investe e me castra. Era quase como se ela tivesse planejado merdas assim, porque era fácil ver que Bella sabia o que ela um nocaute apenas pelo modo como se apresentou. Ela era confiante, forte, e sabia o que queria.

A única questão era...

_Como posso fazer que ela me queira?_

"Tudo bem, eu sei que vai acabar se lamentando por isso, mas eu dou," Ela concedeu, voltando seu foco para o meu rosto. "Quero dizer, se você estiver disposto a passar por este grande problema," Ela suspirou derrotada, "Como posso continuar a lhe negar um encontro péssimo?"

A mudança repentina no humor de Bella me surpreendeu, pois a raiva que ela exibiu primeiro não estava mais lá. Na verdade, ela parecia quase _aliviada_. Foi como se alguém viesse e ligasse o interruptor, abrindo mão de todas as suas responsabilidades – mas isso não o que chamou muito a minha atenção...

_Ela perdeu!_

"Você está disposta a ir a encontro comigo?" Pedi, gaguejando como um idiota fodido.

Ela suspirou. "Sim – mas _apenas_ um encontro."

"Isso é tudo que eu preciso," Eu disse, acenando energicamente.

Ela estreitou os olhos para mim ceticamente antes de escovar um fio ocioso do seu cabelo cor de mogno para longe do seu rosto. "Ok, aqui está o acordo, Rico Suave*. Termine de se desamarrar, coloque uma roupa, e vou encontrá-lo lá fora em quinze minutos," Ela me instruiu, virando-se sobre seus saltos enquanto se dirigia para porta.

_*Rico Suave é um cara que tem um grande ego. _

"Você quer sair... esta noite?" Perguntei, chocado.

Ela parou na porta com sua mão ainda segurando a maçaneta, um sorriso confuso no rosto. Ela olhou por cima do ombro, dando-me uma apreciação rápida. A aparência que ela me deu era de puro sexo – ela era uma visão maldita, e eu ofeguei inaudivelmente, gaguejando em grandes quantidades de ar.

_Por que na porra eu estou tentando arruinar isto com alguma pergunta de bastardo perdedor?_

"O que há de errado com esta noite? Você tem algum outro calabouço para invadir?" Ela perguntou desconfiada.

Balancei minha cabeça. "Não, apenas achei… você sabe, com ele sendo mais tarde."

"Você vê, esse é o problemas com os homens: todos pensam demais." Bella piscou para mim enquanto se virou novamente em direção à porta, com uma pitada de hesitação.

Eu a observei curiosamente, deixando meus olhos vagarem pela sua forma curvilínea, queimando sua imagem na memória. Assim que meus olhos chegaram à sua perna, percebi que sua bota foi pega em algum tecido. Estreitando os olhos para me concentrar mais, vi como ela levantou o pé direito, chutando-o depois, arremessando o pedaço de tecido misterioso no meu caminho. Não foi até que o pano cinza caiu nos pés que reconheci o que era. Quando olhei rapidamente para ela, vi que ela estava olhando para mim timidamente, mordendo com força aquele lábio inferior gordo dela.

"Sinto muito pela sua boxer," Ela disse calmamente antes de deslizar para fora da sala e desaparecer.

**~xXx~**

"Eu quero meus cinquenta dólares de volta," exigi enquanto estendi minha mão para Angela.

Quando me aproximei da recepção, vi que Angela estava dormindo. Sua cabeça estava caída e estava babando em todos os meus formulários de consentimento. Ela parecia como uma morta requentada, mas eu não me importava. Eu paguei um bom dinheiro para ela manter minha identidade em segredo, e ela me vendeu na primeira chance que teve.

Desnecessário para dizer, eu estava lívido.

Angela sacudiu na sua posição vertical, limpou a baba da sua mão com a costa da sua boca, e olhou para mim como se eu fosse uma noz do caralho enquanto reajustou os óculos que estava pendurando no lado do seu rosto. Ela olhou para minha mão com preocupação, mas eu estava decidido e queria meu reembolso fodido.

"Um reembolso?" Ela perguntou sonolenta.

"Sim, o dinheiro do silêncio que te dei? Bem, eu quero meus cinquenta dólares de volta, Angela. Você não manteve seu lado da barganha. Então, me pague," Eu disse obstinadamente.

"Sim, sinto muito. Eu já gastei esse dinheiro," Ela disse improvisando, dando de ombros.

Eu recolhi minha mão lentamente, quase acreditando nela, antes de empurrar minha mão de volta no seu rosto. "Você gastou cinquenta dólares em quarenta e cinco minutos? No _quê_?" Perguntei em descrença.

"Hum," Ela hesitou, mastigou nervosamente a tampa de sua caneta. Zombei de sua exibição de inocência fingida, e de repente a Angela ardente estava de volta quando ela me lançou um olhar gélido. "O que diabos eu devia fazer, Edward?" Ela perguntou acaloradamente. "Imagine _sua_ chefe invadindo seu escritório usando saltos de seis centímetros, louca como o inferno, e carregando um chicote do caralho! O que você faria? Eu entrei em pânico, _ok_? Ela estava gritando _comigo_ porque eu não te ensinei sobre as palavras de segurança. _Jesus_, como no Inferno eu iria saber que você é um novato?"

A voz de Angela tinha levantado um par de oitavas, e percebi rapidamente que ela não iria desistir do dinheiro sem lutar. Bem, nem eu iria. Era sobre princípios, e quando chegou a hora disso, ela dobrou mais rápido que Emmett no jogo do Go Fish*.

_***Go Fish**__ é um jogo de cartas. _

"Isso não importa, Ang. Você sabe o que significa um _contrato verbal_?" Perguntei condescendentemente.

Ela olhou para mim, colocando as mãos nos quadris. "Você sabe o quão _mal isto_ significa?"

Nós encaramos um ao outro por alguns minutos, nenhum de nós dispostos a ceder, até que a porta atrás de Angela se abriu, revelando Bella vestida em uma blusa na forma do corpo e jeans apertado, me fazendo perder todo o trem do pensamento.

"Está pronto?" Bella perguntou com cautela, olhando para lá e para cá entre Angela e eu.

Arrumei minha postura e tirei minha mão da de Angela, rapidamente colocando-a no bolso. É claro, meu castigo merecido viu isso como um sinal de que ela ganhou, e sorriu para mim triunfante.

"Sim," Respondi asperamente, limpando a minha garganta.

Como Bella andou até ela e na frente da mesa, Angela saiu e agarrou um controle do braço de Bella, a parou no meio do passo.

"Posso falar com você por apenas um minuto?" Angela sussurrou asperamente, atirando um olhar de interesse na minha direção.

_Isso é estranho..._

Bella olhou para Angela em confusão, mas eventualmente acenou em concordância antes de se virar e se dirigir a mim. "Você se importa, Edward? Isso só vai levar um segundo."

"Oh, sem problemas," Eu disse, acenando para ela ir.

Ambas as meninas me deram um sorriso simpático, e enquanto elas entraram na sala que Bella tinha acabado de sair, quase não fechando a porta atrás delas. Foi nesse momento que percebi que eu seria o tema mais provável da conversa.

Suspirei pesadamente enquanto distraidamente me atrapalhei com meu casaco, e olhei ao redor da sala para passar o tempo. Era quase uma da manhã, e eu não tinha ideia de onde levaria Bella para o nosso primeiro encontro. Não era desse jeito que eu queria fazer isto, mas parecia como se ela quisesse acabar com isso o mais rápido possível.

Isto não era um grande impulso do ego para mim – isso era para foder com certeza...

Puxei meu telefone para localizar o IHOP* mais próximo, e aconteceu de eu pegar pedaços da conversa das garotas na sala ao lado. Elas estavam usando voz baixa, mas fui capaz de ouvi-las claramente o suficiente para entender que estavam discutindo.

_*IHOP é a sigla para International House of Pancakes (Casa Internacional de Panquecas)._

Não queria ser um barulhento fodido, decidi usar a oportunidade para pegar rapidamente um cigarro, sabendo muito bem que iria precisar dele – especialmente se iria levar a garota dos meus sonhos no nosso primeiro encontra até a International House of _fodidas_ Pancakes!

Quando me virei para sair, suas vozes ficaram subitamente altas, e me encontrei hesitante no meio do lounge, ouvindo atentamente o que elas diziam.

"Angela, confie em mim. Eu sei o que estou fazendo. É apenas um encontro e isso vai acabar," Bella disse quase suplicante.

_Bem, isso não é apenas fodidamente perfeito?_

"Isso não vai ser o fim. Você não viu o modo de como o mundo para em torno desse garoto sempre que vê você? Ele não tem ideia, Bells. Você irá machuca-lo!" Angela rebateu.

_Merda._

A última coisa que eu precisava era de alguém verificando como meus sentimentos dementes por Bella eram, e ter Angela afiada nisso depois de apenas um segundo estando perto de duas garotas simultaneamente... Bem, estava fodidamente claro que eu não era um dissimulado no final. Mas o que me incomodava mais que tudo era que tinha Angela implorando para Bella não ter um encontro comigo.

_O que eu sou... algum tipo de pária que não pode ter encontros?_

"Eu sei. O que eu devo fazer? Eu tentei…" A voz de Bella sumiu.

Dando um passo na direção dela, o piso rangeu debaixo de mim, e eu congelei. Olhando para porta, as esperei sair e me prenderem por espionagem, mas depois de um minuto desesperador de silêncio, suas vozes abafadas voltaram, porém desta vez mais calmas...

_Merda!_

Era óbvio que elas sabiam que eu estava escutando, e muito fodidamente claro que eu não ia conseguir mais respostas. Então, discretamente, fiz um ponto para erradicar a mim mesmo, e ir ter aquela minha fumaça cobiçada.

Enquanto me dirigi para porta, meus ouvidos começaram a tocar, eu podia sentir: elas estavam falando sobre mim novamente. A voz melodiosa de Bella flutuava pela sala, puxando-me para ela, causando-me dor com o forte desejo de voltar e espia-las um pouco mais – para descobrir o que estavam discutindo.

_Droga! Muito perseguidor?_

_Ignorando minha repreensão interior, lentamente voltei em direção a Bella e Angela, mas fiquei aborrecido comigo mesmo quase instantaneamente. Ficou claro que não importava o quanto eu ouvisse ou quanto me aproximasse, as garotas estavam bem conscientes da minha presença, e baixaram a voz a um ponto onde estavam murmurando muito para eu até mesmo tentar decifra-las._

_Irritado com tudo na minha cabeça oficialmente girando fora do controle, girei em meus calcanhares, empurrando a porta pesada de metal com toda a minha força, espreitando em uma garagem mal iluminada como um homem em necessidade de intervenção. _

_O ar frio foi a primeira coisa que me atingiu, e me fez lamentar ter vindo para fora, mas eu sabia que o congelamento das minhas bolas era muito mais atraente do que ter que ouvir Bella e Angela prosseguirem sobre o quão grande meu amor de cachorro doente era por ela._

_Sim, o vento gelado é melhor para o meu ego._

_A garagem estava praticamente vazia, e pensei em ir para o meu carro para me aquecer, mas eu não queria Bella pensando que eu iria abandona-la. Foi o masoquista em mim que me colocou para passar esta tortura, e por isso optei me amontoar na esquina mais próxima._

_Assim que alcancei meu bolso da calça para recuperar meus cigarros, percebi que eu ainda estava segurando meu celular fortemente dentro do meu punho cerrado. A luz de LED* estava brilhando em um laranja neon. Assim que abri a tela para verificar minhas mensagens, um gemido alto escapou dos meus lábios, ecoando na garagem vazia. _

_***LED**__ é a sigla para __L__ight __E__mitting __D__iode (Diodo Emissor de Luz)._

Sem realmente ter que olhar, eu sabia quem seria, porque Emmett era um grande retardado fodido.

Parecia que o bastardo sentia uma necessidade de ligar para minha bunda pelo menos vinte fodidas vezes, e isso sem contar suas mensagens de texto.

_Jesus Cristo, Em. Onde está o fogo, porra?_

Enquanto rolei por meio dos meus devaneios frenéticos sobre suas preocupações pela minha segurança, de repente me lembrei da mentira que eu contei a Emmett sobre meus planos de ficar em casa toda a noite...

Foda-me! Já era quase uma da manhã e eu não estava em casa. O tempo passou completamente lapso na minha mente, e não podia acreditar como o tempo poderia voar tão rápido quando eu estava com Bella. Foi como o primeiro dia que a conheci, quando a Teoria da Relatividade de Einstein, e como aquilo foi a única coisa que fazia sentido para mim.

Oh, como as coisas tinham mudado...

A única coisa que Einstein falhou em compreender foi a natureza dos momentos na vida e como tudo relacionado à realização de um indivíduo sozinho. O fato de que eu mudei tão drasticamente em tal espaço curto de tempo tinha que explicar algo. O vasto conhecimento que eu tinha adquirido sobre quem eu era, como um homem, nas últimas duas horas foi surpreendente, e ainda foi difícil para eu entrar em acordo com tudo.

As picadas afiadas e profundas que ela infligiu no meu corpo com seus chicotes foram tão fodidamente eróticas para mim, e para descobrir esta pequena pepita de informação a primeira vez iria ser difícil de digerir. Houve inúmeras vezes esta noite onde eu tinha estado tão excitado pela dor que eu tive dificuldade em manter meu pau baixo. Mas nem foi apenas isso. Foi à maneira que Bella me tratou, como se eu fosse uma sujeira fodida no seu sapato, e o fato de que eu consegui sair bem que me surpreendeu.

Nunca pensei que ser tratado como uma merda por uma mulher – não, não apenas qualquer mulher, mas por Bella – poderia ser tão fodidamente sexual.

_Porco imundo_... Sim, essa merda ainda faz coisas para mim.

Foi uma realização assustadora para mim porque eu não era sempre _aquele_ cara. Durante toda a minha nobre vida sexual, eu tinha sido um idiota que estava acima de tudo isso de bobagem de dominação. Era _eu_ que tinha o comando em todas as minhas pseudos relações, e era _eu_ quem determinava se as meninas permaneceriam sendo um elemento permanente na minha vida.

Mesmo que todas viessem para mim, _querendo_ minha companhia, qual eu ficaria feliz em dar a elas, ainda não estava certo. Não importa quais eram as minhas razões no momento ou o quão patética a minha defesa era, alegando que era a maneira que eu estava ligado. Ainda não era uma desculpa por tratar aquelas meninas tão mal.

Só que eu não sabia como ser o cara que elas queriam. O único que poderia lhes dar aquele relacionamento perfeito, e elas nunca pegaram dicas sutis que lhes dei ou até mesmo percebi que eu não era um namorado relevante até que fosse tarde demais. Eu era o cara que sempre levou as coisas sem intenções de dar algo de volta em retorno.

_Que porra eu vou fazer agora?_

O pensamento de dizer as pessoas à verdade não era nem mesmo uma opção de merda, e eu sabia que qualquer mentira que eu decidisse soltar tinha que ser boa. Tinha que ser mais do que _boa_; na verdade tinha que ser _crível_.

Enquanto continuei a ler as mensagens de Emmett, eu sabia que estava fodido porque não tinha um jeito de explicar meu paradeiro. Tudo o que ele sabia era eu devia estar em casa, chorando no meu travesseiro sobre a perda em função do meu pau, e tudo que eu estava realmente fazendo era me divertindo por aí no centro de Chicago com minha Senhora da noite.

"Merda," Assobiei. "Que porra eu vou dizer para ele?"

No passado, os sábados deveriam ser minhas noites de encontro, e essa era a mentira que eu disse muitas vezes às pessoas para que não me perguntassem o que eu estava realmente fazendo, mas desde que eu jurei ficar sem sexo, e virei todo emo, eu não poderia usar mulheres aleatórias como façanhas sexuais como um álibi mais.

_Porra, porra, porra!_

A verdade era algo que eu estava mergulhado com tanta complexidade e subjacentes circunstâncias, coisas que nem eu mesmo entendo, e tentar explicar isto para os meus dois melhores amigos não parecia plausível para mim.

_Porra, eles iriam entender plenamente essa necessidade que eu tinha de Bella?_

Como eu poderia até mesmo começar a explicar a ele o quando eu gostei de passar as últimas duas horas no calabouço de Bella com o bumbum nu, duro feito pedra enquanto era espancado e degradado por ela?

Não havia nenhuma maneira que eles iriam até mesmo entender, e eu não esperava isso deles. Eles eram normais por todo o sentido da palavra, e eu era uma aberração completa explodindo. Até mesmo antes de vir aqui esta noite, estava claro para minha que minhas atividades teriam que permanecer escondidas de todos, porque eu sabia que o julgamento seguiria em breve depois de tal revelação, não era algo que eu poderia levar.

A realidade dos meus desejos mais profundos, se tornado público, iriam destruir meus pais, e saber que meus pais pensam de mim como um doente e depravado retorcido poderia me matar.

Eu não conseguiria tê-los me renegando assim. Mesmo que eu estivesse mostrando de um jeito inadequado, minha família significava tudo pra mim, e pensar na possibilidade de perdê-los, doeu.

_Não posso deixar isso acontecer..._

Depois, havia Bella para pensar. Tanto quanto eu queria estar com ela, eu sabia que me namorar era um risco que ela estava tomando. Se algo estava para acontecer entre ela e eu, e seu estilo de vida fosse exposto para a igreja. As noites como uma Dominante certamente acabariam com seus dias na escola.

"Edward?"

O som de sua voz havia me sobressaltado, e enquanto virei minha cabeça para a direita, vi que Bella estava parada lá em uma parca pesada, olhando para mim curiosamente. Seu reaparecimento repentino não poderia ter vindo em melhor hora, pois meus pensamentos estavam começando a bater para baixo, e eu precisava de seu belo rosto para me trazer de volta.

Sorri discretamente para sua forma trêmula, percebi que tínhamos pelo menos uma coisa em comum, e isso era o nosso desagrado por este tempo desprezível. Não poderia ter sido mais baixo do que quarenta graus, mas a forma como meus dedos estavam doloridos, e a forma que os dentes de Bella estavam batendo, você poderia pensar que estávamos em um iglu fodido.

"Oi," Eu disse enquanto dei um passo furtivo na direção dela.

O cigarro que eu não conseguia me lembrar da iluminação estava queimando o bumbum, perigosamente perto de queimar meus dedos. Jogando o fumo desperdiçado para o chão, o esmaguei rapidamente com a sola do meu pé, senti um pequeno alívio. Apesar de eu não ter conseguido que a nicotina consertasse esse desejo, ainda me sentia melhor.

Isso, no entanto, mudou no momento que olhei de volta para Bella. Ela estava congelada no lugar, seus olhos aborrecidos para mim, e notei que estava completamente concentrada em meus movimentos anteriores por tomar alguns passos para trás.

Ela estava mantendo sua distância...

_Fodidamente perfeito!_

"Você está pronta?" Perguntei cuidadosamente, já sabendo a resposta.

Ela me deu um sorriso simpático, que fodidamente me quebrou. Era como se eu pudesse literalmente ouvir seus pensamentos, e eles estavam gritando muito alto e claramente para mim.

_Você não é bom o suficiente!_

"Você mudou de ideia." Não era uma pergunta.

Bella colocou seus braços sobre seu peito, nunca quebrando o contato visual. "Eu só acho que não seria apropriado."

"Apropriado?" Perguntei, confuso.

O frio estava começando a alcançar meus ossos, e eu tremi involuntariamente. Era como se o tempo frio estivesse jogando um fator que contribui para o comportamento de Bella enquanto mantinha seus olhos no meu, nunca desviei o olhar, como se isso fosse me mostrar o quão séria ela estava. Até mesmo sua linguagem corporal era uma bandeira vermelha enquanto ficava lá com dificuldade, sempre se mantendo fora de alcance dos meus braços.

Eu queria toca-la, mas sabia que não podia, porque Bella não era minha para eu tocar, e parecia que ela nunca seria.

"Não, não seria apropriado e nem mesmo justo com você," Bella me informou, sua voz completamente vazia de emoção.

No fundo do meu cérebro, eu sabia, logicamente, que ela estava certa. As implicações de sermos um casal não seriam as melhores. As mentiras que ambos tinham sustentando a fim de manter nossa relação à tona seriam um trabalho completo de tempo. Era um de muitos sacrifícios que teríamos que fazer...

Eu estava pronto para fazer isso.

"Qual parte da equação não é apropriada, Bella? É a parte onde você vai jantar comigo ou é a parte onde me chicoteia em submissão?" Eu cuspi.

Era difícil, mas era a verdade. As linhas entre nós já tinham se ultrapassado, e tanto quando eu estava preocupado, não havia caminho para voltar. Ela poderia tentar fingir que nada disso aconteceu, mas meu corpo e alma já sabiam qual era a sensação de estar tão íntimo dela, e foda-me, eu queria mais.

"Isso é irrelevante, Edward," Bella atirou de volta tão ferozmente. "Está acabado. Agora, por favor, apenas vá para casa."

Com isso, Bella se afastou de mim enquanto andava de volta para dentro, mas eu não queria terminar a conversa. Sem muita consideração, corri atrás dela, agarrando-a bruscamente pelo braço, e girando-a, então ela estava na minha frente mais uma vez.

"Eu _não_ vou para casa. Você não pode simplesmente entrar na minha vida, muda-la, e então me deixar alto e seco. Sinto muito, apenas não é assim que funciona," Eu disse acaloradamente.

Ela estreitou os olhos para mim. "Eu disse a você que podia me tocar?"

"Nós não estamos no seu calabouço, Bella. Aquelas regras não se aplicam a mim," Afirmei com arrogância.

"Esse é o problema com você, Edward. Você acha que sabe o que é preciso para estar comigo, mas você não tem pista. É uma questão de respeito e claramente, você não tem. Isso por que tudo o que havia entre nós acabou antes mesmo de começar," Ela disse em voz baixa, controlada. "Agora, tire suas malditas mãos de mim."

A soltei do meu aperto de morte, e vi como ela respirou fundo calmamente antes de empurrar seus cabelos caindo no rosto. Mesmo que eu não quisesse admitir, Bella estava certa. A forma que eu era um homem manipulado por ela eram as ações de homem desesperado, um homem jovem, e ela me fez saber que não era nada além de uma criança para ela.

"O que eu posso fazer?" Perguntei desesperadamente.

"Você pode ir para casa e esquecer-se de mim," Bella respondeu com tristeza.

"Eu tentei te esquecer," Admiti frustrado.

Bella riu. "Edward, o que você quer de mim não é possível. Eu não vou me tornar a conquista de alguém."

Abri minha boca para argumentar com ela, lhe implorar para entender que ela era muito mais do que isso, mas as palavras não saíram. Eu queria que ela fosse alguma conquista para mim porque talvez então eu pudesse entender porque eu a procurei do jeito que fiz, e então talvez pudesse tentar recuperar um pouco do controle que tinha entregado a ela tão livremente.

Porque eu não queria estar obcecada com ela assim, ou tê-la infiltrada nos meus sonhos. Estava vivendo no inferno porque, no final do dia, eu ainda estava sexualmente frustrado e Bella não queria nada comigo.

Então, quando ela se afastou de mim no meio da garagem, congelando, e não querendo me ouvir, decidi fazer a única coisa que jurei nunca fazer com ela. Foi pânico total e absoluto da minha parte. Foi o sentimento que me levou e me fez sentir como se eu fosse perder a única coisa que me fez sentir vivo e inteiro.

Foi desesperado, insensível e antiético, mas eu era um egoísta fodido.

"Tudo bem," Chamei depois dela. "Acho que você está me forçando a informar meus pais que tipo de professores eles têm na escola das crianças. É uma pena também, porque parecia como se você realmente gostasse do seu trabalho."

Minha ameaça teve um feito imediato em Bella enquanto observei seu corpo tenso. Ela estava de costas para mim, e ela estava na porta da sua salvação, mas eu precisava ver seu rosto para saber que estava muito contorcido, como uma máscara de pura raiva. Quando ela se virou, eu vi que estava certo.

Enquanto ela lentamente caminhou de volta para mim, parecendo como uma deusa do caralho o tempo todo, percebi que minha tentativa de chantagea-la era uma merda para fazer, mas como eu disse no passado, eu era um ser humano egoísta. Não havia nada que eu queria mais neste mundo do que ter Bella, e eu estava disposto a fazer coisas podres e sujas para atingir esse objetivo.

"Então, o que? Eu tenho que desistir e ir com você a um encontro para garantir o seu silêncio?" Bella perguntou brava.

Levou menos de três segundo para ela chegar ao meu rosto e afogar seu dedo no meu peito. A força de suas forças foram muito impressionantes, e tropecei para trás pelo esforço. Não demorou muito para me orientar novamente, no entanto.

"Não, eu não quero um encontro," Respondi honestamente.

A ideia de encontro estava tão longe do que éramos e de uma forma pareceu infantil. Não só isso, chantagear alguém era um negócio sério, e você só tem uma chance de conseguir. O espectro de possibilidades com Bella era amplo. Era a dor, a tortura, o erotismo, e seu fascínio sexual que guardei na frente da minha mente porque eu queria _isso_.

Eu queria algo muito mais precioso do que um encontro estúpido... eu queria _ela_.

Bella era uma garota esperta, e eu nem sequer tive que explicar para ela. Ela entendeu rapidamente e estava balançando a cabeça negativamente.

"Não vai acontecer," Ela disse resolutamente, dando pequenos passos para longe de mim.

"Você prefere arriscar seu trabalhar do que me ter como um Submisso?" Perguntei, incrédulo.

Bella riu histericamente. "Você acha que o que aconteceu no Calabouço hoje a noite é o que você precisa para ser meu Submisso? Você é estúpido? Eu estava sendo leve com você, Edward. Você não tem ideia do que é ser meu Submisso. É melhor você abandonar essa ideia e apenas ir embora."

"Estas são as minhas condições, Bella," Eu disse teimosamente, cruzando os braços sobre meu peito.

Bella esfregou sua testa bruscamente com suas mãos, obviamente frustrada comigo. O silêncio entre nós se assomou enquanto ela ponderava a minha proposta, e enquanto eu estava lá esperando pela resposta, repassava seu aviso na minha cabeça. Era verdade, eu não tinha uma pista fodida do que significava ser Submisso, e mesmo que alegou ter pegado leve comigo no Calabouço, tudo que eu lembrava era meu desejo dela me bater com mais força.

"Bella," Eu disse hesitante, esperando quebrar o silêncio desconfortável.

Sua cabeça se levantou enquanto dei um passo na direção dela. Aquelas piscinas marrons intermináveis dela penetraram bem na minha besteira e olhei em quem realmente estava me causando tensão. Foi esse sentimento de desgraça que arruinou o caminho pelo meu corpo, me senti instável. O momento da verdade estava em cima de mim e ainda não estava claro para mim se eu realmente iria passar com a minha ameaça e contar aos meus pais sobre ela se disser não. Porque a expondo, eu estaria me expondo, também.

"Vou começar seu treinamento amanhã," Bella disse em um tom indiferente.

"Meu treinamento?" Perguntei, confuso.

"Sim, você ainda é inexperiente, e preciso começar seu treinamento para começar o mais rápido possível," Ela me olhou com ceticismo antes de continuar. "Você estará aqui as dez amanhã de manhã. Você vai precisar de uma mala cheia de suas roupas e produtos de higiene pessoal. Tome todas as providências com sua família ou colegas de quarto, porque você é obrigado a morar comigo."

"O que?" Perguntei, surpreso. "Morar com você?"

Ela sorriu diabolicamente. "Você queria ser meu vinte quatro horas e sete dias por semana, certa? Bem, você fez o corte, garoto. Parabéns, agora você é um Submisso _fodidamente_ inútil."

A dureza em suas palavras foi chocante para mim, mas eu sabia que ela estava me dando uma última chance sair, um aviso, mas eu estava muito definido no meu curso. O único problema era que eu não tinha ideia do que tudo significava. Minha mente procurava freneticamente, tentando recordar das minhas conclusões, quando fiz todas as minhas pesquisas ontem e lembrava vagamente de ter lindo sobre uma Dominante vinte quatro horas/sete dias com seu Submisso.

O que eu podia supor era que Submissos eram obrigados a viver com suas Dominantes e fazer o que a Dominante lhes dizer, não importa o que. A vida de um Submisso não era mais a sua própria, e não era exatamente o que eu tinha em mente, mas a possibilidade de viver com Bella era muito intrigante para desistir.

Então, enquanto observei Bella se afastar mim pela segunda vez naquela noite, eu disse a única coisa que me veio na mente. Foi apenas uma frase, mas essa frase estava prestes a me mandar para um caminho, mudando minha vida para sempre.

"Dez horas em ponto?"

Ela se virou enquanto eu disse aquelas palavras, me avaliando rapidamente antes de me dar um aceno severo. O olhar em seus olhos estava cheio de tristeza, e eu queria colocar meus braços ao redor dela para lhe garantir que tudo ficaria bem, que o nosso tempo juntos seria divertido, e talvez poderíamos no processo conhecer um ao outro, mas o som alto da porta de metal deslizando me trouxe de volta à dura realidade, e eu percebi que a minha Senhora não tinha vontade de me conhecer...

_Que porra é essa que eu acabei de aceitar?_

* * *

_**N/A:** Oh cara, Edward só continua a cavar um buraco mais fundo para si mesmo. Não acho que ele percebeu no que está entrando, e ele acha que vai ser mágico. Ha! Bella está chateada, e eu garanto, ela não planeja fazer do treinamento dele fácil. Fique Ligado.  
_

* * *

**Esse Edward nunca desiste e agora vai ser um submisso 24/7, será que ele vai levar tudo bem no começo? Ele pareceu gostar bastante disso, e agora tudo vai começar. Bella cedeu um pouco, mas continua irritada e ela vai dar _trabalho_ pro Edward.**

**Eu acabei nem mandando a preview, porque eu realmente esqueci, juro. Desculpe. Vou compensar com uma preview maior do próximo!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e continuem comentando por favor!**

* * *

**PREVIEW**

**Quem comentar vai ganhar uma preview, quem tem conta mandarei por PM **_(se não quiser a preview, é só avisar)_** e quem não tem deixa o email como no exemplo: **chocolate**(underline)**brown**(arroba)**seuemail**(ponto)**com**, escrevendo os simbolos entre parênteses, porque se escrever normal o FF some com o email.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	12. Passivo Agressivo

**CHOCOLATE BROWN AND LEATHER WHIPS**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a** Krazyk85**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **O mulherengo, Edward Cullen, muda para sempre quando ele conhece Bella Swan. Quando ela o ignora incansavelmente, ele descobre uma maneira possível de conseguir sua atenção. Ele pode ser o sub que esta Dominadora vai querer manter? - EPDV

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – Passivo Agressivo**

_(Traduzido por Ju Martinhão)_

Meus dedos tamborilavam levemente no volante envolvido em couro enquanto meu pé pressionava ainda mais no acelerador, aumentando a minha velocidade enquanto eu corria pela Interestadual 90. O ar frio entrava pela minha janela aberta, esfriando minha pele corada. Tomando uma longa tragada exagerada do meu cigarro, senti os músculos em minhas costas relaxarem enquanto os poderes calmantes da nicotina penetravam através do meu sangue.

Era quase uma e meia da manhã, mas eu não estava nem perto de estar cansado. Meu corpo inteiro estava carregado como bateria de alta tensão. Eu estava empolgado e rebentando pelas costuras de tudo o que tinha acontecido esta noite. Os sentimentos que estavam me percorrendo eram uma combinação bizarra de alegria completa e incerteza desconhecida.

Mesmo que eu nunca tivesse me sentido vivo em toda a minha vida, senti que as coisas estavam prestes a ficar muito mais complicadas do que eu esperava.

O uivo estridente do vento que inundava o interior do meu carro foi concebido para ser uma distração para os meus pensamentos caóticos, mas não fez nada para silenciá-los. Não era como se eu estivesse ativamente tentando evitar pensar em Bella, ou no acordo que fizemos, era só que meus pensamentos estavam começando a se tornar extremamente esmagadores, e eu encontrei-me ficando um pouco obsessivo-compulsivo enquanto eu habitava nos detalhes de cada minuto.

Era uma estupidez da minha parte ficar tão preocupado com o ato inconsequente de embalar, mas isso era tudo no que eu poderia focar. Toda a viagem para casa foi gasta ponderando as coisas que eu queria levar para a casa de Bella. Era como se eu fosse incapaz de pensar além de quais camisas eu levaria, ou qual calça jeans seria melhor. Até cheguei a um ponto onde eu estava debatendo sobre se era inteligente levar qualquer uma das minhas cuecas boxer.

_Ah... minha cueca boxer._

Aquelas finas peças de algodão eram uma barricada ao meu processo mental de embalar, porque eu me perguntava se Bella tornaria um hábito cortá-las de mim cada vez que ficássemos íntimos fisicamente. Quero dizer, imaginei que eu poderia ao menos tentar salvá-la algum tempo, e algum dinheiro para mim...

A perspectiva de viver com Bella me animou mais do que eu esperava. Eu ainda não conseguia entender como eu sequer cheguei nesta posição. Era difícil conciliar que eu viveria com uma mulher que eu quase não conhecia, e não apenas uma mulher qualquer, mas uma mulher que tinha me desprezado tanto apenas 24 horas antes que parecia que conseguir um simples encontro com ela fosse quase impossível...

_Agora, nós seremos colegas de quarto?_

Não foi até que eu estivesse deslizando minha chave na porta do meu apartamento que a realidade da situação fodidamente me bateu... porque as coisas não eram tão simples quanto apenas embalar minhas coisas em uma mochila, trancar minha casa e encerrar o dia. Eu tinha que lidar com Emmett e, fôda-me, ele não faria essa transição fácil para mim.

Três semanas atrás, a ideia de ter o meu melhor amigo morando comigo parecia ser uma ideia nova, mas agora, a presença dele em minha casa era mais um problema do que qualquer coisa. Os dias de ir e vir como eu quisesse estavam muito longe. Isso não poderia ter vindo em pior momento também. Emmett estava tão entusiasmado em manter o controle sobre a minha bunda como uma esposa dominadora... Suas mensagens de texto perseguidoras, perguntando onde eu estava e o que eu estava fazendo todas as horas do dia, provavam a porra do fato.

Isto imediatamente me levou a começar a pensar sobre as coisas mais importantes sobre esta mudança que eu tinha esquecido...

_O que diabos eu direi para a minha família e amigos?_

O acordo com Bella não era algo que eu simplesmente poderia admitir, porque ninguém fodidamente entenderia. Inferno, nem mesmo eu fodidamente entendia no que eu estava me metendo, e realmente começou a me irritar com o quanto eu era impulsivo em todo o maldito tempo... especialmente quando se tratava de Bella.

Era como se eu nunca pensasse quando se tratava dela... eu apenas reagia.

Finalmente consciente dos problemas que estavam diante de mim, eu parei na porta da frente... _apavorado _de entrar no meu apartamento. Cuidadosamente, coloquei minha orelha contra a madeira fria e escutei atentamente. No começo eu não ouvi nada, eu pensei que poderia ter tido sorte. Então, de repente, ouvi a voz frenética de Emmett, alta e clara.

"Merda." Eu silvei.

Olhando para o meu relógio, eu vi que era 01h45min, e eu sabia que Emmett provavelmente estava esperando por mim. A última mensagem de texto que ele me enviou foi um pouco mais de 20 minutos atrás, e eu não sei por que eu esperava que ele estivesse dormindo. Talvez fosse uma ilusão da minha parte, ou talvez eu esperava que os deuses estivessem dispostos a me tornar forte, mas o karma é uma puta do mal e vingativa e fora das minhas gônadas.

Fechando meus olhos e respirando fundo, eu destranquei a porta e a abri. A primeira coisa que vi quando entrei no apartamento era que cada maldita luz estava acesa – o que fodidamente me irritou. Era como se o idiota estivesse com medo de ficar sozinho em casa, ou algo assim.

_Talvez eu deva fazer o idiota que desperdiça pagar a próxima conta de energia elétrica..._

Fechando a porta silenciosamente atrás de mim, eu ouvi a voz barulhenta de Emmett na cozinha. Parecia que ele estava falando ao telefone com alguém. Ainda não estava claro para mim no momento quem era, mas era óbvio que era alguém que eu conhecia. Emmett estava falando sobre mim e como não era característica minha ficar fora até tão tarde.

_Que porra é essa, cara?_

Jesus, o garoto estava me fazendo soar como um fodido eremita, ou algo assim. No entanto, tanto quanto Emmett estava me irritando, _era _a distração que eu precisava. Eu decidi que era melhor para Em manter sua festa cadela na cozinha enquanto eu traçava a minha rota de fuga.

Havia uma _pequena_ possibilidade de que eu pudesse chegar ao meu quarto sem ser detectado por ele...

Enquanto mentalmente calculava a distância, estimei que era exatamente 34 passos para o meu porto seguro, e eu tinha menos de 20 segundos para chegar lá. Enquanto eu lentamente começava a rastejar esse caminho, fui imediatamente capturado por uma sonolenta Rose saindo do quarto de Emmett e, não muito tempo depois, um suspiro alto atrás de mim havia frustrado oficialmente o meu plano...

"Edward?" Emmett perguntou com cautela.

_Maldição..._

Suspirando em derrota, eu olhei para Emmett e vi que ele estava olhando para mim com angústia estampada em seu rosto. Ele parecia tão desgastado. Foi muito desanimador.

Levantando-me da minha posição semi-agachado, eu me afastei de uma irritada Rose para olhar para Emmett. Antes que eu pudesse ter uma única explicação saindo, ele me abordou, quase me derrubando enquanto envolvia seus enormes braços em torno de mim em um abraço de urso colossal. A força da sua força brutal tirou o ar de mim.

"Onde diabos você esteve?" Ele perguntou enquanto me apertava com mais força. "Eu estive tão fodidamente preocupado com você, mano. Liguei para a polícia, mas aqueles idiotas fodidos me disseram que você tinha que ficar desaparecido por 24 horas antes que pudessem considerá-lo como uma pessoa desaparecida. Você pode fodidamente acreditar nisso? Quero dizer-"

Tudo estava começando a ficar confuso enquanto o meu corpo começava a perder o seu suprimento de oxigênio. Em pânico, eu comecei a bater nas suas costas furiosamente. Depois de um segundo da sua divagação, ele finalmente parou no meio da frase para me liberar. Enquanto eu estava debruçado ofegando por ar, notei que havia um telefone na mão dele e eu podia ouvir claramente a voz frenética de uma mulher do outro lado.

"Você ligou para a polícia?" Eu questionei, atirando-lhe um olhar gelado, tanto em estado de choque quanto em descrença.

"Malditamente certo que liguei. Onde diabos você estava? Você disse que ficaria em casa hoje à noite e estava todo melancólico e essas coisas, mas quando cheguei em casa por volta das 20hs, eu vi que você não estava. Estive tentando falar com você desde então!" Ele exclamou, seu alívio alegre lentamente dando lugar à raiva.

"Veja, eu disse a você que o idiota estaria bem, querido." Rose disse enquanto contornava nós dois e ia direto para a cozinha.

Finalmente capaz de respirar novamente, eu olhei para a parte de trás da cabeça de Rosalie enquanto eu me deslocava para uma posição vertical. A situação estava simplesmente ficando pior, e a última coisa que eu precisava era a besteira de Rose e a superproteção de Emmett. No entanto, quando eu voltei minha atenção para ele, a preocupação amorosa que ele uma vez exibiu havia desaparecido completamente, e agora ele estava irritado.

Era muito desconcertante ter uma parede de músculos de 1m95cm e 105 quilos olhando para mim como se quisesse me amarrar pelas minhas bolas. Felizmente para mim, a casca de Em era muito pior do que sua mordida, tornando-o praticamente inofensivo.

"Que diabos? Eu não posso sair uma noite sem você chamando a porra do Calvário? Jesus, Em. Eu sinto que estou vivendo com meus pais de novo." Respondi amargamente.

Ele estreitou seus olhos para mim com um olhar ameaçador antes de empurrar o telefone com força no meu peito. "Aqui! Sua mãe gostaria de falar com você!"

_Fodidamente inacreditável!_

Pegando o telefone da mão dele, dei-lhe um último olhar antes que eu colocasse o telefone no meu ouvido. Toda esta situação estava ficando fora de controle, e eu não podia acreditar em Emmett. Essa porra de comportamento dele era tão ridículo. Eu realmente não conseguia compreender o que estava acontecendo naquele cérebro dele quando ele chamou a polícia – depois minha _mãe_... de todas as fodidas pessoas.

Era como se ele acreditasse que eu era incapaz de cuidar de mim mesmo.

"Você é um louco." Eu silvei baixinho antes de me afastar dele e falar ao telefone. "Oi, mãe..."

"O que está acontecendo, Edward? Você está bem?" Minha mãe perguntou freneticamente.

Balançando minha cabeça para Emmett por me colocar nesta situação, eu me virei dos seus olhos julgadores quando levei o telefone para o meu quarto e fechei a porta silenciosamente atrás de mim.

"Sim, mãe, eu estou bem. Desculpe por Emmett ter ligado para você por nenhuma razão. Eu não sei o que ele estava pensando." Pedi desculpas enquanto abria a porta do meu armário e pegava minha única mochila.

"Bem, querido. Ele estava preocupado. Ele disse que ligou várias vezes e você nunca atendeu. Onde você estava?" Minha mãe perguntou, sua voz cheia de preocupação.

"Eu estava com alguns amigos." Eu menti descaradamente.

A única coisa na qual eu sempre fui bom era a mentira, especialmente para a minha mãe e, por alguma razão, ela nunca me questionava - não importa o que saísse da minha boca. Mais frequentemente do que não, eu não tinha que mentir para ela, mas nos momentos em que as circunstâncias absolutamente chamassem por isso, eu era grato pela sua confiança cega em mim.

"Havia alguma garota?" Ela perguntou maliciosamente.

Eu ri quando empurrei um punhado das minhas camisas na mochila. "Não, mãe. Eram apenas alguns caras que eu conheço da faculdade. Estávamos tendo um bom tempo, e eu teria dito a Em se eu soubesse que ele ficaria todo louco em mim".

"Oh, bem, eu espero que você tenha se divertido." Minha mãe disse, bocejando. "Olhe, querido, estou feliz em saber que você está vivo e bem, mas eu vou para a cama agora".

"Tudo bem, mãe... desculpe novamente sobre Em." Respondi com sinceridade.

"Oh, está tudo bem. Basta dizer àquele brutamontes que ele não precisa me ligar no meio da noite, a menos que haja sangue, ok?"

"Eu direi".

"Boa noite, querido." Minha mãe disse.

"Boa noite." Respondi quando desliguei o telefone.

Uma vez que desliguei o telefone com a minha mãe, continuei a arrumar minhas coisas, empurrando os itens, um por um, dentro da mochila. Vinte minutos mais tarde, enquanto eu estava no meio do meu quarto decidindo o que mais levar, houve uma batida leve na porta do meu quarto.

Balançando a cabeça, eu abri a porta para revelar um Emmett parecendo irritado. Ele manteve um olhar severo sobre mim enquanto eu devolvia a ele o seu telefone, mas no momento em que seus olhos pousaram na minha mochila cheia, seu rosto caiu consideravelmente.

"Que diabos, E? Você está fazendo as malas?" Ele perguntou, passando por mim.

"Entre," Eu disse sarcasticamente.

Ele parou ao lado da minha cama enquanto olhava meu quarto, percebendo que a maioria das minhas coisas estava embalada. A conversa a seguir não seria uma divertida, especialmente porque eu não tinha pensado em uma mentira decente para dizer a ele. Quando ele se virou para me encarar de novo, eu movi meus olhos para o chão enquanto evitava seu olhar interrogativo.

Emmett era um ótimo cara, e às vezes isso significava que ele se importava muito com as pessoas. Ele realmente exagerava quando se tratava de mim porque nós éramos como irmãos. Seria muito difícil dizer a ele que eu me mudaria por algum tempo, porque eu sabia que ele assumiria que era por causa dele.

"Por que você está se mudando?" Ele perguntou com tristeza.

_Porra!_

"Eu não estou me mudando, Em. Estou apenas indo ficar com alguém por alguns dias." Eu admiti a meia verdade.

"Com quem você vai ficar?"

Esfregando minha testa rudemente enquanto pensava sobre a próxima mentira que diria, eu não sabia que as palavras que sairiam da minha boca seriam tão reveladoras. Mas eu era um idiota fodido, e não conseguia manter a minha maldita boca fechada.

"Eu tenho visto essa garota, e eu queria ficar na casa dela por algum tempo." Olhei para cima a tempo de ver o seu queixo cair.

"De jeito nenhum!" Ele exclamou enquanto tomava um amplo passo em minha direção.

Eu ri nervosamente. "Sim, você pode acreditar nisso?"

"Não!" Ele sorriu amplamente. "Bem, quem é essa garota de sorte? Eu a conheço?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça bruscamente. "Não, você não conhece. Ela é alguém que eu conheci há algum tempo. Ela é muito especial para mim".

Em algum lugar entre a mentira, eu estava derramando a verdade.

"Seus pais sabem?" Emmett perguntou animadamente.

"Não!" Eu quase gritei. "Você não pode deixá-los saber que eu vou morar com ela também. Olha, Em. Eu preciso que você mantenha isso em segredo. Este apartamento é seu para manter, por enquanto. O aluguel e as despesas continuarão a ser pagos a cada mês. Tudo que eu peço é que você não diga aos meus pais".

Ele estendeu a mão para mim. "Isso é um acordo, mano".

Quando nós apertamos as mãos para solidificar o nosso acordo, Emmett me puxou para perto, e no começo eu achei que era para que ele pudesse me abraçar. Em vez disso, ele levantou sua outra mão e agarrou meu ombro e eu sabia que ele estava prestes a estabelecer sua condição final.

"Contanto que eu possa conhecê-la muito em breve." Ele afirmou com naturalidade.

Sorri com cautela em resposta enquanto balançava minha cabeça com o cumprimento, mas respondi com uma mentira. "Claro, Em. Mal posso esperar para que você a conheça".

Ele me puxou para um abraço, apertando a vida fora de mim enquanto ele me dizia repetidamente o quanto estava feliz por mim. Por uma sólida hora depois disso, ele não desocupou o meu quarto, até que Rose chegou e o chamou para dormir.

Enquanto ele seguia atrás da sua própria Senhora - finalmente me deixando sozinho - eu sentei na minha cama fodidamente exausto. Da forma como as coisas estavam, eu ainda tinha pelo menos mais 30 minutos embalando as coisas, e o sono estava parecendo algo que eu não poderia ter esta noite.

Suspirando pesadamente, levantei da minha cama e fui direto para o banheiro para recolher o resto dos meus produtos de higiene pessoal.

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**

Levantar às 08hs foi mais difícil do que o habitual, mas, enquanto eu puxava para dentro da garagem na Madison Street, eu sabia que a minha falta de sono valeria a pena.

Olhando para o meu celular, vi que eu ainda tinha dez minutos de sobra. Normalmente eu teria reduzido a velocidade, fumado um cigarro e diminuído os últimos minutos restantes fazendo merda nenhuma. Mas hoje eu queria estar na hora certa, até mesmo adiantado, porque este era o meu dia de treinamento.

Os detalhes da minha formação como Submisso ainda não estavam claros para mim, e eu aprendi que passar horas na internet não era suficiente para me preparar. Se ontem à noite provou alguma coisa, foi o simples fato de que eu era fodidamente sem noção.

Meu nervosismo era tão ruim que eu nem sequer me incomodei com o cigarro. Eu apenas tranquei a minha Mercedes e fui direto para o calabouço de Bella.

_Aqui vamos nós..._

Quando me aproximei da porta de metal, notei que ela estava entreaberta. Quando coloquei minha cabeça para dentro, vi que Bella estava situada em um dos sofás de couro. Ela estava sentada de pernas cruzadas com uma saia preta, descalça e folheando os canais em um ritmo ocioso.

Bella parecia entediada pra caralho quando entrei na sala, e ela levou mais do que alguns segundos para se tornar consciente da minha presença. Quando ela finalmente olhou para mim, eu vi um lampejo rápido de decepção em seu rosto.

"Edward." Ela cumprimentou-me suavemente.

"Bella, é bom vê-la novamente." Eu respondi, ignorando sua óbvia relutância enquanto eu estendia minha mão para ela.

Ela olhou para a palma da minha mão por um momento antes de decidir pegá-la e permitir-me ajudá-la a levantar. Enquanto estávamos ali parados sem jeito, olhei para o seu belo rosto e notei que ela parecia cansada.

_Eu me pergunto se ela teve menos horas de sono do que eu..._

"Eu honestamente não achei que você apareceria hoje." Bella disse de forma descontente enquanto ia direto ao ponto.

Sem me dar uma chance de responder, ela passou por mim. Eu segui de perto por trás dela enquanto ela caminhava na minha frente, roubando olhares para a bunda dela enquanto seus quadris se balançavam na saia apertada. Leitura masculina sempre foi um dos pequenos luxos que eu gostava e eu estava sem vergonha do meu olho errante.

Foi a visão que me manteve dando...

"Você parece desapontada com isso." Eu apontei quando nós viramos a recepção.

Ela suspirou quando abriu a porta que dava para um pequeno escritório. "Eu estava esperando que você viesse aos seus sentidos, mas eu vejo que você ainda está definido no seu curso".

Ela permitiu que eu passasse por ela quando entrei em seu escritório e, enquanto eu esquadrinhava a pequena sala, vi que ela não era muito de decorar. Na verdade, a sala era completamente nua, além dos fundamentos básicos: mesa, duas cadeiras, um telefone, um computador e uma máquina de fax/impressora a laser.

_Era _isso.

Quando Bella fechou a porta atrás dela, tomei o assento mais próximo de mim. A cadeira acolchoada de couro preto do escritório era boa contra minhas costas. Eu não tinha certeza de quanto tempo Bella tinha a intenção que ficássemos aqui, mas era bom saber que eu, pelo menos, estaria confortável.

Totalmente perdido em meu próprio devaneio sobre a maldita cadeira, eu perdi totalmente a parte em que Bella dava a volta por mim para o seu lado da mesa. Não foi até que ela estivesse estendendo a mão em um gabinete de arquivos que ficava ao lado dela e tirando um grande envelope pardo que tomei consciência de que estávamos prestes a começar a trabalhar.

Espalhando o conteúdo do envelope na frente dela, Bella olhou para mim com uma expressão severa. "Ok, este é o acordo, Edward. Enquanto meu Sub, há certas coisas que você deve obedecer. Por exemplo, você só vai me chamar de Senhora, e _somente _quando eu me dirigir a você primeiro. Segundo, sempre haverá comunicação constante entre nós, seja verbal ou não-verbal. O ponto de uma Dominatrix e seu Sub é experimentar o prazer na dor que provocamos um no outro. De certa forma, é um dar e receber, e é por isso que eu compilei uma lista de limites suaves e rígidos para que você possa dar uma olhada." Bella me entregou algumas páginas do envelope.

Era uma lista como a que eu tinha visto na internet, mas ela a tinha configurado de uma forma que eu marcasse apenas as coisas nas quais eu estava interessado. Havia duas categorias, limites suaves e rígidos.

Bella continuou, "Eu quero que você leia e o preencha para mim. É importante para mim que você esteja confortável com tudo o que fazemos juntos e, se por algum motivo, você sentir que algo está além das suas limitações, você deve dizer-me de uma só vez, usando as palavras de segurança".

"Palavras de segurança?" Eu perguntei, olhando para ela. "Como que tipo de palavras de segurança?"

"Palavras que são facilmente lembradas por você quando seus pensamentos estão de outra maneira distorcidos por forças externas." Bella sorriu tortuosamente. "Por exemplo, muitos dos meus ex-Subs gostavam de usar cores para palavras de segurança, como vermelho ou amarelo. É inteiramente a critério do indivíduo. Mas eu preciso saber quais são as palavras, caso contrário, eu vou assumir que você está me desafiando, e uma punição severa seguirá".

A menção dos seus outros Subs enviou uma onda de ciúmes por mim. Tentei ignorar isso, mas foi... _difícil._

O pensamento de algum outro cara sendo íntimo com Bella de uma forma que eu só sonhava era difícil para eu aceitar. O sentimento era novo para mim, e eu odiava isso...

Focando meus pensamentos sarcásticos no papel diante de mim, decidi que era melhor eu me concentrar nas coisas que eu poderia controlar... como palavras de segurança.

_Fodam-se aqueles vadios com suas merdas de cores coordenadas... minhas palavras de segurança serão muito mais originais._ Eu pensei amargamente.

"Você entende as coisas até agora, Edward?" Bella perguntou suavemente.

Eu assenti. "Até agora sim".

"Ótimo." Ela disse quando olhou de volta para baixo, para o arquivo colocado diante dela. "Agora, como eu mencionei na noite passada, você virá morar comigo como um Sub em tempo integral, e o que isso significa é que você vai cozinhar, limpar, lavar minha roupa e qualquer outra coisa que eu pedir a você. Se as coisas forem feitas para a minha satisfação, eu vou recompensá-lo com brincadeiras. Se você me decepcionar, eu vou puni-lo e, acredite em mim quando digo isso... Você não quer ser punido".

"Agora, eu estou autorizado a ainda frequentar a faculdade, certo?" Eu perguntei com cautela.

"Claro. Eu nunca negaria a você uma vida. Quando não estamos juntos, você pode continuar a sua vida como faria normalmente, mas quando você está comigo... eu _tenho_ você." Suas palavras eram distintas. Ela viu minha confusão no meu rosto e riu. "Não se preocupe. Vamos estabelecer um cronograma que funcione para nós dois".

Quando eu balancei a cabeça em compreensão, não pude deixar de notar a maneira como ela decretou sua regra com tal resolução que era quase como se ela estivesse tentando me assustar, mas foi inútil... eu queria que ela me possuísse.

"Eu tenho permissão de namorar outras garotas?" Perguntei curiosamente.

_Não que eu algum dia faria isso..._

"Não, absolutamente não." Ela respondeu ferozmente. "Meus Sub são proibidos de ter relações exteriores. É inaceitável e eu descobri, através de _muitas_ experiências, que não funciona. Uma das relações acaba sofrendo e, mais frequentemente do que não, os Subs _sempre_ me escolhem." Ela afirmou com confiança.

Ela estava convencida sobre este fato, mas ela tinha o direito de estar. O fato de que os homens escolhessem ser espancados e humilhados por essa deusa, em vez de um relacionamento normal, falava muito sobre ela como uma Dominatrix. No entanto, mesmo que eu nunca fosse um namorado, eu sabia que eu teria feito o mesmo.

"Meu treinamento... quando eu começo?" Perguntei ansiosamente enquanto deslizava a cadeira para mais perto da mesa.

"Não tão rápido. Eu preciso que você assine este contrato afirmando que, uma vez que eu tomá-lo como um Submisso, você está concordando que o que fazemos permanece apenas entre nós. Se você expuser a minha vida como uma Dominatrix, e se a notícia se espalhar sobre nós, então você será responsabilizado pela lei." Ela se inclinou sobre a mesa para mim. "Sua família é rica, Edward. Eu sei que eu seria capaz de processar por milhões de dólares. Isso é o que eu gosto de chamar de _seguro_".

Apertei meus olhos para ela. "Eu não vou contar a ninguém, Bella".

"Bem, prove isso." Ela disse desafiando enquanto mantinha seus olhos fixados em mim, empurrando suavemente os papéis do contrato em direção ao meu lado da mesa.

A ânsia de colocar o show na estrada estava se acumulando dentro de mim e eu peguei a caneta mais rápido do que humanamente possível, apressando-me para assinar na linha pontilhada.

Para alguém de fora olhando, pareceria como se eu não entendesse o que eu estava fazendo, ou talvez eu não estivesse ouvindo quando Bella explicou o papel de um Sub, mas isso não poderia estar mais longe da verdade, porque eu estava mais consciente da situação do que eu já estive.

A lista das minhas limitações suaves e rígidas na sala de jogos tinha me dado a liberdade de decidir o quanto eu queria que ela fosse dominadora comigo. Deu-me o controle que eu nunca soube que eu era permitido ter, e com as palavras de segurança firmemente enraizadas no meu cérebro, este show de Sub estava parecendo cada vez mais como um pedaço de bolo.

Não pude conter a minha emoção... Havia possibilidades ilimitadas... O desgraçado doente em mim queria tudo.

Resumidamente olhando por cima da fina cópia, eu pulei para a última página para assinar meu nome, mas, quando a tinta aterrissou no papel branco, a mão de Bella estendeu e agarrou a caneta da minha mão.

"O que há de errado?" Eu perguntei, surpreso.

"Por que você está fazendo isso, Edward? É sobre o sexo?" Bella perguntou sem rodeios.

"Eu pensei que o sexo fosse uma parte disso." Eu respondi, sem saber onde isso ia.

"Então, _isso é _apenas sobre o sexo. Não é uma necessidade incontrolável dentro de você para ser submisso de alguém, não é?" Bella riu, colocando a caneta para baixo. "Uau. Devo dizer, Edward, eu não sabia que você era tão durão para algum novato".

Isso não estava indo a nenhum lugar bom, e eu precisava conseguir a situação de volta nos trilhos e, mais importante, eu precisava conseguir de volta aquela caneta na minha mão.

"Eu não sou durão, Bella. Eu posso conseguir sexo quando eu quero isso." Eu disse com firmeza.

"Mas não de mim." Ela disse, sorrindo. "Eu sou o fruto proibido. Eu sou a Atlantis que seu pênis procura encontrar, e é por isso que você está fazendo isso. Admita".

"Isso não é sobre o que se trata isso." Eu disse assertivamente.

"Ah, é?" Ela perguntou em voz baixa e sensual. Debruçando-se sobre a mesa, seus seios foram amplificados, pressionados contra a madeira dura, distraindo-me da sua proposição, "Que tal eu trancar aquela porta e nós fazermos isso aqui na minha mesa? Dessa forma, você consegue o que quer e eu não tenho que perder meu tempo com a formação de um Sub que não é sério".

Tudo ao meu redor de repente parou enquanto eu deixava a proposta de Bella me saturar, tecendo seu caminho pelas minhas veias, meu sangue e estabelecendo-se em meu pau. Minha mente estava em tal pirueta enquanto eu fantasiava sobre a forma como seria bater em sua doce bunda firme por trás, e através de toda essa porra de feixe, tudo o que eu poderia pensar em dizer foi, "Você está brincando comigo?"

Em um movimento rápido, Bella se levantou da cadeira e rodeou seu caminho ao redor da mesa, ignorando-me completamente. Eu não tinha certeza se o que eu disse foi ofensivo, mas quando ouvi o estalido quando ela trancou a porta do escritório, foi quando a sala em torno de mim ficou menor e o ar significativamente mais espesso.

Instintivamente, agarrei o braço da cadeira. Os tendões em minhas mãos estavam agora tensos de apertar com tanta força enquanto a antecipação do próximo passo de Bella pairava sobre mim. Por mais que eu quisesse virar minha cabeça para localizá-la, eu sabia que era do meu melhor interesse manter meus olhos para a frente.

Eu estava determinado a mostrar a ela o quanto eu poderia ser obediente.

_No entanto_, a espera foi muito mais difícil do que eu esperava que fosse...

_Essa mulher está me matando..._

Meus ouvidos se animaram no momento em que ouvi o clique inconfundível dos seus saltos no chão, sinalizando que ela estava se aproximando de mim. Não foi até que ela estivesse na minha linha de visão mais uma vez que eu realmente comecei a acreditar que ela não estava apenas _fodendo _comigo mais, e que ela estava falando sério sobre a oferta...

O calor do corpo de Bella emanava dela quando ela parou ao meu lado, acariciando meu braço nu quase languidamente. O toque dos seus dedos enquanto eles gentilmente acariciavam minha pele sensível era erótico, e isso estava me deixando louco. O jeito que ela olhou para mim enquanto eu permanecia sentado na maldita cadeira quase me levou ao limite. A maneira como seus olhos estavam encapuzados, olhando para mim com intenções lascivas... bem, era tudo que eu podia fazer para não violentá-la.

_Fique frio, Cullen,_ eu mentalmente tentei me acalmar.

Nenhum de nós falou uma palavra enquanto olhávamos um para o outro. Mas, enquanto eu tentava implementar técnicas de relaxamento para me manter calmo, Bella me descarrilou indo direto para o modo sedutora quando começou a morder com força seu lábio inferior.

_Porra..._

Olhando para os seus lábios macios, comecei a imaginar qual era o sabor daqueles lábios, ou no quanto eles seriam suaves entre os _meus_ dentes...

"Preste atenção." Bella instruiu, trazendo meu foco de volta ao presente quando ela começou a levantar sua saia lentamente, expondo sua pele suave e cremosa para os meus olhos famintos.

Eu gemi levemente, segurando o braço da cadeira para algum apoio muito necessário. Ela sorriu para mim tortuosamente enquanto subia sua saia ainda mais, revelando mais das suas coxas sedosas enquando balançava sua perna esquerda sobre os meus joelhos sem esforço, posicionando seu centro quente e macio contra a minha virilha dolorida. Eu resmunguei audivelmente quando ela continuou a ajustar-se confortavelmente no meu colo.

"Agora, onde nós estávamos?" Bella perguntou quando colocou seus braços em volta do meu pescoço, pressionando seu peito contra o meu. Ela se inclinou, roçando seus lábios brevemente contra a minha pele, e sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Eu acho que nós estávamos discutindo como podemos satisfazer as nossas necessidades".

"Sim?" Eu questionei com outro grunhido animalesco quando minhas mãos voaram para seus pequenos quadris, pressionando-a para baixo na minha furiosa ereção enquanto eu movia meus quadris para cima para encontrar seu ápice.

Bella silvou baixinho enquanto seus dedos se moviam pelo meu pescoço e no meu cabelo. A sensação do seu núcleo descansando em meu pau latejante enquanto ele empurrava contra o meu jeans, juntamente com a sensação das suas unhas enquanto roçavam meu couro cabeludo, não era nada comparada com a realização de Bella finalmente assumindo o controle sobre mim.

"Beije-me!" Ela exigiu quando puxou meu cabelo com força.

O simples comando da minha senhora era tudo que eu precisava e eu agarrei sua nuca, puxando seus lábios para os meus e batendo nossas bocas juntas. Ela imediatamente abriu sua boca para mim, dando-me pleno acesso a essa língua que eu tanto desejava. O sabor dela que invadiu meu paladar ansiosos sugeria hortelã-pimenta, e isso imediatamente me lembrou dos bastões de doces em uma árvore de Natal.

A imagem mental de Bella parcialmente nua e embrulhada em um laço vermelho singular fez meus quadris empurrarem para cima. O gemido que escapou dela e para a minha boca foi tão fodidamente quente que eu quase perdi meu controle aqui mesmo.

_Relaxe..._

Bella pressionou seus seios fartos em mim enquanto o beijo entre nós continuava a se aprofundar. Tecendo meus dedos em seu cabelo, eu comecei a sentir claustrofobia. As coisas em Bella que eu queria ver, tocar e saborear eram bastante restritivas nesta cadeira, e a mesa que estava atrás dela parecia um lugar muito mais confortável para fazer essas coisas.

"Segure-se em mim." Eu disse contra seus lábios, quebrando o beijo.

"Mmm." Ela cantarolou baixinho, tomando meu lábio inferior com os dentes, e envolvendo seus braços em torno do meu pescoço com força.

_Puta merda..._

Eu rosnei alto quando cavei minhas unhas na carne macia dos seus quadris, atacando sua boca com a minha. Minha mente era incapaz de controlar o desejo que meu corpo tinha por ela, porque beijar seus lábios foi uma das coisas mais quentes que eu já experimentei, e eu estava louco por isso.

Continuando a salpicar sua boca com beijos generosos, eu girei um dos meus braços em torno das suas costas, pressionando seu corpo firmemente contra o meu enquanto coloquei minha mão debaixo da sua bunda firme, apertando-a com força. Estendi minhas pernas e nos levantei da cadeira, certificando-me de manter Bella segura nos meus braços em um movimento rápido.

Bella trancou suas pernas em volta de mim enquanto eu chutava a cadeira para longe de nós com o meu pé. Livre dos pequenos confinamentos, eu me abaixei e gentilmente coloquei Bella em sua mesa. Uma vez que ela estava sentada confortavelmente, ela desenganchou suas pernas da minha cintura e recostou-se sobre a mesa, descansando seu corpo em seus cotovelos enquanto seus seios arfavam pesadamente.

"O que você quer fazer agora?" ela perguntou em um tom baixo e sedutor.

Num impulso, coloquei minha mão ao longo da sua garganta, empurrando-a deitada de costas enquanto eu pairava sobre ela de uma forma dominadora. Quando eu me inclinei para beijá-la novamente, eu a notei olhando para mim com um olhar impassível em seus olhos. Isso congelou-me em minhas trilhas, porque, apesar do seu corpo estar respondendo a mim de uma forma que eu sabia que ela estava disposta, foi a falta de emoção por trás das suas piscinas marrons que me disse que algo não estava certo.

De alguma forma, nos últimos cinco minutos, nós tínhamos invertido os nossos papéis e eu me tornei o agressivo - o dominante. Era um papel que era muito familiar para mim e que eu tinha assumido no passado, com as mulheres com quem eu estive.

No entanto, quando Bella deitou debaixo de mim como _minha _submissa... pareceu errado.

"Isso não está certo." Eu disse calmamente, afastando-me dela.

Bella observou-me enquanto eu pegava a cadeira descartada no chão e sentava. Ela parecia tão confusa com a minha partida repentina, mas eu via as coisas mais claramente agora. No curto espaço de tempo desde que ela tinha oferecido essa proposta assassina, eu percebi que eu não queria Bella _apenas_ para o sexo, e isso era tudo o que poderia ter sido.

"Você está recusando uma chance para dormir comigo?" Ela perguntou, chocada. "Quero dizer, você é uma criança, Edward. Que cara de vinte e poucos anos de idade recusaria _sexo_?"

Ela estava certa, nenhum cara na minha posição jamais recusaria uma mulher tão linda e fodível como Bella, mas algo dentro de mim queria mais. Ele queria a sala de jogos, a dominação, e aquele _fodido_ chicote roxo, mas, acima de tudo, eu queria _conhecê_-la.

Eu estava sacrificando as minhas necessidades carnais básicas como um homem para estar mais perto de Bella, porque eu sabia que se eu dormisse com ela, teria sido jogo encerrado para mim.

_Desculpe, pequeno E, mas eu estou levando um para a equipe..._

"Posso ter a caneta de volta, Senhora?" Eu perguntei, curvando a cabeça para baixo, em um gesto submisso.

Meus olhos ficaram colados nas minhas mãos enquanto eu esperava que Bella fizesse um movimento. Poucos segundos depois, eu a ouvi sair da mesa, seus sapatos batendo no chão levemente, e tanto quanto eu queria olhar para ela, eu sabia que manter minha cabeça baixa era a única maneira que ela soubesse que eu era sincero.

"Olhe para mim." Bella exigiu.

Finalmente olhando para cima, vi que ela estava sentada atrás da sua mesa de novo, seus lábios estavam curvados em um pequeno sorriso enquanto ela segurava a caneta para mim.

Era um pedaço de oferta de paz, uma compreensão mútua, porque ela tinha me feito passar pelo primeiro de muitos testes que viriam como seu Sub, e, enquanto eu assinava meu nome na linha pontilhada, percebi que eu tinha acabado de passar com louvor.

Coloquei a caneta de volta na mesa e empurrei o contrato de volta para ela. O peso que foi tirado dos meus ombros enquanto ela pegava os papéis de mim foi incrível. As coisas que aprendemos um com o outro – bem... Ela aprendeu mais sobre mim do que eu aprendi sobre ela, mas eu aprendi que ela estava falando sério sobre seus deveres como uma Dominatrix e, como seu Sub, eu precisava ser tão dedicado quanto ela.

Bella colocou o contrato no envelope pardo, girou a cadeira para a esquerda e colocou o arquivo do seu Sub recém-adquirido de volta no grande gabinete de arquivos.

Ela fechou o gabinete, trancando-o com uma pequena chave prateada, e a apalpou discretamente quando virou a cadeira de volta em minha direção. Ela passou os olhos sobre mim, avaliando rapidamente o meu comportamento calmo. Ela sorriu maliciosamente. "Bem-vindo ao Inferno".

* * *

_**Nota da Autora: **__O próximo capítulo será o dia da mudamça, onde Bella e Edward selam sua agenda e ela o enche sobre como é a vida do seu Sub..._

* * *

**Eita que o Edward ta animadão hahaha Bella tentou fazê-lo sair dessa vida oferecendo o sexo, mas de bobo nosso menino não tem nada. Ele quer essa vida e vai conseguir ela, mas como já disse, a Bella não vai fazer isso ser fácil.**

**Comentem meninas que talvez o próximo venha em menos de uma semana!**

* * *

**PREVIEW**

**Quem comentar vai ganhar uma preview, quem tem conta mandarei por PM **_(se não quiser a preview, é só avisar)_** e quem não tem deixa o email como no exemplo: **chocolate**(underline)**brown**(arroba)**seuemail**(ponto)**com**, escrevendo os simbolos entre parênteses, porque se escrever normal o FF some com o email.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	13. Montando o Cavalo

**************CHOCOLATE BROWN AND LEATHER WHIPS**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a******Krazyk85**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

******Sinopse: **O mulherengo, Edward Cullen, muda para sempre quando ele conhece Bella Swan. Quando ela o ignora incansavelmente, ele descobre uma maneira possível de conseguir sua atenção. Ele pode ser o sub que esta Dominadora vai querer manter? - EPDV

* * *

**NOTA: Este é o lugar onde a história inicia a tortura e humilhação de BDSM e se você fica ofendido com tal assunto, eu aconselho você a desviar o olhar agora.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12 - Montando o Cavalo**

_(Traduzido por Carol Capelari)_

"Porra", eu assobiei quando eu me reajustei, pela milionésima vez.

Fazia quase vinte minutos desde o teste que Bella me fez passar, e as consequências dessa pequena experiência ainda mantinham meu pau latejando. O caminho inteiro para a casa de Bella foi cansativo, e eu passei a maior parte do tempo esfregando minha mão para cima e para baixo na minha virilha, na esperança de criar alguma fricção para ajudar a aliviar a dor. Mas sem colocá-lo completamente para fora da minha calça e batendo uma para a satisfação plena, eu sabia que o alívio não viria tão facilmente.

O que eu _deveria_ ter feito era ter transado com ela. O meu eu antigo, o Edward Cullen de três semanas atrás, teria fodido Bella duramente naquela mesa de madeira de cerejeira em seu escritório e saído sem olhar para trás. Teria sido o meu Modus Operandi clássico com o típico, zás, bam, e obrigado senhora que eu estava acostumado - mas eu não era mais _aquele cara_.

Os dias de gratificação rápida não existiam mais para mim. Na verdade, agora eu era o cara que recusou a mulher que ele queria ter relações sexuais porque preferiu compartilhar algo mais com ela.

O desejo de estar com a minha Senhora de toda forma possível era forte - mas o que me surpreendeu foi que a minha necessidade de ser chicoteado e degradado por ela foi ainda mais forte.

Eu não duvidava mais de mim mesmo ou da firme vontade de minhas decisões. Quando assinei o contrato, eu sabia o que estava fazendo. Eu estava ciente de que eu estava abrindo mão de: uma vez na vida uma oportunidade de dominar completamente a Bella e tomá-la como se eu tivesse tomando qualquer outra mulher. Essa era a fantasia de todo homem, mas o único problema foi à realização gritante de que eu era o único que queria ser dominado.

Foi o fogo incontrolável no meu interior que recriou o prazer que ela provocou em mim... _Porra_, isso era tudo o que eu podia pensar enquanto eu preenchia o check-list de meus limites difíceis e fáceis.

Merda, eu mal podia esperar para começar...

Mesmo antes de eu ter assinado o contrato, declarando que eu era dela, eu já havia me submetido para Bella. Desde o momento que olhei para ela naquele café, eu soube que a minha vida nunca mais seria a mesma.

Isso devia ter sido óbvio desde o início, considerando a forma como ela me desafiou.

O fato da questão era que eu nunca tive que trabalhar duro para qualquer coisa em toda a minha vida. Desde o nascimento, eu havia ganho tudo nas mãos, tudo sem ter que pedir, e para ser honesto, esse luxo se prolongou aos meus anos adultos. A maneira que eu agi através da minha vida sem qualquer maldita ambição.

Quer dizer, eu estava finalmente seguindo o conselho de Jasper sobre tomar alguma iniciativa.

Mesmo quando Jasper me deu aquelas palavras de incentivo no café, eu sabia que ele estava falando sobre a faculdade e minha carreira em Phoenix, mas eu estava carregando aquele pequeno grão de sabedoria sobre a minha vida como um Sub.

Não importa o que vai acontecer agora ou o que eu terei que fazer, eu só sabia que não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu iria abrir mão da oportunidade de experimentar algo mais com Bella.

A maneira que eu me senti quando as tiras de couro frio penetraram minha pele sensível, ou quão erótico foi o som de sua voz de comando, agrediram minha psique com pensamentos abundantes de desejo de dominação total e absoluto.

As coisas que ela fez com o meu corpo para torná-lo ardente sobre seu toque brutal foi viciante, e eu me vi querendo mostrar a ela minha _gratidão_ me submetendo totalmente a ela.

Enquanto eu dirigia para a minha nova casa, o pensamento da ferroada na minha pele estava fazendo meu pau ficar dez vezes mais duro - o que fodidamente era uma merda porque eu não tinha nenhuma maneira de aliviar a tensão.

A parte mais erótica de toda esta situação era que Bella sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo comigo. Houve algumas vezes de volta ao calabouço quando ela olhava para minha virilha, via a protuberância entre as minhas pernas, e sorria maliciosamente para mim porque ela sabia tão bem como eu sabia... Que minhas bolas estavam sem dúvida, azuis.

Porra, elas ainda estavam doendo intensamente no momento em que parei atrás do Audi S5 coupe branco da Bella quando ela entrou em sua garagem. Eu a vi de perto e atentamente quando ela estendeu suas longas pernas para fora do carro, estabelecendo seus stilettos no chão. Ela era uma visão de puro sexo enquanto ela saía de seu carro, esticando os braços sobre a cabeça, e expondo um pedaço de seu estômago tonificado no sol da tarde.

Eu estava completamente fascinado por ela quando ela fechou a porta de seu carro imaculado, alisando a saia lápis preta para baixo com as mãos enquanto ela fazia seu caminho até mim. Assim que ela se aproximou da minha janela aberta, eu vi o brilho de satisfação nos olhos dela quando ela concentrou o seu olhar na minha mão enquanto ela se contraía para esfregar meu pau latejante.

Eu estava sofrendo, mas o pulsar já não era relevante... Valia muito a pena.

"Como foi a sua direção, Edward?" Bella perguntou maliciosamente.

O tom de brincadeira em sua voz era óbvio... Ela estava brincando comigo. Dirigir até a casa dela foi desconfortável para dizer o mínimo, mas eu não ia admitir isso facilmente a ela. Então, eu desviei da brincadeira rindo baixinho. "Foi... _Interessante_."

"Você se tocou?" Bella perguntou-me severamente, todo o humor tinha ido agora.

Antes de sairmos da masmorra, ela me disse que eu não estava autorizado a me dar qualquer alívio, e que eu tinha que aprender a aceitar a dor que uma ereção causaria. Isso era mais um teste, mas eu tinha falhado miseravelmente neste. Minha reação inicial foi de tentar enganar. O que eu queria dizer a ela era o quão bom eu tinha sido, mas quando ela olhou para mim conscientemente, eu percebi que eu já tinha sido pego. Qualquer mentira a esta altura teria sido inútil, e eu poderia muito bem tirar o meu pênis para fora e acariciá-lo incansavelmente na frente dela... O resultado final teria sido o mesmo.

"Sim, eu me toquei, Senhora", eu respondi vergonhosamente.

"Saia", ela ordenou.

Desafivelando meu cinto de segurança, eu abri a porta e saí do meu carro. Mesmo enquanto eu estava ali, pairando sobre sua pequena estrutura como um carvalho alto, ela manteve seu firme e inabalável olhar em mim. Foi intenso, e eu me encontrei contorcendo-me sob seu escrutínio severo. A especulação do que ela ia fazer a seguir estava me deixando ansioso, e quando ela se abaixou para colocar a mão sobre meu pau, eu estremeci.

"Como você se tocou, Edward? Foi assim?" Bella perguntou quando ela esfregou a palma da mão sobre a minha virilha suavemente, e eu assenti. "_Sério?_" ela perguntou, surpresa.

"Sim", eu respondi com a voz rouca.

Ela tinha minhas costas pressionadas contra o meu carro quando ela se inclinou na minha direção, apalpando meu pau enquanto carros nos passavam em rápida sucessão. Nunca tirando os olhos de cima dela, eu vi o brilho inconfundível em suas piscinas marrons e o sorriso em seus lábios cheios vermelhos, enquanto eu sentia o seu toque além de requintado.

"Isso é tudo o que você fez? Você não se tocou assim?" Ela questionou desconfiada quando ela adicionou mais pressão no meu pau, esfregando a palma da mão mais forte, criando um atrito insuportável.

A sensação de sua mão, embora muito mais suave do que a minha tinha sido, era dez vezes melhor, e eu lutei contra a vontade de deixar meus olhos rolarem para trás na minha cabeça. Apesar de me tocar, minha força de vontade foi excepcional nas últimas horas, mas eu podia sentir meu controle lentamente diminuindo. Se ela continuasse a massagear meu pau, eu não sei se eu poderia me conter...

"Não, senhora", eu grunhi em resposta.

Rápido demais, ela tirou a mão do meu membro dolorido, deixando-me em agonia total.

Eu gemi com a perda do contato.

Ela estava claramente desfrutando o efeito que tinha sobre mim, de maneira que ela sabia que estava me torturando.

_Fodida atrevida!_

"Agora", ela continuou antes que eu tivesse a chance de responder. "Junte suas coisas. Quero lhe mostrar todo o lugar que você vai chamar de casa por enquanto."

"Sim, Senhora", eu respondi quando eu abri o meu porta-malas e dei a volta para pegar minha mochila.

Bella esperou pacientemente por mim, mas eu sabia que eu estava protelando. O cerne da questão era que eu estava prestes a perder a cabeça. Mesmo que eu quisesse estar aqui mais do que qualquer coisa, eu simplesmente não conseguia afastar a sensação de medo.

Ela ainda era um grande e fodido ponto de interrogação de merda para mim.

Mesmo que ela não soubesse muito sobre mim, isso era definitivamente mais do que eu sabia sobre ela. Comparando a quantidade de coisas que ela conhecia, a fazia praticamente uma especialista sobre mim. Além de ser familiarizada com a minha família, ela sabia todas as minhas informações do contrato invasivo que eu assinei.

_Eu nem sequer sei quantos anos ela tem..._

Enquanto eu a seguia até a escadaria da sua casa geminada enorme, eu fui forçado a fazer as minhas próprias suposições sobre ela. Olhando o lado de fora, parecia que Bella era bem afortunada. O Audi branco que ela dirigia sozinha me deu a dica de que ela tinha dinheiro, mas a casa que ela possuía na parte nobre de Wicker Park foi a cereja no topo do bolo de um milhão de dólares.

"Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta, Senhora?" Eu perguntei timidamente.

Esse era um risco que eu estava tomando, abordando-a primeiro. Os o que fazer e não fazer de uma Dom e seu sub ainda não estavam claros para mim, e neste momento eu estava apenas nadando na superfície... Na esperança de não me afogar.

"É claro", respondeu ela enquanto eu observava sua bunda balançar provocante na minha frente.

Engolindo meu nervosismo, eu limpei minha garganta. "Quantos anos você tem?

Bella parou e se virou para olhar para mim com uma sobrancelha levantada. Eu imediatamente entrei em pânico.

_Ah merda..._

Ela riu. "De todas as perguntas do mundo que você poderia me fazer, é _isso_ o que você quer saber?

De repente, fui jogado para fora do curso com a possibilidade de ser capaz de perguntar-lhe qualquer coisa que eu quisesse. As coisas que eu queria saber sobre minha Senhora estavam se formulando de uma só vez, e foi se tornando difícil para mim me concentrar em apenas uma coisa. Meus pensamentos estavam um caos total, e enquanto eu tentava me focar, eu sabia que estava ficando sem tempo.

Bella olhou para mim com diversão, mas em quanto tempo tal bom humor passaria?

Então, eu me estabeleci na minha pergunta inicial e assenti. "Sim, Senhora", eu finalmente respondi quando eu a olhei em seus olhos. "Se não tiver problema?

"Está tudo bem, Edward. Apenas me surpreendeu, isso é tudo", respondeu ela, sorrindo lindamente. "Eu tenho vinte e cinco anos."

Agora que eu sabia que idade ela tinha, eu meio que me arrependi da minha escolha. Essa foi realmente uma fodida questão de merda, especialmente porque eu poderia ter lhe perguntado qualquer coisa. Quando ela se afastou de mim, sem dizer uma palavra, eu sabia que a minha janela de oportunidade divina havia passado.

Eu nunca teria um momento como esse novamente.

_Merda! Droga! __Filho da..._

Toda vez que eu estava em torno de Bella, eu virava este balbuciante e fodido idiota. Era como se meu cérebro e a minha boca não estivessem mais conectados, e eu acabava dizendo coisas estúpidas. Houve momentos muito breves onde eu exibia confiança na sua frente, e em um dia bom, alguma arrogância... Mas, na maioria das vezes, ela tinha uma cadelinha que estava cagando de medo de falar com ela.

Não era de se admirar que ela não havia se interessado em estar comigo romanticamente antes de eu fodidamente tê-la chantageado.

Eu era um enorme e fodido, covarde, e ela precisava de um maldito homem...

_Foda-se!_

Eu iria fazer isso. Não importavam quais seriam as conseqüências, eu ia correr o risco e lhe fazer outra fodida pergunta.

Quer dizer, eu tinha que mostrar a ela de alguma maneira que eu era homem o suficiente para estar com ela...

"Bella", eu comecei a dizer assim que chegamos ao topo da escada. Quando ela se virou para olhar para mim, eu peguei um breve vislumbre de um vulto escuro na varanda, me parando de imediato.

"Sim," Bella respondeu, levantando a sobrancelha para mim interrogativamente.

Olhando para longe dela, eu estreitei os olhos sobre a figura misteriosa que estava encostada contra a porta de Bella tão casualmente. Ele tinha a cabeça abaixada e os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Da minha perspectiva, parecia que ele estava dormindo.

Eu balancei a cabeça em direção ao cara que estava acampado em frente à sua porta. Bella olhou para mim com uma expressão confusa quando ela lentamente virou a cabeça para seguir o meu olhar. Eu a observei de perto quando sua forma esguia endureceu um pouco antes dela o ver e rapidamente voltar para uma postura relaxada.

Ela estendeu a mão e agarrou a minha, parecendo como uma menina de treze anos, meu coração começou a bater com força contra meu peito ao sentir sua mão na minha. Realmente foi tão estúpido responder daquele jeito porque tudo o que ela fez foi se aproximar e agarrar a minha mão. Isso foi simples, puro, e a única razão para ela ter feito isso foi para que ela pudesse me arrastar em direção à porta, mas isso ainda fez meu pulso ficar acelerado.

Isso realmente me irritou, quão fodidamente caidinho e sentimental eu havia me tornado em tal curto espaço de tempo. Eu não era romântico e nem o cara que andava de mãos dadas, eu não era um maricas de merda. Tornou-se óbvio para mim que eu queria muito fodidamente estar com ela. Era patético que eu estivesse fazendo um grande negócio sobre sua mão agarrando a minha enquanto isso não significava nada para ela.

_Jesus, acorde Cullen... São só mãos dadas!_

Enquanto o meu idiota interior reclamava sobre o meu momento 'Querido Diário', eu sabia que havia algo mais importante que eu tinha que descobrir primeiro.

_Como, quem diabos era esse cara e que porra ele estava fazendo lá?_

Bella atingiu o último degrau, seus saltos estalando alto no alpendre de madeira, alertando-o sobre a nossa aproximação, e fazendo com que sua cabeça levantasse.

Agora que ele estava alerta e consciente de nossa presença, ele se afastou da porta de Bella, ficando de pé tão alto quanto ele pode antes de dar um passo largo em nossa direção. Ele parecia ter a minha idade e altura, mas era bastante magro para sua estatura. Seu cabelo não era uma cor distinta, porque ele tinha cortado curto em um corte militar que fazia parecer muito jovem.

Ele sorriu gentilmente para Bella, o reconhecimento em sua expressão foi instantânea. Todo o seu rosto se iluminou quando ele a viu, e foi fodidamente claro para mim que esse cara era alguém que ela conhecia... Talvez intimamente.

O maldito pensamento me doeu, e eu podia sentir meu pulso começando a acelerar em resposta. A única coisa que me estabilizava era a sensação da mão da Bella na minha, e foda-me se isso não soou como uma garota.

Essa era verdade maldita!

"Oi", ele cumprimentou hesitante.

Bella não disse uma palavra a ele enquanto ela olhava para mim de forma preventiva. Antes que eu pudesse decifrar totalmente o raciocínio por trás sua expressão, ele se foi.

_O que diabos foi aquilo?_

Isso foi uma coisa muito estranha, porque por um breve segundo, eu pude jurar que vi preocupação exibida em suas feições suaves. Era quase como se o homem que estava diante de nós fosse um perigo para ela ou para nós ou porra!

Bella apertou a minha mão mais forte quando ela passou por ele, fazendo seu caminho até a porta. Ele parecia realmente chocado pelo seu comportamento frio, e foi quando a porra pegou fogo.

"Eu disse 'Oi', Bella. Você está fodidamente surda?" Ele cuspiu.

"Ei", eu interrompi quando eu parei bem na frente dele.

Ele olhou para mim com olhos injetados e enlouquecidos, e eu pude ver claramente que o idiota estava bêbado. Ele fodidamente cheirava a álcool, mas eu não dava a mínima por ele estar embriagado. A maneira como ele falou com ela foi imperdoável, e eu não estava prestes a ficar de braços cruzados.

_Foda-se essa merda!_

Ele olhou para mim enquanto Bella o tratava como se ele fodidamente não existisse. Ela calmamente tirou as chaves de sua bolsa para abrir a porta da frente, e inseriu a chave com facilidade. O idiota nunca deixou de nos olhar enquanto ele pairava sobre ela de uma forma agressiva. Ela não estava sequer preocupada com ele. Eu queria poder sentir a mesma tranquilidade, mas eu não poderia simplesmente ignorar a forma como ele falou com ela.

"Cara, eu acho que você deveria ir embora", eu disse com firmeza.

"Edward!" Bella estalou. Eu olhei para ela e a vi balançando a cabeça para mim em desaprovação.

"Quem diabos é esse imbecil?" Ele perguntou, irritado.

A atmosfera jovial que Bella e eu tínhamos estabelecido há menos de cinco minutos atrás havia ido embora, e tinha sido substituída por extrema tensão.

Enquanto minha mente tentava colocar as peças que faltavam juntas, tive a certeza de observá-lo buscando quaisquer movimentos bruscos ele fosse fazer para ela.

O alarme na minha cabeça que sentiu o perigo estava tocando bem alto para mim. Esse cara era altamente instável, e quem diabos sabia o que ele era capaz de fazer?

Os músculos do meu corpo estavam tensos enquanto eu me preparava para intervir a qualquer momento...

"Vá para casa, James," Bella respondeu, suspirando baixinho quando ela abriu a porta de sua casa.

Mesmo quando ela me puxou para a porta de entrada e longe do psicopata, eu não tirei os olhos dele, porque ele estava claramente bêbado, e era como uma bomba prestes a explodir.

O protecionismo feroz que eu sentia pela minha Senhora me fez agir precipitadamente, e não foi até que eu me coloquei entre ela e esse tal de James que eu percebi que fui longe demais. Mas enquanto eu estava ali na porta olhando em seus olhos, eu pude ver claro como o dia... Ele queria machucá-la.

De jeito nenhum que eu iria deixar isso acontecer.

"Você precisa fazer o que ela disse e ir para casa", eu disse entre dentes.

Ele olhou para mim com olhos curiosos, antes de olhar ao meu redor e para Bella. Ele riu. "Isso é algum tipo de piada? Você me substituiu por esse cara? _Este_ fodido idiota é seu mais novo animal de estimação?"

"Desculpe... _O quê_ dela?" Eu perguntei, confuso.

"James, vá para casa! Edward, entre!" Bella ordenou quando ela me agarrou pelo braço rudemente.

"Você é o fodido escravo dela, imbecil", disse ele, olhando para mim com ar satisfeito enquanto Bella me empurrava para dentro de sua casa. "E é melhor fazer o que ela diz. Você vai descobrir mais cedo ou mais tarde que você não significa nada para ela, e ela vai se livrar de você como ela se livrou de mim", ele zombou.

Eu senti meu interior dar um nó enquanto eu deixava a raiva me lavar. Foi a pior sensação do mundo, saber que a mulher que eu estava disposto a submeter-me já havia se envolvido com outra pessoa. As esperanças de que eu tinha de que nossa relação iria se desenvolver em algo mais rapidamente foi à merda.

Parecia que Bella gostava de trocar seus submissos a torto e a direito.

Nada parecia fazer nenhum fodido sentido mais.

"Mova seu traseiro agora!" Bella gritou em voz alta, trazendo a minha atenção de volta para ela.

Olhando para baixo, vi que Bella estava de pé na minha frente com uma expressão furiosa em seu rosto lindo. Enquanto eu tentava colocar meus pensamentos caóticos juntos, eu senti sua forma petite me empurrando de volta. Ela era fodidamente forte, e eu senti meus pés se moverem para trás com seu esforço.

Dei uma olhada rápida no James, e vi que ele estava sorrindo para mim vitoriosamente.

_Esse filho da puta acha que ganhou..._

"Você tem alguma coisa para me dizer?" Eu perguntei, chateado.

"Sua Senhora é uma maldita vagabunda," ele zombou.

"O que você acabou de dizer, caralho?" Eu sibilei quando eu me empurrei contra a força de Bella, e comecei a avançar sobre o imbecil.

Ele sorriu tortuosamente. "Eu disse que a sua Senhora é uma _vagabunda._"

"Edward, eu disse para entrar na casa!" Bella ordenou.

Mas eu sequer a ouvir falar quando eu empurrei suas mãos do meu peito, e incitei-a suavemente para o lado. Tudo o que eu podia ver era vermelho, e eu queria a cabeça de James. O babaca iria morrer por ter chamado Bella de vagabunda. Além disso, minha mente estava fora de controle, enquanto eu repassava a forma como a sua voz soou quando ele a chamou de Senhora. As palavras eram como uma carícia simples quando rolaram de sua língua, e mesmo que eu não tivesse ideia de quem ele era, o fato de que ele se dirigiu a ela tão intimamente tinha me apertando meus punhos em uma fúria cega.

A súbita vontade de pulverizar o filho da puta era tudo o que eu podia pensar, independentemente se Bella estivesse gritando para eu parar.

Se o filho da puta sabia ou não, ela era a _minha_ Senhora, e eu era o único que tinha permissão de chamá-la assim.

A possessividade e o sentimento de propriedade que eu sentia por Bella era forte, e mesmo que ela me levasse até a porta e fora de contato direto com este imbecil, eu ainda tinha o macho alfa dentro de mim, tomando conta do meu corpo, enquanto eu tomava uma rápida inversão de posição e avançava de forma agressiva em direção a ele.

Aquele filho da puta me olhou com uma expressão divertida quando eu avancei em direção a ele com força total. Eu afastei meu punho e o atirei para frente, conectando com rosto do filho da puta.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido quanto a fúria cega tomou conta de mim. O intenso ódio que eu senti por esse cara que zombou de mim com seu desrespeito flagrante sobre Bella estava abrangendo todos os meus sentidos. Não senti nada quando eu o ataquei, nenhuma dor, nenhuma preocupação, nenhuma tristeza... Apenas ódio.

James caiu no chão, cobrindo o rosto, enquanto eu pairei sobre ele socando-o implacavelmente. Eu infligi golpe após golpe contra ele, consumido pela minha ira. Quando eu pensei que estava bom o suficiente e considerei soltá-lo, ele abriu sua fodida boca.

"Ela é uma maldita prostituta! Ela vai partir o seu traseiro em dois!" Ele cuspiu, empurrando-me para longe dele.

Dessa forma, a minha raiva acumulou dentro de mim quando eu o agarrei pelo colarinho de sua camisa, e dei outro soco em seu rosto presunçoso.

Tudo o que eu queria fazer era calá-lo, mas ele não queria fazer isso nem fodendo. Parecia que quanto mais eu batia, mais coisas degradantes ele dizia. Palavras como prostituta, vadia, vagabunda e escravo eram tudo o que saia de sua boca, e eu não conseguia parar de bater nele.

Não importava se eu havia quebrado minha mão no processo, eu sabia que o rosto dele ia sofrer o maior dano no final.

Em algum momento, eu permiti que Bella me puxasse para longe de James, me empurrando de volta para a casa. Ela fechou a porta com força atrás de mim, me deixando sozinho e ofegante no saguão vazio.

_O que diabos tinha acabado de acontecer?_

Meu punho estava sangrando e latejando com dor, e quando eu tentei abrir a mão para esticar meus dedos, uma queimadura lancinante disparou no meu braço. Minha mão não estava quebrada, mas ia me incomodar por algum tempo.

"Porra", eu assobiei baixinho.

Bem, isso era simplesmente perfeito pra caralho. Como diabos eu iria explicar isso para as pessoas? Era do conhecimento geral que eu estava de cabeça quente, mas eu nunca tinha ido tão longe antes. Nunca deixei um filho da puta, me irritar assim.

_Merda! __Bella!_

A dor e auto-aversão haviam me distraído, e eu tinha esquecido completamente que Bella ainda estava lá fora com aquele idiota.

Enquanto eu ouvia atentamente, a comoção do lado de fora ainda estava em alta velocidade, eu mal podia ouvir a voz melódica de Bella gritando com ele. O homem das cavernas em mim queria ir lá fora para se certificar de que ela estava bem, e que James não estava a fodidamente machucando.

O espancamento que eu dei nele foi muito grave, e da forma como os meus dedos estavam todos sangrando, eu só podia esperar que o filho da puta estivesse nocauteado. Mas eu não podia ter certeza, e meus instintos de proteção pela segurança de Bella foram substituindo todos os meus outros sentidos.

O fato de que eu não podia ver ou ouvir o que estava acontecendo estava me deixando louco, e a curiosidade foi finalmente obtendo o melhor de mim.

Quando eu corri para a porta, a realização gritante do que eu tinha feito merda me ocorreu.

Minhas ações quando ataquei James foram claramente como a de um amante ciumento. Quer dizer, a merda que saiu de sua boca foi ofensiva, ele mereceu o que eu lhe dei. O cerne da questão é que eu desobedeci minha Senhora. A memória dela gritando ordens para eu entrar na casa e ignorar James me lembrou que eu a tinha ignorado totalmente enquanto eu partia para cima dele como um touro enfurecido.

_Puta que pariu!_

Eu fodi tudo. Minhas ações não foram de uma porra de um submisso. O contrato que assinei me disse quais eram os meus deveres, o qual a Bella fodidamente explicou para mim, e em nenhum lugar do contrato de merda dizia que eu tinha permissão para bater em seus ex-submissos. Na verdade, Bella me alertou sobre as consequências se eu a desobedecesse. A punição seria severa e o tempo na sala de jogos seria proibido... Eu precisava desse tempo na sala de jogos.

Esse era o lugar que eu sabia que eu tinha permissão para desfrutar das coisas que eu nunca admitiria em voz alta, e foi o único lugar que Bella _verdadeiramente_ me notou. A sala de jogos significava mais para mim do que apenas sexo, porque eu percebi que era a minha única maneira de chegar mais perto dela.

Era a minha clara oportunidade de estar com ela de uma forma que nos permitia apenas _ser_ nós mesmos.

_O que diabos eu tinha feito?_

Por que eu tenho que ser tão fodidamente impulsivo todo o tempo?

O pânico foi se infiltrando dentro de mim quando eu tropecei para trás da porta, olhando em volta freneticamente, esperando por uma maneira de me arrepender. Tinha de haver uma maneira de pedir desculpas por minhas ações para a minha Senhora. Minha mente tentava pensar de volta para hoje cedo, quando ela falou sobre as regras breves de sua casa e toda essa merda básica.

_Deus, por que eu fodidamente não ouvi?_

Tudo o que eu consegui me lembrar da discussão era que meu pau estava duro, e como eu tinha sido distraído por seus lábios deliciosos. Meus pensamentos estavam tão consumidos com ela no geral que eu completamente fui eliminando as coisas que poderiam ter sido úteis para mim agora.

A maçaneta da porta foi lentamente torcida, e agora eu podia ouvir sua voz dizendo à James para ir ao hospital e ficar sóbrio.

Minha Senhora estava voltando para dentro para lidar com seu sub mau comportado, e tudo que eu estava fodidamente fazendo era ficar lá como um idiota de merda. O tempo para descobrir uma forma de explicar meus pecados havia passado, e agora eu tinha que pensar rápido.

Do nada eu me lembrei da única coisa que ela me disse sobre a minha obrigação como sub. Ela disse que todos os dias quando ela chegasse em casa do trabalho era essencial que eu a cumprimentasse, e não de qualquer maneira. Ela quis dizer que quando ela entrasse pela porta eu deveria assumir a posição submissa. Ela disse que era para mostrar o respeito e lealdade à Dominante.

Essa era a única coisa que eu esperava que fosse minha fodida salvação.

Quando a porta se abriu, eu respondi ficando de joelhos, e curvando a cabeça para baixo. A dor na minha mão aumentou quando eu a bati com força no seu piso de madeira de cerejeira. No momento eu sabia que isso foi merecido.

O castigo que eu já estava me dando não era metade do que eu fodidamente ganharia. Eu esperava que minha Senhora decidisse que eu era digno o suficiente de ser mantido.

A porta se fechou suavemente enquanto eu mantive meus olhos grudados no chão. A súbita sensação de déjà-vu causou arrepios na espinha. A espera por ela se aproximar de mim estava agoniante. A sala estava completamente silenciosa. A única coisa que eu podia ouvir era minha própria respiração pesada. Era como se minha Senhora fosse um fantasma, uma maldita entidade que não estava lá porque eu não podia nem ouvir sua respiração e não importava o quanto eu tentasse.

Isso era enlouquecedor e meu corpo inteiro estava tenso com antecipação. O desejo de tê-la e o medo de decepcioná-la era devastador dentro de mim, e eu só precisava que ela dissesse alguma coisa. Eu queria que ela fizesse alguma coisa, para acabar com essa minha miséria. O silêncio estava me matando, porque eu não sabia o que ela estava pensando. E se ela não me quisesse mais, ou se ela estivesse tão indignada com as minhas ações que não podia sequer olhar para mim?

O que diabos eu faria então? Para onde eu iria? A perspectiva de ter de voltar para a minha disputa com Emmett por um pedaço da casa não era algo que eu desejava, e minha vida com essas vadias desprezíveis arranhando e me apalpando era a última coisa que eu fodidamente queria.

Mesmo que eu mal tivesse começado essa vida com a minha Senhora, minha curiosidade era muito forte, e eu queria vê-la continuar.

Eu apertei meus olhos bem fechados, a fim de me acalmar, porque o pânico do desconhecido estava me fazendo hiperventilar, e eu precisava ficar equilibrado. Ela ainda não tinha me mandado embora, e continuar pensando assim era totalmente contraproducente.

_Por favor, me queira..._

Minha imploração interna era a minha única distração. Era a única maneira que eu poderia pleitear a minha Senhora sem enfurecê-la ainda mais. Porque eu sabia que ela estava com raiva de mim, eu vi em seus olhos quando eu coloquei minhas mãos sobre ela e a empurrei para o lado. A idiotice suprema das minhas atitudes estava aumentando a cada segundo que passava, e eu sabia muito bem que o meu castigo não ia ser suave.

Porra... Se ela quisesse, ela provavelmente poderia amarrar-me pelas bolas e eu iria pedir-lhe para me dar mais.

A verdade é que se a minha Senhora fosse me punir isso significava que ela queria me manter.

_Por favor, me mantenha..._

Eu estava implorando no meu interior pela centésima vez quando ela se moveu. Meu mundo inteiro parou no momento em que o clique alto de seus saltos invadiu meus pensamentos. Deus sabe quanto tempo eu estive lá. Poderiam ter sido por horas e eu nunca saberia a diferença, mas agora que ela estava se movendo, parecia que tudo o que eu podia pensar era sobre o fodido tempo.

Ela levou quarenta e nove segundos para andar ao meu redor. As pontas de seus sapatos de salto alto pretos estavam na minha linha de visão por um minuto e vinte e dois segundos antes dela começar novamente a caminhar ao meu redor para um acumulado de três minutos e dezesseis segundos.

Finalmente, depois de um total de cinco minutos de pura agonia, minha Senhora falou.

"Olhe para mim, seu pequeno verme choramingão."

Eu levantei minha cabeça com seu comando sem um segundo de hesitação. Ela estava olhando para mim, com a sobrancelha franzida em um grave "V". A fúria em suas feições delicadas era algo que eu nunca tinha visto antes, e a verdade era... Ela estava bonita pra caralho.

Ela era o anjo severo, forte e dominante que eu não podia desviar o olhar. Mas parecia que quanto mais eu olhava para os seus olhos castanhos, mais isso a irritava. O fato de que eu olhei para ela com adoração ao invés de medo não a fez se sentir nenhum pouco melhor.

Ela rosnou baixinho quando levantou o pé, e como ela fez no calabouço na noite anterior, colocou seu calcanhar no meu ombro e me empurrou para trás. A sua força e o fato de que eu não estava esperando que ela me pegasse de surpresa, fizeram com que minhas costas batessem com força contra o chão.

Ela pairou sobre mim com seu calcanhar cavando em meu ombro. Essa porra dóia como o inferno, e eu estremeci de dor quando ela enfiou-o em mim ainda mais.

Ela olhou. "Você tinha que ir e agir como um Neandertal completo, não tinha, sua doninha covarde e bajuladora?"

"Senhora, eu sinto -" Eu comecei a dizer, mas ela me parou no meio da frase, quando ela apertou o pé no meu ombro.

"Não fale comigo, seu porco imundo e podre. Já ouvi o suficiente da sua voz irritante. Eu não o avisei das consequências de me desobedecer?" Ela rosnou.

Eu não sabia como responder. Ela continuou a me fazer perguntas diretas, mas não queria que eu respondesse. Essa foi à primeira vez na minha vida em que eu fiquei inseguro sobre mim mesmo...

"Você achou que eu não iria puni-lo? Que eu só iria deixá-lo agir como um idiota imaturo?" ela perguntou asperamente. Eu balancei minha cabeça enquanto eu engolia de volta as minhas palavras. Ela suspirou profundamente quando ela tirou o pé do meu ombro latejante. "Você realmente é uma fodida criança, não é? Você é muito estúpido para pensar com a cabeça apropriada. O que aconteceu? O seu pau sugou todo o sangue maldito do seu cérebro, e como um maldito homem das cavernas, você decidiu agir por instinto. Você é meu Submisso, Edward. Você é inferior a escória. Você não é nada além de um pedaço de chiclete no meu sapato!"

Ela estreitou os olhos para mim enquanto eu estava debaixo dela com os olhos arregalados. O sentimento de desesperança e vulnerabilidade era algo que eu nunca havia sentido antes, mas o que me surpreendeu foi o fato de que eu odiava o jeito que eu a tinha decepcionado.

Ela estava certa sobre tudo. Ela não estava indo para adoçar a minha desobediência. Como seu submisso, eu estava lá para obedecê-la, e o que eu fiz do lado de fora com o James foi como um tapa na cara dela. O controle que eu tinha lhe dado de bom grado no momento em que eu assinei o contrato, eu tentei pegar de volta. Foi um breve momento no qual me senti poderoso, mas que durou pouco porque eu não era fodidamente poderoso ou algo assim.

Eu não era nada, além de uma fodida escória.

"Levante-se!" ela cuspiu para mim.

Ficando rapidamente em meus pés, o sangue correu da minha cabeça, e eu oscilei um pouco quando eu perdi meu equilíbrio. Minha Senhora olhou para mim com intensidade quando eu, instintivamente, flexionei os dedos da minha mão ferida. Estudei cada parte de seu rosto perfeito, tornando-se mais e mais irritado. Isso foi uma coisa muito estranha, ficar tão excitado por ela quando eu deveria estar com medo, o que eu não estava.

Qualquer que seja a punição que a minha Senhora escolheu para infligir em mim foi bem merecida e eu não poderia não concordar com ela.

"Eu sou uma Domme muito paciente e você é uma fraca e patética desculpa para um submisso. O fato de que você sentiu o desejo de ir acima de mim como um fodido e fanático cão - " Bella bufou com irritação. "Sim, você é um cão para mim, e exatamente como um cachorro que mija no tapete de seu mestre, você merece ter a porra do seu nariz esfregado nele. Isso é o que eu vou fazer."

Ela olhou para a minha mão por um breve segundo antes de me agarrar pelo braço e começar a me arrastar para fora do hall de entrada.

"O que diabos eu vou fazer com sua idiotice agora, hein? Você achou que essa sua pequena façanha ia lhe fazer ganhar comigo? Não, tudo o que esse ato impulsionado pela testosterona fez foi ferir o seu instrumento de satisfação de cinco dedos!" ela esbravejou. "Fodido garotinho irracional."

Meus pensamentos eram uma bagunça confusa quando eu tropecei nos meus pés colossais apenas tentando manter o ritmo com ela. Ela estava em uma missão me arrastando pela casa quando passamos pela cozinha, pela sala de estar imensa, e pelo banheiro antes dela me puxar escadas acima para o segundo andar. Uma vez que estávamos no topo da escada, ela se virou para a esquerda, e foi direto para duas enormes portas duplas.

Uma vez que estávamos lá, ela soltou meu braço, e abriu as portas revelando uma espécie de calabouço. Quando ela entrou, me ocorreu de repente que a porra do meu castigo não ia ser como aquele da sala de jogos tinha sido. Não ia ser qualquer provocação ou chicotadas que me dessem prazer. Não, minha Senhora ia me fazer pagar por minhas imprudências.

_Porra!_

Eu ainda estava de pé congelado no corredor quando ela se virou. Havia um brilho em seus olhos quando ela inalou o ar estagnado em torno dela. Ela parecia tão bonita e em paz naquele quarto. Foi realmente magnífico de se ver, e eu sorri um pouco enquanto eu a observava.

Isso foi um grande e fodido erro...

Ela me viu de pé na porta, sorrindo, e o olhar de raiva no seu rosto fez minhas bolas se encolherem. Essa foi a primeira vez que eu realmente fiquei com medo por minha ação. A fúria em seus olhos castanhos era puramente animalesca.

Ela pisou em minha direção em um movimento rápido e me puxou para o quarto, batendo as portas ruidosamente atrás de nós. A tensão no quarto aumentou dez vezes, enquanto meus olhos vagavam em volta do mesmo, catalogando tudo na minha memória. Este quarto foi decorado de forma semelhante ao do resto de sua casa com o piso de madeira de cerejeira e as paredes de cor creme, mas o mobiliário indicava claramente que esta era a sua masmorra. Em uma parede, ela tinha sua coleção de chicotes, floggers e bastões. E o outro lado do quarto era uma mistura que parecia ter vindo diretamente do calabouço onde Senhora Marie me deu meu primeiro gosto do prazer real. Havia umas engenhocas que eu era vagamente familiar e outras que eu nunca tinha visto antes. No fundo, eu queria que ela me levasse até o banco de chicotadas, e quando seus dedos começaram a desabotoar a minha roupa, eu pensei que seria esse o meu castigo.

Ah, como eu estava errado...

Antes que eu percebesse, eu estava fodidamente com a bunda de fora e minha Senhora estava me arrastando para o canto da sala. Instintivamente, eu senti a necessidade de me cobrir, porque eu estava me sentindo exposto. Mas quando ela me colocou ao lado de algum tipo estranho de cavalete de serrador, eu esqueci que eu ainda tinha um fodido pau a mostra e balançando ao vento.

A engenhoca era algo que eu nunca havia visto antes. Era o tipo de cavalete de serrador que eu lembrava de ter visto na minha aula de marcenaria no primeiro ano do ensino médio, exceto pelas duas vigas que se levantavam verticalmente a partir dele, um em cada extremidade. Estas suportavam outra viga que foi colocada horizontalmente entre eles e acima do cavalete por cerca de trinta centímetros. A viga horizontal parecia ter sido um pedaço de madeira de quatro por quatro que foi reduzida em um triângulo com uma borda levemente arredondada na parte superior.

No começo eu estava confuso quanto ao que o inferno aquilo era porque era fodidamente certo que não parecia o tipo de banco de chicotadas que eu tinha visto na minha pesquisa na internet. Quero dizer, ele só não parecia muito confortável. Se eu me inclinasse por cima das bordas arredondadas por muito tempo, provavelmente, escavaria a minha pele em dois segundos.

_Que porra era aquela?_

"Altura perfeita", ela murmurou, enquanto ela media como estava o nível em relação aos meus quadris. "Agora suba e sente com as pernas abertas. Você vai ter que ficar nas pontas dos pés", disse ela na sua voz de comando.

A realização do fodido propósito do aparelho me bateu duro como uma bola de demolição, e eu senti minhas entranhas apertarem. Meu desconforto anterior de estar nu e exposto de repente trouxe um significado totalmente novo, não havia absolutamente nenhuma proteção entre as minhas bolas e a madeira. Aquela tábua que eu achava que eu iria me deitar ia dar bem certo entre as minhas pernas. Naquele momento, eu estava um pouco grato pela borda arredondada. No entanto, eu ainda estava nervoso por ter de sentar com as pernas abertas nisso... Essa merda não ia ser divertida.

Mas eu estava com problemas o suficiente e eu não queria torná-los pior por hesitar. Assim, como um pequeno e bom sub, eu vagarosamente e com cuidado balancei minha perna por cima para entrar em posição. A largura do cavalete forçou minhas pernas abertas mais do que a largura dos meus ombros. Estar na ponta dos pés nesta posição não era totalmente confortável, mas eu iria acabar com as minhas bolas naquela tábua mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Uma vez que eu me situei, pairando perigosamente perto sobre a aresta da borda, minha Senhora segurou minhas mãos e puxou-as por trás da minha cabeça. Sem qualquer aviso, eu senti o metal frio de um par de algemas sendo colocadas firmemente em meus pulsos e as ouvi fechar rapidamente.

_Oh merda…_

"Agora, que tenho a sua atenção", ela sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Ela estava posicionada em algum lugar atrás de mim, e quando me virei para localizá-la, meus pés saíram de baixo de mim, e minha virilha aterrissou com força na borda daquela madeira arredondada. A dor lancinante no meu estômago estava fodidamente excruciante e eu mordi o interior da minha bochecha para evitar-me de ganir de dor.

"Devagar cowboy, eu posso precisar das suas bolas mais tarde", ela riu suavemente quando ela ficou na minha frente.

Enquanto a dor lentamente começava a se dissipar, eu já estava na ponta dos pés para manter as minhas bolas longe da madeira. Se havia algo sobre mim, era o fato de que eu era um aprendiz rápido pra caralho, e não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu ia cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes.

Minha Senhora foi paciente enquanto ela me via me recompor. A punição estava em andamento, e agora eu entendi o que ela quis dizer quando ela falou que eu jamais iria esquecer. Tinha sido apenas dois minutos e eu já havia esmagado minhas bolas. Como eu ia me sair, se ela me mantivesse assim durante 10, 20 ou possivelmente 30 fodidos minutos?

"Você está pronto para ouvir?" perguntou ela com firmeza.

Eu concordei com fervor. Qualquer coisa para tirar o meu foco das minhas panturrilhas que estavam queimando.

"Estas são as regras que você vai obedecer enquanto você for um Sub e elas não são negociáveis. Você vai manter a casa para mim. Eu a quero limpa e nos trinques todos os dias. Você vai preparar nossas refeições todas as noites, e o café da manhã, se a nossa programação permitir. Você é obrigado a fazer compras de supermercado toda sexta-feira, e vai me acompanhar para o calabouço nos fins de semana..." Ela fez uma pausa enquanto ela me olhava incisivamente. "Está claro?

"Sim, Senhora", eu respondi quando eu me mexi um pouco, raspando meu pau por toda a madeira.

Eu estremeci com a sensação. Era uma batalha constante entre descansar minhas panturrilhas doloridas, e ter o meu pau e minhas bolas esfregando a borda pontiaguda do banco ou salvar minhas estimadas posses por estar na ponta dos pés e suportar a queimadura das dores musculares. Ambos eram um inferno em sua própria maneira, e eu orei por misericórdia da minha Senhora.

"Você parece muito delicioso amarrado e vulnerável desse jeito", ela refletiu enquanto seus intensos olhos castanhos ficaram vidrados com a luxúria, ao mesmo tempo em que mordia o seu lábio inferior.

Essa foi a coisa mais quente e única que eu já vi. Mesmo que eu estivesse desconfortável e com dor, meu pau traidor veio à vida, e tornando sua fodida presença conhecida. Ela, obviamente, desfrutou do efeito imediato que tinha sobre mim, porque o sorriso que enfeitou seu rosto era traiçoeiro e de tirar o fôlego.

Ela suspirou com satisfação. "Bem, há mais algumas coisas para discutir antes da sua punição que está a caminho."

_O quê? Isso fica pior?_

Minha Senhora passeou ao redor da sala casualmente quando eu me mexi desajeitadamente no banco. O suor escorria em mim enquanto eu me esforçava para me concentrar em suas demandas, mas a pele lisa dos meus pés me fez perder o equilíbrio mais uma vez, fazendo minha virilha bater _forte_ na borda.

_Porra!_

Foi muito difícil me segurar, porque embora a dor tivesse fodidamente atingido o meu intestino, e por mais que eu quisesse gritar, eu sabia que seria inútil. Ela viu a agonia no meu rosto e pensou que essa merda era engraçada.

Eu fui capaz de recuperar a minha posição mais uma vez enquanto ela fixava os olhos em mim. Ela sorriu. "Eu já marquei um horário para você na depilação amanhã," disse ela calmamente. O choque e a confusão deve ter sido evidente no meu rosto porque ela riu. "Há coisas que meu Sub é obrigado a fazer. Esses termos não são negociáveis e eu quero _você_ completamente nu na região genital. É higienicamente melhor, e seu cinto de castidade não vai doer tanto se você não tiver cabelo lá em baixo ", ela sorriu. "Tentativa e erro provaram esse fato".

Meus olhos esbugalharam para fora de suas fodidas órbitas quando ela explicou essas coisas para mim. Era difícil manter-me na posição com todas estas notícias bombásticas que ela jogou sobre mim. A culinária e a limpeza era algo que eu podia aprender a lidar, mas a situação da depilação e o cinto de castidade me deixaram zonzo.

Como diabos eu iria ser depilado? Quer dizer, que cara heterossexual faz isso? Não era como se fosse para manter essa merda aparada, mas sim para ficar completa e fodidamente careca?

Houve tantas vezes que eu quis falar, mas o fato de que eu estava sentado sobre um fodido cavalete que estava machucando minhas bolas a cada vez que eu me mexia, lembrou-me o meu lugar. Minha dedicação a minha Senhora estava firmemente enraizada.

Fui eu que fodi tudo de forma ruim o suficiente para me meter nesta situação.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado, avaliando-me, quando eu fiz uma careta de dor por causa da região da minha virilha que caía sobre o cavalete, e o deslocamento constante foi só piorando as coisas. O prudente era eu manter o equilíbrio na ponta dos pés.

Meu pau e minhas bolas de merda não sobreviveriam a mais uma queda.

"Bem, eu posso ver que a tentativa de chegar até você enquanto você estiver assim é bastante inútil", disse ela, bocejando. "Estou cansada de ficar em pé. Estou indo me deitar um pouco", disse ela, virando-me as costas e se dirigindo para a porta.

_Não! Não me deixe! Eu quis dizer, mas não o fiz._

Mesmo que o pânico tivesse aumentado quando eu a vi sair do quarto, eu sabia que implorar só iria piorar as coisas. No momento, eu sabia o que esperar. A constante batalha entre as minhas pernas e virilha foi se tornando muito intensa e dolorosa, mas eu poderia lidar com isso... Isso foi até que eu fodidamente mexi o meu pé, e para o meu maior pânico, caí na madeira ainda mais forte do que antes.

_Puta que pariu!_

A dor era fodidamente insuportável, e quando, ou se, eu sair deste banco, eu jamais vou fazer algo estúpido para me colocar aqui novamente.

_Porra, eu poderia querer ter filhos um dia..._

Como o silêncio tomou conta do quarto, tudo o que havia de se ouvir era o meu grunhido enquanto eu mudava de posição pela fodida milionésima vez. Era difícil me manter pairando sobre a viga, e quando eu dei uma pausa as minhas panturrilhas, fiz questão de me abaixar devagar e gentilmente.

Deus, a punição era brutal pra caralho e minha panturrilha ia doer por dias, talvez até semanas... Eu fodidamente não sei.

Meus braços estavam começando a ficar doloridos por causa da tensão que estavam sob. As algemas estavam cavando em meus pulsos cada vez que eu me movia, e eu mencionei que o meu pau e minhas bolas estavam esfolando com a fricção constante?

Isso tinha que ser a pior parte do caralho. A fricção dos meus genitais sobre a madeira era muito leve, mas depois da minha sétima fodida queda e de raspagem contínua, a minha pele começou a ficar muito agitada e dolorida, e Jesus Cristo, o interior das minhas bochechas... Eu não quero saber o que fodidamente parecia.

Minha Senhora me deixou lá desamparado e eu sabia o por quê. Ela queria me ensinar uma lição de merda, e depois de quase 30 minutos no banco, eu considerei a lição aprendida, porra.

Toda vez que eu ia pensar em algo para me distrair, era hora de mudar, e mais uma vez eu estava bem consciente da dor, da impotência, e da punição.

Era um ciclo vicioso entre o esmagamento das minhas bolas na trave arredondada, a queimadura das minhas panturrilhas, e a fricção do interior da minha bunda. Foi assim durante horas e horas... Bem, eu estava exagerando, isso provavelmente era mais como uma hora, mas foda-me se o tempo não estava se arrastando.

No momento que a minha Senhora voltou, eu estava tão fodidamente delirante pela dor nas minhas bolas que eu quase chorei porra.

Eu era tão patético…

Ela entrou na sala vestindo calças de yoga e um top, com os olhos sonolentos, parecendo ter saído do seu sono de beleza. Seu cabelo estava empilhado em cima de sua cabeça, e mesmo que eu estivesse em agonia por causa dela, eu ainda a estava desejando pra caralho. Especialmente depois de tê-la visto com o top branco que era praticamente transparente, e com seus mamilos duros.

"Como estamos indo? Será que nós aprendemos a lição?" Ela perguntou quando estendeu sua mão e me tirou as algemas.

"Sim, Senhora", eu respondi com a voz rouca.

Minha garganta estava fodidamente seca e foi difícil para eu conseguir colocar essa porra de sentença para fora.

"Agora, você pode descer do cavalo ou você precisa da minha ajuda?" ela perguntou com simpatia.

Massageando meu pulso, eu olhei para ela e balancei a cabeça. Essa era uma daquelas coisas em que, mesmo que eu não pudesse fazer isso, eu iria agir como um homem sobre isso. Ela pareceu entender imediatamente e assim, ela deu um passo para trás do banco.

Levantando-me em uma posição vertical, eu quase perdi o equilíbrio quando a dor de picadas de alfinetes e agulhas reverberaram pelas minhas pernas. Ela foi rápida e estendeu a mão para me pegar se eu caísse, mas felizmente, eu fui capaz de recuperar o equilíbrio rapidamente.

"Teimoso", ela murmurou.

Eu lhe dei um sorriso fraco quando eu joguei minhas pernas por cima do banco. Foi a maior dor que eu já senti lá. Havia uma textura entre as minhas coxas, que me fez sentir como se alguém tivesse pego uma lixa e moído a merda na minha virilha... Isso foi fodidamente excruciante.

"Aqui, isso deve ajudar", disse ela enquanto esguichava um pouco de loção na palma de sua mão.

Meus olhos se estreitaram quando ela se aproximou de mim, mas assim que ela colocou a loção fria lá e esfregou-a em minhas coxas, a dor começou a diminuir. Eu tinha que admitir, isso era agradável pra caralho. Por um breve momento enquanto estávamos lá, eu tive a impressão de que minha Senhora não era realmente o demônio, e que poderia sim ser muito fodidamente boa.

Eu posso ter gemido, mas eu estava tão fodidamente fora de mim. A única coisa que eu poderia concentrar-me era na forma como a mão dela esfregava a loção na minha pele. Ela alcançou tudo: meu pau, minhas bolas, e a minha bunda. Todos tinham sido esfolados e estavam vermelhos por causa do banco.

É claro que meu pênis traidor decidiu juntar-se à festa. Eu juro que esse filho da puta ia me causar sérios problemas...

Minha Senhora riu quando ela olhou para a minha excitação óbvia, parecendo bastante divertida. "Você é o primeiro sub meu que monta o cavalo e ainda sai duro. Podemos nos dar bem depois de tudo."

Sem aviso, ela agarrou-me firmemente em torno de meu eixo e começou a fazer movimentos longos e lentos com a mão. Levou apenas um segundo para eu perceber que esta era a primeira vez que minha Senhora estava realmente me tocando do jeito que eu queria há muito tempo, e com toda a minha energia sexual reprimida, isso estava causando um frenesi em mim.

Porra, do jeito que eu estava me sentindo, uma leve brisa me faria gozar... Mas isso era muito mais do que isso.

Eu apreciei o modo como seus dedos se enroscaram em volta do meu duro comprimento enquanto eu ofegava pesadamente. O sentimento intenso estava me deixando na borda enquanto ela me levava para mais perto da minha libertação. Cada golpe de seu pulso deixava meu pau latejando, e assim quando eu estava pronto para o clímax... Ela tirou a mão de mim.

"Agora, eu vou lhe mostrar o seu quarto. Quero que você entre no chuveiro, se limpe, e depois venha para o jantar", ela disse brilhantemente.

A mulher estava me dando nada além da doce agonia. O momento que eu pensei que a dor teria diminuído, ela vai e aumenta dez vezes mais.

_Porra, eu preciso de um banho gelado._

Ela estava olhando para mim com expectativa, e eu sabia exatamente o que ela queria...

"Muito obrigado, Senhora," eu disse rapidamente.

Ela sorriu gentilmente para mim enquanto estendia sua mão. "Vem".

Eu agarrei a sua mão, saboreando a suavidade de sua pele contra a minha. O fato de que eu estava caminhando para fora do calabouço desajeitadamente tentando evitar esfregar minhas coxas juntas foi muito divertido, especialmente porque o meu pau ainda estava em saudação completa e estava dolorosamente estampado no meu rosto que esse era o pior caso de todos de fodidas bolas azuis.

Mesmo que eu estivesse em más condições, nada disso fodidamente importava, porque eu acabei de sobreviver ao meu primeiro castigo como um sub e essa merda foi épica pra caralho...

No entanto, a menos que eu pretendesse investir em algumas fodidas bolsas de gelo, eu ia ter a maldita certeza de que essa punição fosse a minha última...

* * *

**Nota da Carol: **_Que cap mais tenso hein? Aposto que o Edward nunca mais vai fazer nada de errado para ser punido dessa forma novamente... E a tal depilação? Estou morrendo de curiosidade para saber como vai ser. ;P_

* * *

**Agora sim a história começou de vez, Edward até já teve seu primeiro castigo. Oh James, uma pedra no sapato u.u ODEIO!  
**

**Espero que vocês estejam gostando da fic, o próximo é um Outtake e se quiserem posso postar no sábado, mas claro que para isso tem uma meta: **_30 reviews nesse capítulo._ **E não vale postar várias reviews em anônimo, que eu não vou contar.**** Mas caso não batam a meta, o outtake vem na quarta que vem mesmo.  
**

**Como é outtake não vai ter preview.**

**Espero que estejam gostando da fic :)**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	14. Outtake: Banho

**************CHOCOLATE BROWN AND LEATHER WHIPS**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a******Krazyk85**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

******Sinopse: **O mulherengo, Edward Cullen, muda para sempre quando ele conhece Bella Swan. Quando ela o ignora incansavelmente, ele descobre uma maneira possível de conseguir sua atenção. Ele pode ser o sub que esta Dominadora vai querer manter? - EPDV

* * *

**Outtake – Banho**

A água gelada corria sobre mim enquanto eu estava debaixo do jato. A sensação era boa na minha pele avermelhada, mas só parecia apertar meus músculos ainda mais. O ponto inteiro de um banho frio era para ajudar a aliviar um pouco da pressão que o meu pau estava sofrendo enquanto o sangue pulsava no eixo, mas era difícil manter meu corpo em cheque, sabendo que Bella estava fora do chuveiro.

Ela montou um acampamento no banheiro, me olhando como um falcão enquanto tomei meu banho. Ela me disse que não queria que eu me tocasse e até que eu aprendesse a restrição sobre os meus desejos carnais, que ela sempre estaria ali para ter certeza que eu estava na linha. Ela ainda prometeu que o cinto de castidade que eu usaria durante o meu treinamento tornaria as coisas mais fáceis para mim.

Eu não sei o que ela quis dizer com isso, mas parte de mim estava animado para descobrir.

Enquanto eu rapidamente passei o sabonete sobre o meu corpo, eu fiz um esforço consciente para ignorar a parte que estava doendo para ser tocado. Era a primeira vez que eu tive que lutar contra o impulso de acariciar meu pênis. No passado, não era nem mesmo um pensamento. Era algo que eu fazia para saciar a minha frustração sexual e nas últimas três semanas, ele tinha sido o único sexo que eu estava tendo, agora, era o fruto proibido, e isso me fez desejar muito mais. A única coisa que me fez parar foi o olhar atento de Bella e a possibilidade de uma nova rodada sobre o cavalo por desobedecer à ordem direta de minha senhora.

_Maldição! Essa merda era brutal..._

Minha mente nunca esteve longe do castigo que ela me deu, minhas bolas e bunda ainda estavam doloridos, mas era mais do que apenas o desconforto óbvio que eu estava sob. Era uma lição que eu tive que aprender, mas era muito mais sobre ela como minha Dominadora do que era sobre os seus Sub. A forma como ela lidou com a situação de James e meu mau comportamento óbvio foi um abrir de olhos do caralho. A maneira crua e feroz que ela assumiu o controle de mim era algo que eu não esperava, mas o resultado final me deixou com sentimento de mais.

Sorri para mim mesmo enquanto repensava a forma como minha senhora falou comigo e como ela parecia tão sexy pra caralho toda irritada. A decepção que eu sentia por desobedecer-lhe quase ofuscou os outros, mas eu sabia que tomar o meu castigo em silêncio era a única maneira que poderia provar a ela quão bom Sub eu poderia realmente ser. De certa forma, o meu plano tinha funcionado porque quando ela voltou, cuidando de mim do jeito que ela fez, eu tinha visto os frutos do meu bom comportamento.

Uma Dominadora feliz deixa um Sub feliz...

O domínio que ela tinha sobre mim era algo que eu não conseguia explicar, e havia tantas malditas vezes eu me perguntei por que me importava tanto. Por que eu a persegui até a escola, e por que eu chantageei para tomar-me um Submisso?

Se fosse apenas sobre o sexo, eu teria levado a sua oferta, fodendo-a com força em sua mesa...

A única coisa que restava era o desejo de ser dominado – que eu não tinha ideia de que eu realmente queria, até sábado à noite. Isso me cativou de alguma forma. A maneira que eu senti em meus joelhos em seu calabouço, esperando com antecipação enquanto ela me circulou como se eu fosse sua presa, esperando para atacar e devorar-me completamente.

Eu estava instantaneamente viciado nela, e embora eu quisesse que a minha carne fosse atormentado com uma forte picada de um chicote de couro, eu também percebi que era sobre Bella, ela mesma. Ela era única que eu queria entregar esse tipo de dor prazerosa sobre mim. A atração que eu tinha por ela era tão irresistível que, às vezes, nublava tudo ao meu redor, tudo o que eu via era ela.

A outra coisa que eu sempre estive consciente era o furioso tesão que ela me dava. Era uma agonia agridoce porque a restrição que ela colocou em mim para não me tocar estava me deixando louco. Quero dizer, isso ficou tão ruim que eu realmente perdi a possibilidade de me masturbar. Uma semana atrás, era a porra de um incômodo, mas agora... Deus, eu desejava pra caralho que eu pudesse pegar minha mão e bater meu pau em submissão.

_Maldição... Aqueles eram os dias fodidos._

Quando saiu do banho, eu vi a minha senhora de pé no meio do banheiro, segurando uma toalha para mim. Ela parecia tão linda pra caralho, me observando de perto, percorrendo os olhos sobre o meu corpo nu. O jeito que ela olhou para mim como se eu fosse um pedaço de carne de merda só pareceu me excitar mais, e quando eu gemi alto de frustração, uma pequena risada escapou de seus lábios.

"Venha, deixe-me secar você", ela instruiu.

O tom severo na voz dela era apenas um complemento para me torturar ainda mais porque eu sabia qual era o jogo dela. Minha senhora estava bem ciente da minha atração por ela, e ela se aproveitava disso. Ela notou a maneira como meu corpo respondeu a sua voz, seu toque, e até mesmo seu maldito cheiro inebriante.

Ela alimentava a minha excitação, alimentando-a mais enquanto o meu desejo aumentava.

Tomando os últimos passos em sua direção, eu estava vagamente consciente do fato de que eu ainda estava fodidamente nu, e que, tinha estado assim nas últimas duas horas. Merda, neste ponto, isso parecia tão normal, para ser honesto, eu nunca fui tímido sobre a nudez, mas também não ficava desfilando a porra do meu pau por ai tão abertamente para qualquer um.

Parecia que era algo que eu ia ter que me acostumar e depois da punição, percebi que havia coisas piores do que estar nu.

Minha senhora sorriu timidamente para mim enquanto se abaixou para me secar. Meus olhos encontraram com os dela quando chegou perto do meu pênis ereto, uma mecha de seu cabelo roçando a cabeça em seu caminho. A emoção de a minha senhora estar tão perto de meu pau era uma merda de ataque, e eu era incapaz de manter a minha excitação em verificar enquanto eu apreciava vê-la de joelhos.

De repente, minhas fantasias assumiram enquanto a imaginava colocando sua pequena mão em volta do meu eixo, acariciando-o levemente quando a ponta de sua língua espreitando para fora de sua boca quente, e lambendo a cabeça do meu pau inchado.

_Porra!_

Era tudo que eu podia pensar sobre isso. Mesmo quando ela me deu um tapinha para baixo com a toalha, minha mente estava em outro lugar–pensando em seus lábios em volta do meu pau enquanto ela deslizava sua boca para cima e para baixo o meu membro inchado, deixando minhas entranhas em chamas e eu batia na parte de trás de sua garganta com força enquanto estava chegando perto de minha libertação.

"Olhos em mim, Edward", minha senhora disse de repente.

Era tão intensa a picada no meu pênis onde minha senhora bateu na cabeça com os dedos. A dor era mínima, mas isso me trouxe de volta ao presente, eu bati os olhos abertos. Lá estava ela, fodidamente linda, seus olhos castanhos me encarando com intensidade. Felizmente, não era um olhar de ódio, mas estava claro que ela sabia exatamente onde minha mente foi, e ela não estava muito feliz com isso.

Vergonhosamente, dei uma rápida olhada para o meu pau, e vi que eu tinha grudado na minha barriga. A decepção estava rolando para fora de mim em ondas e, quando dei um passo para trás para remover meu membro dela, eu percebi que tinha pré-gozo em toda a blusa da minha senhora.

_Fodidamente perfeito!_

"Desculpe senhora", eu respondi mortificado por minhas ações.

Ela me entregou a toalha com força quando ela estendeu a mão e tirou a blusa, exibindo seus seios perfeitos para mim. Era a primeira vez que eu os tinha visto fora da porra da minha imaginação, e como esperado, eu não lhes fiz nenhuma fodida justiça. Os seios de minha senhora não eram grandes ou pequenos, mas perfeitos. As auréolas de pêssego suaves complementavam sua pele marfim, e os mamilos estavam excitados com o ar frio, causando uma pedra para o meu olhar de cobiça.

Meus punhos estavam cerrados na toalha enquanto eu a observava examinar parte superior da blusa, com a testa franzida, parecendo sexy pra caralho. Ela estava completamente nua para mim, mas a sua confiança em seu próprio corpo era fodidamente excitante, e meu corpo respondeu. Merda, meu pau estava tão frustrado pra caralho neste momento e a dor estava começando a me dominar novamente.

Tornava-se uma façanha para mim não desistir e tocar-me. Se eu não encontrasse algum alívio em breve, eu sabia que o constante estado de excitação que a minha senhora me colocava acabaria sendo a minha morte.

Bella olhou para mim, jogando sua blusa em minha direção, eu rapidamente peguei no ar, soltando a toalha, e deixando cair no chão.

"Lave a minha blusa", ordenou.

"Sim, senhora", eu respondi prontamente.

Ela me avaliou por um segundo antes de deixar escapar um pequeno suspiro. "Agora, eu coloquei a roupa que você vai vestir para a noite. Uma vez que você estiver vestido, deve descer e preparar o jantar para nós enquanto eu vejo alguns papéis no meu escritório. Você tem cerca de duas horas para concluir essa tarefa. isso está claro?"

"Sim, senhora", eu respondi.

Ela me deu um aceno severo antes de virar para sair do banheiro. Quando chegou à porta, ela virou novamente e caminhou de volta para mim. Ela apertou seu peito nu contra o meu, e o contado pele com pele era tão in-foda-crível que quase gozei ali.

_Deus, ela me deixa louco..._

"Ouça-me, Edward," Bella disse com firmeza, sua respiração quente soprando no meu rosto. "Este pau", ela disse, descendo e segurando o meu pau com força, fazendo-me sibilar no contato "é meu. Você não está autorizado a tocá-lo ou gozar sem a minha permissão. Seus orgasmos pertencem a mim e só a mim. Isso está claro?"

Eu balancei a cabeça em resposta, porque eu não confiava em mim mesmo para dizer qualquer coisa. Quando ela viu que eu entendi suas condições, ela soltou seu aperto, tirando o calor de sua pequena mão. Era agridoce, porque tanto quanto eu ansiava pelo contato, eu sabia que nada poderia vir dele, e isso conseguiu fazer com que a agonia fosse dez vezes pior.

"Você tem cinco minutos", ela instruiu enquanto saiu do banheiro.

Eu fiquei congelado no banheiro por um bom minuto, tentando forçar meu pau a descer, mas à medida que os minutos passavam, eu sabia que isso era inútil pra porra. Meu pau queria estar envolto em minha senhora, e se ele não podia ter isso, estava mais do que feliz em ter um lubrificante. No entanto, nenhum deles era possível.

Minha senhora deixou bem claro para mim que o amor-próprio não era permitido, e que meu prazer estava em suas mãos. Era um tesão maldito ouvir as suas palavras de comando para mim, porque eu queria que ela fosse a única a me fazer gozar pra caralho, e eu sabia que quando finalmente o fizer ia ser uma carga de caminhão de merda.

_Porra!_

Gemendo alto, eu passei a mão pelo meu cabelo, puxando as pontas. Isso geralmente tinha um efeito calmante sobre mim, mas agora parecia que nada iria fodidamente me ajudar Tudo o que fiz foi me irritar mais e eu realmente precisava era de um fodido cigarro. Minhas roupas ainda estavam na sala de jogos, onde Bella tinha me despido e eu não sabia se seria aceitável eu ir lá para pegá-los.

As chances de me esgueirar para pegar meus cigarros sem ser detectado eram pequenas e, enquanto fiz beicinho sobre esse fato, eu sabia que meu tempo estava se esgotando.

A última coisa que eu queria fazer era irritar a minha senhora.

Lançando a blusa suja na pia, eu fiz o meu caminho para o quarto. Quando ela me trouxe para este quarto após a punição, eu tenho que admitir que estava muito focado nela para realmente prestar atenção. Agora que ela estava longe de mim e eu conseguia pensar claramente, vi que o quarto era muito agradável. Tinha cores quentes e masculinas. As paredes eram de um marrom escuro, e a cama trenó tinha um edredom preto nele. Enquanto entrava no quarto, notei que havia apenas uma cômoda, duas mesas de cabeceira, uma televisão LCD na parede, e um grande closet a extrema direita do banheiro.

O ambiente era muito fodidamente agradável, mas quando me aproximei da minha cama o meu sorriso feliz de comedor de merda se transformou em uma expressão de horror. Lá na cama, como minha senhora tinha prometido, estavam as minhas roupas para esta noite. O que ela se esqueceu de me dizer é que era um fodido avental. Não era um avental que eu costumava ver Emmett usar em seus churrascos da família, mas um avental de babados. Porra, para ser honesto, não era nem mesmo babados. Era um avental de cetim branco com uma fita vermelha que prendia nas costas. Ele tinha um bolso na parte da frente que tinha um arco vermelho ligado a ele, e no peito estava bordado um maldito coração. Parecia mais uma lingerie de Dia dos Namorados, e enquanto olhava para isso com cautela, eu sabia que era um fato que isso não ia cobrir merda nenhuma.

Parece que minha senhora esperava que eu andasse em torno de sua cozinha neste avental muito revelador para me envergonhar.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, estalando a língua. "Que vadia má."

* * *

**O Edward está tão ferrado na mão da Bella, e coitado, não sabe o que lhe espera. Bella colocar um avental de cetim pra ele socorro haha muito bom..**

**Comentem e eu volto com o próximo capítulo que será grande =)**

* * *

******PREVIEW**

**********Quem comentar vai ganhar uma preview, quem tem conta mandarei por PM **_(se não quiser a preview, é só avisar)_****** e quem não tem deixa o email como no exemplo: **chocolate******(underline)**brown******(arroba)**seuemail******(ponto)**com******, escrevendo os simbolos entre parênteses, porque se escrever normal o FF some com o email.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


End file.
